


Universal Truth

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Humor, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 95,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to enlist?" Anderson stared at the blonde slouched in the chair across from him.</p><p>"Did I fucking stutter?" She pulled the dark beanie off of her head.  She tossed it on his desk and propped her feet up on it with the heels of her scuffed up boots resting on the hat. "Fucking sign me up."</p><p>This story follows Shepard just before she joins the Alliance and will continue through all three games into ME3. It involves a relationship between Shepard and Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

" _You_ want to enlist?" Anderson stared at the blonde slouched in the chair across from him.

"Did I fucking stutter?" She pulled the dark beanie off of her head.  She tossed it on his desk and propped her feet up on it with the heels of her scuffed up boots resting on the hat. "Fucking sign me up."

"Why would the Alliance _want_ you?" Anderson gestured to the tattoo on her right wrist. "A known gang member."

“I can do this.” She glowed blue briefly and then his desk lifted up a few inches then dropped back down. “I’m good with tech and I’m a fair shot, I can be better with practice.”

“Why do _you_ want to enlist?” He reached over to push her boots off of his desk.

“It’s a chance.  And all I need is _one.”_ She sat up straighter in the chair. He got the sense that she suddenly realized that it might be slipping through her fingers.

“Do you have name?” Anderson tapped his fingers on his desk. He was _technically_ not a recruiter; he was just filling in for a few days before he headed back to his assignment in Vancouver.

“Darby Shepard.” Her green eyes flickered up to meet his. “I know that I’m a fucking punk but I can be a damn good marine.”

“Tell me the real reason.” He had a feeling that there was more to her story.

She smiled at him then and he was momentarily struck by light in her eyes. “I’m an orphan, a gang member and an all-around waste of space according to the average person.  My choices are slim. Death, jail or get out of the gang somehow.  Street kids don’t have a lot of fucking opportunities.  This is mine. Stop fucking jerking me around, if you won't take me, then let me know. I’ll find something else…anything else.”

“You’ll have to go to boot camp at the recruit depot in Madrid.  They specialize in training Sentinels there.  And if you are as _good_ as you claim with tech, that’s where you should go.” Anderson glanced down at the backpack that she’d dropped beside the chair. “You won’t be allowed any weapons.”

“It’s just clothes,” she hesitated. “And a few books. “

“Books?”

“I like to read,” she shrugged.  She’d folded into herself for a moment, as if she expected to be mocked.

“What do you like to read?” His gaze softened. 

 _“Jane Austen.”_ She admitted while staring at the edge of his desk.  She lifted her eyes up to his after a moment. “Is that fucking problem?”

“No,” he rubbed his forehead for a moment. “You’ll have to learn to control your temper.”

“My language you mean.” She lifted her backpack off of the ground.  She pulled out two ratty books. “I stole them from the orphanage when I left.”

Anderson read the titles on the books, _Persuasion_ and _Emma._ “You could buy them on datapad.”

“Do I look like I have credits to spare on reading material? Or credits at all for that fucking matter?” She gestured at the holes in her jeans and the dirty t –shirt that she was wearing.

“Do you have a birth certificate or any form of identification?  You’ll need fatigues and a few other items before you head to boot camp.” He watched the hope fade in her eyes. “Do you even have a way to get to Madrid?”

She _carefully_ placed the two books back in her bag and stood up. “I’m sorry I wasted your morning.”

“Wait.”

Darby stopped but didn’t turn back towards him. “What?”

“Your orphanage will likely have copies of your birth certificate.  We can use that to get you proper identification.   The next group of recruits starts up in a month.  That’s plenty of time to get everything together.” Anderson watched her body language shift.  Her slumped shoulders straightened again and clear green eyes glanced back at him. “It’s one chance, Darby; I wouldn’t waste it if I were you.”

“What the fuck do I need to do?” She shifted her backpack from one arm to the other.

* * *

_Six months later_

The hardest part of boot camp had turned out to be learning how to control her temper.  She’d picked up very early that keeping her fucking mouth shut was the smartest thing to do.  She spent her days doing whatever the hell the drill instructors barked at her.  At night, she was glued to a terminal.  The Alliance offered courses that allowed her to first get her high school diploma, and then continue on to college courses.

“Do you ever sleep, blondie?”

Darby glanced over her shoulder to find Major Wallace standing behind her. “Sir, Yes , Sir.”

“At ease, Shepard.” He sat in the chair in front of the terminal next to the one that she was working at. “I can’t figure you out.  I see the rage in your eyes when we tear you down, but you just stay quiet.  You fight back by topping the leader’s boards amongst the other recruits.  And every goddamn night, you sit in here until you’re practically dead on your feet trying to cram your entire education into a few short months. What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s my only chance, Sir. I don’t want to waste a fucking minute of it.” She rubbed absently at the tattoo on her wrist. “Am I late for something, Sir?”

Wallace shook his head with a laugh. “No. You should be in your goddamn bunk right now. We like to run our recruits into the ground; we don’t generally expect them to do the job for us.”

“Sir?”

“I’m wasting my breath on you, Shepard.” He stood up suddenly and reached back to catch the chair before it fell. “Reveille is at 0500, I expect you to have gotten at least three hours of sleep. Is that understood?”

“Sir, Yes, Sir.” She gave him a perfect salute that was ruined by the grin on her face.

“Oh and before I forget.” Wallace picked up a small box and set it next to the terminal. “This arrived for you.”

Once she was alone, Darby lifted the lid off of the container.   Inside she found some of her favorite treats from London, and a datapad that contained a complete set of Jane Austen’s written works.  She grabbed one of the candy bars to munch on it while she stared at the box.  It more importantly contained a _new_ omni-tool, something that she hadn’t been able to afford.  She was using an outdated model that the Alliance had provided.

_Who the fuck?_

The answer to the question was in the new message in her inbox. It was from _Lieutenant Commander_ Anderson. He wished her a _happy birthday._ She glanced at the date in confusion. _April 11 th. Fuck._ She grabbed the box and shut down the terminal in front of her.  Storing the container in the locker next to her bunk, she rolled into bed to toy with her new omni-tool.

* * *

_From: Maj. Wallace_

_To: L.C. Anderson_

_Subj: PFC Shepard._

_She finished from boot camp, she doesn’t know it but she’s going to get bumped up to the rank of Corporal, and they’re transferring her to Titan for training._

_I was doubtful when she arrived that she’d last.  It’s good to be wrong once in a while._

_I’d still like to know how the hell that she managed to fit four years of education into six months of boot camp.  Kid is on a goddamn mission._

_Are you ever going to tell me where you found her?_

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: L.C. Anderson_

_To: Maj. Wallace_

_Subj: re: PFC Shepard._

_She found the Alliance._

_Remember the Reds? The gang that you almost joined before we both decided to join the Alliance?_

_She was trying to find her way out of the gang in London.  Strolled into the recruitment office, sat in front of me and told me to ‘sign her the fuck up.’_

_I told her to make the most of the chance that she had. I’m guessing that over-achieving is how she intends to do that._

_Anderson_

* * *

_From: Maj. Wallace_

_To: L.C. Anderson_

_Subj: re: PFC Shepard._

_Now I understand why you shipped her all the way to Madrid when there’s a training depot not that far from London._

_You should’ve told me. I recognized the tattoo on her wrist, but didn’t ask her about it._

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: L.C. Anderson_

_To: Maj. Wallace_

_Subj: re: PFC Shepard._

_You didn’t need me to tell you a damn thing._

_I heard from Commander Edwards that Shepard somehow managed to obtain new sets of fatigues and her dress uniform for an amazingly reasonable price. Are you still dating the requisitions officer?_

_I’m being transferred to London, again._

_Anderson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Darby could almost pretend that no time had passed. Her clothes were different, less torn and dirty but London hadn’t changed in two years.  She glanced down at the boot-cut dark blue jeans that she was wearing.

Her first paychecks had been spent on getting better than _used_ gear and fatigues. But over the last year, she’d indulged herself a little more.  She didn’t want to look like a _street punk_ any more.  With a pale blue v-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket, she wasn’t sure that she’d quite achieved that goal. 

She was supposed to be having lunch with Major Wallace and _Commander_ Anderson. She’d gotten a little distracted visiting some of her old haunts.  She hadn’t been back to London since he’d shipped her off to Madrid. She found them already sitting at the table with drinks. 

She slouched down into one of the chairs across from Anderson and beside Wallace. She offered them a mock-salute. “I know, I’m fucking late.”

“We’re stunned and amazed.” Wallace waved the server over so they could all order.

“Fucker.” Darby grinned at the Major once they’d placed their orders.  After boot camp, she’d kept in touch with him and Anderson. “Any idea why I’m being sent to Toronto?”

“No.” Anderson glanced down at her _lack_ of uniform. “Do you _never_ wear fatigues?”

“They itch.”

“Itch?” He exchanged a look with Wallace.

“I can’t blend into a crowd in fucking fatigues.  Besides, I’m off-duty; there are no regulations about being out of uniform outside my _working_ hours.” Darby had read the regs very thoroughly; she always liked to know what rules she was breaking. 

“Alliance officers are _never_ off-duty.” Wallace reminded her.

“Fine, but I’m not fucking wearing fatigues everywhere so deal with it.” She winked at Anderson who was distracted by something across the room.  She glanced over her shoulder. “Problem?”

Wallace followed both of their gazes. “Go talk to her, David.”

Darby waited until Anderson had headed over to talk to the tall woman across the restaurant before turning back to Wallace. “So?”

“His wife…should be ex-wife if you ask me.” He sipped his beer and glanced back to where the two were clearly mid-argument.

“I didn’t know he was married.” She turned her face away from Wallace. She’d been harboring a fucking crush on Anderson since that day in the recruiting office. It was something that she knew would never go anywhere, even before she found out that he wasn’t available. She had no fucking intention of sitting through a meal with the man _and_ his wife. “I have to go.”

Wallace rested his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. He kept his voice low as he spoke. “Stay, kid, if you leave, he’s going to want to know why.  And it’s David, so he won’t stop asking until you give him an answer that he’ll believe.”

“Fuck off,” she muttered but her words lacked the normal bite.

“I know you don’t want to answer the question if he asks it.  And I don’t need to ask it, because I’ve seen how you look at him,” he said sympathetically. He slid his tumbler of whiskey over to her. “Have a drink and suck it up, you’ve dealt with worse things.”

“Thanks for the sage fucking advice, asshole.” She emptied his glass and shoved it back over to him just as they were joined by Anderson. 

Anderson frowned first at Wallace and then at Darby. “Something you two would like to share?”

“Lunch.” Darby pointed to the server who chose that _exact_ moment to bring over their food. _Thank the fucking gods._

He didn’t seem to buy it but left it alone while they had lunch.  The Major left once the meal was over.  He had a transport to catch to head back to Madrid.  Darby argued with Anderson over who was going to pay the tab, but he finally used his rank.  She slouched in the chair to finish her beer and reached over to snag the chips that Wallace had left on his plate.

“What were you and Wallace talking about?” Anderson asked when they had stepped out of the restaurant.

Darby pulled her sunglasses out of her jacket pocket and slid them on so he couldn’t see her eyes.  “My new assignment to Toronto.”

“Darby?”

“I think your wife is waiting for you _.”_ She nodded towards the woman across the street. She offered a salute and walked away from him. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby's Face Reference:
> 
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/60204426069


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

_Two Years Later…_

Anderson stepped into his office to find the chair behind his desk already occupied. Darby spun around in a slow circle.  She stopped when she spotted him in the doorway.  He shook his head at her attire. She _never_ seemed to actually be _in_ uniform.  She wore tight black jeans held up by suspenders, a grey sleeveless t-shirt and a grey scarf around her neck.

“You appear to have new tattoos.” He glanced down at her wrist.

“Alliance insignia,” she pointed to the cover-up over her old Reds tattoo.

“And what else?”

In response, Darby held up both of her arms, on the inside of her left wrist, ‘obstinate, headstrong girl!’ and on her right in the same spot, ‘mischief managed.’ She pulled the neckline of her t-shirt to the side to reveal a quote that ran along the top of her right shoulder.

He leaned in closer to read it. “’What matters most is how well you walk through the fire.’ Is that all of them?”

“No.” Darby slouched down in _his_ chair. “I’ve got ‘Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.’ on my back and the London skyline across my left ribcage.”

“Literary quotes are generally normal tattoos for ex-gang members.” Anderson sat on the edge of his desk. “Why are you here?”

“Nice to fucking see you too.” She lifted her right leg to look at the sole of her boot. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Why?” Anderson had seen her a few times over the last two years.  It had been strangely awkward every time.  He could never quite figure out why.  She’d certainly not asked him out for drinks.  It was usually Rear Admiral Wallace who brought them all together.

“It’s your birthday,” Darby answered. “Unless you already have plans?”

He didn’t _have_ plans. “Where?”

“Not the fucking Officer’s club.” She stood up and squeezed past him. “There’s a great little bar across town. I’ll send you the address. Meet me there in an hour?”

“Why an hour?” He watched her wander over to retrieve her leather jacket from the couch.

“You need to change. I’m not having drinks with you…looking all fucking official.” She gestured at his dress uniform. “It’s too conspicuous.”

“And what are you planning on doing while I get less conspicuous?” Anderson thought she seemed awfully anxious to leave.

“There’s a bookstore nearby.  I want to pick up a few books before I have to head to my new posting on the SSV Hong Kong.  I hear that you’re heading to Arcturus.” She pulled on her jacket. “Just meet at the fucking bar.”

She was out the door a second later.  Anderson always kept a spare change of clothes in his office.  He changed quickly into a pair of jeans and tan long-sleeved t-shirt.  He handled a few last minute things before heading out.

The store was one that he knew well. He decided to go there first.  He found Darby in a back corner.  She was balancing on top of a three shelf bookcase trying to reach a book on a shelf near the ceiling.  With an annoyed sigh, Darby stopped stretching out and used her biotics to move the book enough that she could grab it. 

She spoke without bothering to look in his direction, “this is not the fucking pub.”

“You’re late.” He pointed to the clock on the wall.

“You’ve been watching me for the last thirty minutes.” She took her books up to pay for them. She slid them into her backpack and led him across the street.

Two hours passed quickly as they sat in a booth at the bar and drank.  Darby drank beer while he settled for vodka on the rocks.  Darby sat with one foot resting on the bench and her arm leaning on her knee.  They traded stories, well, he told stories and she told him bad jokes in return. The jokes got dirtier as the bottles of beer grew on the table.

“Remind me to tell Wallace to stop teaching you new jokes.” Anderson groaned at a particularly filthy one.

“He told me about your divorce last year. I’m sorry,” Darby remarked casually.

Anderson didn’t think that she looked all that sorry. “It was a long time coming.  She’s already married to someone _not_ in the Alliance.”

“Have you?”

“Have I moved on?” Anderson set his glass down on the table.  He’d barely finished one glass so his head was crystal clear as he searched her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

She opened her mouth to respond only to snap it shut a moment later. She glanced down at her omni-tool. “I should go.”

He paid the tab quickly and followed her across the room. “Darby.”

“What?”

They were pressed together in the crowd that had entered the bar as they were trying to exit.  Anderson had an arm out to keep her from getting crushed.  With a flash of amusement in her eyes, Darby used the closeness to lean up to brushed her lips against his.  Her hand rested on his chest as her tongue traced the lines of his mouth. 

He started to ask her what the _hell_ she thought she was doing only to have her tongue start to explore his mouth.  Throwing aside his reservations, he brought his hands up to hold her arms loosely as he became an active participant in the kiss.  

A break in the crowd a second later distracted him and Darby darted out the door.  It took him longer to get out of the pub.  By the time he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.  He tapped his fingers on his leg for a moment while he thought about where she’d be.  He decided to wait for her at the Alliance barracks. 

He was leaning against the wall when she came walking up fifteen minutes later.  She didn’t seem at all surprised to see him. “Darby.”

“You fucking cheater.” She shoved her hands into her jacket pocket. “You took a skycar.”

“Who said walking was good for you?” Anderson moved so he was between her and the door to her quarters. “Is there a reason that you kissed me?”

“Lack of impulse control?”

“Aside from the obvious.” He thought about reaching out to take her by the arms again, but he wanted to know what was behind the kiss before he risked breaking the regs even further.

“You weren’t available the first three years that I wanted to do that. And…it’s been a year since your divorce. I figured better now than fucking never.” She set her backpack on the ground at her feet. “You were close, too close for me to resist.”

“I’m seventeen years older than you.” Anderson decided to state the obvious.

“All that means is I have less bullshit to deal with.” Darby picked her bag up again and ducked under his arm to open the door to her room.  She walked in not bothering to see if he’d followed. 

“We should have this conversation when you haven’t had so much to drink.” Anderson stepped into the living area.

“I’ll have you know that I drank two Admirals under the table for my birthday this year.  It takes a hell of a lot more than three beers to mess with my head.” Darby sat on the arm of the couch.

“What Admirals were _you_ drinking with?” Anderson moved over to sit in the armchair across from the couch.

“Hackett and Wallace, of course.” She reached down to begin removing her boots.

“Hackett?”

She glanced up at the tone in his voice. “Is that a problem?”

 _“No._ ” He responded too quickly and they both knew it. 

“What bothers you more that I was drinking or that Hackett was with us? It can’t be Wallace.  You were on Arcturus at the time which was why Wallace didn’t invite you so you can’t be hurt about the lack of invitation.” Darby dropped one boot on the floor and began unlacing the other one.

“I’m not bothered,” he said sharply.

“Fine. I thought you wanted to talk about the kiss, not my drinking buddies.” She shook her head and smiled at him.

“It’s against the regulations.” Anderson threw up what he knew would be token resistance for Darby.

“I know, I read all of them so I’d know which ones I was going to break eventually.” She let her other boot fall. “And I’ve broken that particular one…a few times.”

“What _were_ you looking for?” Anderson asked.

“From the others? Or from You?” She stood up to head over to hang her jacket up and set her backpack underneath it.

“The others.”

“ _Pleasure,”_ she said slowly.

“And from me?” He pushed the sleeves of his t-shirt up and folded his arms across his chest.

“Aside from _pleasure?_ ” Her lips curved up with the last word.  She managed to make the word sound practically erotic. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight.” Anderson watched her walk towards him.  She played with her suspenders coolly.

“And I’m _not_ talking about _sleeping_.” Darby pulled the suspenders off of her shoulders. They dangled around her waist as she stood in front of him.

Anderson looked up into her green eyes. He touched his finger to the tattoo on her right wrist. “We’re _not_ having sex tonight.”

“Well, I’m probably not going to see you for at least three months so…” Darby twisted her hand so she was holding _his_ wrist. “What are you fucking waiting for?”

“Let’s see if you still feel the same way in three months.” Anderson stood up, expecting her to move backwards. She didn’t and he found his body pressed against hers.

“Are you _sure_ you want to leave?” Her fingers snuck into the sleeve of his shirt.

Anderson gently extracted her wayward fingers and stepped around her to start for the door. “Stay in touch, Darby.”

“Fuck,” Darby muttered as the door closed behind him.

* * *

A banging on her front door shocked Darby awake the next morning. She moved off of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her body.   She stumbled into the living room.  The door opened to reveal and incredibly chipper _Rear Admiral_ Stuart Wallace.

“You’ve got an hour before our transport leaves. Have breakfast with me at the coffee shop near the docks.” His voice boomed loudly into the room.

 _“Fuck off,”_ she grumbled.

“I heard that,” he laughed.

She headed into her bedroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt.  She shoved her feet into her boots and grabbed the two bags that she’d packed the night before.  She glanced around the room to make sure that nothing had been forgotten.  Wallace grabbed her largest one and left her to carry her backpack.

“What’s Anderson’s beef with Hackett?” She asked over breakfast.

“Beef?” He glanced up from his omelet. “They don’t have one.  We’re all fairly good friends, known each other for years. Why?”

“Nothing.”

“Darby.” Wallace tapped her knuckle with his fork. “Why ask about it?”

“I mentioned to Anderson about your taking me out for drinks on my birthday, and he got weird when I mentioned Hackett.” She brushed the crumbs from her hand that his fork had left.

“Ahh.”

“Ahh what?” She looked mournfully into her empty cup of coffee and reached over to steal his.

He smacked her hand with his fork. “Never _mess_ with a marine’s coffee.”

She rubbed her fingers and waved the server over to get a refill. “So?”

“They used to be each other’s wingmen when they were younger.  Anderson is well _aware_ of Hackett’s…abilities…with women.” Wallace looked rather pleased with himself.

“And?” Darby frowned at him. “Fuck. Is that why you invited him?”

“You needed cheering up; you’ve been moping about Anderson for years. Hackett’s a decent fellow, and he never lacks for company.  I thought you’d get along.” He dodged to avoid the potato chunk that she threw at him. “You completely ignored him and then got both of us drunk while you watched all amused. I’ve never been more proud and annoyed.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Darby threw another piece at him. “He’s an Admiral.”

“So?”

“You do realize that you were my drill instructor and _not_ a member of my recruit class right? Hell, you’re about to be my CO for the next six months or so.” Darby banged her forehead on the table. “You are so full of shit. And for the record, I wasn’t fucking interested.”

“I’m hurt. I thought we’d bonded over the years.” Wallace laughed when she threatened him with her fork.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested, I kind of visualize Wallace as looking a little like this: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/60967400076/fuckyeahjoemanganiello-glamour-uk-november


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Her unit had been sent to investigate a problem on the colony on Akuze.  She’d lagged behind when the squad leader told her to scout out an area to set up the first watch of the night.  She set up on a cliff that overlooked the valley where the camp was. 

She had a _perfect_ view when the madness started.  The screams drew her attention.  In the time that it took her to race towards the camp, her entire squad was _gone._ There were dead marines everywhere, and those not dead were gone. She felt the ground rumbling beneath her feet.  She dodged through the wreckage and bodies to get to safety.   

Liquid hit her back and immediately it felt like she was on fire. Darby stripped out of her armor and the ruined shirt underneath.  She huddled on the ground under the emergency blanket from her field kit for hours near the extraction site.  The comms weren’t working and her omni-tool had melted. 

“Easy, kid, I’ve got you.” Wallace lifted her off the ground and rushed her to the waiting shuttle.  She faded in and out of consciousness as he ran.

“My fucking back.” She didn’t get anything else out.  His arm rubbed across one of the burned areas of her back and she passed out again.

Darby woke up in a hospital on Arcturus several days later.  They’d put her into a coma while they worked on the third degree acid burns on her back.  She was resting on her stomach when Admiral Wallace came in to see her.  The doc had told her to avoid putting pressure on her back for the next two weeks while the skin grafts healed.  She was just happy to know that the burns had missed her tattoos.

“You have a visitor.” Wallace crouched by the bed so he could make eye contact with her.

“I don’t want a fucking visitor.” She twisted her head away from him. “I want to get out of the fucking hospital.”

“Now, now, kid, don’t be like that. They’re going to promote you and give you a medal.” He reached out to hold her arm gently. “I’m sorry about your unit.”

“I don’t want a fucking medal either.” She was in what he would’ve called a piss-poor mood in boot camp. “Seriously, Wallace, go away.”

“I would, but someone with a higher rank wants to talk to you.” His voice sounded highly amused so she turned towards him to find him grinning at her. “What?”

“I say this with all the love and respect in my heart, fuck off.” She dropped her head on the pillow with a sigh. “Who is it?”

“Hackett.” He laughed when she groaned. “Oh and Anderson’s here too.”

“Great. Just fucking fabulous.” Darby was not meeting either of them with her ass in the air. “Help me up.”

“No.”

“I swear to god if you don’t help me the fuck up, I will tell them both about that time that you got my recruit class lost during training.” She waited for him to mull it over. She laughed when he stepped over to the bed and gently helped her sit up.  “That’s what I thought.”

“I wasn’t lost; we just got temporarily pointed in the wrong direction,” Wallace muttered.

Darby ignored him and got herself situated so she could sit without her back touching anything.  “We were fucking lost.”

“Why the hell do I put up with you?” He continued grumbling at her.

“Fuck if I know.” She touched a finger to blonde tendril that dangled by her jaw.  The doctors had trimmed her hair to shoulder length since it had gotten wrecked by the acid as well. “Why the hell do I _put_ up with _you?”_

“I outrank you.” He reminded her as he headed over to the door to invite the two men waiting outside.

“You’re supposed to be avoiding stressing your back.” One of the doctors stepped into the room followed by Anderson and Hackett.

“I’m _supposed_ to be dead with the rest of my unit. _Surprise.”_ Darby ignored both the warning look in Anderson’s eyes and the amused grin on Wallace’s face. “Go away; you can harass me when I’m not surrounded by stuffed shirts.”

“Stuffed shirts?” Wallace still looked amused. “I should make you drop and give me twenty.”

“The doctor might not approve.” She gestured towards the medic who still stood by the door.

Hackett turned towards the man and whispered a few words to him.  The doctor nodded at the Admiral and stepped out of the room. “Lieutenant Shepard.”

“Admiral.” She started to lift her arm to salute him and regretted the movement almost immediately. “Let’s pretend that I fucking saluted all three of you.”

“I know that you just woke up, but we need to know if there’s anything that you can tell us about the thresher maw attack on Akuze.”  Hackett scratched his jaw and seemed oblivious to the pointed glares he received from the other two men.

“I was up on a ridge outside the camp on watch. I heard screams …a lot of fucking screaming. I couldn’t really see anything through my scope, so I headed down to investigate.  By the time that I got there, everyone was dead and destroyed.  I felt the ground under my feet started to shift and I ran.  Something it my back, acid of some sort I would assume.  And I don’t really remember much after that.” Darby decided succinct was the best way to handle it.  “They were all gone.”

“Someone led your squad into a thresher maw nest.”  He placed a datapad on the bed next to her. “You’ve been invited to the Villa in a couple months, once you’re fully recovered.”

“The Villa? N-school?” She picked up the datapad.

“The same.  I’ll be in my office if you have any questions.” Hackett nodded at the other two and exited the room.

“Nice ass.” Darby muttered under her breath which earned her a chuckle from Wallace and a glare from Anderson.  She stretched her hand out towards Wallace. “Flask.”

“Excuse me?” 

“The flask in the right front pocket of your fatigues, hand it over” She wiggled her fingers at him.

“You can’t drink with all the medication that is pumped into you right now.” Anderson moved over to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Fucker.”

“Did you learn nothing about respect in boot camp?” Wallace took a sip from his flask just to piss her off.

“You were there, what do you think?” She glanced around the room. “Can I at least get a book or something?”

“I’ll bring you a few later,” Anderson promised.

“Hey kid.” Wallace moved over to the bed and placed a large hand on her shoulder. “You _are not_ supposed to be dead.”

“Yea, yea.” She looked down at the scratches on her hand from where she’d fallen while running. “Go away, I’m tired.”

“Darby.” Anderson’s concern was evident in his eyes.

“I’m tired. Fuck off.” She feigned a grin and waved them both away.  She wasn’t tired, she was fucking furious.  Someone had set a giant thresher maw sized trapper for her squad, and she wanted to know why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

The doctors kept Darby in the hospital for two weeks, and then finally let her move from the ward into temporary housing in one of the officer’s apartment blocks.  She got settled and checked to make sure all her stuff had been transferred from the ship.  She let Wallace talk her into meeting him at one of the bars frequented by officers that evening.

“What the fuck are you up to?” Darby leaned down to whisper in his ear when she found him at table with Anderson _and_ Hackett.

“Sit. Drink. Observe.” Wallace handed her a beer and nodded toward the empty seat beside him.

 _“Wallace.”_ She knew the bastard had something up his sleeve.

He ignored her and went back to his conversation with Anderson and Hackett.  An hour later, Anderson get up to get more beer for the four of them.  Hackett exchanged a glance with Wallace and then shifted his chair so he could lean in close to talk to Darby about her upcoming N1 training. She frowned at him when he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

“What _are_ you two doing?” She pointed her bottle of beer at him and then Wallace. She set it back down when she realized it was empty. “Seriously, stop whatever the fuck it is. It’s annoying.”

“You’ll thank us later.” Hackett winked at her.

“Your beers.” Anderson separated the two of them by placing the beers between them.  Hackett leaned back with an amused smile.

Darby shifted her gaze from one Admiral to the _other_.  She glanced around before lifting her hand to flick Wallace hard on the back of the neck. “Asshole.”

“What?”

“You know what.” She wasn’t going to embarrass Anderson. 

“Dance with me.” Hackett grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the table towards the corner of the bar where couples were dancing. “We just thought David could use a little nudge.”

“A fucking nudge?” Darby said incredulously. “Are you kidding me? This is fucking surreal. Aren’t you supposed to _discourage_ breaking the regs?”

“Only the important ones.” Hackett glanced over her shoulder. “We have a _visitor_.”

The visitor turned out to be Anderson making his way across the bar.  Darby resisted the urge to punch all three of them, and Wallace twice for good measure.  Instead, with a glare at Hackett, she headed out of the bar.  She was _not_ in the mood to have two over-grown children play matchmaker with her. 

Even though they’d kissed before she’d left for her last assignment, she hadn’t talked to Anderson in the months since.  He seemed to want to avoid contact with her.  She hadn’t _seen_ him until that day in the hospital when she’d woken up from the coma.  He clearly wasn’t fucking interested.  She made her way to the elevators that went up to her quarters.

“Darby.” Anderson caught up to her just as she stepped inside.

It was fucking awkward when they got into the elevator together. Darby watched Anderson out of the corner of his eye.  She wasn’t sure why Wallace and Hackett were playing this stupid game; she’d deal with them later.  But from the tension in the man beside her, it had clearly gotten to him.

“I’m not…” She didn’t get to express her thought. 

He moved the moment the doors closed and eased her up against the wall.  His mouth descended on hers. His hand slid up from her collarbone along her neck and his fingers roughly caressed her jaw. “Tell me to stop.”

“Fuck that shit.” She grabbed his shirt and kept him from moving away. Her other hand gripped the short hairs on the back of his head. “I’m not _interested_ in Hackett. I think he’s just doing it to bug you anyway.”

“It worked,” Anderson chuckled.  His lips grazed against hers. His fingers interlaced with hers.

“I’ll have to thank the fucker later.”  Darby lost herself in the kiss as he slid their hands up wall.  “I _really_ don’t want you to stop.”

“Good.” He let go of her hand gently held her head in his hands. He punctuated his words by skimming his lips across hers. “That’s very good.  You should really tell me to stop, Darby.”

“You should really fucking kiss me again.” She used her hold on his shirt to tug him close enough that she could lick and suck on his bottom lip.

“I think the elevator is occupied.” An amused voice interrupted.

“Yes, it is.” Anderson let go of her and turned towards Wallace who was standing with Hackett in front of the now _open_ elevator.  He reached out to hit button and watched them disappear as the doors closed. “I’ll have a talk with the two of them tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Do you have plans for the rest of the evening?” She lifted her hand to smooth his wrinkled shirt.

“No sex tonight, I saw the report from the doctor.  You aren’t supposed to stress your back.” He covered her hand with his. “I want to get better acquainted.”

“With what?” She was definitely prepared to argue with him.

_“Your mouth.”_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

“Where the _fuck_ am I?” Darby blinked a few times before opening her eyes.  She was _not_ a fan of mornings, and waking up in a strange bed didn’t help much.  The man standing by the door however was _not_ a stranger. “Oh yea.”

“Coffee?” Anderson sat on the edge of the bed and held an N7 mug out towards her.

She sat up with her back against the headboard.  She took the coffee from him. “Morning.”

“I have to get into the office, I’ve got a meeting but I didn’t want you to think that I’d _run_ out on you.” He tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“It’s _your_ apartment. I don’t think you can _run_ out of your own place.”  She set the coffee down after a sip.  It was perfect, she wondered how the hell he had known how she took her coffee. “I like your bed.”

“Oh?”

“I like you _in_ your bed.” Darby touched her thumb to his lips. “I pretty fond of your mouth too.”

Anderson grabbed her hand and used it to slide her down the bed until he could drag his lips against hers. “I can’t be late, but have lunch with me.”

“We _could_ have breakfast first.” Darby started to work her fingers into the collar of his shirt.

“I can’t. And I thought you might want the first crack at the two idiot matchmakers from last night.  I happen to know that they’re having breakfast at the Flash Café.” Anderson laughed at her when she shot off the bed and began dressing.  His hand shot out to keep her upright when she started to tumble over while struggling into her jeans. “They aren’t going anywhere.”

“The fuckers are getting a piece of my mind, or two.” She buttoned up her jeans and was a little more careful with the t-shirt.  Her back still bothered a little, fucking burns. She let Anderson shift her between his legs.  She leaned down for another kiss. “Really, _really_ fond of these lips.”

“Good to know.” He watched her move over to finish up the coffee. “Be sure to leave a little of them for me.”

“I make no fucking promises.” She winked at him.

The two men were sitting at a table in the corner of the café eating breakfast when she found them.  Darby pulled the only empty chair at the table out and spun it around.  She sat down with her arms resting on the back of it. She reached over to steal Wallace’s coffee.  He wasn’t amused.

“What the hell have I told you about messing with a marine’s coffee?” He took it back from her.

“What the fuck have I told you about messing with my sex life?” She waved the server over to order breakfast.

“Nothing.”

“Good point.” She pointed at him and then Hackett. “Don’t do it again.”

“How is it possible that you were her drill instructor?” Hackett asked Wallace. “I’ve never met anyone who didn’t leave boot camp terrified of ‘ _the wall’._ I’ve seen hardened marines shake in their boots years after when they run into you. _”_

“That is still the worst nickname ever.” Darby sipped the coffee that the woman set in front of her like it was liquid gold.

“Look at the man.” Hackett gestured at the six foot four Wallace.  Darby wasn’t sure how much he weighed but she was certain it was all fucking muscle.

“Fair point. He’s a meathead,” Darby smirked. “Why the hell did they even give him the keys to a ship?”

“Hey, watch it, kid. That ship saved your ass on Akuze.” Wallace pointed out.

Darby continued to smile but her eyes darkened. “It also _dropped_ us off there in the first place. Enjoy your breakfast, _Admirals._ ”

“Darby. Sit.” Wallace forced her back down. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”

“The official memorial service for your squad is going to be tomorrow.” Hackett tried to steer the conversation into slightly safer territory.

“I don’t _do_ ceremonies.” Darby turned her gaze towards him. “I didn’t even go to my boot camp graduation.”

“Why?”

“I had the flu.” She hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

“Flu my ass. You were drinking in a bar with Joe.” Wallace threw a piece of bacon at her that she caught in her mouth. “Nice catch.”

She smirked at him as she chewed. “You should know you were drinking with us.”

“Are you sure that you aren’t her father?” Hackett shook his head at the two of them.

“I am. My father’s dead.” Darby set her coffee cup down and started to dig into her omelet.

“I thought you were an orphan.” Hackett looked confused.

“I am.”

“Then?” Hackett exchanged another confused glance with Wallace.

“My father was a red sand dealer in London who killed my mother after I was born and tossed me in a dumpster behind an orphanage. I was three weeks old at the time.” Darby pushed her plate away, her appetite gone. “It’s amazing what you can find out with DNA and the extranet. I found him. And he told me about her.”

“Why would he do that?” Wallace shifted his chair closer so he could place a hand on her shoulder.

“Because I threatened to shoot his balls off if he didn’t,” Darby shrugged. “He overdosed on red sand.”

“How do you know that?” Hackett looked like he already knew the answer.

“I watched him.” She dared either of them to comment. “I joined the Alliance the same day that he died.  And for the record, I didn’t force him to do it. The leader of the Reds did, but I didn’t stop him either. He’d been encroaching on the Reds territory for a while. It was eye opening seeing what kind of man that I shared genetics with. I didn’t want to _be_ him. So I found the nearest recruiting office.”

“Kid.” Wallace ignored her attempts to dislodge his hand as he gripped her shoulder tightly. “You did the right thing, joining the Alliance.  You did the right thing on Akuze. You tried to save your squad, and when they were gone, you got yourself to safety to tell the story of what happened. I’m goddamn proud of you. You hear me?”

“Yea, yea.” She squeezed the hand on her shoulder before shoving it away again. “You still need to stop trying to act like a fucking matchmaker.”

“Stubborn little shit.” Wallace threw another piece of bacon at her which she deflected.  It ended up in Hackett’s coffee.

“He did it.” She pulled her plate back over and began eating while the two admirals argued with each other.

Anderson had apparently decided to have lunch in his office.  He was waiting for her several hours later with take-out from a nearby restaurant.  He’d gotten lamb curry for both of them.  It was a meal that they’d shared in London a few times over the years.    They sat across from each other and ate at his desk.

“I’ve never known you to be so damn quiet.”  He tossed his empty food container into the nearby disposal.

“Thinking.” She’d talked to the doctors after breakfast.  She wouldn’t be medically cleared for duty…and other things for another week.  The conversation with the two admirals over breakfast had brought back a lot of memories for her. “Do you ever think about the day that we met?”

“Frequently” He watched her as she slouched back with her feet propped up on his desk. “Must you do that?

“Yep.”

“Stuart came by earlier.” Anderson moved around his desk.  He perched on the edge of it with his hand resting on her leg. “I always wondered why you decided to walk into that recruiter’s office that day.”

“Gossiping fuckers.” She knew her voice lacked any bite to it.  She stretched her arm out to touch the hand on her leg. “I’ve never said thanks for the chance. Most Alliance officers would’ve tossed me out of the office.”

“Might’ve saved myself a lot of trouble.” He stroked his fingers over hers. “I understand from your doctor that you’ve got another week before you’re medically cleared for duty.”

“Well aren’t you the nosy fucker today.” Darby sat up and dropped her boots back to the floor.  She stood up and moved to stand next to him. “You going to make me wait that long.”

“Yes.”

“Fucker.” She muttered against his lips when he leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

_Cleared for duty._

Darby read the words multiple times.  She’d been waiting forever to see them.  She glanced down at the workout clothes that she was wearing.  They were _not_ going to cut it. She changed into a pair of black jeans that had a series of tears along the thighs.  She pulled on a black tank-top and grey boots.

The office was empty when she got there.  Anderson had apparently been dragged into a meeting and his secretary had no idea how long he would be.  Darby paced for a while then decided to go harass Wallace.  He wasn’t scheduled to leave Arcturus for a few more days.  She had a feeling that he’d postponed leaving until he was certain that she was fine.

_Annoying fucker._

She found him in the gym throwing punches at a punching bag which she immediately pitied. “What did that poor bag ever do to you?”

He grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging and peered around it at her. “We finally managed to cobble together the bits of audio from the comms on Akuze.”

“Audio?” Darby hadn’t known that there was any. She’d assumed that it had all been destroyed by the acid that had been… _everywhere._ “I don’t want to know.”

“Neither do I.” He slammed his massive fist into the bag again. “Neither do I, but I sat in a meeting this morning with Hackett, Anderson and other Admirals and listened to it from the first scream to the last. The last screams being yours.”

“I don’t scream,” Darby insisted.

“You did that night, repeatedly. I’d recognize your damn voice anywhere.” He swung at the bag and knocked it off the chain across the room.

“Impressive.” She watched the thing slide on the floor until it hit the gym wall. “You were the one that picked me up, so you knew how bad it was.”

“Seeing you after it was all over, and _hearing_ every damn minute of the attack is another thing, kid.” Wallace grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

“There were fifty dead marines on Akuze, Wallace. What the hell did you expect the _audio_ to be like?” Darby had avoided talking about that night and she didn’t plan on starting now. She started out of the gym only to have Wallace stop her.  She glanced down at the large hand that made her arm look tiny in comparison. “The fuck are you doing?”

“You haven’t talked to anyone about Akuze, and from what we heard from that night.  I think you need to.” He twisted her around so she was facing him.

“If you don’t let go of me, I will knock you on your fucking ass.” She didn’t want to think about it, or talk about it. 

“Kid.”

She raised the arm that he wasn’t holding.  With a sad little smile, she used her biotics to push him away.  He didn’t so much fly as tumble backwards like a massive fucking tree.  She stormed out of the gym straight into Hackett.

“Shepard?”  He was blocking her exit with a concerned look on his face as he noticed Wallace struggling to get to his feet.

_“Move.”_

“I beg your pardon?” Hackett wasn’t apparently used to being ordered around by _junior_ officers.

“Fuck it.” She dodged around him.  The delay was enough for Wallace to catch up to them though and his hand gripped her shoulder firmly. “Wallace.”

“Remember Sam? Do you want to turn out like that?” He spoke low in her ear so Hackett couldn’t hear. “Would you rather talk to one of the shrinks or me?”

“I’d rather talk to a bottle of fucking beer.” She swatted at him. “You need a breath mint and a shower.”

“Would you prefer to talk to me?” Hackett tried to separate the two of them. “You have to talk to someone.”

“No.” She glanced between the two of them. “No, I really don’t.”

“Darby.” Wallace’s hand clamped down harder on her shoulder. “Stay and talk.”

“Is that an order, Admiral?” She turned angry eyes up to him.

 _“Kid.”_ He’d worked very hard over the years since boot camp to avoid giving her orders that would hurt their friendship.  She had a feeling that he was struggling with that now. “I ignored the signs once, and look what happened to Sam.  I’ll make it an order if I have to.”

“I _am_ not Sam.” Darby tried to remove the _unmovable_ force holding her still.  She turned to Hackett. “Could you give us a little privacy, please?”

“No. Because I’m not entirely certain that this isn’t going to devolve into a fight.” He shook his head.

“There’s a boxing ring in there. We’ll solve this the old fashion boot camp way. If you can pin me to the mat, I’ll answer your fucking questions. If I can knock you off your feet first _without_ my biotics, then you leave me the fuck alone.” Darby ignored Hackett and focused her attention on the bastard still holding her shoulder.  It was starting to hurt from the strength of his grip.

“That is an excellent idea,” Wallace nodded, while Hackett at the same exact time muttered, “hell no.”

Darby changed into a spare set of gym sweats.  She was _not_ fighting Wallace in a good pair of pants.  Hackett tried to dissuade the both of them repeatedly. He even ordered them not to do it.  The identical looks of derision sent his way by her and Wallace made him raise his hands in surrender.

They circled each other on the mat for a few minutes, gauging each other’s patience. Their hand to hand technics were similar, mostly because _he’d_ been the one to teach her.  His sheer muscle mass was a great advantage, but she would be more agile on her feet.

_Fuck it._

She darted forward and caught him in the left side with a hard punch. “You’ve been out of the field too long, _Admiral._ ”

“Watch it, kid.” His leg swung out but she dodged away from him.

It went like that for ten or more minutes.  She’d take a swipe at him and move away.  He’d get a fist or foot on her and she’d have to move quickly to avoid hitting the floor.  They weren’t really going for each other though.  He didn’t want to hurt her and she was wary of getting close enough to do any damage to him. 

The stand-off didn’t last long.  She unintentionally caught him in the groin. _Fuck._   She’d been aiming for his leg but he moved and her foot went up.  Wallace seemed to stop fucking around at that point.  He went from just trying to sweep her feet to actually trying to take her down.

“What the _hell_ are you two doing?”

Darby twisted around to find Anderson standing beside Hackett.  The distraction proved to be dangerous as Wallace caught her in the throat with his arm.  She collapsed on her back and gasped for air for what seemed like fucking ever.  Wallace sank down on the mat beside her.

“You ok, kid?” He looked mildly concerned. “What have I told you about distractions?”

She raised her hand in a one-finger salute. She tried to speak and couldn’t get words out, so she _saluted_ him with both middle fingers.  With that taken care of, she massaged her throat gently. 

“Her fingers appear to be in fine working order.” Hackett set a bottle of water next to her and got a one-fingered salute of his own for his effort. “I’ll pretend that I didn’t see that.”

“Good for you,” she croaked at him. “Fuckin’ hell, Wallace. The throat? Did you really have to fucking go for the throat?”

“Irrelevant. I believe that you hit the mat first, blondie.” He grabbed her arm and helped her sit up. “You ok?”

“Fuck you.”

“Will someone please tell me what the hell you two were thinking? She’s _just_ been released to active duty today. Did hand-to-hand _really_ seem like a smart idea?” Anderson crouched down next to them.  He pulled the lid off of the bottle of water that she hadn’t touched yet. “It’s cold. It’ll help with the soreness in your throat.”

Darby could think of a million inappropriate jokes to make but drank the water instead. “Thanks.”

“Maybe we should let _David_ try to talk to her.” Hackett lightly punched Wallace in the shoulder.

“Why? I did all the work.” Wallace took the half-empty bottle from Darby.

“Talk?” Anderson looked even more confused than he had when he stepped into the gym.

“The deal was that whoever got knocked on their ass on the mat first would win. If I won, she had to talk about Akuze. If I lost, she could continue merrily on her way to self-destructing.” Wallace ignored her huff of annoyance. He turned towards her. “Look, kid, I care about you.  I’m sorry if that annoys you, but you need to talk about this before it eats you alive.”

“What the fuck do you want from me? My squad is dead. All of them, every single fucking one of them. I’m the only one left.  And that was just the fucking luck of the draw. I happened to be the first one on night watch.” Darby struggled to her feet and spoke quietly because her throat still hurt. “How is talking about it going to help? You know what would help, killing the thresher maw…or finding out how the hell it happened in the first place.  Why were we drawn to Akuze in the first place?”

“Kid.”

“No, stop, enough.” She held her hand up. “I get that you care, but I’m done talking about Akuze.  I’m medically cleared and I’m heading to Rio to start training.”

“I can revoke that clearance,” Hackett said casually.

“Go ahead; you want to see how fast I can find work in the private sector?” Darby started for the door.

Wallace moved between her and the door. “No.”

“ _Move,_ Admiral.” She spat the rank at him like it was an insult.  She was beyond her limit for one day.

Anderson stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  He eased her back into the gym while turning to speak with Hackett. “Take him out for a beer or two.”

“I’m not leaving until I help her.” Wallace ignored Hackett’s attempts to pull him out of the gym.

“Stuart.” Anderson pushed Darby down into a nearby chair and moved over to Wallace. “Her being on Akuze was _not_ your fault.   You aren’t helping her by being so damn stubborn.  Go have a beer, I’ll _talk_ with her.”

Darby frowned at Anderson’s words for a moment.  Now she understood why Wallace had been so fucking aggravating about it.  She moved off of the chair and stepped between the two men.  She slammed her fist hard into Wallace’s jaw and then wrapped her arms as far as she could to hug him. “You fucking idiot.  I was on Akuze because someone set a trap for a marine unit.  It could’ve been any marine unit.  And that was _not_ your fucking fault.”

He crushed her in one of his _bear_ hugs. “It wasn’t your fault that you survived either. Understood?”

“Fine, fine. Are we done fucking talking about this? I thought we didn’t do _touchy-feely_ conversations.” She poked him in the side which didn’t accomplish much.

“We don’t. I have no feelings.” Wallace lifted her up in the air then set her back down and let her go. “I’m going for beer.”

Anderson exchanged a tired but amused glance with Hackett. “It’s like dealing with teenagers.”

Darby let Hackett and Wallace leave the gym first.  She grabbed Anderson by the arm to hold her back. “So, David, I’m calling you David because I refuse to refer to you by your last name while your lips are driving me fucking insane.”

“Driving you insane, are they?” Anderson looked far too pleased with himself.

“I am _medically_ cleared.” She advanced on him until she was pressed up against him and his back was to the wall. “I think I’m going to need a _thorough_ physical examination of your body to be certain.”

“My body?”

“It seems like the best place to start.” Darby had been teased for long enough.

“Are you two planning on making out in front of the cameras in the gym or are you going to join us for beer?” Wallace ducked his head back into the gym.

“Can I shoot him now?” Darby moved away from Anderson reluctantly.

“Beers first.” Anderson guided her out of the gym with his arm around her shoulder. He grazed his lips against her ear. “Later, I’ll acquaint myself with every inch of _your_ body.  You should eat something with the beer; we might be at my place for a _long_ time.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

The hand on her knee under the table did _nothing_ to improve Darby’s mood.  As the late afternoon progressed into evening, she didn’t know whether she wanted to drag Anderson into the closest private corner to fuck him into oblivion or punch the smirk of Wallace’s face.  The smug bastard.

Her patience snapped when Hackett started to make comments _with_ Wallace.  She decided that enough was definitely enough.  She kicked Wallace hard under the table and left them with a muttered, ‘fuckers.’ She hadn’t walked far when Anderson fell into step beside her.

“I’ve never known you to leave a full bottle of beer.” Anderson steered her away from the elevator that led to the floor where her quarters were.

“Too much on my mind to deal with Wallace,” she sighed.

“What’s on your mind?” Anderson was definitely leading her back to his apartment.

“You send me care packages.” Darby’s statement seemed to catch him off guard. “Why?”

Anderson placed a gentle hand on her arm as they walked. “Wallace told me once that in boot camp, you _hid_ in the shooting range whenever it was time for mail call.”

“I didn’t fucking hide.” Darby elbowed him in the side.

“Stop assaulting senior officers.” He laughed when she elbowed him even harder. “In any case, you _coincidentally_ were absent during mail call.  I thought you might like new books.”

“I’m not in book camp anymore.” She touched a finger to the hand on her arm. “You sent me a box last month.”

“They’re called _care_ packages for a reason, Darby.” He continued into his apartment with her.

“You send the best ones,” she admitted.

She was walking towards the couch when he grabbed her by the shoulders and eased her back against him.  His arms drifted down to wrap around her midriff.  She twisted her head to look up at him.  He silenced the question that had barely formed on her lips with a searing kiss.

Darby _wasn’t_ a virgin, hadn’t been for a long time.  She’d had sexual encounters that ranged from terrible to mediocre to amazing.  She wasn’t prone to _nervousness_ in the bedroom. But every damn time Anderson and his fucking lips got near her, she seemed to forget how to breathe.   His lips drifted along her neck as he held her close.

“David.” Her voice sounded steadier than she thought possible. “I’m going to need more than kissing.”

“Mhmm,” he murmured against the side of her jaw. “You’ll get everything that you need, Darby. Everything and more.”

She tried to twist around in his arms but he held her too firmly. “Fucker.”

“Not _just_ yet.” His voice went straight down her spine like hot, molten liquid.

_Smooth fucker._

It felt almost like they were gliding towards the bedroom.  She was too distracted by the lips on her neck and the fingers that had started to shift under the hem of her t-shirt.  His caresses were firm and too _fucking_ slow.  She wanted more, damn it. 

By the time that he’d barely grazed the underside of her breast, they both ached to the point of pain to be touched.  He paused inside his bedroom to remove her shirt completely.   He massaged both breasts for a moment before releasing her.

Moving around in front of her, Anderson lifted first one arm and then the other so he could run his tongue along the tattoos on her wrists.  He moved up to trace the ink on her shoulder as well.  She clearly needed more tattoos in better locations.

_Lower._

_Much lower on her body._

“Damn you,” she groaned when he stopped touching her again.

_Enough was enough._

With an impatient huff, she practically ripped the shirt off of him.  She pulled his jeans and briefs off as well once he’d kicked his shoes to the side.  She used her biotics to push him back on his bed.  She stood at the foot of the bed and eased out of her jeans.  Anderson’s eyes darkened as he looked over her body.

He moved back on the bed and motioned for her to join him.  She’d barely gotten one knee on the bed when he dragged her down underneath him.  His thighs rested on hers and she could feel his cock teasing against her pussy.  She lifted her hips up towards him but didn’t budge. 

“ _Fuck. David.”_ She groaned when he continued to hover without really applying any pressure. “Enough of the damn tease, have I not _waited_ long enough for this?”

“Been waiting long, Darby?” He interlaced his fingers with hers with one hand while the other held on to her hip to keep her from moving.  

His lips found hers and it was another of the burning kisses that caused the heat in her to rise and the moisture between her legs to grow.   With a shift of his lower half, his cock nudged between her lips.  Darby would swear later that she didn’t whimper, but the sound that caught in her throat as he pressed in came close to one.  He dragged another one out of her as he pulled out of her and slammed back in.

“Is that what you were waiting for?” His lips moved from hers across her jaw to her ear. “So damn sweet, wet and tight.”

He continued his murmured words that seemed to drive her even higher than the way that he filled her.  Darby usually maintained a level of control, even in sex.  She didn’t trust enough to let go.  But Anderson’s weight on top of her, his mouth and hands, his voice…it was too much to take.  She gave in to it, to him.

“Let me see you come undone, Darby,” he murmured.

She didn’t even have enough breath or sense left to tell him to ‘fuck off.’  Darby wrapped her leg around him to change the angle up a little.   She gripped him by the back of the neck and felt like she was daring him to _make_ her ‘come undone.’  He thrust hard into her over and over until she rather _vocally_ did just that. 

He didn’t give her a second to recover.  He shifted them around until they were on their sides.  Pulling her back against her chest, he slid his cock back into her pussy.  His arm wrapped around her and his hand came up to let his fingers skim over her breasts.  He started with slow thrusts and gentle tugs on her nipples. 

It wasn’t until she started rocking back against him that he picked up the energy of his movements.  His lips pressed against her neck and he ran his tongue along the tattoo on her back.  She’d thought given the controlled way that Anderson seemed to live his life that he’d be same in bed. 

_She’d been fucking wrong._

The second orgasm was stronger than the first, strong enough that Darby lost a little chunk of time somewhere in the midst of it.  She was cleaned up and tucked under the covers in Anderson’s arms when she _came_ back from _orgasm_ land.  She pushed him on his back so she could drape herself across him. His arm came up to wrap around her back.

“Worth the wait?”

“I think I’ll need a second or third demonstration before I decide.” Darby traced her fingers over the tattoo on his side that she hadn’t noticed before. “You _have_ hidden depths, David.  Can I explore all of them?”

“Oh, we’ll be exploring a lot of depths.” He brushed his thumb across her lips.

_“Fucker.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts

“Shepard.”

Darby looked up to find a crate being placed on the end of her bunk by one of the privates who worked in the admin office at Vila Militar.  She’d been at the villa for three weeks going through training that made boot camp look like a walk in the damn park.  Two more weeks of it and she’d move from N1 to N, she was looking for the three week break that came before the next level.

She tossed the lid of the box aside to see what was inside.  She pulled out a set of books by the Brontë sisters.  She’d been dying to read their books but hadn’t gotten a chance.  The package also contained a few candy bars and other treats.  There was a note from Anderson about meeting him in London for a few days during the break.

The next fourteen days went by so fucking slow that Darby thought that she was going to lose her mind.  It was made worse by the fact that one of the instructors didn’t particular care for her.  Or more, he didn’t care for Wallace.  It seemed like she was considered by most to be a protégé of his.

Fucking hell.

 _It made passing difficult, but not impossible.  Darby was going to have a long talk with fucking_ _Admiral_ _Wallace_ when she saw him next.  The last thing that she needed or wanted was to have to struggle even harder through N-school because of _the Wall_.

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Major Trevors._

_What the fuck did you do to piss him off?_

_Seriously?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Piss-Ant Trevors._

_Slept with his wife._

_Why?_

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Seriously?_

_Fucking hell._

_He’s been making my life miserable for the last few weeks.  More than anyone else in my recruit class.  And I’ve been scratching my head to figure out what the hell it was all about.  And then last week, I’ve got my face in the mud and he tells me that I should ‘send his regards to the Wall.’_

_Consider his regards sent._

_Oh, I need to borrow your apartment in London for a few weeks. Is the door code still the same?_

_Darby_

* * *

She was surprised when she didn’t hear back from him.  But shrugged it off, she had three more excruciating days before she would hopefully be done with N1.  They had an individual survival test to run.  Each recruit had an instructor assigned to them that was going to shadow them for the overnight test. 

_Trevors._

_Fuck._

He had docked her so many points in the last six hours that she was fairly certain that she had already failed.  He’d taken marks for things that she _knew_ that she hadn’t done. _Fucker._ The last straw was when he tripped her up on purpose.  Coming up fighting was a bad idea, but she was so pissed off that she couldn’t stop herself.  She still ended up with her face in the mud… _again_ …and a knee in her back.

“Attacking an instructor?” Trevors shoved her back down when she tried to get to her knees. “You can tell Wallace that it was a great _pleasure_ to fail you. Maybe next time he should keep his hands to himself.”

“Why don’t you tell me yourself?”

Darby found the weight on her gone. She rolled over on her back and scraped the mud out of her face.  Even in the darkness, she could make out Wallace holding the Major up by his neck.  She was _definitely_ failing. _Fuck._ She watched him mutter angrily into Trevors ear for a moment before dropping him to the ground.  The man spared a glance at her and then disappeared into the darkness.

“You ok, blondie?” He crouched down and stretched out his hand to pull her up to her feet. “Bastard. Don’t worry. You aren’t failing either. I made sure that the comms were _open_. Trevors just screwed himself.”

“What did I tell you about married women?” Darby wiped her muddy hands on _his_ clean shirt.

“Don’t get caught?” He frowned down at his now ruined uniform.

“Exactly, stupid fucker.” She picked up her muddy shotgun with a sigh. “Aren’t you supposed to be on Arcturus?”

“My _protégé_ needed some assistance.” He was smirking at her. She didn’t need a flashlight to tell. She could hear it in the fucker’s voice.

“His word, not mine.” Darby bumped her shoulder against him. “Could you restrict your wandering eye to people who aren’t going to end up trying to screw me over as revenge?”

“No promises.”

“Fucker.” She used her biotics to knock him off his feet.  She dodged away from the hand that swung out to try to trip her up. “How did you even make it to Admiral?”

“I threatened to crush their skulls in.” Wallace got back to his feet. “Oh, and you can use my apartment in London.”

“I was going to anyway.” Darby laughed when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Why exactly are you here?”

“Why do you think, kid?” He let go of her as they reached the lighted area that signified the edge of the _course._ “I’m heading back to Arcturus.  Stay away from Trevors.”

Typical Wallace, he didn’t give her a chance to say thanks.  She did pass the N1 course. They were _careful_ not to mention the incident with the Major.  She was told to enjoy her three weeks and then head to the training facility outside Munich for the start of her N2 level.

A couple of days later, Darby relaxed on the couch in Wallace’s empty apartment enjoying _his_ beer while she read Jane Eyre.  She heard the door slide open and shifted up on her elbows to look over the back of the couch to find Anderson walking towards her.

“Is it Friday? Did time morph while I was reading?” She tossed the datapad aside.

He set his bag down at his feet and watched her walk around the couch towards him. “I decided to take a few _extra_ days of vacation.”

“The advantages of being a _senior_ officer.” Her laughter faded into a breathlessly, quiet chuckle when he swung her around and his body pressed flush to hers. “Miss me, David?”

His only answer was to pull her black and white striped t-shirt over her head. It went flying over her head as he licked and sucked his way towards her nipples.   His fingers worked on removing her jeans and the boy shorts that she wore underneath them.  He lifted one leg over her shoulder while he used his arm to keep her stable against the wall.

“I’ll take that as a fucking yes.” She clutched around to find some sort of purchase on the shelf behind her to keep from sliding to the floor.  She’d closed her eyes the minute that his tongue delved into her pussy.

“What the _fuck.”_

Everything slowed down and sped up at the same time.  Darby tumbled towards the floor and Anderson quickly caught her before her head crashed into the wall.  He got her back on her feet and stood up to face their intruder.

“ _Wallace!”_ Darby tilted so Anderson was blocking her body since he was still _fully clothed. Bastards._

“What? Here I was thinking that you’d be all alone and bored, and David wasn’t supposed to be here until the end of the week.” Wallace had a large hand covering his eyes.

“He arrived…early. Stop trying to get a peek at my breasts.” She floundered around looking for her shirt.

 _“_ Darby.” Anderson handed her jeans to her.

“Could you…give us a moment?” Darby glanced around Anderson to find Wallace trying to stumble towards the door without looking.  He walked right into the wall.  The sound and immediate gush of blood told Darby that he’d probably just broken his nose. “Fuck.”

“A little help?”

“Pinch the damn bridge of your nose and tilt your head back. Keep your eyes closed so I can get less fucking naked.” Darby grabbed for her t-shirt that Anderson had just picked up.  She threw it on inside out and pulled on her jeans.  She pushed Anderson towards the hallway. “Towels, and medi-gel.”

“Fuck that hurts.” Wallace winced when she pulled his hand away.

“Take a deep breath.” She waited until he had then yanked his nose hard to the left to reset the bone. “There. All fixed.”

“What the fuck do you mean all fixed?” Wallace grabbed the wall to keep on his feet.

“Oh stop being such a baby.” She applied medi-gel, for all the good it would do to a broken nose, and handed him a towel to clean up the blood. “Honestly, you’re like a six foot four fucking wall and a broken nose has you whining like someone shot you in the head or something.”

“That is easy to say when it’s not your damn nose.” He reached out blindly to try to swat her in the head.

“Missed me.” She ducked easily away from him.

“Children, please?” Anderson looked like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his own nose, but for different reasons.

“Shut it and find me a beer.” Wallace glared in Anderson’s general direction. “And ice.”

“Next time, fucking knock.” Darby sat on the arm of the couch.

“It’s my fucking apartment.” He took the beer that Anderson held out to him. “I wasn’t aware that I had to ask for permission to enter my own apartment.”

“Shit.” Darby ran a hand through her hair to straighten it a little. “You might have a point.”

“Might?” He pulled the icepack from his nose to frown at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame a lot of enablers on Tumblr for this chapter and it's revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

She could hear Anderson and Wallace _talking_ in the kitchen.  With an annoyed sigh, Darby rolled out of bed.  She pulled on a white tank-top covered in black skulls and a pair of black jeans.  She shoved her feet into her sneakers and headed into the kitchen.  She paused in the hallways out of sight.

“Why do you let her use your apartment?” Anderson appeared to be questioning Wallace.  He didn’t sound angry, he sounded sympathetic.

_Interesting._

_Weird._

“Darby is _always_ welcome to crash at my place, even when I’m not here. She’s got the damn security code.” Wallace’s voice practically dripped with exhaustion. “Is something _bothering_ you, David?”

“I know how you go through women. I’ve never seen a woman that you _weren’t_ interested in.  Why didn’t you try when you had the chance?”  Anderson’s words made her wonder where the conversation had started.

 “I don’t _appreciate_ being questioned since I found you with your face between her legs yesterday. Eh, David?” Wallace was silent for a moment. “I tell you what though, you hurt her and I will break every single bone in your body, twice.”

“Understood. You were the one who decided to put her in the _little sister_ category in your mind, even though we both know that’s not what you feel for her.  And you encouraged this thing between her and I. So please don’t get annoyed when you see it happening in front of you.”  Anderson walked out of the kitchen, apparently deciding that the conversation was over.  He caught sight of Darby standing there and sighed in aggravation. “Coffee?”

_This was going to be fucking awkward._

Wallace stood by the coffee pot with his hand covering his face. He looked up when she stepped into the kitchen; any signs of his conversation with Anderson disappeared behind his usual grin. “Let me guess, coffee with a side of coffee.  Oh yes, of course, I can’t forget your bacon and cheddar cheese sandwich, hold the egg and heavy on the cheddar.”

Darby made her way over to the barstools that sat on one side of the large island in the middle of the kitchen. “Mmm fucking bacon.”

He shook his head and set a cup of coffee in front of her before turning to Anderson. “Breakfast?”

“Toast.” Anderson took the cup of coffee that was offered to him. He took a seat next to Darby. “Why is it that you _never_ crashed at _my_ place? I’ve known you longer.”

“You were married for the first few years that I knew you, and your wife did _not_ like me.” Darby stared with longing at the bacon in the frying pan.

“Bitch didn’t like anyone in an Alliance uniform,” Wallace muttered. 

“Yes, but I never wear my uniform.” Darby gestured to her current state of dress. “Even when I’m supposed to.”

“I don’t think it mattered.” Wallace turned away from the stove to frown at her. “You were in the hall listening to our conversation, weren’t you?  Do you want to tell him?”

“Fuck.” Darby muttered around the food in her mouth with a groan.

“Tell me what?” Anderson twisted her around on the stool so she was facing him.

“You seem to be working under the assumption that I have no carnal knowledge of _the wall_.” Darby glanced down at her empty plate with a sigh.

“When?” Anderson glanced over at Wallace who focused _all_ of his attention on the stove.

“Off and on for a year or two, we decided that we made better friends than lovers.” She didn’t think he needed full report on any of it.

Wallace turned back around then with an amused huff at her. “ _She_ ‘decided’ that when she found out that you were divorced. I felt so used.”

“Wallace.” She searched his face to make sure that he was teasing her.  She’d hate to think that she’d hurt him. She threw a piece of Anderson’s toast at him when Wallace laughed at her concern. “Fucker.”

“I don’t understand if that’s the case then why did you ignore me for a full year after my divorce?” Anderson drew her attention back to him.

“Do I look like I want to be the _rebound_ chick? No.” She paused for a moment and spared a glance at Wallace. “And it didn’t seem fair to him.  We were never more than good friends who occasionally screwed around.  But it seemed a little fucked up for me to hop out of his bed and immediately hop into yours.”

Wallace walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.  He crushed her against him. “S’ok Blondie, I was just too much for you.”

“Fucker.” She elbowed him in the side which only served to injure her elbow.  She heard the undertone in his voice though. She patted his arm and winked up at him. “Go make me another sandwich.”

“Do I look like your bitch?” He glared down at her. “Don’t answer that.”

She turned her attention to Anderson. “Questions?”

“Would you answer them if I asked?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fuck no.” She grinned at him and reached up to flick his chin with her finger. “I’ve said all I care to say about my previous sexual encounters.  All you need to know is that I do _not_ ever sleep around behind someone’s back, and I _always_ practice safe sex.”

“Oh and she does this great thing with her tongue.” Wallace added which earned him a glare from Anderson and a kick in the ass from Darby. “I meant with the stem of a cherry. God, you two have dirty fucking minds.”

“Asshole.” Darby dropped her head on the counter with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Anderson had been temporarily called back to Arcturus. He promised to head back to London the following week and they’d stay somewhere _other_ than Wallace’s place.  Since Wallace was talking with the brass in London who were thinking about making him a recruiter in London, she decided to explore her old stomping grounds.

The minute that she’d rounded the corner and found herself surrounded by her former friends, she knew that she’d made a mistake.  Unarmed, she wasn’t much of a match for fifteen armed gang members.  Her biotics provided her a means of protection though.  It was a brutal fight. 

It ended the minute that police sirens could be heard.  They faded into the background and Darby dragged herself away.  She’d taken a number of hits, and been stabbed in the side.  What worried her most was her biotics; she’d strained them to a dangerous level. 

_Fuck._

She briefly considered getting a skycab but if she passed out, crashing would not be fucking ideal.  With an aggravated sigh, she found a secluded bench in a park to collapse on and pulled out her omni-tool.   She hesitated before sending the message but gave in considering walking back to the apartment would not work out well either.

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Transportation._

_Pick me up._

_Coordinates attached._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Chauffer._

_I’m not your fucking driver._

_Can this wait?_

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: waiting._

_Not really._

_I’d get a skycab but I’m in no position to drive it._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: waiting._

_I’m not leaving a meeting with six other Admirals because you’re drunk._

_You can wait a goddamn hour._

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Nevermind._

_I’ll walk._

_And I’m not drunk. I had a little…problem._

_Darby_

* * *

She didn’t bother to see if he responded to her last message. She pulled the scarf from the pocket of her leather jacket and draped it over her head then around her neck.  It would hide most of the bruising.  The slight limp and tearing in her clothing was impossible to disguise.  With another sigh, she started the long trek back to Wallace’s apartment.

The thought did occur to her that she could take public transport, but someone was bound to notice that she was bleeding.  She didn’t need the attention. She walked a mile and needed to stop.  Her entire body ached.  She found a pub and stepped inside. Making her way to a quiet booth in the back, she ordered a pint and sank down in the seat with a groan.

“You should leave the bastard who did that to you, luv.” The bartender set the pint in front of her and tsked at the visible bruising.  He handed her a packet of medi-gel as well.

“He looks worse than I do.” Darby took a long swig of beer and fixed the various visible cuts.  She could worry about the rest later.

“You said you weren’t drunk.” Wallace towered over her. “And this is not the park that you sent me the address for.”

She looked up from her beer. “This is the first beer that I’ve had all day, and I’ve only had half of it.”

He reached out to slowly unwind the scarf from her head. He squashed it between his hands as he took in the freshly healed scars and bruising on her face. “Who do I need to fucking kill?”

“I handled it.” She motioned for him to sit down.

He ignored her and lifted her up away from the table. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

_“Wallace.”_

There was no point in arguing with _the Wall_. She found herself sitting in an examination room while an Alliance medic checked her over.   The medic gave her pain meds and told her to take it easy for a few days.  Wallace was silent throughout the entire thing.  He didn’t speak again until they’d gotten back to his apartment.

“What happened?” His voice was filled with barely contained rage.

Darby swung her legs up on the couch and closed her eyes. “I don’t remember.”

“This is not a damn joke.” He stood behind the couch with his hands clenched around the back of it. “What the fuck happened?”

“Don’t break the couch.” She tapped his fingers with one of her own. “I was down by the _red mile_.”

“Why?” Wallace continued when she stared at him in shock. “I grew up in London, on the red mile.  I was almost part of the Reds.  A good friend suggested that I join the Alliance instead.”

“Anderson?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

Darby felt a few puzzles pieces fall into place. “That’s why he sent me to Madrid.”

“He thought you needed someone who would have the fucking patience to understand.” Wallace seemed uncomfortable with the admission.

“Patience? You and patience are not even in the same galaxy.” She opened her eyes to look up at him. “I wanted to see if it had changed. It hasn’t.  This was all courtesy of some _old_ friends.”

“For fuck sake, kid, next time _tell_ me what happened.  Do I look bright enough for cryptic messages?” He smirked down at her.                                                      

“Sure because you would’ve handled it so fucking well if I’d…what are you doing?” She stopped mid-sentence to ask as he stepped over to the terminal at his desk in the corner of the room.

“Telling your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. We have a casual sexual arrangement.” Darby stuck her tongue out at Wallace when he laughed. “Don’t fucking tell him. He’ll come back and be all…I don’t need two over-bearing nurse maids.”

“Fine.” Wallace headed into the kitchen instead and came back out with two beers. He pushed at her legs until she lifted them so he could sit on the couch.  She dropped her feet back down against his legs. “Why’d you really go back?”

“No fucking clue.” She leaned up to take a sip of beer and then set the bottle on the floor. “Are you the reason that whenever I order _used_ armor or weapons it always _accidentally_ shows up as brand-new ones?”

“Me? Why the fuck would I know anything about that?” He gave her an unconvincingly innocent grin.

“I dunno, maybe because you fucked that one chick in the main requisitions admin office.” She laughed when he choked on the beer he was drinking.

“David told you?”

“No, I saw you.” Her fingers tightened slightly around the bottle and she told herself to relax. 

He stretched out to tap a finger against hers. “Jealous, blondie?”

“Fuck you.” She took a swig of beer. “Should I be drinking with pain meds?”

“It’s never stopped you before.” He flicked her fingers then leaned back.

“Fucker.”

His response was cut off by the door buzzer. “If that’s a woman, I’m going to need you to hobble your busted self out of here.”

“ _Fucker._ ” She kicked him in the ass as he stood up.

He returned a moment later with _Admiral fucking Hackett_ behind him. “It wasn’t a woman.”

“No?” Darby scooted up so she was sitting with her back to the arm of the couch. “Admiral.”

Hackett took in the bruises on her face and arms. “Well, I guess that answers that question.”

“What question?” Darby turned amused eyes towards Wallace. “Did you hear a question?”

“Nope.” Wallace dropped back down on the couch. He grabbed his beer. “There’s beer in the fridge if you want, Steven.”

“I have reports of an Alliance officer being attacked today.  Seven members of the Reds were found in various stages of consciousness in an alley.  There’s no security footage from that area, so we don’t know who it was.  And the gang members aren’t interested in talking.  They only mentioned an Alliance bitch who got what was coming to her.” Hackett headed into the kitchen to grab a beer then came back over to sit in one of the arm chairs across from the couch. “Are you ok?”

“High as a goddamn kite. I’m fucking great.” She waved her beer at him. “Rule one of drinking beer, no telling Anderson.”

“More importantly, why did you even get the damn report?” Wallace glanced over at him. “Isn’t Arcturus more your domain?”

“I happened to overhear the report.” Hackett glanced at the two of them. “Is that why you rushed out of the meeting earlier?”

“I thought she was drunk and needed a ride,” he said unapologetically.

“Were you drunk?” Hackett asked her.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested, I kind of visualize Wallace as looking a little like this(particularly the body): http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/60967400076/fuckyeahjoemanganiello-glamour-uk-november


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Hackett wandered around the Barbican library trying to find Lieutenant Shepard.  He finally located her hidden in a corner, sitting on the floor with one book in her hand and a stack on the carpet next to her.  She was absently flipping a medal between the fingers of her other hand while she read.

“Where did you get a Star of Terra?” Hackett asked once he was close enough to see it.

She closed the book carefully and shoved the medal into her pocket. “A friend.”

“Oh?” He waited for her to elaborate.

Her green eyes narrowed when he moved closer. “I’ve no intentions of telling you who or why.”

“I come in peace, Lieutenant.” He tried to get her to smile. “Am I annoying you?”

Darby lifted the book in her hand. “I was at the best part.”

“I’m sorry I disturbed you.” He bent to get a better look at the cover. “ _Vanity Fair?”_

 _“_ I like eighteenth century literature.” She seemed to be daring him to comment. “Did you need something, Sir?”

“I thought that you’d like to know that David’s heading back to London. He should be here this evening.” Hackett offered her a hand up but she ignored him.  He watched her start to reshelf the books.

“You told him.” She paused with her hand on the spine of one of the books.

“No.” Hackett was always amused by the fact that she never seemed to be all that impressed by the concept of _rank_ and _higher_ ranks. “I did not ‘tell him.’”

“Why _are_ you here?” She asked suspiciously.

“Stuart thought you’d like to know.” Hackett couldn’t remember her ever being this cautious around him before. “Wallace is back on Arcturus.”

“Arcturus? I thought he was gunning for reassignment to London.” Darby stopped walking to frown up at him. “Why?”

“It went to someone else.” Hackett had no intention of telling her the whole story.

“You’re a good liar, Sir.” She’d gone from cautious to deadly serious. “ _Why?”_

“Political shitstorm related to Major Trevors,” Hackett admitted.

“Trevors.” Darby’s tone of voice matched the look in her eyes. “Fucker.”

“I suggest that you _leave_ it alone, Lieutenant.” He didn’t like the sudden shift in her mood. “That’s an order.”

“Of course, Admiral.” The smile on her face wasn’t all that convincing or comforting. “I should go…wait to be surprised by David.”

Hackett watched her leave with a slight sense of concern. Trevors had clearly made two enemies for the price of one.  He wasn’t sure which one was the most dangerous.   Wallace preferred direct methods, but he got the feeling that he’d never see Darby coming.

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Favor._

_Remember that favor that you owe me?_

_I’m calling it in. I need information on an Alliance officer, and also on the review board that’s based in London’s Alliance headquarters._

_Need it fucking yesterday. Consider it a favor to me, and to the wall._

_Oh, and I owe you a fucking beer._

_Darby_

* * *

Deciding it was best to avoid _another_ inconvenient interruption, Darby moved from Wallace’s apartment into a hotel near the library.  She was messaging with Joe when Anderson arrived later that evening.   Joe had managed in a surprising short period of time to find a decent amount of dirt.  She told him to find more and headed to answer the knock on the door.

He wrapped his arms around her and moved back into the room.  His lips found hers almost immediately.  She knew the moment that he caught site of the fading bruises on her face.  He froze mid-kiss.  Leaning away from her, his fingers touched the largest one on the side of her head.  It wasn’t as spectacular as it had been days ago.

“Been boxing recently?” Anderson touched a finger to the other marks.  He tilted her head to look at her neck better. “Darby?”

“Ill-advised sparring with Wallace,” she said smoothly.

Not wanting him to dwell on it, Darby stepped back towards the bed.  She started by sliding out of the jeans that she was wearing.  She reached down to lift the hem of her shirt when a sharp intake from Anderson stopped her.  His eyes were focused on the new scar on her side.

“Sparring?” He raised an eyebrow and pulled her t-shirt back up.  He gently grazed his finger across the scar. “That’s a knife wound.”

“I did say it was fucking ill-advised.” Darby took his hand and shifted it from the scar to her breast. “There are more interesting areas to focus on, David.”

“Are you really expecting me to believe that Stuart would spar with a knife…with _you_?” He pulled her t-shirt off only so he could look her over for other marks.

Getting Anderson to focus on anything _other than_ her injuries turned out to be impossible.  He even contacted Wallace via vid-comm.  Wallace’s response was _‘it’s not my fucking story, ask her.’_  He stepped away from the terminal back towards Darby.

“If I do a little searching, am I likely to find an incident involving an Alliance officer?”  Anderson sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

“I have no idea.” She opted for the truth.  She really didn’t know what had gone into the _official_ report.

“I’m struggling right now to understand why you’d trust Wallace with whatever happened and not me.” Anderson pushed away from the bed to pace in front of her. 

“Fuck.” Darby should’ve stayed at the library. Books were a lot less complicated than people. “It’s not that big of a deal.  I ran into some…members of the Reds.  We had a slight disagreement.  This was the result.”

“And you didn’t feel that you could tell me about that why?” Anderson asked.

“I know you, David. I knew you’d give me that damn look that you’re giving me.” She fell back on the bed to stare up at the light overhead.

“Why tell Wallace?” Anderson was not likely to let this particular point go.

“We come from the same dirty streets in this city, David.  He understands why I’d fight off fifteen gang members without wanting the Alliance to know.” Darby had a feeling that she was making this worse. “He’s not disappointed in me for it.  And…I don’t want you to think that I’ve wasted the chance that you gave me.”

_“Darby.”_

She shook her head and stood up.  Grabbing her t-shirt and pulling it over her head, she headed for the door. “I’m going to the hotel bar to get a beer.”

“Being concerned isn’t the same as disappointed. You have _yet_ to disappoint me.” Anderson’s words halted her steps towards the door. “You could’ve told me when it happened.  You could’ve told me _instead_ of Stuart.”

_Fuck._

“You weren’t in London.  You wouldn’t have done me much fucking good when I needed a ride home.” She leaned against the back of the couch in the room. “Why are you suddenly bothered by Wallace?  He’s just a friend.”

“There’s nothing _just_ about Stuart Wallace.” Anderson moved from the bed towards her. He rested his hands on her hips. “I wouldn’t have been disappointed.”

“Fair enough.” She didn’t see a point in going on and on about it. “Still want a fucking beer.”

“Darby.” He was close enough that he could wrap his arm around her and pull her close. “Tell me about what happened.”

“I already _did.”_

“Details,” he insisted.

She brought her arms up and pushed him back. “Why do you want the details?  I’ve told you what happened, and I don’t see the fucking point.”

“We’re supposed to be in a relationship, Darby.  We’re _supposed_ to share things with each other.” Anderson started pacing the room again.

“Relationship?” Darby had very few rules about sex, and most of them involved avoiding fucking relationships. Given the look on his face, now was not the time to get into that however.  “I’ve _already_ shared it with you. Do you want every single detail of the fight? I don’t remember.   It went by rather fucking fast and I was focused on…not dying.”

“Where are you going?”

“The bar, to have a fucking drink.” She paused to grab her jacket before exiting the room.  She leaned back against the door the moment that it closed behind her.  The door opened and she fell backwards into Anderson’s arms.  He pulled her into the room again. “Yes?”

“Is this just sex?” He impatiently pushed the hair out of her eyes. “Is that all we’re doing?”

“Fuck if I know,” Darby shrugged.  “If you haven’t noticed, I’m complete shit at relationships. It’s why I don’t have them.”

“Then what exactly are we?” Anderson grazed his lips against hers.

“A disaster waiting to happen?” Darby felt his lips curve upwards. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

_Six Months later._

“Shepard, you’ve got visitors.”

She turned to find one of the trainers pointing towards the offices.  She jogged over to find _Admiral_ Hackett and _Captain_ Anderson waiting for her inside.  Hackett sat at the desk with Anderson leaning against the wall behind him.  Darby leaned against the back of the chair that they gestured for her to sit in and stayed standing.

“I’m guessing this is an _official_ visit.” Darby tightened her grip on the chair.

“We have a few questions to ask you. Take a seat,” Hackett ordered.

“I think I’ll stay standing.” She risked a glance at Anderson to find him looking _very_ uncomfortable. “What’s this about?”

“Major Trevors.” Hackett was watching her intently, clearly expecting some sort of reaction.  He looked disappointed when she simply raised an eyebrow calmly. “He’s been dishonorably discharged after some disturbing information was leaked to the media.”

“And?” She leaned back and forced her body into a relaxed slouch. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Darby.” Anderson seemed to be trying to warn her about something. She ignored him. “We’re here to find out what you know about it.”

“Not a fucking thing.” Darby pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her side pocket. “Do you mind?”

“Yes, we do.” Hackett didn’t look amused. “Are you expecting us to believe that you had _nothing_ to do with it?  Trevors and the members of the review board just happened to have their careers spectacularly ruined?  And surprise, surprise, Wallace gets the position that he wanted.  Now we know that Wallace had nothing to do with it.  So that leaves us with you.”

“That leaves you with nothing then, _Sir._ Because I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about.” Darby started for the door.

“We _aren’t_ finished here, Lieutenant.” Hackett was practically yelling at her.

“I just received my N3 certification and I’m going to my apartment.  So yes, I do think we’re fucking finished here.” She glanced back to find Anderson with that aggravating look of disappointment in his eyes. “I don’t have answers for either of you. So I can stand here and repeatedly respond with no, or you can stop fucking bothering me.”

She decided that the silence was a yes, and left the room. A few hours later, Darby stepped into her one bedroom apartment in Munich and immediately knew that someone else was there.  She glanced around and caught sight of a familiar leather jacket on the couch.  With an aggravated sigh, she wandered into the kitchen to find Wallace drinking one of her beers.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” She snatched the beer from him.

“I’ve been reassigned to London.” He watched her drink for a moment and took the bottle back when she offered it.

“I heard.” She pushed him out of the way and tried to focus on what to fix for dinner.

“Interesting thing that.  Major Trevors has been dishonorably discharged, along with two members of the review board that turned down my initial request.  Turns out that they were filmed while…doing things that we won’t fucking talking about.  And no one seems to know how ANN got the vids.” Wallace grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the fridge.  “Blondie?”

“Yes?”

“What did you do?” He tilted her chin up and she stared blankly up at him. “Darby.”

“I haven’t done a thing.  I’ve been too damn busy with N-school.” She didn’t get out the rest of her prepared _speech_ since he crushed her against his chest. She swatted uselessly against his arm until he eased up. “Wallace hugs always come with a side of fucking suffocation.”

“How the fucking hell did you manage it?” Wallace released her and then took her spot by the fridge to find something for both of them to eat.  The two of them combined could just about make breakfast, and sandwiches and that was about fucking it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She headed for the door to answer it when it buzzed and stormed back into the kitchen with an Admiral by the ear in one hand and a Captain by the ear in the other. “So this was the plan?  I wouldn’t answer their questions so they sent you.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Fuck you. You’d sell your own grandmother out for the right price.” She shot back at him.

“Yea but I never really liked her all that much.” Wallace leaned against the counter with a smile.

Darby released both Anderson and Hackett so she could bend over to laugh until tears rolled down her cheeks.  She grabbed on to Anderson’s arm for support.  Finally, wiping the tears away, she stood back up straight. She grabbed beers from the fridge and headed back into the living room.  The three men followed.  Wallace and Anderson sat on the couch on either side of her while Hackett sat in an arm chair across from the couch.

“I don’t have family.” She began flipping the medal that she kept in her pocket between her fingers absently. “Never had really, never had someone that I could trust.   I trust you three though.  I’ll answer your fucking questions, off the record.  But I sweat to fucking god, you try to make it official and I will deny everything.  You’ll never prove a fucking thing and I will go AWOL.  You’ll never find me, I’m damn good at hiding.”

“Blondie.”

“Shut it.” She didn’t bother looking at Wallace. She kept her gaze on Hackett. “Ask.”

“Who sent the vids to ANN?” Hackett exchanged a glance with the other two men before finally asking.

“A very good hacker who used to be with the Reds, she got out after I did.  She works…well that doesn’t matter. The important thing is that she sent the vids from a dummy account that can’t be traced.” Darby shoved the medal back into her pocket. Her fingers twitched and she pulled it back out again. 

“Are the vids real?” Anderson asked.

“Define real.” Darby didn’t feel a bit of guilt.

“Damn.” Hackett took a swig of beer and shook his head. “You don’t do things by half measure do you?”

“I don’t let people hurt what’s…” She clenched the metal in her hand tightly. “Trevors was a fucking asshole who abused power. The vids were _not_ faked.”

Wallace reached out to gently peel open her fingers to take the medal out of it before she hurt herself. “Enough fucking questions.  Let’s have dinner.”

“I have more questions.” Hackett frowned at him.

“Then ask.” Darby waved off Wallace’s attempt to dissuade Hackett.

“Where did you get the vids?” He asked.

“A buddy of mine happens to be a smuggler who meets very interesting people.  He found out a few dirty little secrets for me and obtained the proof.  He’s very handy.” She glanced at Wallace out of the corner of her eye.  He still held his old Star of Terra.  She could tell the moment that it dawned on him; his fingers gripped the medal more tightly. “Anything else?”

“Why do you always carry that damn medal in your pocket?” Anderson stretched an arm across her to take it from Wallace. “You’ve never been awarded one.”

“I gave it to her.” Wallace answered for her. “It was the morning after she saved my life during the training accident that happened in the river.”

“That’s the _what_ ; I’m more interested in the _why._ Why is it in your pocket?” Anderson handed it back to Darby when she held her hand out for it.

_Fuck._

She glanced at Wallace out of the corner of her eye. “It’s like a worry stone.”

“What?” Hackett voiced the confusion that appeared evident all three men’s faces.

“Idiots,” she muttered. “I flip the damn thing when I’m stressed out. It helps me focus.”

Wallace dropped his hand down to his leg.  She felt him brush against her leg briefly.  “I think she’s answered enough fucking questions.”

 _“Stuart.”_ Hackett shot him an annoyed look.

“You know what, this is my fucking apartment. You can all leave.” Darby stood up and jerked away from the hands that shot out to grab her. “I’m going to take a fucking nap. I’m the one who’s going through two courses in a fucking row without taking a break.  You can aggravate me later.”

She stormed out of the room and changed into a t-shirt and shorts before crawling into her bed.  She opened one eye when her bedroom door opened.  Anderson looked at her questioning and after a moment, she nodded her permission.  He stripped down to his briefs and climbed into bed with her.

“We had to ask.” He pulled her into his arms.

Darby covered his mouth with her hand. “Not interested in talking about Trevors, Wallace, the medal or anything Alliance related.”

“So what would you like to discuss?”

She pushed him on his back and shifted up to straddle him.  With a slight movement of her hips, her underwear covered pussy dragged across his brief covered cock.  She chuckled darkly when his eyes darkened.  “I think discussion time is fucking over, don’t you?”

Anderson grabbed her thighs and his fingers caressed her. “There are _so_ many ways to _discuss_ things, Darby.”

_Fucker._

His fingers drifted up and teased underneath the edges of her underwear.  It was her turn to inhale sharply as he brushed against her already moist pussy.  He tugged on them for a moment before telling her to remove the rest of her clothing.  She removed his while she was at it. 

Flipping her on her back, he knelt between her legs.  He lifted them up over her shoulders to tease her relentlessly with his tongue.  She was begging for release but he backed off every time she was close.  The fourth time it happened; he rolled on his back and motioned for her to mount him.

“You are a pushy fucker tonight.” She laughed as she moved to straddle him.  The moment that she was hovering above him, he grabbed her hips and forced her down hard on his cock.  “Holy fuck.”

The possessive way that he gripped her and moved her was…new and _interesting._ Her mind blanked though as his fingers delved between their bodies to begin playing with her clit.  He stroked and flicked it with his thumbnail.  She wasn’t going to last long if he kept that up.  And she didn’t.  The orgasm was strong enough that she all but collapsed forward on him.

Anderson waited a moment for her to recover then flipped them around.  His lips found her nipple as he slowly thrust his cock into her.  He waited until she’d come a second time before truly fucking hard into her.  The third climax shattered her completely as he came with her.  He was the one to collapse on her this time.

“Fuck.” She groaned and he shifted slightly with an arm and leg still draped across her. “Nice discussion, we should do that more often.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

When Darby found out who planned her N7 test, she was going to rip the bastards apart.  The group of twenty marines had been dropped on a planet and told to clear it.  It had been a slightly confusing order until the ground rumbled underneath their feet.  She knew _exactly_ what that meant.

_Thresher Maw._

Her first instinct was to panic, and from the looks on the others faces, they felt the same.  She organized the unit. This time, the fucking worm was going to die.  And it did.  She ruined another set of armor and got acid burns on her legs for the effort.

She sat in the Med Bay back in Munich while medic put salve on her burns.  The Major in charge of the N7 class stepped inside. “Sir?”

“You passed.” He didn’t see pleased. “Did you _enjoy_ the Thresher Maw?”

“Sir?” Darby didn’t like the tone in his voice. “Is there a problem?”

“Major Trevors suggested that a maw would be the _perfect_ test for you.” He smirked and left without another word.

Darby waited until she was back in her little apartment before she screamed until her throat was raw.  Rage boiled under her skin.  Her biotics flared uncontrollably with it.   She gave into the anger and let her biotics fly.

* * *

“Stuart.”

Wallace glanced up to find the last person that he expected to step into the recruitment office. “Trevors.”

“Did she _enjoy_ my parting gift? It’s been a few years in the making.” He stayed by the door, wise man.

“What are you talking about?” Wallace stood up to slowly roll his shoulders.

“Didn’t your little protégé tell you?” Trevors stopped laughing as Wallace advanced on him. “Her N7 test was a thresher maw nest.  It seemed… _poetic._ ”

_It was tempting to rip the man apart._

“Run and hide.” Wallace leaned in close to Trevors. “See how far you can get, because after I make sure that she’s ok. I’m coming to find you.”

Trevors paled slightly and backed hurriedly out of the office.  Wallace didn’t pay him a second thought.  He immediately headed home to pack a bag.  Darby wasn’t answering any of his attempts to reach her.  He hopped on the first shuttle that he could bound for Munich.

“Blondie?” Wallace stepped into her apartment with a growing feeling of concern.

He’d knocked for a while and finally entered her code.  She’d used the same one since he helped her get into her first apartment after boot camp.  She never liked living in the barracks if she could avoid it.  He figured it was because it reminded her too much of the orphanage.

The place had been _destroyed._ It looked like someone had gone on a biotic rampage.  He finally found her buried under the wreckage. He shoved the remnants of her couch off of her and picked her up from the floor.

“Fuck.” He wiped the blood away from a cut on her face with his fingers and then checked for a pulse. “Stay with me, Blondie.”

Rushing her to the closest hospital, Wallace stayed by her side.  He sent a message to Anderson so he’d know what happened.  The doctor assured him that she would be fine.  She’d just exhausted herself and her biotics.  He slouched down in the chair beside the bed to wait.

_And wait._

“Wallace?”

He sat up straight and looked over to find her struggling up into a seated position. “You scared the fucking shit out of me.”

“Sounds messy.” Darby glared down at the IV in her arm. “Why are you in Munich?”

“Trevors paid me a fucking visit.” He shifted the chair closer to the bed. “What the fuck happened in your apartment?”

“Fucking bastard,” she muttered.

“He _won’t_ be a problem, again.” Wallace would make sure of that.  He touched finger to the tattoo on her left wrist. “Thresher maws?”

“I killed this one.”

“Good.” He started to pull back his hand and she grabbed it. “Darby?”

“How bad is my apartment?” She stared down at his hand and abruptly released it.

“You did a very thorough job of wrecking the fucking place.” Wallace chuckled at her groan. “I’ll help you clean the mess up.”

Darby collapsed back on the bed. “My legs itch.”

“Why do your legs itch?” Anderson asked from the doorway.  He stepped into the room and immediately frowned at Wallace. “Stuart.”

“What?” Wallace didn’t know what Anderson’s problem with him was lately.

“Acid burns.” Darby pulled up one leg of her pants to reveal the burns from the maw acid.   She swatted at Wallace when he reached over to get a better look.

“Why the hell does he always get called first?”  Anderson muttered when he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips.

“I didn’t _call_ him.” Darby rubbed her hands across her eyes for a moment.  She blinked tiredly at both of them. “I don’t think I called him.  Did I?”

“You didn’t.  Major Trevors came to visit me to fill me in on how he was kind enough to convince someone that your N7 test should be a thresher maw nest. I couldn’t reach you so I thought I should probably make sure that you were alright.” Wallace met Anderson’s annoyed gaze with a smile. “Would you prefer that I left her unconscious on her apartment floor?”

“How’d you get into the apartment?” Anderson asked with a faint hint of irritation in his voice.

“He has the code.” Darby was toying with the medal again.  Her eyes flicked over at him then back to Anderson.

“I see.”

“No, you really fucking don’t,” Darby sighed. She glanced over at Wallace but he had no intention of leaving the room.  With another sigh, she held out her hand and motioned Anderson closer. “Wallace helped me get into my first apartment.  I’ve used the same code in every apartment.”

Anderson shot Wallace a look that he couldn’t quite decipher.  He hadn’t thought Anderson the jealous type. He hadn’t really thought of himself as the jealous type either until Anderson leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.  He felt a tightening in his chest.  He had to turn away when Darby reached up to run her fingers along Anderson’s shoulders.  She murmured words that he couldn’t hear to the man.

_Fuck._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Darby wandered out of her bedroom to find Wallace seated on her _new_ couch.  He was dressed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt while he polished the boots that went with his dress uniform.  “You have a hotel room. Why aren’t you there?”

“I got this for you.” He pointed to a square box at the end of her coffee table.

She lifted the lid to find a beautiful, custom Phalanx pistol.  It had all the mods that she usually couldn’t afford. She ran her fingers over the weapon to trace the engraving on it, her service number and the date she joined the Alliance.  She didn’t get to say _thank you_ , Anderson stepped out of her bedroom and stopped at the sight of Wallace on her couch.

“Nice briefs.” Wallace dropped one boot and started working on the other.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Anderson asked sharply.

“Ask him.” Darby was too focused on the gun in her hand. _Fucking beautiful._ “It’s amazing. Thanks, Wallace.”

“You can’t just…” Anderson rubbed his forehead in annoyance. “Does it not bother you that he’s sitting on your couch in the morning without actually having been invited inside your apartment?”

Darby schooled her gaze before she glanced back at Anderson. “Give me a minute, please?”

“I’ll start breakfast…for _two._ ” Anderson kissed her on the back of the head and headed into the kitchen.

“Wallace.”

“Remember your boot camp graduation?” His question caught her off-guard. “What did I tell you?”

“Fuck. You still remember that?” Darby laughed.  He’d wondered at her having no one at her graduation. At the time, he’d promised that the next time she graduated from something; he’d show up in his dress blues.  She dropped on the couch next to him. “It doesn’t explain why you’re sitting on my couch with your stupid boots.”

“Have you ever seen anything get a rise out of Anderson? I’ve known the man for over twenty years, and I’ve never been able to get him to as much as raise his voice at me.  It’s like Christmas every time.” Wallace grinned at her. 

“Asshole.” She elbowed him in the side. “You aren’t staying for breakfast. You can meet us there.”

“Fine.” He put his stuff back into his bag and started for the door.

“Wallace?”

He paused by the door with an expectant look on his face that turned to surprise when she rushed over to hug him. “Blondie?”

“Thanks.” She grinned before shoving him out the door. “Now stop bugging Anderson.”

“No promises.” He brushed his knuckles against her chin and wandered off with his bag over his shoulder.

_Fucker._

Anderson was leaning against one of the kitchen counters with a cup of coffee in his hand. “What was that all about?”

Darby stepped over until she could rest her head against his chest.  He wrapped his arm loosely around her. “He’s keeping a promise and annoying you was an added bonus.”

“What promise?”

She tilted her head back to get a better look at his face.  She couldn’t help but laugh at the way his jaw was clenched.  She ran her nail lightly along it.  “Are you _jealous_ , David?”

“Answer my damn question.” He bit her finger lightly when she came close to his lips. 

“He promised that I wouldn’t have to go through another stupid graduation without someone there.  Granted, I didn’t actually _go_ to my last one, so…yea.” She shifted her gaze to the bare chest in front of her. _Interesting._ She bit then sucked on a spot just below his collarbone.

“Darby.”

“Hmm?” She continued her taste test without looking up at him.

“We don’t have time. Breakfast and then graduation.” He tried to ease her back from his body.

“There is _always_ time. Graduation will happen whether I’m fucking there or not.” Darby trailed her fingers down to the top of his briefs.

Anderson grabbed her arms and forced her firmly away. “No. You’re going to this one, even if I have to make it an order. Go shower. I’ll make breakfast.  And yes, you have to wear your dress blues.”

“Fucker.”

Darby stood in her bedroom with a towel around her staring at her dress uniform.  She hated the stupid thing.  The fucking gold shit on it.  The dark blue was ok.  She’d opted for slacks instead of a skirt.  Skirts did not _appeal_ to her at all.  She forced her hair up into a semi-decent bun and got dressed.

_Fucking uniforms._

“The next time that I pick a career, remind me to pick one that lets me wear jeans all the damn time.” Darby was still grumbling an hour later when she found herself being forcibly shoved out of the shuttle towards the event hall where the ceremony was to be held. 

“Do _not_ leave.” Anderson warned her before he wandered over to speak with the instructors.

“Blondie.”

She glanced over her shoulder to find Wallace looking _way_ too good in his dress blues. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in those.”

He did a slow turn. “I look fucking good.”

“Fucker.” She shoved her hands into her pockets. “Hate fucking ceremonies. Can’t we just go get beer?”

“No.” Wallace looked sympathetic at least. “It won’t be that bad.”

“Yea, yea.” Her omni-tool beeped and she glanced down to find a message from Joe. “Be right back.”

“Do _not_ fucking leave,” Wallace warned.

Darby headed into the restroom for a little privacy.  Joe was apparently at a nearby bar with a drink waiting for them.  He thought they could keep up the _graduation_ tradition.  She glanced down at her dress uniform. She didn’t give a rip about the certification or the ceremony.  They couldn’t take N7 from her now. 

It wasn’t hard to hop out of the window in the restroom and sneak off the base.  She found Joe waiting with a pint of beer and a shot of tequila for her.  They were on their second pint and third shot when Joe glanced over her shoulder with a smirk on his face.  She followed his gaze to find three men in dress uniform with remarkably similar looks of annoyance.

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m in boot camp again?” Joe asked.

“It’s the sense of impending doom.” Darby quickly drank her third shot.

“Yea but I’m not even in the damn Alliance anymore.” Joe kept his eyes on the three men. “Great, Hackett, Anderson and the damn Wall.”

“We really need to work on your ability to simply not give a fuck.” Darby waved her empty shot glass at the bartender. “Or at least work on a better poker face.”

“Lieutenant Shepard.” Hackett stood by the table between the two of them.  Anderson stood behind _her_ chair with his hands on her shoulders. 

“Admiral?” She took the shot from the bartender who gave the three men standing by the table an uneasy look.  She held up the glass to Hackett. “Care to join us?”

“You are _supposed_ to be receiving your N7 certification.” He didn’t return her smile.

“I had a previous engagement.” Darby glared up at Anderson when he took the shot from her. “Joe’s invitation was a lot more enticing.”

“What the fuck did we get all dressed up for then?” Wallace sat in one of the empty chairs and ordered a pint for himself.

Darby ignored him and focused on Anderson. “My drink?”

“No. You’re going back to the damn ceremony.” Anderson held it up out of her grasp.

Darby smiled wickedly up at him.  She froze him in stasis and stood up in the chair.  She took the shot out of his hand and downed it with him still shimmering in blue.  She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Never touch a marine’s drink. And no, I’m not going back to that fucking ceremony.”

“Blondie?” Wallace touched a hand to her calf. “Sit down and let David go.”

She waved her hand and dropped back in her chair. “Fucking Alliance ceremonies.”

“Need I remind you that _you_ voluntarily joined?” Hackett ordered a round of shots for the table as Anderson took a seat next to her.

“I passed. I’d rather celebrate here then with a bunch of stuffed shirts who don’t even now my name aside fromthe whispers about fucking Akuze.” Darby reached for the medal in her pocket to flip it between her fingers.  She couldn’t understand why the ceremony was such a big deal. 

“You’re really not going?” Hackett asked.  He tossed her N7 crest across the table at her.  He turned to Anderson. “You owe me fifty credits.”

“Excuse me?” Darby glanced between them.

“We had a bet for when you’d bail.” Wallace grinned and dodged her hand when she tried to swat him in the head. “Anderson was convinced that he could get you to stay. I said you wouldn’t show up at all. Hackett thought you’d show up and then leave.”

“Fuckers, all of you, are complete and total bastards.” Darby drank some of her beer before continuing. “I will exact revenge on you at some point.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Darby was on her way to Anderson’s office on Arcturus.  She’d been reassigned from her post with the fourth fleet to Elysium. She’d decide to spend a few days on Arcturus first though.  She caught sight of a familiar set of shoulders in unfamiliar clothing.

“Oi.” She sent a very light biotic throw at the jacket of the man.

“Blondie?” Wallace turned around and her mouth fell open.  He was in a black suit with a white shirt underneath that was open at the collar.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” It was the only thing that came to her mind. 

“Clothes?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

Darby’s mouth immediately snapped shut. “A date? How…great.”

“You ok, Darby?” Wallace moved closer with a hint of a smile. Close enough that she could touch the front of his suit and smell his cologne.  He always smelled like coffee and cologne.  “Do you _like_ the suit?”

“Enjoy your date.” She took a step back and then another until she couldn’t _smell_ the fucker anymore. “I’ll…just…go.”

“Darby.”

She glanced up at him and started to continue walking away. “Fuck off.”

“I can’t imagine anything that I’ve done in the last five minutes to piss you off.” He was smirking at her.  She could hear it in his voice.

“Breathing.” Darby glared at him for a second before they both burst out laughing. “So who’s the date with? And why have I never seen you in a suit?”

“None of your business.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll see you later, jackass.”

Anderson was in his office with Hackett when she got there.  Both men were in tuxedos.  “Darby?”

“What’s with the suits?” She asked.

“Black Tie fund raising event, we decide to all go together.” Anderson moved closer to her.  He pulled her into a hug.

“You and Hackett?” She didn’t lean up for a kiss even if it was just _Hackett_ in the room.

“And me.”

She turned to find Wallace in the doorway. “You? Wait a fucking minute. You…”

Wallace darted out of the way when she threw a punch at him.  He hid behind Hackett. “Mercy, have mercy.”

“You son-of-a-bitch.” Darby forgot about her biotics and tried to get another punch sent his way.  Anderson wrapped an arm around her waist and held her still. “Fucking bastard.”

“What?” Wallace grinned innocently.

Darby shifted out of Anderson’s arms. “Have a good evening, _boys._ ”

The minute she was out of the office, Darby sent an _emergency_ message to Angela, another member of their _boot camp_ family.  She needed a fucking dress, _now_.  An hour later, she was feeling a little uncomfortable.  The dress that she’d been practically sewn into left _nothing_ to the imagination.  It was a floor length evening gown of black silk, with a slit practically up to her thigh and one open shoulder. 

Since Angela was attending the event, she took Darby as her _plus one._ Darby sent her off to find a real date once inside.  After making sure her hair was still cooperating in the intricate up-do, she wandered through the crowds to find the three idiots. 

Darby moved along the edge of the room and walked straight into Hackett. “Admiral.”

“Commander.”  He offered her his arm and escorted her towards the bar. “Has he seen you yet?”

“The room is more than half filled with men, _Sir._ Care to be more fucking specific?” She ordered a shot of tequila.

“I’ll take that as a no.  This evening just got a lot more entertaining.” Hackett took his own drink and then with a wink, he disappeared into the throng.

She downed the shot for courage and decided to try to find Anderson.  She stopped to talk to Angela for a few minutes.  She’d so far struck out on _dating_ potentials.  Darby introduced her to a Lieutenant that she’d met on her last assignment.  With the two of them chatting away, Darby decided another drink was in order.

One of her _targets_ was leaning against the bar waiting for his own drink from the bartender.  Wallace’s jaw did almost hit the floor when she stepped between a few people and he caught sight of her.  He waved the bartender over for fill-up of his glass. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Darby twisted to the side to look out at the people dancing.  She knew it would give him a great view of the high slit in the gown.  She glanced over at him.  “You just spilled your drink.”

Wallace shifted the glass away and brushed quickly at the clear liquid on his suit jacket. “Shit.”

“Darby?” Anderson’s hand gently held her elbow. “Would you care to dance?”

“I don’t dance.” She let him lead her away from Wallace anyway.  She glanced over her shoulder at him only to find him still watching. 

* * *

Wallace’s hand tightened around his glass. He watched Anderson lead Darby over to dance.  He deserved a damn kick in the balls for letting her go in the first place.  _Fuck_. He’d basically given her to Anderson. _Stupid fucking bastard._

“She’s stunning.” Hackett joined him at the bar to watch the pair dancing.

“Yep.”

“You’re a damn fool.” Hackett raised his glass in salute.

_“Yep.”_

“Does she know how _you_ feel?  Does she know that _David_ still holds a torch for…what’s her name…Kahlee Sanders?” Hackett asked casually.  No question from _Admiral_ Hackett was _ever_ casual.

“It's none of my fucking business.” Wallace needed to repeat that until it sunk into his damn skull.

“Why the hell did you encourage them?” Hackett kept digging the knife in his chest. "You could've..."

“Steven,” Wallace said sharply. “Go find someone who wants to be harassed."

"You should ask her to dance." He just wouldn't quit.

“Too fucking late for that.” Wallace nodded to where Anderson was escorting Darby away.

“You are a _fucking_ idiot.” Hackett clapped him on the back.  “But maybe not too late.”

Wallace glanced up to find Anderson had gotten pulled aside by Captain Dillard. Darby appeared to be excusing herself.  He took a swig from Hackett’s glass and with a smirk made his way across the room.  He followed her into a secluded alcove reserved for smokers.  He was surprised when she pulled a cigarette out of the small bag that she carried.

“I thought you quit.” Wallace pulled the lighter out of his own pocket to light the cigarette.

She gave him a one-fingered salute with the lit cigarette. “Bite me.”

“Just tell me where.” He leaned his back against the wall to watch her smoke. “You look fucking stunning, Blondie.”

“Really? Thanks.” She smiled but he caught the shadows behind it.  He was about to ask her what was wrong when she continued speaking. “He wants me to be part of the crew of the _Normandy._ I said no.  Can I say no? I mean…fuck…I don’t want to be his XO.”

“Why not?” Wallace held his hand out for a cigarette when she started to put the pack away. 

“It would be a fucking terrible idea. I don’t mind breaking the regs; I do it all the damn time.  Sleeping with my CO? That’s…tricky.” Darby twisted back and forth to watch the fabric of the dress swirl around her legs. “I hate dresses.”

“Then why?”

“Revenge.” Her lips shouldn’t be able to curve around a word like that he thought, it was enough to make his cock harden.

_Fuck._

“Revenge?”

She nodded and stared down at her cigarette.  Her green eyes lifted to pierce through his. “You get to watch me leave the party with another man.  Consider it the price you pay for teasing me like that earlier.”

_Oh. That._

“I do have to wonder why it bothered you that I might have a date.” Wallace spoke around the cigarette between his lips.  He was amused that her eyes seemed drawn there.  He took the cigarette between his fingers and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.  She tracked the movement. “I’m _single,_ Blondie. Remember?”

“And I’m _not._ ” Darby snuffed out her cigarette and started back towards the hall.  She paused to glance back at him. “You should’ve asked me to dance when you had the chance, _Stuart._ I would’ve said yes.”

He watched her leave with a feeling like he’d been slammed in the groin by a fucking Krogan.  Darby hadn’t been talking about dancing, not this evening in any case.  She never called him…Stuart.  Never, not even when they’d been sleeping together.  He dropped his cigarette in the ashtray and started to follow her.  He caught a glimpse of her leaving the event on Anderson’s arm.

_Fucking stupid bastard._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallace: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/61522055305  
> The Dress: http://www.yesmybride.com/slit-sequin-evening-dress-asymmetrical-neckline-single-sleeve-988.html  
> Anderson’s Suit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/61020671776/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

“Hold your damn horses.” Wallace stumbled off of his couch where he’d fallen asleep watching an adaptation of Dirty Harry. He liked the original movie much better.  He flipped the light on as he made it to the door finally. “You look like shit.”

Darby stood completely soaked through, looking like someone had kicked her puppy. “Move.”

“It’s raining.” He glanced out at the dark London sky.

“Thanks for that brilliant fucking observation.” She ducked inside and stood with water still dripping down her body. She took the towel that he handed to her and wrapped it tightly around her body.

Wallace got a better look at her in the light of his living room; she looked pissed off.  She also looked like she hadn’t slept in days.  His second thought was that he was going to pummel into the ground the bastard that caused it.

“Sorry to wake you.” She tossed the soaked towel back at him.

“What’s wrong, blondie?” He asked once he’d disposed of the wet towel and brought her a second dry one.  He didn’t like that she was already shivering.  He led her into the guest room that she usually crashed in. “Your spare clothes are still in the closet.  Get out of those wet clothes; I’ll make a cup of coffee for you.”

“Light on the coffee, heavy on the booze,” Darby said dejectedly.

He stood in the kitchen getting the coffee pot going. Darby had started crashing on his couch out of boot camp, whether it was in Madrid or later in London when he’d been reassigned.   She had a pattern of getting drunk with her unit, then finding herself on his doorstep. 

He’d gotten a goddamn two bedroom apartment so she had an actual bed to sleep in.  He thought in the beginning that it had simply been that she couldn’t afford her own place.  They’d have coffee and breakfast in the morning, but never talk about why she hadn’t gone back to the barracks.  She started keeping a spare set of clothes at his place, mostly because he got tired of her stealing all of his clean t-shirts. 

It was an unspoken rule, they never mentioned the fact that she _always_ showed up on _his_ doorstep.  He wanted her to have somewhere to turn no matter the state she was in.  He’d lost count at the number of times she’d shown up over the years.

He was adding a couple shots of baileys to her coffee when she came back out in dry jeans and a t-shirt. “Here.”

She took the mug from him. “I’ve been reassigned.”

“Reassigned? I thought you were supposed to be joining that _super-secret_ spec ops mission.” He’d heard all about it from Hackett.

“Change of plans.  Lieutenant-Commander Jones suffered a near fatal accident and is _no longer_ available to join the _Normandy_.” Darby sounded like she was quoting directly from her orders. “I’m the new fucking XO on the ship.”

“And that’s bad?” Wallace still didn’t quite understand why she’d been so against it.

“David sent me a message not long after I received the new orders.” Darby drank the coffee without caring about the heat.  He winced on her behalf; she’d probably scorched her mouth. “He doesn’t _think_ that it would be wise for us to be in a casual relationship since he’s now going to be my CO. So he gave me an ultimatum, either I commit to something _serious_ or he’s ending it.”

“Wait, what?” Wallace took a second to digest what she’d said. “Stupid, fucking bastard.”

“Yes.”

“Sorry, blondie.” He sat on the couch beside her.

Darby rested her head on his arm. “Fuck it and fuck him. You make a terrible pillow; you’re all bulky and shit.”

“I’m a fucking marine, not a bed.” He frowned at her. “What’re you doing in London anyway? I thought you were on Arcturus.”

“It was supposed to be a three-day weekend.  Thought I’d surprise Anderson with a romantic getaway. I got a fucking surprise alright.” She downed the rest of the coffee. “And how the hell is it going to be better now? It’s going to be fucking awkward as hell on that ship.”

“I don’t think he thought it through.” Wallace intended to pay the _Captain_ a visit.  He’d give the bastard something to _think_ about.

“Leave it.” She gave him a knowing look.

“I have to ask though.” He rested his hand on hers. “If all you want is casual sex, why are you so upset that it might be over?”

“What am I going to do without sex for months and months?” She closed her eyes and refused to speak to him further.

* * *

Anderson glanced up when Wallace stepped into his office. “Stuart? I thought you were in London.”

Wallace stormed towards him and lifted him up by the shirt to slam him into the wall. “What the hell are you doing? I had an upset Darby on my doorstep two days ago.”

“Put me down, Stuart.” Anderson stayed completely calm.

“In a damn minute.” Wallace glared at him. “Why the hell did you message her? For fuck’s sake, have the balls to talk to her in person.”

“I couldn’t…” Anderson didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t thought he could go through with it if it was face to face.  Darby had become a weak spot for him.  “It’s none of your damn business to begin with.”

“Wallace? What the fuck?” Darby walked into the office.  “Put him down. I can fight my own battles, thanks.”

Wallace grumbled under his breath before dropping Anderson who had to use the wall to keep from sliding to the floor.  “I’ll be in the bar.”

Anderson waited until Wallace had left to turn towards the equally angry Darby. “Commander.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Listen, fucker, you’re being a complete fucking idiot and you know it.”

“Darby.”

“No.” Darby moved around his desk to where he was still leaning back against the wall. She seemed to be trying to avoid punching him from the way her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. “Are you fucking kidding me with that message?”

“I thought it would be better…”

“Better? It’s going to be fucking awkward as hell now.” She slammed her fist into the wall. “Damn you. See you on the ship, _Captain._ ”

 “Darby, wait.” Anderson didn’t want to start their tour together on the _Normandy_ like this.  

“Why?” She glanced over her shoulder at him. “I know that we decided to keep our relationship private, and that we also kept it…fairly casual.  But don’t you think I deserved to have the conversation in person?”

“That was your idea, Darby. Not mine.” He would gladly take the blame for the message, but not for the way that they’d been together. “And I want to continue our relationship.  I told you that.  I don’t want to risk either of our careers for sex, if that’s all it is.  And I’m tired of you running scared.”

“I’m not…” She seemed to be searching for the right words. “I will _not_ be forced into something that I’m not ready for. I don’t like ultimatums, _Captain_. And I suggest that you remember that in the future.”

* * *

Deciding that getting drunk in any of the bars frequented by Officer’s was a terrible idea; Darby wasn’t in the mood to deal with Anderson.  She grabbed a bottle of tequila from Angela’s stash and headed to her temporary quarters.   She had a couple days until she was due to join the _Normandy_.  Halfway to her room, she decided to head to Wallace’s quarters instead.  He found her on his couch hours later.

Wallace draped a blanket over the passed out drunk on his couch with an amused sigh.  He was walking towards his room when a hand grabbed his pant leg. “Blondie?”

“I think about you sometimes.”  She spoke softly that for a second he thought she was asleep.  But when she sat up and shoved the blanket away that concern faded.  She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.  She rested her cheek on her knees. “I used to think about you, even when I was with other guys.”

Wallace sat beside her on the couch.  “Then why the fuck…what about Anderson?”

“I need more tequila.” Darby appeared to either not hear or not want to hear his question.  She fumbled around for the bottle sitting by the couch. “’s very fucking empty.”

“Yep.”

“Fix it, fucker.” She shoved the bottle at him.

“I’m more interested in why you dumped me.” Wallace took the bottle and set it on the floor.

“We weren’t dating. We were fucking.” She tilted her head to the side. “You never took me on a date, once. Never fucking asked. You want a relationship; you have to ask the fucking girl out, jackass.”

“But…”

“I’m going back to my quarters.”  She struggled for a minute before she finally got to her feet and stumbled towards the door.

Wallace wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to the couch. “You are too damn drunk to wander around Arcturus.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not when you’re drunk.” He set her back on the couch and let go of her.

“I like Anderson.  He’s sexy, good in bed.” Darby leaned back on the couch and seemed to be almost talking to herself. “I thought you’d…fuck.”

“You thought?”

“Too drunk for this conversation.” She shifted on her side and pulled the blanket over her head.

“Darby.”

“Darby’s not fucking here right now. “ She tossed and turned under the blanket for a moment. “You know what, fucker. You don’t get to ask me about Anderson anyway.  You fucking encouraged it and you moved on with that one chick like a fucking week after we stopped sleeping together. So go fuck yourself.”

“I…”

“Seriously, go _fuck_ yourself. You and Anderson both.” Darby turned on her side and pointedly refused to engage in any further conversation with him.

_Fuck._

Wallace intended to talk to her the next morning when she’d sobered up.  She was gone. The blanket neatly folded on the end of the couch.  The empty bottle of tequila was in the trash.   He slammed his fist into the kitchen counter. 

_Fucking idiot._

_Stupid fucking idiot._

He needed to talk to her _before_ Anderson came to his senses.  She wasn’t in her quarters or in the Officer’s mess.  He found her on the _Normandy_ getting her gear stowed away and staking claim to the bunk that she wanted.  She looked up when he stepped into the crew quarters.

“I’ll tell you what I told Anderson.” She stopped him before he could speak. “Not interested in talking about it.  Not now, not ever.  You can’t change it, so go the fuck away and leave me alone.”

“C’mon Blondie.”

“No, I’ve embarrassed myself sufficiently for one month.” Darby leaned back against the wall. “Enjoy your ride back to London.”

“Is this our first fucking fight?” Wallace thought it really sounded like one.

“I’m too hung-over for a fight.” She rubbed her forehead. “And I highly doubt it’s our _first_ one. Go away, you’re thinking too fucking loudly.”

He refused to leave like this, not with Darby.  He grabbed her arm and guided her into his arms. “If we’re fighting, who’s going to send you mail?”

“You send me Fornax, which is not helpful,” Darby grumbled.

“If I promise to send something better than Fornax, will you hug me back?” Wallace already knew exactly what he was going to put into the first box that he was going to send to her.

“No.” She jabbed him in the side with her fingers. “Fucker.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

The first few weeks on the _Normandy_ had been awkward as fucking hell.  Darby had been the closest to going AWOL in her entire career in the Alliance.  It was worse than walking on eggshells.  She had to constantly remind herself that she had _no_ reason to converse with _Captain Anderson_ outside of official business.

_Fucking awkward._

_And she really wanted to kiss him._

_Badly._

“Commander? You missed mail call.” Jenkins found her in the mess having breakfast. He set a small package in front of her. 

She couldn’t stop herself from looking up to meet Anderson’s gaze but he shook his head slightly.  She lifted the lid off and immediately started laughing.  _Fucking Wallace._ She pulled out a small bear that had been dressed, eerily similar to how Anderson dressed on _casual_ days; it had a red target painted on its chest.  The note inside suggested that she use it for target practice.

_Fucker._

“Interesting outfit.” Anderson had moved closer while she looked at the bear.  He clearly recognized his own style of dress.

Darby handed the note to him. “A gift from a mutual friend.”

“Stuart?”

“Who else would send me something to throw knives at dressed like you? Who else would _know_ that I’d have a reason to do that in the first place?” She stood up and gathered her box.  She took the bear and note back from him. “If you’ll excuse me, _Captain._ ”

“Darby.”

She frowned at the low tone. “Sir?”

“Can we…talk?” He gestured towards his quarters.

“Why?”

“Please?” He asked with a hint of desperation.

“Fine.” Darby tossed the bear back into the box and followed him into his quarters. She set it on the table in the middle of the room. “What is so fucking important?”

Anderson grabbed her dog tag chain and used it to pull her towards him.  He didn’t let go until her boots bumped against his. He leaned down until his lips hovered over hers. “I miss _you_.”

“Then you shouldn’t have ended it, fucker.” She crossed her arms which separated their lips.

“We’re on our way back to Arcturus for shore-leave. “ Anderson pulled her close again in spite of the barrier of her arms. “We’re having dinner.”

“Really?” She canted her head to the side. “Why would I want to fucking do that?”

“Maybe because you _really_ miss my _mouth,”_ he said silkily.  He skimmed his lips over hers.  Using his teeth to pull them apart, she expected his tongue but he moved back again.  _Teasing fucker._ “We’ll have dinner at my apartment.”

“Presumptuous jackass.” She reached up to pry his fingers away from the chain around her neck. “I haven’t said yes.”

Anderson slid one of his hands down her back to grip her ass firmly through her fatigues.  “Then my lips will be _very_ lonely.”

“Apologize for being a massive idiot.” Darby was holding her ground on this particular point, no matter what she felt about his _fucking lips._

“I am sorry for being a massive idiot.” Anderson squeezed her ass and guided her tighter against his body. “Dinner?”

Darby rolled her hips forward and grinned wickedly up at him when he stifled a groan at the contact with _certain_ hardening parts of his body. “Are you certain food is what you’re looking for _Captain_?”

“Meet me at my apartment once we’re docked.” He bit his lower lip when she shifted her hips again.  He moved his hands up to her arms and pressed her away from him. “Yes, yes, I know. I’m a massive idiot.”

“You said it.” She winked at him and walked casually out of his quarters like nothing had happened. He could deal with his own fucking hard on. _Fucker._

She _almost_ regretted teasing him. _Almost._   The minute that she’d stepped into his apartment that evening.  He’d grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a kiss.  Their clothes flew off and ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.  Lifting her up on the nearby table, he angled her at the edge of it for an easier reach.

His fingers twisted and turned inside of her until she was rocking the damn table trying to get more.  Withdrawing them, he licked them one at a time watching her the whole time.  He kept one arm around her back for support while the other rested at the side of her throat as they kissed.  She braced one hand behind her and reached down to guide him into her.

_Ahh._

It was an audible sigh from both of them as he glided into her.   She lifted one leg up to rest on the table.  It gave her enough purchase that she could rock her body up towards his.  Their thrusts threatened to break the table but it held even with a harder pace.   She’d needed this and apparently so had he.  It didn’t take much for both of them to find the release that _the fucking idiot_ had denied them.

“You owe me dinner.” she swatted his hands away when he tried to _carry_ her into the bathroom.

They did eventually have dinner.  She spent the night in his bed.  Her thoughts consumed by a drunken conversation from months ago, one that she’d been trying to forget.  She snuck out of Anderson’s place in the early morning hours.  He was her CO now; it wouldn’t be wise to be caught leaving his place.

She was sitting at her favorite café on the station with coffee and a chocolate muffin when a large shadow loomed over her. “Sit your stupid ass down.”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Wallace took a seat and waited for the server to deposit his coffee and sandwich before continuing.  “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I’ve been busy.  The fucking spectre we have on the ship is glued to my fucking side.  Any idea why?” Her eyes narrowed when he ignored the question. “You know, don’t you?”

“I do.” He took a sip of coffee. “I’m not supposed to know.”

“And?”

“Fuck that, I’m not telling you.” Wallace smirked at her when she punched his arm. “Like a fucking mosquito.”

“Go away.” She went back to her muffin with an annoyed huff. “What would it take for you to tell me?”

He was silent for a while considering. “Tell me what the end of that damn sentence was.”

Her fingers dug into the muffin, turning it into crumbs.  “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.”

Darby stood up and brushed the crumbs away from her fingers.  Without a word, she headed out of the café towards the docking bay where the _Normandy_ was.  He wouldn’t bother her on the ship.  He was already there when she got there.

_Fuck._

“Tell me what you were going to say that night in my quarters.  What did you think I was going to do after you ended it?” Wallace blocked her path back to the airlock.   He made a very excellent roadblock, all six feet four of him.

“Wallace.” She didn’t know what it would serve to tell him now. “What does it matter?  It’s done, years have passed.”

“Fucking tell me.” He moved closer towards her. “It’s been haunting me for months. I have to know.”

“No.”

He grabbed her arms and held her tightly. “Why not? What the fuck are you afraid of? You’ve got Anderson back.  Where’s the harm in telling me?”

“Fine. Fuck.” She slammed the palm of her hand against his chest in annoyance for all the good it did her. “I thought you’d come after me.  I…thought if you actually cared, you’d fight for me. But you just hopped in bed with whatever that brunette’s name was.  You started encouraging me to see Anderson.  What the fuck was I supposed to think? You made it crystal fucking clear that you weren’t interested. And we’re just friends, so leave it alone for fuck’s sake.”

Darby had enough _Wallace_ for one damn day.  He seemed completely stunned by her outburst.  She ducked underneath his massive arms and headed into the airlock without another word.  She _wasn’t_ surprised when he didn’t follow her.

_Disappointed._

_But not surprised._

Two weeks later, Darby was in the mess playing poker with Alenko, Williams and the engineers when Jenkins brought her another package.  She folded her hand; it was a shitty one anyway.  Picking up the package, she headed into the crew quarters for a little privacy. 

She lifted the lid off of the container to find a smaller box inside.  Opening that she felt her heart stutter in her chest for a second or two, her fingers trembled as she lifted out something that she’d lost over six years ago.  It was a simple gold ring with her initial engraved on it, the only piece of jewelry that she’d ever bought for herself.  It was on a bulky chain that looked familiar.  She couldn’t place where the hell she’d seen it though.

Then it struck her.

Wallace often wore a second chain with his dog tags.  He’d never let her look at it, despite her many attempts.  There was no note in the box, nothing besides the ring.  She turned it over in fingers in confusion. 

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Package._

_What the fuck are you trying to say?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Package_

_When you figure it out, you know where to find me._

_Stuart_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

“You…sacrificed a mission…and potentially your career…over a girl.” Darby stared at him like he’d suddenly sprouted an extra head. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“ _Darby_. You don’t understand the whole story.” Anderson rubbed his forehead. He looked suddenly very exhausted. “I made the right decision.”

“Idiot,” she muttered.  “For the fucking record, if we’re on a mission and I get stuck or injured or captured, leave my stupid ass to die. We’re goddamn marines; we finish the mission and _then_ make sure no one gets left behind.  You did the shit the wrong way around.”

They were on their way to the Citadel after leaving Eden Prime.  She was talking with Anderson in his quarters.  He was filling her in on who Saren was and his history with the turian.  Darby shook her head at him and waved off any further explanation.  They would never agree on mission priorities.  They’d argued about it many times before.

“You should head up to the bridge; I’m sure Joker’s about to dock on the Citadel. It’s worth seeing it.” Anderson walked over to her and ran his fingers over her forehead. “Is your head better?”

“Like having a fucking hangover,” she shrugged.

He brushed his lips against where his fingers had touched.  “ _For the record_ , I’d make the same damn decision if it had been you in danger.  I’d rescue you _first._ And so would you, even if you won’t admit it.”

“ _Idiot_.” Darby shook her head at him. “You’re wrong.”

“No, I’m not.” Anderson’s eyes searched her face for a moment. “You saved Wallace in boot camp.  You tried to save your squad on Akuze.  You saved Alenko on Eden Prime.”

“The difference between you and I is that I know sometimes the sacrifice will have to be made, and I’m prepared to make carry that weight on my shoulders.  You refuse to make the sacrifice and who knows what the ramifications of that in the long run are.” Darby pushed him back. “I’ll see you on the bridge, _Captain._ ”

The conversation was out far from her mind later when she ran into Harkin as they tried to find the proof that they needed for the council.  She didn’t trust the drunken pervert.  She believed the story that Anderson had told her over this fucker.   It took a couple of hours but she finally had what they needed to bring Saren down.

It was several hours later before the Council had made their decision.  A crowd had gathered to watch Darby became the first human Spectre was impressive.  She caught a glimpse of a _familiar_ pair of Alliance officers at the edge of the throng.  She should’ve expected to see at least Wallace there.

_Fucker._

Darby walked into Flux and was half way to the bar before she saw them.  Hackett _and_ Wallace at a table across the room watching her, they’d been at the Spectre _ceremony_.  She’d known that they would be there.  She wasn’t ready to see him so she turned on her heel to head back to the ship.

“Darby, wait.” Wallace caught up to her as she started down the steps.

“Why are you here?” She asked stupidly. It was more to distract herself then to hear the answer.

“I keep my promises.” He touched a healing cut on her cheek. “I’ll always be in the crowd for you, Blondie.”

“You’re going to crush me now, aren’t you?” She stated the obvious.

He did crush her into his arms. “You haven’t talked to me in weeks.”

“I’ve been too fucking busy having my mind fucked over by some _ancient_ artifact.” Darby _had been busy_ ignoring his last message.

“That was two days ago.” Wallace let go of her and grabbed her by the arm to lead her back into Flux. “Come on, have drinks with us. Hackett’s buying.”

“Is he aware of this plan?” Darby didn’t resist his pulling her towards the table.

“He can fucking afford it.” Wallace muttered with a laugh.

She was six shots and a beer in when it occurred to her that drink around Wallace had proven to be a bad idea in the past.  She let the two men do most of the talking to hopefully avoid trouble.  It was safer for her pride and her secrets.

The initial awkwardness faded away with the beers.  Darby remembered why she enjoyed drinking with Wallace _and_ Hackett.  They told the best stories and dirtiest jokes.  The latter came mostly from Wallace.

“Nice ring.” Hackett’s comment sobered her up a little…but not _enough_.

“It is.” She didn’t look over at the brown eyes that she knew were focused on her. “’’s old. Thought I’d lost it. Some fucker stole it from me.”

“Maybe they just borrowed it.” Hackett took her hand to get a better look at the ring.

Darby noticed Wallace’s fists clenched on top of his legs.  She covered one of them with her free hand.  Her gaze was on Hackett who let go of her hand after completing his _inspection_ of the ring.

“Why do you think it was stolen?” Hackett’s tone was light but Darby wondered how much he actually knew.

“No fucking clue.” She squeezed Wallace’s hand then released it.

“Guess.” Wallace picked up his bottle to take a long drink.

“No.”

“ _Coward_.” He leaned over to whisper.

“Fuck. You.” She stood up and dumped the rest of her beer on his head.

“Commander.” Hackett started up out of his seat.  Wallace stayed where he was as he wiped beer out of his face.

“Let her fucking go.” Wallace waved off Hackett’s concern. “I might’ve deserved that.”

“Might?” She asked incredulously.

Wallace took her arm to yank her back down in to the seat. “Steven, fuck off. Oh, and you’re still paying for the fucking drinks.”

“Shepard, you have my _complete_ authority to shoot Wallace in either head if he annoys you.” Hackett winked at her and left the bar.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Darby had no intention of talking about anything.  She grabbed another beer and continued to drink.

"Why won't you talk to me about this?" Wallace asked.

"I..." Darby found it harder to filter her thoughts with the drunken buzz. "I'm with another man."

"What does..."

She cut him off with an aggravated but pointless punch to the shoulder. "I don't want to think about you..."

  
"Why?" Wallace pushed for an answer.

"It hurts. It hurts to think that you might've cared and we wasted it.  That we fucked around with each other and other people and didn't even consider that we could've been more. You never told me, then you stole my ring...and my..." She stood up again. "Don't fucking follow me this time."

The walk back to the _Normandy_ went by faster than she expected.  She was too drunk to realize that she went to Anderson’s quarters and not her own bunk.

“Darby?” Anderson found her asleep there an hour later.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Court martial me so I can fucking sleep.”

“Who were you drinking with?” He sat on the bed and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Stupid fuckers.” She shifted over on her back and captured his hand in hers. “I…wait…where am I?”

“ _My_ quarters,” he chuckled.

“Shit.” Darby started up only for him to carefully press her back down. “You could join me.”

“Darby.” He traced the tattoos on her wrist calmly.

“David.” She matched his tone, as best she could given her slightly inebriated state.

He didn’t argue when she tugged him down on the bed next to her.  The room was still spinning a little.  He seemed  genuinely surprised when she burrowed in his arms and dragged the blanket up.

“I’m too sleepy to seduce you,” she yawned.

“Do you want to tell me about the rumors that you dumped a beer on an Admiral’s head?” Anderson played with a blonde tendril of her hair.

“No.” She dozed off before she could hear his response.

She made her escape a few hours later.  It wouldn’t have been wise to be caught in the _Captain’s_ bed.  It turned out not to be necessary because the _Normandy_ was given to her to command.  A slight shake of the head from Anderson kept her from exploding on Udina, fucking snake.  He’d pay; she’d find a way to make him pay.

Anderson didn’t seem to want to talk so she told Joker to head for Therum and went to her quarters, her _new_ quarters.  She liked them better when they weren’t _hers._  She sat down at her terminal to send out a few messages.  She sent a quick one to Joe to see if he had any dirt on Udina. 

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Sorry._

_I clearly fucked up._

_Stuart_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Artemis Tau_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Clearly._

_W: Still pissed._

_D: Too hungover to be pissed._

_W: I’m not trying to make it harder for you, Blondie._

_D: Then what?_

_W: Darby._

_D: No, listen. You’re one of my best friends.  We screwed our timing up. Let it go._

_W: What if I can’t?_

_D: Then I have to let you go…as a friend…as anything._

_W: What if you can’t?_

_D: Watch me._

_User has disconnected_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

It had been a while since she’d talked to Wallace.  She’d thrown herself into missions from Fifth Fleet Command to forget that they weren’t talking.   They’d picked up Doctor T’soni on Therum.  She was…nervous for an asari. She also blushed, which was fascinating.

Darby paced in her quarters for what felt like hours.  The _Normandy_ had been docked on the Citadel for most of the day.  Seeing Corporal Toombs had been a mind-fuck.  She didn’t know how to process it. 

She dealt with the _inspection_ of the _Normandy_ by telling the Admiral to fuck off.  It was her ship, and she was a Spectre.  It was apparently worth something.  It also meant C-sec couldn’t do a damn thing when she slammed her fist into the bitch of a reporter’s face. 

It seemed like a wise idea to spend the rest of the day hiding in Chora’s Den.  That was before she’d run into an asshole from the Reds who she shot in the head for the principle of it. And now she was drowning her memories in a bottle of watered downed vodka when Joe surprised her. She was already more than half-way to forgetful when he sat next to her.

“Darby.”

“Your ship docked here?” She glanced at him over her glass.

“Yes.” He leaned on his cane. “How else would I get here?”

“Take me to London.” Darby needed somewhere safe to clear her head.  She was drunk enough that only one place came to mind.

“You have your own damn ship, now.” Joe held his hands up in surrender when she glared at him. “Fine, fine. London it is. Can you walk? I can’t exactly carry you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Charmer.” He nudged her arm with his cane. “I’ll take you _home_.”

“Not my home.” She stumbled a little as they headed to the skycar terminal.

“Might as well be.” Joe shook his head at her.

* * *

Wallace headed home from his office late that evening.  He’d received a message from Anderson stating that _Commander Shepard_ had started her day by saving Corporal Toombs.  He felt his stomach clench at the name.  It couldn’t have been easy for her to find one of her unit alive after Akuze. 

Darby had apparently shot the scientist in the head instead of rescuing him.  She’d also denied an Admiral access to the _Normandy_ and punched a reporter in the face. He was worried about her.  Anderson was as well.  The ship had been docked on the Citadel but no one seemed to know where she’d gone.

Stepping into his apartment, he stumbled over a pair of boots in his hallway. _Small boots._ He frowned down at them.  He found a pair of jeans in the hallway and socks by the guest room door. He went inside find Darby asleep on the bed.  He draped a blanket over her and felt some of the tension leave his body. 

He hated it when she stopped talking to him.  She’d been ignoring his attempts to contact her.  She’d even sent the copy of Fornax that he sent to her back to him. She looked exhausted.

“Wallace.” Her fingers grabbed his hand when he started to walk away.

“Hey Blondie, if you’re going AWOL, you picked a shitty place to hide.” He sat on the edge of the bed and let her cling to his hand.  He caught a faint hint of booze on her. “Drunk again?”

“The fuck do you mean again?” Darby’s words were slurred a little.  She let go of his hand to roll over on her side away from him. “I found Toombs.”

“Anderson mentioned that.” Wallace placed a hand on her back.  He frowned when she shifted away from it.  “How was he?”

“Broken.” Darby rolled on her back. She tilted her head towards him. “He wanted to know if the screaming goes away, if the nightmares stop.”

“What did you say?” Wallace asked curiously.

“The truth.” She answered his unspoken question after a second. “No, they don’t.”

“Why are you here, Darby? You have your own damn ship.” He watched her struggle with her thoughts for a while.

“My bed.” She patted the mattress absently. “My room. ‘S safe in here.”

Wallace met the slightly bleary green eyes that looked up at him. “Yes, it is.”

“Told Joe.” She was fading into sleep.

“You told Joe what?” Wallace’s words jolted her back awake.

She blinked at him a few times. “A lie.”

“I don’t understand, Blondie.” He watched her roll over on her side again and a moment later she was snoring.

Wallace knew that she’d try to sneak out in the morning.   He woke up early and got coffee going.  He was sitting on the couch sipping his second cup when she tried tip-toeing out the door, pausing to pick up her boots as she went. 

“Fuck.” She froze when she caught sight of him watching her. “I…is that coffee?”

He held his cup out to her. “Morning, Blondie.”

She sat on the arm of the couch and sipped the coffee. “I’m not entirely certain how I got here.”

“Joe.”

“Ahh.” Darby stared at the cup in her hand. “Did I accidentally go AWOL?”

“Maybe.” Wallace grinned at her.

“Fuck.” She scratched her head vigorously. “I wonder if Joe can give me a ride.”

“The _Normandy_ is currently docked in London.” Wallace stood to head into the kitchen. “I’ll make breakfast and then you can explain to me why you were passed out in my guest room, again.  Since the last thing you told me was that you were letting me go.”

“If I say fuck you will you still make me a bacon and cheddar sandwich?” Darby twisted around on the arm of the couch so she could watch him in the kitchen.

He threw his head back and laughed for a few seconds. “It’s never stopped me before.”

Darby was quiet while she drank her coffee.  “I was drunk.”

“I am aware of that.” Wallace leaned around the fridge door to frown at her.  “You could’ve walked to the _Normandy_ to sleep it off.  Anderson has an apartment on the Citadel, you could’ve gone there.”

“I am not up to in depth evaluation of my motives while drunk.” She yawned wide enough that he thought her jaw was going to crack.

“Darby.”

“I always come here when I’m drunk,” she shrugged.

“London?”

“Your place.” She rolled her eyes at him.

No matter the tactics, Darby wouldn’t give him an answer.  He headed into his bedroom to change into his uniform while she ate.  When he came back to the living room, she was gone.  He stepped into his office to grab a file and caught sight of something on his desk.

_The medal._

He picked it up and clutched it in his hand.  _Fuck._ Racing across town, he expected to find the _Normandy_ already gone.  It was still docked.  He stared at it in confusion. 

“It’s not going anywhere.”

He turned around to find Darby leaning against a wall. He held the medal in his fingers. “Why?”

“You gave me my ring back.” She shifted uncomfortably in front of him. “I…”

“We’re still connected if I have my medal and you have your ring?” Wallace took a step towards her.

“Idiot,” she muttered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

“You _killed_ the colonists.” Anderson paced in front of Darby in his apartment. She was seated calmly on the couch. “All of them.”

“They were fucking shooting at me.” Darby raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I have offered them a smoke and a pint? I had to stop the giant, mind-controlling plant.”

“Lieutenant Alenko informs me that one of the ExoGeni scientists provided you with a solution that didn’t involve bloodshed,” Anderson said sharply.

“I wouldn’t trust my life or my squads’ lives to _any_ weapon or weapon mod that I haven’t tested personally.” She slouched down into the cushions. 

_How dare he fucking question her about this?_

_It wasn’t like she’d wanted to shoot the colonists._

“You killed them.”

“You say that but I think you mean murder.  But yes, I killed people that were firing at me.” Darby stood up and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “I did my _fucking_ job. Sorry to _disappoint_ you.”

“Darby.”

“I’m not you.” She decided it was wisest to avoid prolonging a conversation that wasn’t going anywhere pleasant.  She made her way quickly back to the _Normandy_.

She sat in her quarters reading _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens.  Wallace had sent it to her when she’d returned from London.  He said that he thought she’d appreciate the story.  Alenko stepped in to see if she was up for a game of poker.  She set the book aside and followed him towards the elevator.

Williams had a table set up in the middle of the shuttle bay.  She joined Wrex, Garrus and Adams for the game.  Ash dealt the hand and Darby found Wrex had a better poker face than she did. 

_Impressive._

Still, three rounds into the game and Darby had what she figured would be yet another winning hand.  Joker interrupted to let her know that Captain Anderson wanted a word with her.  He was apparently waiting in the mess for her.

“You just fucking cost me three hundred credits,” she complained.  She’d tossed her hand down and headed up to meet with him.  He was pacing in the mess when she got there.

“We need to talk.” Anderson took her by the elbow to guide her into _her_ quarters.

“Fuck.”

“Not that kind of talk.” He laughed at the look on her face. “I am _not_ disappointed in you.”

“You sure about that?” Darby sat on the edge of her desk.  She twisted the ring on her finger absently. “I’m never going to be _your_ kind of soldier.”

“Darby,” Anderson sighed deeply. “I don’t _agree_ with your methods.  You don’t like mine. It isn’t a reflection on how either of us feels about each other.”

“Yea, yea.”

He lifted her chin up. “I’ve never regretted giving a scruffy, blonde punk a chance.”

“Scruffy?”

“Very.” Anderson easily dodged the half-hearted punch that she threw at him.

“Jackass,” she muttered.

“Do you want to tell me about why you went AWOL to London for a day?” Anderson had been careful _not_ to bring it up until now.

_Fuck._

Darby didn’t think that he needed to know anything about it.  She made the mistake of glancing down at the book on her desk.  Anderson followed her gaze and stepped over to pick up the hardbound book.

“New book?” He opened the cover and found the inscription inside.  His eyes lifted to meet hers. “Really?”

“What?” Darby slid her fingers into _his_ front pockets. He set the book down and lifted his hand hands to run his fingers through her hair. “I went to London because in my slightly drunken state, I managed to coerce Joe into taking me there.”

“Why?” He kept his fingers in her hair.

“No fucking clue.”

“Darby.”

She sighed and tried to look away but he kept her head tilted up towards him. “I was drunk, David.  Logic isn’t my strong suit when I’ve had a few pints.”

“London? Why London?” Anderson wasn’t going to let it go this time.

“It was less about drinking and London, and more about Thresher Maws.  I saw Corporal Toombs, from my old squad. I wanted to talk to Wallace, because Toombs had been under his command as well.” She raised her hand to cover his mouth. “Yes, I realize that I could’ve just fucking sent him a message.  I trust him. He’s my friend.   He’s your fucking friend too.  When did this become such an issue for you?”

“Darby.”

“No, either you don’t trust me or him.” Darby pulled her hands away from his jeans.  She sat back on the desk again and frowned at him. “Actually, I can kind of understand Wallace, cause really. But me?”

Anderson shook his head and laughed. “Stop trying to distract me.”

“Distract you? I am hurt, David. So fucking hurt.” She decided it was time for a real _distraction._ She slid off of the desk and moved back over to him.

He stopped her hands before her fingers could touch him.  He held them tightly with his own. “Tell me about the inscription in the book.”

Darby glanced down at the open book. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“I’m asking you. I’m _with_ you.” Anderson reminded her.

“It’s a quote from Charles Dickens.” She traced the words written on the page.  With a sigh, she read the lines from _David Copperfield_ that Wallace had written. “’ “It is no worse, because I write of it. It would be no better, if I stopped my most unwilling hand. Nothing can undo it; nothing can make it otherwise than as it was.’”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“Ask. Wallace. _”_ Darby was starting to feel guilty and she hadn’t done a damn thing wrong.  She grabbed Anderson by the arm and walked him out of her quarters. “Go bother him, this conversation is _over._ ”

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Anderson._

_What the hell did you say to him?_

_I had my ass handed to me via the vid-comm._

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Anderson._

_He saw the damn book inscription._

_He may or may not have read some things into it._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Anderson._

_Ahh._

_Did you like Oliver Twist?_

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Are you fucking kidding me?_

_Ahh. That’s all you have to say?_

_Remind me to shoot you in the head…both of the… the next time I see you._

_Darby_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Darby spun around in the chair in front of her terminal.  She’d sent a vid-chat request to Wallace.  She’d made four full revolutions and was on the fifth when she heard a loud cough.

“Did you message me so that I could have the joy of watching you puke?” Wallace didn’t have a shirt on and she grabbed the edge of the desk to halt the spinning. “What can I do for you?”

“Put a fucking shirt on.” Darby found it very, very distracting.  It was probably best for both of them to move on to the reason that she wanted to talk to him. “I have an invitation to compete on Pinnacle Station.”

“Nice.”

“I know.  I get to pick my own squad.” She spun around in the chair one last time. “Have any plans for the next few days?”

“I might be able to swing a few days of leave.” Wallace looked…intrigued.

“You can see my new tattoo.” She played her trump card.

“What tattoo would that be, Blondie?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’ll have to meet me on the station to find out.” Darby disconnected the comm before he could respond.

She was standing in the command center of the station a few days later talking to Admiral Ahern when Wallace _and_ Admiral Hackett walked towards them.  It turned out that Hackett hadn’t wanted to waste a chance to see Wallace get his ass handed to him.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Wallace punched him in the arm.

“I have no intention of fucking losing.” Darby glared at both men. “How the hell did you two idiots ever get promoted to Admiral?”

“Commander.” Ahern looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t wondered about at least one of them.” She ducked when Wallace tried to smack her on the back of the head. “Are you ready to demonstrate your utter lack of ability?”

“You wouldn’t have messaged me if you thought I lacked _any_ ability,” Wallace said smugly.

_Fucker._

Hours later, they had the last laugh.  They’d managed to defeat every level of the simulation with the top score in each one.  Wallace and Wrex sat at the table arguing about the best shotguns.  Darby headed over to speak with Ahern.  He had one last scenario to offer to her…one that came with a serious warning and prize that she couldn’t walk away from.

“No.” Wallace shook his head emphatically once she’d explained it to her two squadmates.

“Wallace.”

“It’s too much of a risk one that doesn’t come with a reward.” He glared over at Wrex who was laughing.

“You a coward?” Wrex asked. “Real or simulated, what difference does it make?”

“A lot if she’s dead.” Wallace let Darby pull him away from the table. “What?”

“I made a bet with Ahern.” She ignored his attempts to argue with her. “If we can last five minutes, then I win his retirement place on Intai’sei. A _real_ home.”

“Blondie.”

“Please?” She would play dirty if she had to. “I want a home that I own, not a rental, not one that you got me into, not one that was assigned to me by the Alliance.”

Wallace placed a firm hand on her shoulder to pull her into a hug.  He tilted his head to the side to whisper in her ear. “Dirty fucking tactics, Darby.  Let’s go get you a home then.”

Darby stepped back from him and rested her hand on his chest for a moment. “Thanks.”

“You never did show me that new tattoo.” He followed her and Wrex towards the doors that led to the simulator.

Darby glanced back at him then forward with a sigh.  She lifted the hair off of the back of her neck.  She heard him take a step closer and then one of his fingers traced the Star of Terra that she’d gotten inked on the back of her neck. “I missed it.”

“Did you?” Wallace squeezed her neck once before his hand fell way.

“Always.” She headed towards the lockers to get suited up again and get her weapons.

“Let’s go shoot something.” Wrex patted her on the back.

“Stop doing that, fuck, it’s like being hit by a damn Mako,” she groaned.

* * *

Three minutes later, Wallace was dragging Darby around a barrier.  She’d taken a blast to the head.  He pressed her into a corner.  He kept his body between her and the incoming turians. 

“We can hit the kill switch.” Wrex took out a couple of the enemies.

“No.” Wallace glanced back at Darby who was fading in and out of consciousness. “We’ve only got a minute left.”

“Crazy  humans,” Wrex muttered.

“I’d think a Krogan would understand the importance of a home.” Wallace threw a grenade at a cluster of turians.

“Fine.” Wrex pulled out another clip for his shotgun. “She dies, I’m blaming you.”

Wallace touched a hand to her helmet. “Darby’s _not_ going anywhere.”

The moment the simulation ended, Wallace lifted Darby up and carried her straight to the Med Bay.  He was waiting for the medic to give him an update when Hackett _and_ Anderson stepped into the room.  Anderson didn’t look thrilled as they walked towards him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Anderson looked like he was a second away from exploding.

“He was thinking that I wanted a home and I guilt tripped him into it.” Darby walked over with a bandaged on her forehead. “I’m fine. Minor cuts, slight concussion. I happen to have a very hard head.”

“Fucking understatement,” Wallace muttered.

“Pot meet kettle, you’ll get along great.” Hackett moved between Anderson and Wallace to shake Darby’s hand. “Congratulations.  You did good work in the simulation.”

“Thank you.” She grinned at him before turning to Wallace. “Thanks for the help.  It was fucking nice to see ‘The Wall’ in action.”

A pointed look from Anderson had Hackett dragging Wallace out of the Med Bay.  They were talking with Ahern when the two joined them again.  Anderson said his goodbyes and Darby hung around to chat with the three Admirals. 

“You going to check out your new home?” Wallace walked with her towards the docking tubes.

“Later. I’ve got a date on Arcturus.” She winked up at him and disappeared into the airlock that led to the _Normandy_.

Wallace leaned back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling with an aggravated sigh. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?” Hackett grabbed his arm and shoved him towards one of the other doors. “Come back to Arcturus with me. I think you need a drink.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a fucking idiot who needs one,” Hackett said with a sharp laugh.

It was like a plot from a crappy movie.  Wallace had intended to meet Hackett for dinner at one of the steakhouses on Arcturus.  He just happened to have the unfortunate luck to walk into the one that Anderson had taken Darby to.

 _Fuck_.

He retraced his steps out of the restaurant rapidly before either of them could see him.  He fingered the medal in his jeans pocket. It was getting harder to see Darby with Anderson.  He felt a tug on the back of his leather jacket.

“Darby?” He turned around to find her standing behind him. She looked beautiful, but _not_ herself in a dark blue sundress. “Nice dress.”

“Yea.” Her smile looked more like a pained grimace. “It was a _gift._ ”

“It’s not you.” Wallace regretted the words the moment that he said them but she nodded in agreement. “Then why wear it?”

“He likes it.”

“He’d like you in jeans as well.” Wallace knew Anderson well enough to know that.

“I know,” she shrugged. “It was a nice thought.”

“Shouldn’t you be eating dinner?”

“I…you looked sad when you left.” She seemed uncomfortable with the admission. Her hand went up to rub the back of her neck.

“Sad?” He chuckled. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Blondie. You tempt me to do things that I’d regret.”

“Is that so, Stuart?” Anderson took him by the shoulder and dragged him away from Darby.

_Damn it._

“David.” Wallace held up his hands.

Anderson’s only response was to throw a punch at him. _Fuck_.  He wasn’t going to _take_ a punch for anyone, not when he hadn’t done anything wrong.  He deflected the attack and let one of his own fly.  It wasn’t long before they were wrestling on the ground with each other.  Darby had left at some point, not interested in watching them make fools of themselves.

Wallace struggled with him until he finally managed to pin him to the ground. “Stop it, David. What the fuck is your problem?”

“Let me up.” Anderson shoved at the arm holding him down.

“She’s not Kahlee.” Wallace wasn’t going to release him just yet, not before his point was made.

“I know that.”

“Do you? Are you sure about that?” Wallace frowned at him. “That dress looks like it came straight from Kahlee’s closet.  In fact, I’m pretty sure I saw one just like it on her years ago when you two were together.  What the fuck are you doing?”

“I didn’t…damn.” Anderson’s head fell back to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Darby sat in her quarters in jeans that were ripped at both knees and a black tank-top that had grey dancing skeletons on it. She leaned back in the chair with her boots propped up on the desk.  The dress was draped over the back of one of the other chairs.  She frowned over at it.  Something about the fucking thing really bothered her and she couldn’t figure out what it was.

The door to her quarters opened and Anderson walked in without waiting for an invitation.  She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jeans pocket and started to light one.  He grabbed the cigarette and the lighter to set them down on the desk.

“I had questions for you.” Darby gave him a look of warning when he started to push her boost off of her desk. “But I’ve decided that I don’t fucking care.  Get out of _my_ quarters.”

“The dress…”

“What is with that fucking thing? I mean honestly, I’ve never seen two men more obsessed with a dress.” She spared a glance at it. “You know, I’m really getting tired of feeling like I’m being accused of cheating on you.”

Darby decided that she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Standing up, she reached around him to grab her cigarettes and lighter. She shoved them into her jeans pocket and headed out of the room.  She took the steps two at a time and made it off of the ship before Anderson could catch up with her.

Thankfully, Angela was at her apartment when Darby came knocking. They drank shots of Baileys and talked about _men._ Well, Darby talked about men and Angela talked about women.  It was after one in the morning when she started back to the _Normandy._

“You drink too much.” Anderson was waiting by the airlock for her.

“Since both of my parents are fucking dead, I’m going to ignore that comment.” She leaned against the railing. “What is it?”

“The dress…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Darby turned towards the viewing window, her hands tightening around the railing. “I don’t give a fuck about it.”

“Please let me explain.” Anderson ran gentle fingers played with her hair.  He froze when he caught sight of the new tattoo.

She glanced back at him. “Don’t even start.”

He pulled his hand back and leaned beside her. “I met a woman a long time ago, very long time ago.  We fell in love, but our timing was…off.  The dress wasn’t about you.  I owe you an apology.  It was about her, and I didn’t realize it until Stuart pointed it out.”

Darby canted her head to the side and frowned at him.  His words seemed to roll around her mind until they made sense. “You bought a dress that _she_ would wear and gave it to me.”

“Yes.”

“And worse, you didn’t even realize that you were doing it.” She stared down at her knuckles that were turning white from how tightly she was holding the metal in her hand.  “I’m trying to think of a reason that I shouldn’t knock your fucking stupid idiotic ass on the ground right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And?” She’d never been impressed with apologies. “I’m not interested in words, _David._   Where the hell did you get off being angry at me for something that was completely innocent? You were fucking trying to turn me into a surrogate for the fucking one that got away.”

“That wasn’t it at all.  It was an honest mistake.” Anderson reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder that she immediately shoved away.

“I think you should head back to the Citadel… _now_.” Darby decided that being in a confined space right now was a _really_ bad idea.  She was so angry that her biotics were swirling uncontrollably.  She didn’t want to accidently hurt anyone, including Anderson. 

“Darby.”

She let go of the railing and kept her hands behind her back to reduce the risk of tossing Anderson through a wall. “I need…just fucking leave me alone for a few days, ok?”

“Fine.” Anderson glanced down at the swirling blue and wisely decided to walk away.

She watched him leave with frown on her face.  She hadn’t actually expected him to do it.  With an aggravated huff, she wandered the empty hallways to find Wallace’s quarters.  She could at least argue with him, and steal his beer.

“Blondie?” He glanced from the anger in her eyes to the swirling blue. He leaned back in to grab his gym bag and guided her away from his door. “You are _not_ destroying my living room again.”

“Where the fuck are we going?” Darby glared at him.

“Gym.” He forced her into the elevator when it opened. “You clearly have frustration that you need to get out.  And you aren’t doing it in my damn apartment…again.”

“I only did it that one time.”

“Do you know how much that furniture cost?” Wallace led her out of the elevator and down the hallway towards the closest gym. 

“I don’t know how much ugly ass shit goes for these days.” She used her biotics to shove him away from her once they were on the sparring mats.

“No biotics.”

“Then stay out of my way.” Darby turned towards one of the biotic training dummies in the corner of the room.  She had to get the pent-up energy out of her body before she hurt herself.

“Darby.”

She slammed her fist through the first dummy and it shattered on impact.  Wallace’s mouth snapped shut and he wisely waited for her to work through her anger.  She tossed biotic throws and pulses for what felt like hours.  Her knees eventually gave out and she collapsed on her back on the mat, panting for breath.

Wallace set a bottle of juice and a power bar by her head.  He sat on the mat beside her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“He told me about the dress.” Darby grabbed his arm to use it for leverage to pull herself up into a seated position.  She chugged down the juice and tossed the bottle into a nearby disposal. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Yea.”

“Is that why you punched him back instead of just restraining him?” Darby frowned at the power bar.  The damn things tasted awful. “Think that café is open?”

“Yes, and no.” He answered both of her questions. “I have bacon.”

She perked up at that. “Bacon?”

“Well, I don’t have bacon. But I’m pretty sure Steven has bacon, let’s go wake him up.” Wallace stood up then reached down to yank her up to her feet.

“You want me to…” She shook her head with a laugh when he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and carried her out of the gym. “Put me down, fucking idiot. Why are we waking up Admiral Hackett? I’m fairly confident that he can toss me in the brig.”

“He knows more about Kahlee Sanders than I do.  And he should’ve talked to David.” Wallace wouldn’t answer any other questions for her about it. 

_Fucker._

Hackett answered the incessant knocking on his door in a t-shirt and shorts.  He frowned at Wallace then Darby. “Consider yourselves court-martialled. Stuart. Why do you have a black eye?”

“David,” Wallace responded.

“Ahh.” Hackett stepped back to let them inside.  He frowned when Wallace immediately headed into the kitchen. “Help your damn self.”

“Want a sandwich?” Wallace didn’t bother looking up as he searched Hackett’s fridge.

“It’s one in the…oh why not.” Hackett grabbed two bottles of beer.  He tossed one to Darby. “So…the Kahlee cat is out of the bag?”

Darby reminded herself that she couldn’t punch an admiral. “ _Wallace_.”

“Destroy away; it’s not my fucking apartment.” He closed the fridge door and wandered over to the stove with an armful of ingredients.

“No.” Hackett gave her a pointed look and then turned to Wallace. “What the hell happened?”

“He gave her a blue sundress,” Wallace answered.

“He didn’t.”

“He did.”

“Oi.” Darby stepped back into the kitchen to glare at them both. “I’m _right_ fucking here. I hate fucking dresses. I have _never_ seen three men talking about a fucking dress so much.”

“If it helps, I don’t think David did it on purpose.” Hackett took his beer and wandered over to sit at the banquette set off of the kitchen.  He motioned for Darby to join him.  “He’s done a very good job of burying his feelings for Kahlee.”

“And no one thought to fucking mention this to me?” Darby set the beer on the table and stretched out on her back on the bench.

“It’s…complicated.”

Darby lifted up enough that she could flip Hackett off. _“Men.”_

“I thought maybe he was moving on with you.  I didn’t want to ruin it before it started.” Hackett ignored her middle finger.

“And?”

“And what?” Hackett asked.

“I’m not buying that’s the only reason you didn’t say anything.”  Darby sat up when Wallace placed a sandwich on the table for her. Hackett glanced over at Wallace and it suddenly clicked for her. “Fucking hell.  You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“What?” Wallace glanced back at her.

“He… you…Oh fuck me.” Darby grabbed the sandwich and slid off of the bench. “I’m going back to _my_ ship. I will shoot any or all three of you if you come into _my_ quarters on _my_ ship without permission. Is that fucking understood?”

Wallace glanced back at Hackett. “What the fuck did you say?”

“No idea,” Hackett answered. “Can I go back to bed now?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Darby decided to postpone the trip to Noveria.  It was time to find out what exactly Hackett had meant the night before.  She waited in his office with two cups of coffee.  He didn’t look all that surprised to see her when he stepped inside.

“What did you mean last night?” She stared at her coffee. “Why didn’t you say anything about Kahlee Sanders? The real reason?  It wasn’t about David.”

“No. It was about Stuart.” Hackett ignored the coffee that she’d offered him. He took a seat and watched her for a moment in silence. “I was hoping that he’d realize how he felt and fight for you.”

“How he felt?”

“You two are cut from the same cloth.  Neither of you ever really explore your own damn emotional depths.  Perhaps you should think about how you _really_ feel about David _and_ how you _really_ feel about Stuart.  Hmm?” Hackett turned towards his terminal. He glanced up five minutes later when she hadn’t moved or spoken. “Was there something else, Shepard?”

“I’d really like to punch you in the face.” She sipped her coffee calmly.

“It’ll pass.”

“Did you know that Ambassador Udina has been receiving bribe money from mercenary groups to look the other way?” Darby pulled a data chip out of her pocket and tossed it to him.  “It’s not enough to end his career, but I think you can use it to make him _behave_.”

“Remind me never to make an enemy of you.” Hackett smiled at her and for the first time, she realized that maybe the Admiral understood her a little more than she thought. “I assume that none of this is traceable back to you.”

“Of course not, I have no idea what’s on that datachip that I found in the restroom in Chora’s Den.” Darby stood up and started for the door. 

“He’s in the gym working out,” Hackett offered as she reached the door.

“I think it’s time for me to head to Noveria.” Darby flipped him off.

“Have you seen Stuart’s new tattoo?”

She glanced back at him. “What tattoo?”

“You should look under the ring that he wears on his right hand.” Hackett smiled when she glared at him.

_Fucker._

She walked halfway to the docking bays only to turn around and walk towards the gym.  She went back and forth about five times before she told herself to stop being a silly twat.  Wallace was pounding away at a punching bag when she walked in.  He was shirtless and wearing a black pair of sweat pants. 

The ring on his finger caught her attention.  She’d seen it a million times, even tried to con him into giving it to her once.  It was an old school ring that he’d gotten when he graduated from the Academy.   They’d stopped giving them out when she’d gone through.  And she couldn’t afford to have one made in any case.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on Noveria freezing your ass off?” Wallace stopped the swinging bag with his forearm and glanced back at her.  He wiped the sweat absently from his forehead as he walked towards her.

She held out her hand. “Let me see your right hand.”

“No.”

“Wallace.”

She realized the closer that she got to him that Hackett was an evil fucking genius.  Wallace without a shirt, glistening with sweat was a very tempting sight.  The smirk on his face told her that he knew exactly where her mind was.  She rolled her eyes by caught his hand before he could pull it away.

“You sure you want to know?” Wallace didn’t resist as she eased the ring up on his finger.

“Fuck you, of course I…” Darby stared at his finger and forgot what she’d been about to say.  He’d gotten a fucking tattoo of her damn ring on his finger.

“You?”

“I really need to get the fuck back to my ship.” She let go of his hand.

“Running?”

“Walking.” She dodged the arm that tried to grab her and _walked_ quickly back to her ship.

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Apologies._

_Will you have lunch with me on the Citadel?_

_Please?_

_David_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: Lunch._

_No._

_Maybe._

_I’m busy._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Lunch._

_I know that you finished on Noveria._

_The Normandy is scheduled to head back to the Citadel for a report to the Council._

_And I also know that Steven’s had you bouncing around running errands for Fifth Fleet. You could use a break, have lunch with me._

_David_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: Lunch._

_I said no._

_I meant no._

_I need time to think about this. And maybe, just maybe, you should think about why it happened? I believe that it wasn’t intentional. But perhaps you should consider that your fucking mind knew something that you don’t want to admit to yourself?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Lunch._

_It’s just lunch._

_David_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: Lunch._

_It’s never just lunch._

_How long have we known each other?_

_You’ve been hanging around Udina too fucking long._

_Darby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallace's ring looks something like this:
> 
> http://www.ebay.com/itm/Vintage-SOA-Military-Special-Operations-Association-Mens-10k-Gold-Ring-sz-11-5-/221264723295
> 
> Darby's ring(the one that Wallace stole then gave back):
> 
> http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/62241724673/crei-14k-custom-enameled-initial-ring-with-18-ct


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

The crew threatened to mutiny if they didn’t take shore-leave after the mission to save Terra Nova and then the rogue VI on Luna.  They were supposed to head to Virmire next, but Ash offered to buy the drinks so who was Darby to say no.

It might have been better to say no though since she ended up running into Anderson a little buzzed.  She had intended to head back to Chora’s from Flux.  The crew had split up when they realized that they couldn’t decide on which place to go.

“Talk to me, Darby. Please?”

Darby glanced down at the hand holding her elbow.  She looked back up at Anderson. “How many chances do you think you deserve, David?  You only gave me one, remember?  You told me not to waste it, and I haven’t. You should’ve taken your own fucking advice.”

“I’m not trying to waste my chance with _you_.” Anderson used the hold on her elbow to guide her to the skycab terminal.

“I’m not changing my mind on fucking wanting space.” Darby folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

“I think you’ll find my lips can be _very_ persuasive.” He grazed his lips across her jaw.

Darby pushed him back. “No.”

“Please?”

“No, _Captain._ ” She wasn’t interested in having this conversation with him. “I’m trying very hard not to do something that I’ll fucking regret.”

“David?”

Darby and Anderson _both_ turned around to find a blonde woman walking towards them.  She was beautiful and elegant in the dress that she wore impeccably.  Darby immediately knew not only who the woman was but _why_ Hackett and Wallace had known the blue sundress hadn’t been about Darby. 

“Kahlee Sanders.” Darby held her hand out to the woman.

“Yes? And you must be Commander Shepard.  You’ve been the talk of the Alliance lately.” Kahlee shook her hand.  She glanced between Darby and Anderson in confusion.  “Ambassador Udina told me where to find you.”

“Of course he did.” Anderson looked apologetically at Darby.  “Could you give us a moment?”

“Oh, you take all the fucking time that you need, _Captain_.” She snapped a salute at him and retraced her steps to Flux.  She walked straight into Hackett. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Shepard.” He fell into step with her. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Why?”

“Cause you look like you need one, and I’m not letting you punch me.” He gave her a knowing look. “And because Stuart isn’t here to do it himself.”

“Fucker.”

“Maybe, but I’m not an idiot.” He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

“Yea.” Darby shoved his hand off of her. “Why are you here?”

“Buying you drinks?” He waved Jenna over to order beers for both of them.

“Fuck off.”

“You do realize that I outrank you by a considerable amount, right?” Hackett laughed.

“So how was your visit with the consort? Did she touch you in your special place?” Darby grinned wickedly at him over her beer.

“ _Shepard_.”

“What?” Darby took a sip. “Why else would you be on the Citadel?”

“How did Stuart not drown you in the river in boot camp?”

“I was too busy saving his idiotic ass from drowning.” Darby reminded him.

“Not that it’s any of your business, I was paying a little visit to Ambassador Udina.” Hackett glanced behind her. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Darby followed his gaze to where Anderson was walking towards them. “Oh fucking hell.”

“I’d like to remind you that there are several other Alliance officers in this club.  And while I’d love to watch you hand his ass to him in person.  You might not want to do it in such a public place.” Hackett leaned in to speak quietly.

Darby rolled her shoulders and faced Anderson.  She looked back at Hackett for a second to ask, “can I punch both of you?”

“No,” Hackett muttered into his beer.

“Fuckers.” She glanced around Anderson when he finally stepped up to the table. “Where’s Kahlee?”

“On her way back to Grissom Academy I assume, she wasn’t here to see me. She had a meeting with the Ambassador.  She just stopped by to say hello.” Anderson took a seat and placed a hand on Darby’s knee to keep her from standing up. “Can we _please_ talk about this?”

“Oh sure, take a seat and let me hit you over the head with my beer.” Darby ignored the whispered warning from Hackett.

“I haven’t done anything wrong.  I didn’t know she was here, and I only wanted to speak to her a moment alone. That was it.” Anderson looked at her with pure frustration in his eyes.

“David.” She felt like ripping her hair out. “I _am_ never going to be her.  I’m never going to be a good little Alliance soldier.  I’m a dirty fighter.  I cuss worse than Wallace, and definitely drink more than he does.  I don’t _do_ dresses or skirts. I have tattoos, and plan to get more.  This is who I am.  And I’ll be damned if I let you fucking make me feel bad about that.”

“ _Darby_.”

“I’m done.” She glanced over at Hackett. “I would _not_ let him follow me if I were you.”

Darby didn’t bother to see if he listened to her.  She made her way back to _her_ ship.  Joker wisely didn’t speak when he caught the look on her face.  In fact, most of the crew stepped out of her way as she stormed through the CIC on the way down to her quarters. She threw herself on her bed and then slammed her fists into the mattress.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She should’ve slammed her fist into Anderson _repeatedly_.   It wouldn’t really have accomplished anything or made her feel better.  But…fuck, it would’ve made her feel a _little_ better. She paced in her quarters and felt the anger build.

_Fuck._

It always started like a slow simmer.  It felt like bugs were crawling under her skin.  The more she paced, the more she thought about the situation with Anderson.  The rage built on itself.  When her biotics started to flare, she knew what she needed.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Think anyone would mind if I knocked a hole through the ship? Or myself?_

_W: What’s wrong?_

_D: Remember the problems that I had in boot camp?_

_W: Which one?_

_D: Fucker._

_W: Yes._

_D: Talk me fucking down from this before I hurt someone._

_W: Vid-chat. Now._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

“Hey Blondie.” Wallace popped up on the terminal at her desk. He had a beer in hand.

“Idiot.” She paced manically in front of the desk. She threw herself into the chair and slouched down.

“Steven sent me a message.  He was worried about you.” Wallace spoke in the calm, firm voice that she remembered from boot camp.

“Gossiping fuckers.”

“He told me what you said to David.” Wallace scratched his forehead with his thumb for a moment.  “There is _nothing_ wrong with you, aside from that piss you like to call beer.”

“Yea.”

“Hey, listen to me.” Wallace snapped his fingers a few times.  It was what he used to do to get her attention.  He waited until she was looking up at him. “Deep breaths. Count them out for me. Just like we used to do in Madrid.”

“I’m fucking trying.”

“You’re in a fucking small room on a ship. You don’t get to turn into a biotic bomb.”  Wallace sounded worried. “Breathe for me, Blondie.”

“Fuck off.” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.  She was trying her best to let the rage go, it just seemed to get worse. _“Stuart.”_

“Remember the first time this happened?” Wallace’s voice stayed calm. “Remember how you took out every damn instructor?  I had to talk you down; you thought we were going to kick you out of the Alliance.  All you needed was someone to show you how to channel the anger.”

He reminisced about the early weeks of boot camp.  She’d had significant trouble with her anger; Wallace had spent a lot of time with her.  The docs had been worried about her biotics.  He’d taught her to spar.  He’d taught her to breathe through the anger. 

“Darby.”

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up. “Yea?”

“I need to tell you…”

“No.” She held a hand up to stop him. “No.”

“So that’s a no to sex?” He asked sadly.

Darby felt the laughter build up inside of her instead of anger.  She leaned forward in the chair and let it go.  The rage finally cleared from her.  It was a relief.  The itchy sensation in her hands disappeared.

She wiped the tears way and glanced up at the vid-comm. “Thanks fucker.”

“Anytime, Blondie.” He was silent for a moment. “He’s a fucking moron.”

“What?”

“David.” Wallace took a swig of beer. “He’s a fucking moron for not appreciating what he had.”

“What does that make you?” Darby rubbed the back of her neck.  Her fingers traced the tattoo.

“A fucking moron.”

“G’night Wallace.” She thought it would be wise to end the conversation now.

“Darby.”

Her fingers hovered by the terminal. “Yea?”

“Am I too fucking late to come after you?” The look in his eyes made her wish that she’d shut the chat down.

“I can’t answer that right fucking now.” Darby’s hand dropped to her desk.

“That’s not a no.”

“Fuck off.” She disconnected the chat and collapsed back into the chair. “Idiot.”

The comment was more directed at herself than Wallace.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

 Darby sat in her quarters smoking her sixth cigarette of the day.  She’d ignored the incoming vid-chat hails that had come in from Anderson first, then Hackett and finally Wallace.  She tried reading to distract herself, but after going over the same sentence for the eighth time, she figured it was time to give up.

She’d sent a note of condolence to Alenko’s parents.  It had been impossible for her to talk to them over the vid-comm.  Ash had kept to herself once the debrief was over.  For once, even Wrex gave her a wide berth.  Ash hadn’t seemed to know how to take being saved.  She’d been with the STG team though, and Darby had tried to rescue as many as she could.  She wasn’t willing to risk saving one life to lose everyone.

 _She wasn’t Anderson_.

Once they arrived at the Citadel, Darby went straight to the meeting with the Council only to have them fuck her over.  She ignored Anderson’s warning and chased Udina down as he slinked into the elevator.  She was glad the doors closed before the Captain could reach them.

“Commander.” Udina backed into the farthest corner possible in the small lift.

“You shouldn’t make enemies of people like me, _Ambassador._ ” Darby kept her temper and biotics on a tight leash.  Physical violence was _not_ the way to deal with the bastard. “You’ll regret it.”

“Is that a threat?”

“I never threaten.” Darby stepped out of the elevator and walked across the Presidium.  She had no doubt that Udina was _racing_ as far away as he could get.

“What did you do to him?” Anderson caught up with her as she stood in front of the Krogan statue.

“I haven’t harmed a hair on his fucking head.” Darby left the ‘yet’ out of the sentence.  Anderson wouldn’t understand.  “What do you want, _Captain?”_

Anderson sat on a nearby bench. “Sit, talk.”

“No.”

“We have to talk about this at some point, Darby.” Anderson sounded _very_ sure of that.

“No.”

“It was an honest mistake, and I’m sorry.” He continued when it was clear that she wasn’t going to say anything else.

“An honest mistake?” Darby shoved her hands into the pockets of her fatigues.  It was times like this that she wished she hadn’t given the medal back to Wallace. “You went out and bought a dress. A dress for someone who never really wears dresses, and to make matters worse, you bought a dress that is _so_ far from what I wear, even _Wallace_ realized it.  How is that an _honest_ mistake?”

“I…”

“And the worst part? I fucking wore it for you.” She took a step back when he moved off of the bench towards her. “Sorry isn’t going to fix this, David.  It’s not about the dress.  I don’t think you actually see _me_.”

“I do.” Anderson grabbed her by the shoulders. “I _see_ you.”

“Really?” She tilted her head to the side. “You know, the Council keeps archives of lots of interesting things.  I listened to an interesting conversation about the recommendation for the first human spectre.”

“Darby.”

“No. I’m actually not angry.  I’m disappointed that you weren’t _honest_ with me.” Darby touched a hand to the bars on his shoulders. “I’ve spent too much time trying desperately to meet some expectation that I’m finally realizing isn’t there.  I am who I am.  And I’m fucking fine with that.  I’m sorry that you aren’t.”

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. “I’m _proud_ of you.”

“Oh?” She eased her arm out of his grasp. “At the very least, you have to fucking admit that I never wasted the chance I was given.”

The walk back to the _Normandy_ was interrupted by Wrex and Garrus who took one look at her and decided she needed a drink.  They were downing shots when Ash joined them.  It turned out Anderson had a plan for getting the ship _unlocked._

She’d headed to Flux immediately, telling the rest of the crew to get back to the ship immediately.  Anderson was waiting for her in the secluded hallway between Chora’s Den and Flux.   She leaned against the wall and listened to his plan.

“Go after Udina.” She ran her fingers through her hair while she thought about it.  “It’s safer and the fucker deserves it.”

“Darby.”

She halted her steps and walked back over to him. “Yea?”

Anderson cupped her face in his hands and grazed his lips across hers. He moved them back until she was pressed against the wall.  His tongue traced her mouth and his teeth pulled on her bottom lip.  His fingers drifted back into her hair while his other hand wandered across her back.

“I am _still_ very angry with you.” She brought her own hand up to separate their lips.

“It’ll pass.”

Darby wasn’t so certain that it would. Forgiveness didn’t come naturally to her, it never had. “I’ll think about it.”

“Is that all I get?” Anderson released his hold on her.

“It’s all you deserve at the moment.” She ran her fingers through her hair again, this time to straighten it back down. “Good luck with Udina.  I hope he’s in his office so you have to punch the fucker.”

Once Joker had them on their way to Ilos, Darby went back to her quarters to prepare.  She ignored the message from Anderson and responded to the one from Hackett.  The Admiral was _highly_ amused about an _incensed_ Udina who had apparently been assaulted by Anderson. _Fucker deserved it._   She spun around in her chair before pulling up a chat.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Widow_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Wally._

_W: We had a long fucking talk about that in boot camp, Blondie._

_D: True._

_W: I hear that you’ve become a mutineer._

_D: It was only a matter of fucking time._

_W: True._

_W: I was sorry to hear about Alenko.  He seemed like a good kid._

_D: Kid?_

_W: He seemed young._

_D: Yea._

_W: What the fuck did you say to David?_

_D: None of your fucking business._

_W: Steven’s keeping the fleets on standby.  He trusts your judgment about the threat of Saren and Sovereign._

_D: Yea._

_W: Good luck._

_D: Yea._

_W: Darby?_

_D: You asked me a question._

_W: I’ve asked you several._

_D:  Wally._

_W: You say that one more fucking time and I’ll…think of something fucking awful to do to you._

_D: I’m shaking in my fucking boots._

_W: Are you referring to the question that I asked you about being too late?_

_D: Yes._

_W: Yes that’s the question, or yes I’m too late._

_D: Yes, that’s the question._

_W: And the answer?_

_D: Shit. I have to fucking go. We’ve reached Ilos._

_W: Darby._

_User has disconnected._


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Once Saren _and_ Sovereign had been destroyed, Anderson raced across the Citadel towards the tower to try to find Darby.  The squad had headed there to release the arms in the middle of the battle.  They hadn’t been heard from since. 

The initial relief that he felt faded when C-sec let him know that _only_ Wrex and Williams had been found.  They hadn’t found any signs of Commander Shepard yet.  Anderson jogged up the steps over to the two members of the _Normandy_ crew.

“Where is she?” Anderson crouched in front of Williams who simply glanced over her shoulder at the destruction behind them.  He pulled the medic back over to take care of her.  “I’ll be back.”

Anderson carefully moved through what was left of the Council chambers since part of the Reaper had crashed into it.  He didn’t see any signs of Darby anywhere. The only bodies that he found were geth.  A sound further back caught his attention.  He looked up to find Darby hopping over a ruined wall.  She was clutching one of her arms.

“Thank god.” Anderson rushed towards her.

She shifted away when he reached for her. “I’m _fine._ I think my shoulder is dislocated and I’m going to need a new biotic amp, but I’m _fucking_ fine.”

“You can’t ignore me forever.” Anderson had no intention of letting her go so easily.

“You fucking watch me.” She moved around him towards the medics and her squad.  She paused to turn back towards him. “I heard you over the comm.  I know that you don’t like that I sacrificed the Destiny Ascension.  But we needed those fleets to fucking destroy the geth and Sovereign.  We couldn’t risk them heading in too soon.”

“Darby.”

“I need to get my shoulder looked at.” She didn’t give him a chance to say another word.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Sovereign is dead, Saren is dead and I fucking screwed Udina over.  He’s not going to be the first human councilor._

_D: A good fucking day for me, even if my shoulder was dislocated. Fucking hurts._

_W: Small price to pay for all the good stuff._

_D: I was thinking about taking shore-leave for two weeks, before they send us on a wild goose chase._

_W: Oh?_

_D: I miss London, the rain and all that shit._

_W: Oh?_

_D: Yea._

_W: Just London?_

_D: Yea._

_W: Fuck you._

_D: Nope, not cleared for that yet._

_W: Funny. Do you need a place to stay?_

_D: Yea._

_W: You know the code._

_D: See you in a few days._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

It was three days later when Wallace came home from the recruitment office to find Darby on his couch with a beer in hand.  She was watching one of the old war movies in his collection.  He stepped over the boots that she’d left in the hallway.  He kicked them closer to the wall.  She wore ripped jeans and a grey and white striped t-shirt.

“Blondie.” He tossed his bag onto one of the armchairs across from the couch.  He noticed the sling draped over the back of the couch. He picked it up as he wandered into the kitchen to grab a beer for himself. “Shouldn’t you be wearing this?”

“Fuck off.”

“Charming.” He tossed the bottle cap into the garbage can and wandered in to hand the sling to her. “Have you eaten?”

She let the sling fall to the floor and went back to sipping her beer. “Does beer and pain meds count?”

“No.”

“Then no.” Darby used her biotics to throw a pillow at his head.

He made dinner for both of them.  They ate and watched the rest of the movie.  Darby picked apart the plot while they watched.  She ended up sitting in his lap reading Great Expectations.  He’d picked it up at the library for her when she’d said she was visiting.

He could pretend when Darby fell asleep in his arms that she’d said yes to his question.  But he didn’t know if it was going to be _yes._   He carried her into the guest room and deposited her into the bed.   He spent a restless night in his own bed.

The following morning, Wallace found Darby sitting in the open windowsill in the living room.  She was wearing one of his flannel shirts and smoking while she watched the sun come up over the city.   Her hair was a mess and her feet swung back and forth. 

“Mornin’.”  He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.  His arm rested across her collarbone.

“Cig?” She leaned cheek against his arm and offered her cigarette to him. She winced when she twisted her shoulder a little. “Yes.”

“What?” He frowned at the top of her head.

“My answer.” She tilted back to look up at him. “There are things to fucking talk about though.  It’s not just yes and I’m falling naked into your bed.”

“I’ve got all the fucking time in the world.” Wallace reminded himself that he couldn’t tighten his hold on her because of his shoulder.  He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Breakfast?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Wallace hadn’t slept well.  He was sitting on his couch at three in the morning with a cup of coffee in his hand.  He hadn’t seen Darby in weeks.  Her two weeks of shore-leave had been interrupted by the Council and she’d left after only two days. He couldn’t shake the tightness in his chest.

He was walking over to his terminal when someone banged on the door.  He set the coffee down and made his way to the door to find Joe leaning on his cane.  It wasn’t often that Joe visited him.  The man always seemed a little…nervous around him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Wallace stepped aside to let him in. “You are _not_ sleeping on my couch.”

“I’m not interested in sleeping on your couch.  I wouldn’t sleep a damn wink. I’d spend the whole time worried that you’d be yelling at me.” Joe sounded subdued and Wallace felt immediately on edge.  Joe frowned up at him. “You haven’t heard, have you?”

“Heard what?” Wallace watched Joe turn on ANN.  He dropped down on the couch so hard that it shifted back several inches across the floor.  He found it impossible to look away from the report of an attack on an Alliance vessel. “ _Fuck_.”

“I got a call from Angela; she’s a medic now on Arcturus...sorry, you probably knew that.  She saw the first of the survivors that they brought in.  We didn’t know if you’d found out yet. We didn’t want you to…find out from someone else.” Joe eased down into an arm chair.  He seemed nervous.  He set his cane against his knee. “I drew the short straw.”

“Darby?”

“Not one of the survivors.  Moreau was apparently out of his mind when they recovered the escape pod that he was in.  She shoved him into it and then got blown out into space by an explosion.” Joe muted the sound from the news.  “We…our…we all stayed in touch after boot camp, you know?  We even check up on Sam.  We were all…close.  She used to say we were her fucking family.”

Wallace waved off the stuttered explanation.  He didn’t want to hear anymore…he couldn’t.  “You…stay here.”

He walked purposefully out of the room and into the guest room. The room that in his head he always referred to as Darby’s.  She’d been the only person really to ever stay there, the only one that he _allowed_ to stay.  Her bag of spare clothing was still sitting on the closet floor.  He reached into the bag to pull out one of her shirts.  He buried his face into it. 

_Gone._

_Darby._

_His fucking…_

_Fuck._

He turned towards the dresser that sat against the wall.  It was an antique.  He’d found it in a vintage shop in London.  He knew she’d love it. She loved history as much as she loved her books.  She’d threatened to steal it from him a few times. He’d promised to leave it to her in his will.

_His will._

_Gone?_

With a roar that did nothing to calm him, Wallace slammed his fists into the wooden dresser in front of him.  He ignored the pain in his hands as he methodically and violently destroyed it.    He bent over with his hands on his knees when he finished. 

“Sir?”

He glared up at the man leaning on a cane in the doorway. He wanted to vent his grief in peace until he was numb. “ _What_?”

“You’ve got a visitor, one who is only slightly less terrifying than you are.” Joe looked even more uneasy than he had in the living room.  “I’m heading back to my ship.  But I thought I’d let you know, we’re going to have our own little memorial at that little bar in Madrid. You remember the one?  I’ll send you the time and date.  We’d all like you to be there.  It wouldn’t be right if you weren’t there.”

“Thanks, Joe.” Wallace took a moment to clean the splinters out of his knuckle and apply medi-gel.  He found Hackett in his living room. “I already know, go the fuck away.”

“Stuart.” Hackett looked at the healed wounds on his hands.  “I wanted to make sure you didn’t do something…stupid.”

Wallace ignored him and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer.  He didn’t bother getting one for Hackett.  He popped the top off of it and drank it in one long gulp.  He slammed the empty bottle against the wall. _“Fuck.”_

“I didn’t really want a beer anyway.” Hackett remarked calmly when Wallace collapsed down on the couch.

“Why the fuck are you here? Shouldn’t you be on Arcturus? Fucking David, I should shoot him in the fucking balls.” Wallace forced himself to breathe deeply until his blood pressure went down to a safer level.

“I’m here because I’m going planet-side where the debris field is to see if we can find her body.” Hackett reached over to pat him on the knee. “I thought you’d want to go with me.”

“And David?”

“He’s waiting on the ship.  I didn’t think it would be wise to bring him here.” He gave Wallace a knowing look.  “We’re _all_ grieving for more than just _one_ woman, Stuart.”

Wallace slammed his fist into Hackett’s jaw with such force that he knocked both the Admiral and the chair that he was in over. ”Do _not_ test me right now.”

Hackett pushed the chair off of his body and get to his feet. He moved his jaw tentatively and apparently found that it wasn’t broken.  He walked into the kitchen and spat blood in the sink.  He wandered back out into the living where Wallace still sat with his face buried in his hands.

“What is with the t-shirt?” Hackett asked.

Wallace lifted his head up and glanced at the t-shirt that he still held.  He set it aside. “Nothing. Sorry about the punch.”

“Are you coming?” Hackett waved off the apology.

“Yes.”

Hackett did his level best to keep Wallace and Anderson on separate decks of the ship.  Wallace wasn’t certain who he was the most concerned about.   They’d gone to Arcturus first, to speak with survivors and Hackett had to _give_ a speech.  The Citadel was next, since the council wanted to have a memorial.  It was a few days before they actually made it to Alchera.

Wallace was drinking coffee in the mess when Hackett dragged Anderson in. “Steven, David.”

“Why don’t you punch him and get it over with? Honestly, the suspense is killing me.” Hackett walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” Anderson rolled his eyes at both of them.

“I think he’s a fucking idiot, I don’t feel like punching him.” Wallace’s fingers tightened around his mug.  He set it down on the counter to avoid cracking it. “It’s not about either of us.  We’re here for _Darby._ ”

“What is your problem with me?” Anderson had clearly had enough. “You’ve been avoiding me for days.”

Wallace shoved Hackett out of the way as he advanced on Anderson. He grabbed him by the front of his uniform and lifted him up to slam him against the nearby wall. “You fucking bastard. What is my fucking problem with you? You _wasted_ your chance with her.  She…what the fuck did you think you were doing?”

“Me?” Anderson shook his head with an almost bitter laugh. “Shouldn’t all that anger be directed at yourself?  You were with her first, and you all but gift wrapped her for me.”

“ _Stuart_.” Hackett’s voice was the only thing that stopped Wallace from bashing Anderson’s head into the wall.   Wallace let him go and Anderson brushed his uniform off while they both composed themselves.  Hackett glanced at them over his coffee cup.  “I think the general consensus is that you are complete fools.  Neither of you deserved her.  I’m not sure you’re doing anything for her memory by fighting like recruits fresh out of basic.”

Wallace flipped him off. “Consider it a message from Darby.”

“I’m going to miss her.” Anderson sank down in one of the nearby chairs.

“We can at least find her body.  She deserves to rest in peace somewhere other than a debris field.” Wallace agreed with Anderson’s sentiment.  “She _did_ deserve better than either of us fucking idiots.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Three months after the _Normandy_ had crashed; Wallace glanced up from his terminal in the recruiter office to find Hackett standing in the room.  He waved him over and gestured towards the seat on the other side of his desk.

“I’ve clearly not offed myself, was there something that you needed?” Wallace wasn’t in the mood for another _pep_ talk from the man.  “What the fuck are you doing in London?”

“It’s _lovely_ to see you too.” Hackett tossed a datapad at him. “You’ll find the _last will and testament_ of one Commander Darby Shepard on that.   You are now the _proud_ owner of a retirement home on Intai’sei.  Her clothes were donated to a women’s charity, per her request.  Her credits were split between a veteran’s fund and a local orphanage here in London.  She didn’t own anything else.”

Wallace stared at Hackett in confusion. “She left _me_ her home?”

“Yes.” He tapped a finger against the datapad. “I found it very interesting that she updated the will right after she won the place from Ahern.”

“Have you seen David?” Wallace asked.

“I saw him on the Citadel a week ago.” Hackett seemed very guarded all of a sudden.

“Steven.”

“He’s been dating Kahlee.” He appeared to be waiting for a violent reaction.

Wallace rubbed the side of his jaw. “I’m not really fucking surprised. Are you?”

Hackett frowned at him. “What the hell is up with the beard? Did you forget to shave?”

“Remind me again why we’re even friends?”

“I outrank you.” Hackett smirked at him.

 Wallace threw a pen at him. “I need a beer. You’re buying.”

“Why do I always have to buy the damn beer?”

“You outrank me.” Wallace threw Hackett’s words back at him.

_Seven months later…_

It was the damn anniversary of the _Normandy._ Wallace had initially intended to spend it with the rest of her recruit class. They’d all planed on visiting Madrid, again.   He felt more at home with them, listening to the stories about Darby.  The _official_ event on Arcturus was all politics and Darby would’ve hated every fucking thing about it.

“I can see her now, in those ratty jeans and a t-shirt, flipping everyone in the room off.” Hackett handed Wallace a glass of scotch.

“Sounds about right.”  Wallace took a drink and glanced towards the people still entering the hall. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Easy.” Hackett grabbed Wallace by the shoulder. “It’s been a year; they weren’t even together when she died.”

“He brought…” Wallace turned around so he was facing away. “What the fuck was he thinking?”

“That he didn’t want to come to the memorial alone?” He let go of him and pointed to the drink in Wallace’s hand. “Drink up; they’re on their way over here. Be _nice_.”

“Fuck you.”

“It’s like listening to Shepard, a taller, uglier version.” Hackett kept his voice low. 

“Stuart, Steven.” Anderson stepped up with Kahlee Sanders beside him. “I believe that you both remember Kahlee.”

“It’s good to see you again.” Hackett shook her hand.

Wallace managed a slightly _civil_ nod at both of them.  He set his glass on a nearby table and walked away from the others.  He didn’t have it in him to _play_ nice, not at the fucking one year thing.  He made it out of the room before Anderson caught up with him.

“Stuart?”

Wallace took a _hopefully_ calming breath and turned around. “David.”

“I had to move on.  You should too.” Anderson reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of melted dog tags. He tossed them to Wallace. “These were sent to me anonymously.  I thought about keeping them, but in all honesty, I think she would’ve wanted you to have them.”

He stared down at the familiar name on the tags.  The service number was distorted, but he could make out enough of the name to know that they were hers. When he looked back up, Anderson had already gone back inside. 

“Drink?”

Wallace draped the tags around his neck and tucked them inside his shirt. “I’ve had _enough_ ceremony for one day.”

“She’d tell you to stop being a fucking idiot.” Hackett called after him as he walked away.

“Yea? Probably. But she’s not fucking here, is she?”

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like saying thank you to all my faithful readers. Cause you guys seriously made my day today.
> 
> So by way of thanks, have a third chapter....just this once.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

The first thing that Darby had done once she had control of the _Normandy_ was figure out where Wallace was.  The Alliance didn’t appear to be aware that she had returned from the dead.   Admiral Wallace had been recently reassigned to the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver.

_Tricky._

_Fucking tricky._

She couldn’t exactly have the _Normandy_ head to the Sol system.  It would _stand_ out.  She would stand out.  She sent a message to an old buddy that she knew made trips to Earth frequently.  Joe had turned _professional_ smuggler not long after leaving boot camp.  She had no doubts that he’d be up for the trip. 

Their recruit class had been particular close.  They’d kept in touch with each other over the years.  It hadn’t taken much to prove to him that she was who she said she was.  He met her on the Citadel where she told Joker to _break_ EDI until she got back.  It would give Miranda something to occupy her time with.

 _Fucking AI_.

Joe had a few _presents_ for her when she stepped through the airlock into his ship.  He’d gotten her a few sets of standard Alliance fatigues, a new omni-tool and the address for Wallace’s apartment.  He also updated her on the latest news in the Alliance and offered a few insights into dealing with Cerberus.  Instead of credits, he told her that he’d take information as payment.  She promised to funnel anything useful his way.

Three hours later, Darby snuck into the apartment complex and found the code to his door was the same.  He was _supposed_ to be in a meeting.  She figured it was better to wait for him in his apartment.  It might look a little strange for a _dead_ CommanderShepard to walk the halls of the Alliance building. 

“What the hell is a dead officer doing in my apartment?” Wallace had her pressed face forward into the wall with her arm behind her back.   She hadn’t even had the chance to use her biotics to stop him. “I was at your funeral.”

“Was it nice? Did you bring fucking flowers?” She winced when he pressed her arm up higher. “Wallace.”

“Who the hell are you?” He brought his other hand to apply pressure to her head. “I will snap your fucking neck.”

“I’d really prefer not to die again if it’s all the same to you.” She was beginning to regret not going to see Anderson or maybe Hackett _first._ “Remember that time in boot camp that you almost drowned?  You were teaching the class about combat in aquatic environments and Sam Jennings panicked.  He dragged both of you down and got tangled up in the netting. Joe and I had to jump in to get to you both.   It’s how Joe injured his leg.  It’s why they were both discharged.”

“That’s in the fucking report, anyone could find that out.” Wallace was damn near close to breaking her neck.

“Yes. But what isn’t in the report is that the reason Sam managed to drag you both down is that he hit you on the head with his weapon, on _purpose_.” Darby remembered vividly the night training class. They’d been in the river when Sam had lost it.  He’d gone berserk.  They had kept it a secret to avoid his family finding out that the pressure had broken him. “I saved your life, Wallace.  If you fucking break my neck, I will haunt you and ruin every fucking date that you ever go on ever again.”

“You could’ve found that out from anyone that was in the river that night.” Wallace pressed a little harder on her head.

“I…fuck.” She needed to think of something quickly before her head was no longer attached to her fucking neck. “You have a tattoo under the ring on your hand.  And I used to have one on the back of my neck.  It‘s gone at the moment.  You licked me when I tried to give you CPR. No one knows that.”

He thought it over for a moment and finally released her.  He spun her around and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.  He pushed her back and placed a bruising kiss against her lips.  She started to ask him _‘what the hell he was doing’_ , he used the opportunity to press his advantage. 

They hadn’t kissed likes this in years even before her death.  Not since she’d started dating Anderson. They hadn’t had the chance to do much of anything before she’d died.  It was one of her last thoughts while she struggled with her leaking suit.  She’d been pissed that they hadn’t taken advantage of the time that they had.

This one was…long, and hard.  His tongue demanded entrance.  His fingers held her tightly as he fucked her mouth with his tongue.  It was damn near enough to have her messing up her underwear.  She tugged hard on his hair until he pulled back. He looked a little wild when he met her eyes.

“You little shit, how the hell?” He had her in a bear hug again.

“Did you just kiss me?” She felt his arms tense around her. “Never mind. As for how, Cerberus believes in life after death, literally. And I know. It’s not ideal.  But it’s as fucking temporary as I can make it.”

“Does anyone else know yet?” Wallace continued with his attempt to crush her lungs.

“Fuck, I can’t breathe.” She swatted him on the arm which was useless considering the size of it.

He chuckled and finally let her go. “Does he know?”

“No, I thought I’d see you first. I _mistakenly_ assumed that you’d be easier to fucking convince.” Darby rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Give me the sit-rep then.” Wallace perched on the back of his couch and folded his arms across his chest.

She spent the next hour filling him in on everything that the Illusive Man had told her.  Joe was probably getting antsy so she started for the door only to have Wallace stop her.

“Before you go, I’ve got something of yours.” Wallace waved her into the office in his apartment and pointed towards a shadow box on the wall.

“Why the fuck do you have my dog tags on the wall?” Darby stepped up to get a better look at it.

He took it down and opened the box.  He held it out towards her. “They were a little damaged when I received them.”

“Keep ‘em.” She touched her fingers to the frame. “How is he?”

“Councilor Anderson? He’s fine.  He’s in a rela…” Wallace snapped his mouth shut.

“He’s what?” She started to ask but got distracted by something on his desk. She stepped over to pick up the medal.

“I spent a lot of time looking for your body. Me, Hackett and Anderson were there for a few days.  We never found you.” Wallace held his hands up when she went to hand the medal back to him. “Keep it. Please?”

She twirled it between her fingers, surprised that she could still do it.  “I didn’t know what to do with all my energy without this.”

“I missed you.” Wallace led her back out of his office. “I fucking missed you.”

“Hey Wallace?” She paused at the door.  “Why didn’t you change your door code?”

“I kept hoping that I’d come home and find you passed out asleep on my couch.” The smile had completely drained from his face. “You never did. Not for two damn years.”

She crossed the room quickly and all but threw herself into his arms.  “Why the hell do you always leave the door open for me to stumble drunk into your damn apartment?”

“Everyone deserves to have a safe place to fall, no judgment, no questions.” He lifted her up with his arms tight around her. “I was always going to be that for you, even when we weren’t sleeping together.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. “Idiot.”

“Can I _still_ have my fucking chance now?” Wallace asked with what almost sounded like desperation.

“Stuart.”

“Say yes.” He paused for a moment. “Or at least fucking maybe.”

She twisted her head so that she could graze her lips against his neck. “Maybe. Nice beard by the way.”

He rubbed a hand over the short-trimmed hair on his face. “I haven’t…”

Darby dragged her fingernails across his cheek. “I like the scruff on you.”

“You said _yes_ before you fucking died on me.” He reminded her.

“I know.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

"I was dead, you weren't.  You're dick hadn't shriveled up and died with my body.  The fuck would I be pissed off for?" Darby leaned against the desk in Anderson’s office.  The moment the meeting with the council had finished, Anderson had wanted to talk about _their relationship_ and _Kahlee Sanders_. “It’s ok, Councilor.  I’m not going to shoot you in either head.”

“The thing is…”

Darby waved her hand to stop his explanation. “David, you don’t owe me an explanation. We weren’t even together at the end. I need to get back to the ship.”

“Darby.”

She headed out of the office without giving him another chance to _explain_ or fucking apologize…again.  She told Joker to head for Omega.  It was time to find Doctor Solus and Archangel.  There was also Zaeed Massani to retrieve as well.  It would be nice to have someone on the ship _other_ than Cerberus operatives to take on missions.

Trust didn’t come naturally to Darby, and given what had happened on Akuze and with Admiral Kahoku.  She wouldn’t trust _anyone_ who claimed to be part of Cerberus.  Joker and Doctor Chakwas were just _on loan_ from the Alliance as far as she was concerned.  She pulled up her _secure_ omni-tool.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega Nebula_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Anderson is dating Kahlee Sanders._

_W: I know._

_D: Fucker. You could’ve told me._

_W: Why?_

_D: Fucker._

_W: We really need to expand your vocabulary._

_D: Fuck you._

_W: I’d rather fuck you._

_D: Not yet._

_W: Why not?_

_D: Why should I?_

_W: You’ve seen my body._

_D: Fucker._

_W: I’d like to be._

_D: No._

_W: Why not?_

_D: You already asked that._

_W: Darby._

_D: I’m not just going to fall into bed with you.  We already tried being fuck buddies. I need to know if it’s more than that.  It’s what I wanted to talk to you about before the council sent me on that wild goose chase that got me killed._

_W: What if I want more?_

_D: Since when?_

_W: What if I can…prove it to you?_

_D: Prove what?_

_W: That we ‘both’ have feelings for each other, that there’s the potential for more than just fucking around._

_D: Stuart._

_W: What the fuck are you afraid of?  You’ve already fucking died.  Let me try._

_D: Sure. It can’t be worse than death._

_W: Thanks._

_D: You said it not me.  Fuck. Why the hell not?  You’re going to do it anyway._

_W: True._

_D: Fucker._

_W: Fuck you._

_D: We need to work on our communication skills. And by our, I mean yours._

_W: Yea, yea. Go shoot something. I’ve got plans to make._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

She stared over at the aquarium in her quarters.  The truth was, she really fucking wanted a naked Wallace in her bed…now.  She sent a vid-comm hail to the only person that she could trust outside of the Alliance.

“I am _not_ your personal taxi service.” Joe frowned at her when she asked him to take her to London again.

“I’ll pay you…a lot of credits, and few _secure_ Cerberus locations that could use with being raided by talented smugglers.”  She grinned at him.

“Fine. Where should I meet you?”

“Omega.  I’ve got a few people to _retrieve._ Meet me there in a few days.” Darby gave him a one-fingered salute and disconnected the call.  

It took three days for her to fight her way through to first Mordin and then to Archangel.  She was very happy to see Garrus.  She trusted him.  And given that she was with fucking Cerberus, she needed someone that she could trust.

She left Joker and Garrus in charge of distracting the rest of the crew for a few days while she used the Taxi o’ Joe to head back to London.  She spent the few hours the jump took to talk over Cerberus and Akuze. 

Joe had a good head for strategy.  He agreed with her that now wasn’t the time to argue with The Illusive Man.  She would shoot the fucker once she was no longer _reliant_ on him for intel and finance.  For now, she’d fucking take every bit of information that she could get and store it for future use against Cerberus.

She’d picked up encrypted data from a dead Cerberus operative.  She gave it to Joe.  He’d have a better chance of getting it decrypted.  He promised to forward the data to her and a second copy to Hackett.   They spent the rest of the journey drinking beer and talking about the guy that Joe was currently _dating._ Joe’s version of dating generally involved a lot of sex, and not a lot of talking. 

“I thought you weren’t falling into bed with me?” Wallace raised an eyebrow when she tried unsuccessfully to sneak into his bedroom without him waking up.

“I lied.”

His hand shot out to grab her wrist and drag her down on the bed on top of him.  “What the fuck are you doing in London?”

“To tell you…yes.” She laughed when he flipped her around so he was on top of _her_.

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, his arms on either side of her to keep from crushing her. “I thought it was maybe.”

“A little bird told me that you’ve been in a _sexual_ desert for the last two years.” She grinned up at him. “I thought I’d take pity on you.”

“Hackett’s a little fucking bitch.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She ran her fingers up his chest.

“Remind me to shoot him later.” Wallace leaned over on one elbow so he could cup her face with his other hand.  His thumb grazed across her cheek. “ _Much_ fucking later.”

He shifted back to give himself room.  He reached down to rip Darby’s t-shirt off of her.    He chuckled in response to her aggravated huff of indignance.   He deflected her half-hearted fling of a pillow.  His fingers slid up her abdomen to glide underneath her bra and easily removed it.  He tossed it next to her ruined shirt.

Leaning down, he dragged his tongue along the line from her belly button up to between her breasts.  His hands drifted along her sides until they finally covered her breasts.  Darby arched up into his lips as they drifted over one nipple and then the other.

His arm moved underneath her to bring her up against him.  She lifted her legs so they rested over his.  She was content to let him take all the touches that he needed.  There was an almost desperation to the attention that he paid to her body.

“Stuart.”

Wallace tilted his head up.  His chin rested in the valley between her breasts as he looked up at her. “Hmm?”

“I’m not fucking going anywhere.”

He moved up to brush his lips over hers.  It was a tentative first kiss as his hand covered the left side of her face.  His fingers eased into her hair.  She arched up to feel her body pressed against his.  Their mouths opened up to the kiss.  His tongue delved into her mouth. His thumb dragged roughly along her cheek.

With one last taste of her lips, Wallace shifted back again.  He slid her jeans over her hips and down her legs.  She caught the way his eyes darkened as he realized that she hadn’t worn underwear. He bent over to let his tongue wander lightly between her pussy lips. 

Shoving off his boxers, Wallace knelt on the bed and dragged Darby towards him. He shoved a pillow under her hips for a better angle and pulled her legs up. Her feet rested on his chest.  He bent over to place a teasing lick along the inside of her foot. 

His hands gripped her legs firmly.  He teased her with barely there touches of his cock against her pussy until she was shifting her hips to get more.  With a long, slow thrust, Wallace filled her up completely. They both needed a moment to breathe when he’d finally bottomed out.  She’d missed the way he stretched her. 

Darby lifted her hands up to play with her nipples as he began an easy gliding motion in and out of her.  He’d pull all the way out and then pump back in again.  He kept his eyes fixed on hers.   They usually fucked with a constant stream of illicit conversation. This was different.  She had the feeling that he was trying to commit this moment to memory.

With a sly grin, Darby used her biotics to send the slightest vibrations along his body.  Wallace took the hint and picked up his pace.  He pressed her legs together and shifted her on the side.  He slid one hand up her back to grip her hair tightly as he pounded into her.  Her fingers clutched at the sheet. 

Wallace leaned down to bite lightly on her back and shoulder.  The added sensation was more than she could take.  Darby’s muffled cry of orgasm was followed by Wallace’s.  It took both of them several minutes to recover.   He collapsed on her with his cock still softening inside of her.

“Fuck I missed you.” He spoke into her hair. 

She squeezed her pussy around him lightly. “So I see.”

“Fuck, don’t do that.” He groaned as he slid carefully out of her.  He fell further on top of her.

“Idiot,” Darby muttered. “Heavy fucking idiot.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

It occurred to Darby as she picked up the sixteenth set of dog tags that the three idiots had spent all that time on Alchera looking for her body. Why the fuck hadn’t they found the tags while they were at it? _Idiots._   She headed towards what was left of the crew deck and what she hoped would be the last of the tags. 

She was looking at Pressly’s journal when she set it aside to move towards one of the nearby walls.  She crouched down to find someone had scratched her name into what had been the side of her quarters.  She ran her fingers over the name and date that had clearly been etched in with a knife. 

Underneath those two things, a quote had been added.  She felt like someone had slammed their fist into her chest as she read it.  She rested the palm of her gauntlet against it.

‘Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.’

Garrus, Joker and Chakwas were waiting for her when she stepped out of the shuttle.  They wanted to see the tags, and pay their respects.   Darby led them down to the lounge and poured a round of shots for them.  They sat for an hour or so, talking about their time on the first _Normandy_ together and their lost friends. 

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Amada System_

_From:  Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal._

_W: You were on Alchera._

_D: So were you._

_W: I already told you that._

_D: Fucker._

_W: That’s a quote from an old Irish tombstone, by the way._

_D: Fucker is? Really?_

_W: Blondie._

_W: Where are you heading next?_

_D: Purgatory, then the Citadel for tattoos._

_W: Tattoos?_

_D: Yep._

_W: Can you hang around on the Citadel for a few days?_

_D: Maybe._

_W: Bitch._

_D: That is not helping your case._

_W: Hmm.  Would nakedness help it?_

_D: Maybe._

_W: I have a plan._

_D: Am I going to need life insurance?_

_W: Not that kind of fucking plan._

_D: Definitely going to need fucking life insurance._

_W: Is that a yes or a no?_

_D: Will you be naked at any point during this plan?_

_W: Probably._

_D: Then it’s a yes._

_W: You only love me for my body. I’m so hurt._

_D: Fuck off. I’ve got work to do._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Darby had spent the last eight hours getting several tattoos on her.  She’d decided it would be bad luck to repeat the same exact ones.  She got a quote from Natalie Babbitt on her left shoulder, ‘Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live.’ She also got the Star of Terra tattoo again.  This time it was on her wrist where her old Reds tattoo had been.

She was about to get out to get out of the chair when she remembered something that she’d read the previous night.   Wallace had gotten her a set of Oscar Wilde’s writing, she’d been struck by something from the Picture of Dorian Gray.  She decided to get the line inked down her right side, ‘The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.’

“Commander.”

Darby twisted around in the chair to find Hackett and Anderson standing in the doorway to the tattoo shop.  “Councilor, Admiral.”

“Can we have a moment of your time?” Hackett asked once she’d stood up and pulled her shirt down over the bandaged tattoo. 

“What’s this about?” She glanced between the two men.

 _“Not here,”_ Anderson said pointedly.

Darby rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I’ve been poked with a needle for the last however many fucking hours.  My tolerance is at a limit.”

“Your tolerance is always at a limit.” Hackett smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the shop. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“No.” Darby stopped in front of the skycar terminal that they were heading towards. “If you haven’t fucking noticed, I’m not _Alliance_ any longer.  The brass doesn’t want to know who the fuck I am, and the council doesn’t want to either, fuckers.  So I don’t have to play this game with either of you. What. The. Fuck. Do. You Want?”

“To buy you a drink?” Hackett eased back from her.

“Do I strike you as a fool, Admiral?” She crossed her arms and glared at him.

The Alliance didn’t want a damn thing to do with her, and yet they were still sending her on fucking errands.  Alchera hadn’t been about _her_ visiting it first.  They’d already searched through the wreckage.  She had enough _cryptic_ bullshit from the Illusive Man.  She had no intention of dealing with more of it from these two.

“We’re not the enemy, Darby.” Anderson tried to intervene.

“No, you aren’t. But at the moment, my ship flies under Cerberus colors, and doesn’t that make _me_ the enemy?” She hadn’t realized how angry she was about being _stuck_ with Cerberus until now.  She shook her head and fingered the medal in her pocket. “What do you two want?”

Hackett seemed to be evaluating something while he watched her. He finally motioned for Anderson to leave.  The Councilor didn’t seem pleased with being dismissed but he went anyway.  Hackett turned his attention back to Darby.  

“He didn’t believe it was me.  I said he did, but I saw the doubt in his eyes.” Darby gaze followed Anderson as he walked away.  “I always wondered what it would take to disappoint him.”

Hackett placed a hand on her shoulder again. “He’s not disappointed.”

“Oh?” Darby waved off his attempt to explain. “Do you doubt it’s me?”

“No.” Hackett smiled at her. “Not for a second. The first thing that you did when you got back was to go see Wallace.   And I highly doubt that one of the best smugglers out there would’ve let you on his ship if he hadn’t believed it was you.”

“I’ll be sure to let Joe know that his security isn’t as good as he thought it was.” Darby felt a little of the tension leave her body. “I’d like to say that I don’t give a fuck what you think or what Anderson thinks.  I do.  I hate to think that I’ve finally stepped over a line that’s one step too far.”

“We came to talk to you about the encrypted information that was _anonymously_ forwarded to us regarding Cerberus.” Hackett gave her a knowing look despite her innocent shrug and feigned ignorance. “It’s enough data that we might actual be able to start tracking some of what they’ve been doing.  We _wanted_ to thank you, and let you know that you have _our_ support.”

“Fuck.”

Hackett accepted the apology that she didn’t _exactly_ offer and offered a little bit of intel on the Illusive Man that she hadn’t known.   She promised to keep him informed on anything else that she uncovered.  She had another hour or two before Wallace was supposed to arrive so she decided to go pay Anderson a visit.

“ _Commander_.” Udina was heading out of the embassy as she walked into it.

“Udina.” She shouldered past him and ignored the indignant muttering as he rubbed his arm.

_Fucker._

“Shepard?” Anderson glanced up when she stepped into his office.

“This is fucking awkward.” She gestured between the two of them. “And I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you or Hackett.”

“I’m sorry about Kahlee.”

Darby raised her hand to stop him mid-apology. “Don’t be.  I think I understand a little more about _wasting_ time now than I did before I died.  We weren’t being honest with ourselves. I don’t need a fucking apology from you.”

“I’m glad your back.” Anderson leaned back against his desk. “And Darby, I’m _not_ disappointed.”

“Gossiping fucking Admirals,” Darby muttered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to smut prompts.

Wallace stared up at the ceiling with a bemused look on his face.  He’d _intended_ to take Darby out for dinner.  She’d taken one look at him in his suit and backed him up into the bedroom.  She’d stripped him and tied him up to the bed.

His little blonde biotic had then taken him to task for thinking she wanted to get all dressed up to go out with him.  She had a point when she said that they _weren’t_ those kinds of people.  She’d liked him in the suit though.  He easily snapped the cuffs that were on him and headed out of the bedroom.

He frowned when he spotted Darby on the couch still clothed in just a pair of _his_ boxers. “Blondie?”

She didn’t respond.  She was bent forward on the couch with her head in her hands.  A beep on his terminal told him that someone had sent him a message.  He ignored it and crouched down in front of her.  He lifted her head up with his fingers gently holding her chin.

“Sam…died.” Darby lifted her hands to rest them on his shoulders.  Her fingers dug into him a little. “He…Angela went to visit him a few weeks ago and she said he was doing better.”

“What happened?”  Wallace brushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped away a rare tear from her cheek.  He lifted her up off the couch and sat back down with her in his lap.

“They didn’t say.” Darby twisted around in his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  Her forehead rested against his. “I didn’t mean to leave you tied up.  I was coming back in when I got the message from Joe.”

“Will you go to the funeral with me? Joe offered to play taxi again.” Darby gave him a sad smile. “I guess we’ll get to go out all dressed up after all.”

“Of course I’ll go with you.” Wallace kept one of his arms wrapped tightly around her back.  His fingers caressed her jaw and cheek gently. “Sorry, Blondie.”

“Why’d you lick me?”

Wallace canted his head to the side in confusion. “What?”

“By the river, that day that Sam hit you in the head.  I tried to give you CPR and you licked me.” She had clearly wondered about this for years.  He was surprised that she hadn’t asked him befor now.

“Ahh.” Wallace bent forward until his lips were almost touching hers. “A very attractive young woman touched her lips to mine.  The only fucking response was to try for a little more of a taste.”

“Fucker.” She swatted his arm. 

“When are we leaving for the funeral?” 

“Tomorrow.” Darby shifted in his lap.  She seemed to suddenly realize that he was still _completely_ nude.  He caught the spark in her eyes as she ran her fingers up his arms. “I had so many fun plans for you.”

“I’ve got better ones.” Wallace had intended on a little revenge, but even though she’d obviously buried her feelings inside.  He thought that maybe she could use something a little different. “Much fucking better.”

“Is sex really all you can think about?”

“Grief affects us all in different ways.” Wallace moved her on his lap.  He stood up with her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs went around his waist.  He chuckled when she muttered about ‘fucking tree trunk’. “It’s not my fault that you’ve got short arms and legs.”

She canted her head to the side and bit her way down his neck to his collarbone.  From the force of the last bite, Wallace had a feeling that she was _leaving_ her mark on him. He was walking them towards the bed when she teasingly muttered, ‘ _Wally_ ’ against his skin.

“What _did_ I tell you about that?” He paused in the middle of the bedroom. 

Darby tilted back so she could grin up at him. “What’s the matter, _Wally?_ ”

He spun in a slow circle and moved away from the bed.  Shoving her back against the wall, he whispered an apology as he belatedly remembered her new tattoo.   Darby just shook her head and moved her hips to grind down on his cock.   The pain from the tattoo was not enough to ruin the mood it seemed, but definitely enough to have her clinging to him wanting more.

Holding her up easily with one arm, Wallace shoved the boxers off of her and let them fall to the floor.   He pressed her up against the wall yet again.   Her head fell back as he slammed his cock into her.  He all but pounded her into the wall.

Darby was never content to _just_ hang on for the ride.  Her fingers scratched up his back as she used her leg strength to meet his thrusts.  He only needed one arm to keep her up so his other hand came up to grasp her hair and yank her head back hard.  His tongue licked up the sheen of sweat that had formed on her neck. 

“Fucking hell.” She groaned breathlessly as he left his _own_ mark on her. 

He tugged on her hair again then released her.  His fingers trailed down her back. They drifted over the new tattoo and then down to grip her ass hard.   He swatted her once hard while growling against her ear about _inappropriate_ nicknames.   Her only response was a laugh followed quickly by a moan when he pulled all the way out and then _slowly_ slid his cock all the way back in to her pussy.

Wallace could tell that she was getting close.  Her pussy clenched around him.  He loved how her body clung to him.  He never tired of the snug, wet feeling.  His hand drifted further across her ass to tease the tip of one of his fingers inside of her. 

“Oh…fuck.” Her face pressed against his neck as she ground herself down on his cock and finger. 

Her words tumbled into each other.  She lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his as she came hard.  He felt her body trembling, and felt the tightening around his cock along with his finger.  He swallowed her moans.  He waited until she was…breathing again…and then pushed her down to her knees.

His fingers gripped her by the hair and pulled her towards his dripping cock.  Darby smirked up at him.  She ran her tongue with a teasing soft touch that had his blood boiling even more.  He tapped her lips with his cock before pushing between them.  It didn’t take more than a few rough strokes before he spurted into her mouth.

She grabbed his boxers from the floor when he was finished to wipe her face off.  “Is that _supposed_ to fucking deter me?”

Wallace lifted her up off of her knees and fell back on the bed with her.  He tugged her over until she was flush against him. “Did I hurt your back?”

“No more than I hurt yours.” She traced a finger over the scratches that she’d left on him. “I needed that.”

“My little biotic.” He ignored her narrowed eyes and her indignant huff.  He rolled on his back and pulled her up to rest on his body.  His arm went around her back. “Think Joe has a _private_ room that we can use?”

“Fucker.”

“And you _fucking loved_ every minute of it.” He reminded her with a smile.  "And I'm still taking you out for dinner.  This is _not_ all about sex."

"Mostly."

Wallace moved his hand to tilt her head so she had to meet his gaze. "No, it isn't.  I had two fucking years to think about what I wasted with you.  And I have _no_ intention of _ever_ doing that again.  I want a relationship, everything with you.  Sex is only one fucking aspect."

Darby brought her hand up to touch her fingers to his lips.  Her biotics shimmered for a moment and he felt the little vibration across his mouth from it.  She shifted on him to brush her lips against his this time. "Ok."

"Ok?" 

"Ok." She moved back and rested her head against his chest. "I like the fucking sex though."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the peeps on Tumblr for the prompt ideas that made their way into this: Vadersbroadcast


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

 

Wallace stood in front of the mirror in the living room.  He’d trimmed the scruff beard down to a slightly more respectable length.   He glanced to his left to find Darby stepping out of the bedroom.  She was pulling up her suspenders over the black t-shirt that she wore.  She picked up the black and grey pinstripe suit jacket from the back of the couch and slid it on. 

He moved over to straighten her jacket and tuck the back of her shirt into her black pants.  She raised an eyebrow at him.  Her fingers came up to grasp his chin and turn his head to the side so she could get a look at his beard.  She let go of him abruptly. Stepping back, she glanced at the black suit that he was wearing.

“Do we look respectable?” Darby grinned at him. They were both wearing black t-shirts under their suit jackets. “Close enough.”

Sam’s family had requested that the marines stay away from the wake and the service at the cemetery.  They still blamed the Alliance for his being Cat 6’d out of boot camp.  After lengthy conversations, the recruit class had decided to honor him by getting drunk at a nearby bar.  They’d rented out the whole damn place so they’d have it to themselves.

_It seemed appropriate._

Darby sat on a barstool between Joe and Angela.  They’d been trading stories and shots for the last few hours.  Wallace had been pleased to see that unlike the rest of the Alliance, both Darby’s former instructors and fellow cadets had accepted her back into their midst without hesitation.  He’d spent most of the time so far catching up with the other DI’s from Madrid.  It had been months, even years, since he’d seen some of them.

Grabbing his pint, Wallace excused himself from the group and headed across the room.  He set his glass on the bar next to Darby’s.  His hands rested on her shoulders. She tilted her head back to give him a confused look.

Generally speaking, officers in relationships avoided any overt contact in public, particularly around other marines.  Wallace decided that life was too fucking short to worry about that shit.  She wasn’t _technically_ in the Alliance at the moment anyway.  He ignored the look on the others faces and stayed pressed against Darby, drinking his beer.

“Alright you bastards, pay up. You all owe me two hundred credits.” Joe spoke loud enough that his voice carried through the entire bar.  A chorus of groans met his exclamation.

“The fuck?” Darby frowned at him.

“We’ve all had a betting pool going for _years_ on when you two would _officially_ start dating each other.” Joe blocked her attempt to smack him on the head with his cane.  “I said that it would take a life or death event to get you two to stop acting like idiots. And, I was right.”

“Fuckers.” Darby slammed back the shot in her hand.  She spun around on the barstool to face Wallace.  With her fingers grasping his collar tightly, she pulled him down into a kiss.

“And _you_ told me nothing?” Angela flicked Darby on the arm once she’d released Wallace.

“What?” She twisted back towards the bar and waved the bartender over for another shot. “I didn’t realize that a mass-message was needed.  Next time, I’ll be sure to let you all know that I’m now _his_ and he’s _mine_. I was more interested in the fucking kissing parts.”

“Mine?” Wallace bent over so he could speak quietly into her ear. “So you’re _mine?”_

“Idiot.” Darby covered his face with her hand and pushed him away. “Go…yell at someone.”

It was just around sunset when they all left the bar to head towards the cemetery.  With the family gone, they said their own goodbyes and poured a shot out for Sam.  It was a family crypt so they couldn’t actually go inside. 

Wallace watched Darby separate from the group.  She walked through the trees until she stepped into a clearing.  He followed her and moved up behind her to wrap his arms around her.  She leaned back into him as he wrapped his jacket around both of them.  Her hands rested on his arms.

“You ok, Blondie?”

“Do I have a grave or…anything?” Darby asked quietly. “David said the Alliance planned a memorial of sorts on Akuze.”

“I…” Wallace took a moment to clear his throat. “I bought one for you…in London.  I found your ring on Alchera, it was melted but I recognized the metal. I placed it inside the memorial since I didn’t have an urn.”

“Why?”

“I needed somewhere to go to talk to you.” Wallace stared up at the darkening sky. “Yea, yea, I know. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“True.”

“The whole fucking Alliance is going to know that we’re together.” Wallace had no doubts that the gossip would already be spreading.

“So?” Darby twisted he head to the side to glance up at him. “I don’t _fucking_ care.”

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Congrats._

_On officially bankrupting me._

_I now owe Anderson a thousand credits._

_Bastard._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Congrats._

_Tell him that he owes me half._

_And if a thousand credits can bankrupt you, I’ll eat your fucking hat._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: hat._

_I’m very attached to my hat._

_Steven_

* * *

There was plenty of time for Darby to internally start to freak the fuck out while Joker made the jump from the Widow system to the Eagle Nebula.  She channeled it into throwing knives with Zaeed for a bit.  She checked on Jack and then headed up to the third deck to see how Garrus was doing.

Miranda was waiting for her when she stepped out of the elevator. “Commander.”

“Cerberus Flunkie.”

“I’d appreciate it if you would stop calling me that.” Miranda’s eyes narrowed.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop monitoring my every fucking move, but I doubt either of us will get what we want for the moment.” Darby thought that underneath the perfect veneer, the woman was probably someone that she’d enjoy sharing a beer with.  But until Lawson could see past the lies of the Illusive Man, that was _never_ going to happen. “Did you need something?”

“I’ve already spoken with Moreau multiple times but he insists on continuing to mess with EDI’s optics.” Miranda fell into step with her as Darby started towards the Main Battery.

Darby didn’t bother to hide her smile. “And?”

“Could you perhaps talk to him?”

“Why?” Darby paused on the first step. “I was the one who told him that he could do it.  I think the VI is helpful, I don’t fucking think the Illusive Man or _you_ need to be able to see everything that _everyone_ is doing.  If Joker needs to fuck with EDI’s optics, he can fuck away to his heart’s content.  I mean that is unless you _really_ want to see _all_ of the vids that he’s looking at in his down time.”

_“Commander.”_

“Lighten up, Lawson.” Darby had no intention of wasting time on this issue. “Believe me when I tell you that there are _more_ important things to worry about than a blurry vid.”

With that _handled_ , she continued into the battery to talk to Garrus.  She hopped up on one of the work tables in the room and watched him fiddle with the canon. She’d already upgraded it and had no doubts that he would have it strong enough to take out the damn Collectors if they attacked the _Normandy_ again.

She took Zaeed and Garrus with her when they finally reached Korlus.  The bounty hunter seemed to take a great amount of pleasure in taking out Blue Suns bases.  They made short work of the troops that were caught between them and the Krogan.  Darby barely managed to dodge being steam rolled by one of them.

The _Warlord_ was not really Darby’s idea of a _trustworthy_ fucking squad mate.  It turned out to be something that she didn’t need to worry about however since he sacrificed himself for the one tank-bred krogan left.  

_Fucking zealots were always willing to die for their cause._

Darby thought it would’ve been more useful to live for it.

_Idiots._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Horizon._

_I’m on my way there._

_Any idea why Ash is there?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Horizon._

_Aside from the official story?_

_No fucking clue._

_There have been a lot of rumors about you, Cerberus and the Collectors though._

_I wouldn’t put it past the Alliance to send her out to investigate._

_Stuart_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallace’s suit for the funeral is most like the third row, image on the right, also what his hair/beard look like now: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/62716241415/fuckyeahjoemanganiello-joe-manganiello-leads


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Darby sat in the mess playing poker with Zaeed, Garrus, the engineers and Jack.  Joker had been banned from playing, because she felt guilty taking his money.  Kasumi liked to disappear mid-game.  She was half-way to yet another win when EDI informed her that they had reached the Citadel.

She took her winnings and folded the hand that she had.  She headed straight for the elevator and up to her quarters to change into jeans, a white tank-top and her black leather jacket.  She’d found a replacement for the one that she’d lost the last time that she was in London.  She shoved her feet into her boots and went back to the elevator.

Anderson hadn’t told her anything about what Ash was up to, neither had Hackett for that matter.  She’d followed up with both men when Wallace hadn’t been able to turn anything up.  Either they trusted her or they didn’t. 

She understood Ash’s angry response to finding her with Cerberus. Darby wasn’t fucking thrilled with it. Not after what had happened to her squad on Akuze or to Admiral Kahoku.  She just didn’t have much of a damn choice.  She _didn’t_ understand why Anderson had kept it from her.

Darby found Anderson in conversation with Hackett when she stepped into his office.  _Good_. She had a few words for both men.  “You are gossiping, lying fucking idiots.”

“I only admit to gossiping.” Hackett gestured towards one of the empty seats in the room.

“Ashley Williams was on Horizon investigating Cerberus _and_ rumors about _me._ ” Darby watched their faces carefully. “And you _both_ knew about it.”

“We couldn’t risk…”

Darby’s harsh bark of laughter cut Anderson off. “You couldn’t risk _trusting_ me. Is that it? You hypocritical bastards.  All that fucking shit that you were telling me and at the end of the day, it’s worthless empty fucking words.  You fucking bastards.”

“Commander.”

Darby turned her anger towards Hackett “I’m not Alliance. Why use a rank that I _clearly_ don’t deserve in your eyes?”

With a last angry glare, Darby strode out of the office.  She hopped in a skycab and headed straight for the docks.  She ignored Joker’s concerned glance and went up to her quarters.

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Files._

_Remember all that money you won?_

_I think you owe me a favor.  I want my sealed Alliance file._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Files._

_Fine._

_Give me a few days._

_You never ask for the easy shit._

_Joe_

* * *

The files were important because she wanted to know what the hell had been put into them since she came back to life.  The file as far as she knew had been sealed when she’d become a Spectre.  It might give her an insight into what both Anderson and Hackett were really thinking.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Vancouver_

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_W: A little bird told me that you reemed out an Admiral and a Councilor._

_D: You mean a little bitch, right?_

_W: I understand that it might have been deserved._

_D: Yep._

_W: Do you want to talk about it?_

_D: Do you want your cock removed from your body?_

_W: A simple no would work just as well._

_D: No._

_W: Darby._

_D: I have to go._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

“You ok, Sweetheart?” Zaeed found Darby sitting in the mess at 0200 with coffee in one hand while reading Emma.

“Not your fucking Sweetheart, Massani.” She didn’t bother looking up from the page that she was on.

“You could be.” His hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

Darby set the coffee and book down with exaggerated care.  With a flick of her wrist, she had him pinned to the Med Bay window with her biotics. “First, I’m not interested. Second, I’m already someone else’s _Sweetheart._ And third, I like you, so I won’t tell him about this.”

“Bloody woman.” He complained when she let him drop to the floor.

“There’s coffee.” Darby pointed towards the kitchen as she went back to her seat to finish reading.  She liked Massani, she thought that they’d both get along fairly well.  She hoped he wouldn’t ruin a friendship by persisting.  She’d hate to toss him out the airlock.

“So who is he?” Zaeed pulled her attention back out of the novel. 

“Who?”

“The _someone else.”_

“Ahh.” Darby glanced down at her coffee. “He’s an Admiral. Stuart Wallace.”

“What’s he like?” Zaeed slouched down in one of the seats with his feet propped up on the table.

“A fucking giant,” Darby chuckled. She turned serious after a moment. “There’s no person that I’d rather have on my six.  He’s a good man, in the right areas and a bad man in others.”

“You in love, Shepard?” Zaeed asked.

“What the hell would you know about love?” Darby shot back at him.

“You’d be surprised.”

“Jessie is a rifle, Massani.  She doesn’t count.” Darby went back to her book.  She decided to ignore the way her mind had started to spin at the idea of _love_. 

_Love._

No matter what the novels said about it.  The only thing that Darby knew about love was that those who claimed to do so were usually the ones who did the most damage. It was the kind of hurt that tended to last forever.  She didn’t want to be that for Wallace or vice versa.

_Fuck._


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Her files arrived from Joe quite conveniently while she was on the _Normandy_ getting Thane and Samara settled in their individual quarters.  Darby wasn’t sure about either of them.  She didn’t trust anyone so dedicated to their _code_ like the justicar was.  And Thane’s willingness to kill for money seemed strangely at odds with his _prayers_ for the wicked.

With Joker suitably occupied scanning some of the nearby planets, Darby headed up to her quarters to go through the documents that Joe had forwarded to her.  She would tackle the new members of the squad later, or she’d just make sure that Zaeed and Garrus watched them _very_ carefully. 

It took her two hours to get through everything.  She had expected to find a detailed accounting of her working _with_ Cerberus, but there was nothing about that.  She’d figured there would also be a number of remarks about her association with a known gang before joining the Alliance, also nothing.  Her file had either been scrubbed clean, or it had never been put into it.

The gang part she was fairly certain was Anderson’s doing.  She had always assumed that he’d marked her file at the beginning with it.  The Cerberus stuff though, even as Councilor, he wouldn’t have the authority to keep that out of her file.  Hackett though, he was another story.

More surprising than what she didn’t fucking find in her files, was what she _did_ find.   There had been several times in her career, particularly during N-school, when she’d crossed lines and broken the regs.  She’d always assumed that the reason that she hadn’t been tossed in the brig or out of the Alliance was that Anderson had intervened.

Anderson had never mentioned it and she had never asked.  According to the documentation in front of her, it hadn’t been his doing at all.  Wallace had been the one stepping in to keep her out of serious trouble. 

_Fucking Wallace._

Even after Darby had moved on with Anderson, Wallace went above and beyond to look out for her.  She closed the last of the documents that Joe had sent to her.  She impatiently pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

_Why the fuck hadn’t he ever mentioned it?_

It was probably for the same reason that she never mentioned the effort that she went to in order to get back at Major Trevors.  He didn’t need to know how much she cared about him.  Maybe Wallace had felt the same way.

_Fuck._

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Illium_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Wake up fucker._

_W: Hello to you too._

_D: Thanks for the new books.  Joe said to tell you that he’s not a fucking mail man._

_W: Did you know that someone accessed your sealed personnel file?_

_D: Really? Fascinating._

_W: Did you find what you were looking for?_

_D: Nope._

_W: What were you looking for, Blondie?_

_D: Fucking answers._

_W: What were the questions?_

_D: Are Hackett and Anderson really fucking hypocritical bastards?_

_W: And what have you decided?_

_D: Just bastards._

_W: True enough.  What else?_

_D: Nothing._

_W: Liar._

_D: Fuck you._

_W: You’re too far away._

_D: Idiot._

_W: What else did you learn, Darby?_

_D: That you are a sneaky, conniving, wonderful fucking idiot._

_W: Thanks?_

_D: Why didn’t you ever tell me that you were the one keeping me out of fucking trouble?_

_W: You would’ve wanted to know why._

_D: I do want to fucking know why._

_W: You were with another man. I didn’t want you to think that I had some…other reasons…for doing it._

_D: That’s why you didn’t tell me. Why the fuck did you do it in the first place?_

_W: Why did you go to such efforts to take Trevors down?_

_D: He fucked with you.  And that wasn’t ok with me.  You…have always mattered to me._

_W: Exactly._

_D: What?_

_W: You have always mattered to me. _

_D: Aww. You do have a feeling._

_W: I’m going to feel you upside the fucking head._

_D: I’d rather feel yours._

_W: This conversation is rapidly devolving._

_D: I blame you._

_W: How long are you going to be on Illium?_

_D: Fuck if I know.  I have to help one of the Cerberus flunkies and then I have to go check up on one of my old squad mates._

_W: You could meet me on Intai’sei._

_D: I could._

_W: I’ll be naked._

_D: Before or after you get to the retirement home?_

_W: Just…meet me there in a few days._

_D: Go back to fucking sleep._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Sleep evaded Darby though.  She paced in front of the terminal.  It occurred to her that maybe she should’ve let Anderson finish his sentence before she lost her temper.  Joe’s ship was still docked on Illium so she sent him a message to meet her at Eternity.

“I’m not running any more damn errands for you or your boyfriend.” Joe slid a bottle of beer over the table to her once she took a sit across from him. “I do _have_ a business to run.”

“I know, I’ve got a _present_ for you.” She took a sip of beer and resisted the urge to spit it out. “What the fuck is this shit?”

“No clue. I find that by the time I get half-way through the bottle, the taste improves significantly.” He shifted his cane a little to keep it from falling to the floor. “What present?”

“Coordinates to an Eclipse smuggling depot in Faryar.  I’m supposed to be raiding it for Cerberus, but let’s be honest, the Illusive Man doesn’t need any more fucking _shit_.  Go forth and raid to your little thieving heart’s content.” Darby pulled up her omni-tool to send him the location.

“I am a smuggler, not a thief.” Joe emptied his bottle of beer. “The last sip is always better than the first.”

“Do you remember the time that I helped you break into an abandoned Alliance base?” Darby pulled the medal out of her pocket and began flipping it through her fingers. “The one that you fucking swore had no power or security cameras.”

“It didn’t.”

“It fucking did.”

“Shit.” Joe stared at his empty beer bottle. “I might need another damn one of these. How did you find out?”

“There’s a redacted portion of my file that references a _letter of dishonorable discharge._ I never received one.  And there’s no explanation for why it was sent or…not sent.  The only thing I could find out was the date.” She watched the medal moving through her fingers before looking up to meet Joe’s gaze. “How much do you think it cost Wallace to make that go away?”

“How do you know it was Wallace? Why the hell would the Wall do that?” Joe asked.

“He’d do it for any of us.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Darby.” Joe shook his head. “He’d do a lot of things for us, sure.  But something of that magnitude, I don’t think he’d go that far.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m sorry that I roped you into that mission.  It was a bad idea.” Joe played with his empty bottle.

“A bad idea? There was nothing fucking there. It was a waste of time and energy.” Darby shoved the medal back into her pocket and decided to change the subject. “Have you heard anything from Angela?”

“She’s got a new girlfriend.” He waved the bartender over to order another beer.

“Another one?”

“This one’s a little…high-strung.  She’s Alliance, works in a lab.” Joe scratched his head. “Can’t remember her name.”

“Useless.” She rolled her eyes at him and set her own beer aside.  It tasted like watered down cleaning detergent. “How the fuck are you drinking this shit? It’s worse than the _punch_ that Davis made that one year for Christmas.”

They chatted about the rest of their little group of misfits before Darby decided to walk back to the _Normandy._ She headed down to the mess still deep in thought.  She wanted to know how the hell Wallace had made it all disappear.  

She hadn’t spent a lot of time with him during that particular time frame. They’d fallen out over the guy that she’d been dating at the time.  Wallace hadn’t liked the guy.  She’d found it amusing at the time since Wallace had a reputation for sleeping with just about everyone.  He had been up for a promotion and she always assumed that he lost it because of one of his affairs.

“Shepard?”

She glanced up to find Doctor Chakwas having a _very_ late dinner. “Late supper or early breakfast?”

“A midnight snack.” She watched her a moment. “You seem troubled.”

“Confused.”

“What about?” The Doc pushed her plate aside.

“Why would someone sacrifice their career for someone else?” Darby tossed the coffee that she’d poured for herself into the sink.  She didn’t need it at 0-fucking-300.

“Love.”

“Not that shit again,” Darby groaned.

She didn’t give the doc a chance to respond.  She went up to her quarters instead to start pacing in front of the terminal… _again._     It was vid-comm hail that she sent to him this time though.  Wallace looked incredibly…ruffled…when he answered the comm.

“Blondie?”

“Nice hair.” She grinned at the mess of hair while trying _not_ to look at the bare, muscled chest on her vid-screen.

“Do you remember that very brief period where you weren’t speaking to me?” Darby leaned back against the wall.

“When you were dating that fucking degenerate of a football player?” Wallace ran his fingers through his hair to slick it back a little.  “What about it?”

“How’d you make the vid of me and Joe disappear?” Darby didn’t to say too much in case EDI was recording all of this. _Fucking VI._  

“I…”

“Stuart.”  She kicked the toe of her boot against the floor. “What did it fucking cost you?”

“Nothing important.”

“The promotion?” She watched carefully for his response but he just shrugged indifferently. “Fuck.”

“Let me know when you can meet me on Intai’sei.” Wallace appeared to be leaning closer to his terminal. “Go…sleep.”

“Fucker,” she muttered after he’d disappeared without really answering her question.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I am diverging from canon in this chapter, specifically regarding some of the Alchera stuff.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

The mission to help Liara rescue Feron from the Shadow Broker had provided useful.  Darby now had a second source of information and hacking aside from Joe and his contacts.  She also had gotten access to dossiers to her entire squad.  It might come in handy later, when she planned on breaking from Cerberus _with_ her ship.

_Blackmail was always useful._

Joe had taught her that.  She sent a few of the vids that she found his way.  Udina’s was particularly interesting.  With that handled, she went back to the _Normandy_ so she could head to Intai’sei where Wallace was waiting for her. 

“Stuart?” Darby stepped into the living room to find Wallace wasn’t alone.  She turned suspicious eyes towards Hackett and Anderson. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Why did you access your sealed file?” Hackett asked sternly.

Darby shot a look at Wallace shrugged innocently so she turned her attention back to Hackett. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Shepard.” He gave her a smile that she assumed was supposed to be _charming_. “Who else would even be interested in getting information on a _dead_ officer?”

“ Cerberus? Any number of mercenary organizations?  The criminally bored?” Darby wandered over to the small bar that had been added to the living room to grab four beers. “The Shadow Broker?”

“The Shadow Broker?” Anderson shook his head when she offered him a beer. 

“My new fucking best friend.” Darby finished handing out the bottles and wandered over to lean her back against the railing by the large picture windows in the room.  “I am now in possession of a wealth of information.”

“That’s never a good thing.” Wallace smirked at her.

“Fucker.”

“Can we get back to the subject?” Hackett asked hopefully.

“Why does the _reason_ my file was accessed matter?” Darby decided she was more interested in that than keeping it a secret.  “What are you afraid that I found?”

“There’s nothing in that file that concerns me. I am a little perturbed that it was that easy for someone to hack into sealed, secure files,” Anderson said casually.

Darby canted her head to the side while she considered what he’d just said. “It’s not about the files, not my files.  It’s about something else.”

The three men exchanges glances and the puzzle pieces started to fall into place for her.  On the way to Hagalaz, Liara had filled Darby in on the details of how Cerberus had gotten her body.  The Shadow Broker’s men had stolen the body from Liara when she’d been in the process of transporting it from Alchera to Cerberus.  Feron had been the one to help her get it back.

She ignored the three idiots and mentally went over the timeline for when the _Normandy_ had crashed to her being found and then it dawned on her. “You let her take me.”

“Hmm?” Wallace sounded convincingly confused.

Darby ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out a little.  “Let me guess. You figured that there was safety in numbers if I was pissed off at you.”

“More targets.” Hackett’s blue eyes twinkled at her. 

“Idiot.” Darby rolled her eyes at him. “Thanks.  And not just for that, thanks for telling Antella to shove it.”

“How the…” Hackett frowned at her. “The Shadow Broker?”

“Yep.”

Hackett and Anderson stayed for another hour.  In the end, Wallace shoved them out of the door.  He’d apparently let them use up enough of _his_ alone time.   She had expected him to want to talk about what she’d found in her files.  He seemed completely uninterested.

“Stuart.”

“Shh.” He used one large finger covered her lips. “Those aren’t the _kinds_ of sounds that I want to hear from your mouth, Blondie.”

_“Fucke..”_

“I’ve been waiting fucking forever for this.” He lifted her up off the ground and the word caught in her damn throat. 

Wallace all but ripped her jeans and underwear off of her.  He set her on a nearby armchair on her knees.  Her hands gripped the edges of the back of it for support as he crouched behind her to begin running his tongue along her pussy.  He thrust a few fingers in as well. 

With her bent over in the chair, Wallace moved up behind her after shoving his own jeans and boxers down.  He rested one leg on the chair on one side and nudged his cock between her lips.  He dragged it over her clit and then surged into her. Her hands clenched around the chair.  She twisted her upper body so that she could press her lips to his.  Her hand came up to rest on his neck.

She scratched lightly at his beard as they rocked their bodies against each other.  “Fuck…harder…damn it.”

He growled into her mouth and slammed up into her.   She twisted back around.  Her head pressed into the cushion and her fingers tightened around the fabric.  She could feel the pressure building in her body.  Her biotics flared and they both groaned at the added sensation.  He reached underneath her to flick and then drag his thumbnail across her clit.

She came then with his arm firmly wrapped around her to keep her from sliding off the chair.  He pounded into her a few more times before he climaxed as well.   She felt him pulsing inside of her.  His chest warm against her back. He leaned his head down to nip lightly at her shoulder.

“Fucker.”

“Been saving that up since I shushed you?” He chuckled.

She elbowed him lightly once they’d both stopped shaking. “I need a fucking shower. And _we_ need to talk.”

“Shit.”

Darby grabbed her t-shirt, rolled it up and swatted him on the ass with it. “Not that kind of talk.”

He followed her into the shower.  They washed each other with a casual familiarity that Darby hadn’t experienced with other men.  She started to put him off when he kissed her neck.  They did _need_ to talk.  The fingers that drifted down her spine were _very_ convincing. 

They got dirty and clean twice more before she eventually grabbed a towel and wandered into the bedroom.  She sat on the edge of the bed with her hair dripping and the towel wrapped around her body.  She stretched a foot out to try to capture her jeans with her toes.

“Blondie?” Wallace stepped into the room and reached down to toss the jeans to her.  He stood completely fucking naked as he rubbed a towel through his hair.

She blinked a few times and dragged her gaze up to his face where he was smirking at her. “Fuck off.”

“We already did that.” He pulled on a pair of boxers and then walked over to gently rub her dripping hair with his towel. “So? What’s the big fucking revelation?”

Darby pushed his hands and towel away. She fell back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. Wallace tossed the towel in the general direction of the bathroom and then joined her.  He reclined on his back with his head resting on a pillow.  She shifted on the bed until their sides were pressed together.  Her hand rested on his thigh and his on hers.

“I pieced it together with a little help from Joe and Charlie.  Charlie’s working in the administration office now. Did you know that?” Darby played with the hairs on his leg.  “You deleted the evidence against me.  Without it, they had no idea who broke in.  They couldn’t prove why or that you did it.  But it pissed off someone, and cost you a promotion.”

“I got the promotion anyway.” Wallace squeezed her leg. “Eventually.”

“Why?”

“I already…”

Darby twisted around until she was on her stomach.  Her head lifted up so she could search his face. “Why?”

Wallace reached over to lift her up and deposit her on top of him with his arms tightly wound around her.  “You know fucking why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and BTW, I have a series of one-shots attached to this story, the latest one that I posted this morning is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/990652
> 
> This is what I imagine Joe looking like: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/63044568461/british-lord-the-old-british-aristocracy
> 
> Angela’s Face reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/63044758909/gap-styld-by-fall-13-chef-kristen-kish-loves-to


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Tuchanka_

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_D: Annngeeeelllaaa._

_A: Darby._

_D: Annngeeeelllaaa._

_A: What are you doing on Tuchanka?_

_D: Killing a Thresher maw._

_A: You killed a thresher maw?_

_D: On foot._

_A: You killed a thresher maw on foot?_

_D: With an M-920 Cain._

_A: That is ridiculously badass._

_D: I know._

_A: Why are you messaging me at 0200 to tell me this?_

_D: My chat list is organized by name…you came up first._

_A: Thanks._

_D: So…how’s the new girl?_

_A: I’m going to beat Joe with his cane._

_D: Don’t. It would be taking advantage of the disabled._

_A: I’ll tell him you said that._

_D: Don’t. Then I’d have to take advantage of the disabled._

_A: The new girl is fine. Her name is Samantha._

_A: Seriously. Why are you up so late?_

_D: Thresher Maws. And I think I drank a bottle of ryncol at some point._

_A: You think?_

_D: It was a little fucking blurry after the third shot._

_A: How are you even typing?_

_D: Cerberus upgrades.  I have a lot more fucking tolerance than I used to._

_A: Message Wallace._

_D: Why?_

_A: He’s the one that you really want to talk to right now.  He was on Akuze, he heard the tapes. Talk to him._

_D: You just want to get some more Samantha time._

_A: I’m hanging up on you now._

_D: You can’t hang up on a chat._

_A: Message The Wall._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Darby didn’t message _The Wall_.  She stumbled down the steps into her living quarters and collapse on the bed with a groan.  He _messaged_ her the following morning when she was trying to remember why she'd though ryncol was a good idea.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Vancouver_

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_W: Blondie._

_D: Angela is officially on my shit list._

_D: We have rules about telling you things._

_W: Really?_

_D: Forget that I said that._

_W: Maybe you should stop with the ryncol._

_D: I did._

_W: Do you want to tell me why you went after a thresher maw on foot?_

_D: Fucking Krogan puberty thing._

_W: Krogan. Puberty. Thing. Was sex out?_

_D: Garrus suggested a strip club.  Krogans apparently face puberty by killing things._

_W: Sounds like they speak the language of your people._

_D: Fuck you._

_W: Hey, you were the one facing the thresher maw on foot with a damn Cain._

_D: I kept…_

_W: Darby?_

_D: I kept hearing…screams…like on Akuze.  I had to kill it.  I had to fucking make it pay._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Darby spent the jump to the Citadel visiting with her squad.  It kept her away from her terminal where she was certain that Wallace was trying to contact her and away from Miranda who _desperately_ wanted to _talk_.

_Fucking flunky._

It was a little unfair of her, since Miranda had lightened up since they’d rescued her sister on Illium.  She was still too _certain_ that the Illusive Man could do no wrong.  Darby hoped that maybe they’d be able to convince her to leave Cerberus when they took the Collectors down. 

She talked to Massani about Vido Santiago and the Blue Suns.  He showed her a new trick for throwing knives.  Jack had uncovered more information about the Teltin facility.  Darby promised that they’d head to Pragia next.  The idea that children had been used so callously pissed Darby off. If she knew nothing else about Cerberus, that would be enough to put them at the top of her shit list.

They arrived on the Citadel not long after and Darby headed straight to the Embassy.  She’d spent a lot of time thinking about Anderson and Hackett over the last few days.  She thought perhaps that she’d been a little unfair.

“Darby.” He glanced up from the stack of datapads covering his desk. “You just missed Udina, I’m sure that he’ll be so very disappointed.”

“Fucker.”

“What can I do for you?” He ignored the middle finger that she raised in his direction.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you…and Hackett.” Darby walked over to look across the view from the balcony. “I know that you both have been fairly vocal in your support of me.”

“An apology? From Darby Shepard?” Anderson clutched at his chest.

“Fuck off.” She glared at him. “I’m serious.”

“I’d accept it but it’s not necessary.” He joined her at the balcony.

“How’s Kahlee?”

Anderson searched her face for a moment, he probably thought that she was being sarcastic. “She’s good.”

“Yea.” Darby watched the movements below and then glanced over at him. “We would never have worked for long, you know.  You’re too fucking serious for me.”

“Thanks.”

She nudged him with her elbow. “We good?”

Anderson pulled her into a quick hug. “Yes, we’re good.”

“Excellent.” Darby started for the door.  She paused as she remembered the other reason that she’d come to see him. “You might get a couple complaints; I may or may not have to punch that bitch of a reporter again. She doesn’t seem to understand that I want to be left alone”

“Darby.”

“What? I’m still technically dead, so…you can always claim a zombie did it.” She ducked out of the room before he could lecture her about it.

She’d ended up hanging out in the Dark Star Lounge with some of the crew when Joe found her.  “Joe?”

“I need a favor.” He pulled her away from the group and out of the Lounge.

“Commander Shepard, is it true that you left your squad to die on Akuze? We spoke to one of your former squad mates, Corporal Toombs. Do you make a habit of…” Khalisah didn’t get another word out.  Darby slammed her fist straight into the woman’s face.

Joe grabbed her arm to stop the second punch and dragged her towards the nearby stairs. “C’mon, Darby. Not on camera.”

“Bitch.” Darby slowed her pace when Joe started to have trouble keeping up with her. “So what’s the damn favor? The last time that you needed one, it didn’t fucking end well.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“That usually means dangerous and likely to get us thrown in a very tiny cell.” Darby followed him towards a waiting shuttle. “I’m in.”

They never actually made it to the _fun_. Darby had started thinking about the accusations from the reporter.  She found an open terminal on Joe’s ship and began looking up the trial that Toombs had been the main witness for.  It turned out that without the scientist’s testimony, Cerberus had gotten away with it all.

She made the mistake of looking at the evidence that was portrayed.  The tapes from that night were played by the Alliance prosecution.  Darby listened to every agonizing scream.  Joe found her by the destroyed terminal thirty minutes later.  Her biotics were flaring uncontrollably.

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Darby_

_I think she had a flashback of some sort._

_She was …helping me with something…and she freaked out on the ship.  I brought her to Vancouver thinking you could help but she bolted the minute we got to the dock._

_Thought you should know._

_I’d wager that she’s at your apartment.  It’s where she always goes when something is wrong._

_Joe_

* * *

Wallace found Darby curled on her side asleep on his couch.  She’d changed out of her fatigues into one of _his_ t-shirts.  He glanced around but didn’t see any destroyed furniture.

_This time._

He lifted her gently up and sat down on the couch with her still asleep in his arms.  From the condition of her knuckles, she had clearly taken the edge off of her rage by punching something or someone. He shifted his legs up to stretch out on the couch and leaned her head against his chest.

His fingers carefully brushed the hair out of her face and then snagged the quilt from the back of the couch to cover her.  He’d messaged Joe back and found out that Darby had been researching the Toombs trial.  Wallace had paid close attention to it and combined with the Thresher Maw on Tuchanka.  He wasn’t surprised that she’d…lost it.

She moved on him, stretching her legs out under the blanket. “Hello.”

Wallace raised an eyebrow as she twisted her head up to meet his gaze. “Blondie.”

“I’m just going to fucking stay here for a bit.” Darby leaned her head back down on his chest.

“You can stay as long as you need, Blondie.” He watched her shift around getting more comfortable.  Her head ended up tucked under his chin.  Her arms stretched across him while her hands tightened around the fabric of his shirt.  She muttered something that he couldn’t quite make out before dozing off again.  “I’ll keep you safe, little biotic.”

“Idiot.”

He chuckled at her indignant complaint. “Yea, yea. My couch, my blanket, I can call you what I want.”

_“Idiot.”_


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

It was much later than Darby anticipated when she woke up the following morning.  She forced herself to open her eyes.  The clock on the wall told her that she should’ve been back on the _Normandy_ hours ago.  

_Fuck._

Wallace had moved them to the bedroom at some point.  She had no idea how he could sleep so damn soundly with her sprawled on top of him.  Her leg slipped a little and brushed against part of him that was _clearly_ happy to _feel_ her.

She started to slide down towards his _morning_ erection when fingers gripped her hair and tugged her back up. “Stuart.”

“Blondie.” His arms wrapped around her back and crushed her against him. “Joe’s sending a shuttle for you at noon, so we’ve got all fucking morning.”

“Really?” She figured that was plenty of time to get her…fill of the man underneath her.

“Yep.  It’s enough time for me to get you to tell me why you have rules about telling me things.” He held her firmly when she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Darby?”

“You’ll be angry, and that would ruin my plans.” She had _no_ intention of telling him about it.

Wallace flipped them over so that she was underneath him. “Tell me and I’ll give you multiple orgasms.  I’ll also make you a bacon and cheddar sandwich before you leave.”

“Fucker.” She poked him hard in the side which only hurt her finger.   “Appealing to all of my favorite vices like that.”

“Bacon is a vice?”

“It should be.” Darby used her biotics to lift him off of her and dropped him on the bed beside her.  She laughed when it sent her flying up in the air a little. “Heavy fucker.”

“So why the fucking rule?”

“Survivor’s guilt.”

Wallace picked up on the change in her voice.  He shifted on his side with one arm draped across her abdomen as she rested on her back. “What about it?”

“I struggled with it after Akuze.” Darby pulled lightly on the hairs on his arm. “The rule was made not to mention anything that even loosely related to Akuze to you.”

“Why?”

“I… _you_ already felt guilty.  I know you felt like it was your damn fault that I was there to begin with.  And I didn’t want to make that worse,” she shrugged. “And for the record, idiot, it was _not_ your fault.”

“Darby.”

“You asked.” She hoped that he’d leave it at that.  He didn’t need to know the _whole_ why that the rule came into existence.

“Are you planning on telling me the whole fucking story or just half of it?” Wallace shifted her closer.  His hand wrapped around her side.  “Talk to me, Blondie.”

 _Fuck_.

With her eyes firmly focused on the ceiling, Darby told him about something that happened between her N3 and N4 course.  She had convinced Joe to take her to Akuze.  She’d told him that she wanted to…get closure.

_Fuck closure._

The Thresher Maw had needed to die.

She’d tried to draw it out on her own.  She wanted to kill the damn thing or die trying.  Her survivor’s guilt had driven her to dangerous fucking levels.  The only thing that she managed to accomplish that night was getting herself seriously injured.

Joe had wisely sent some of his crew to watch her.  They dragged her to safety and got her back to the ship.  They barely made it off the planet before an Alliance patrol made its rounds.  The last thing that Darby would’ve needed was to be caught on Akuze by the Alliance. They’d have Cat-6’d her.

 _Acid burns were a fucking bitch to heal._  

Darby had gotten even more of them that night.  Joe took her to Angela who patched her up.  They got her drunk and let her vent her frustrations on a punching bag. 

 _Three_ different punching bags. 

It took the whole of her break between courses to get her _head_ sorted out.  Drunk had been her state of mind for pretty much three damn weeks.  They’d decided that keeping it under wraps was a wise idea. 

“You. Went. Back. To. Akuze.” Wallace’s hand tightened painfully on her ribcage. “You…fuck. Had you lost your fucking mind?”

“Temporarily.”

“You were trying to kill yourself.” Wallace moved over on his back and yanked her up on top of him.  She sprawled across him.  He kept one arm around her and his other hand came up to cup her face. “You don’t…do that…ever fucking again.”

“ _Stuart_.” Her hair fell forward and brushed across his face. “Would you have missed me?”

“Would I…” He reversed their positions so his body was once again pressing her down into the mattress.

“Are you having a feeling again?” She tried unsuccessfully to squirm out from under him. 

“Fucking little biotic.” He brought one of his hands up to brush the hair out of her face.  His fingers caressed her forehead. He brushed his lips against the tip of her nose and then her lips. “I would’ve missed you every fucking day.  I do miss you every damn day.  I love you for fuck’s sake.”

“Did you just…”

_Fuck._

“We don’t…” She didn’t get to finish her sentence.  Wallace covered her mouth with his _over-sized_ hand.

“Don’t.” He held his hand where it was even after she bit him. “Don’t ruin my fucking moment with a joke.”

Darby licked a swath up the palm of his hand.  She wasn’t going to say it back to him.  From the look in his eyes, he already knew that.  She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be ready to say it.  They were words that she had never said to anyone.

“I did promise you bacon.” Wallace removed his hand and started to move off of her.

Grabbing his arms with her hands, Darby wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. No fucking way was the idiot getting out of bed now.  Not after he’d said... that.

“Blondie?”

She slid her arms around his neck.  She pulled herself up against him. “You’re _not_ leaving the fucking bed.”

“Oh?” He grinned down at her. “And what? Are you going to fucking keep me here? You and what army, Little Biotic?”

“Is that the new nickname? Really? That’s what you’re going with. _Fuck_.” Darby rolled her eyes at him.  She decided to focus on the _more_ important things. “I was _promised_ multiple fucking orgasms.”

“Yes, yes, you were.” Wallace had one hand on the bed for support.  His other hand eased her gently but firmly down on the mattress. “My bed, my way.”

She laughed at him in response.  He _always_ said that and it was _never_ really _his_ way. His brown eyes narrowed on her while she continued to smirk at him.  Lifting her up into his arms, Wallace stood and carried her out of the room.

“Are we _going_ somewhere?” Darby gestured to the t-shirt that was currently all that she was wearing. “Not really _dressed_ for the occasion.”

Wallace brought her over to one of the large windows in the living room.  The window looked out across the bay.  His apartment was on the top floor of the building.  Setting her down, he turned her towards it.  Her hands came up to rest on the frame as _he_ bent her over.

Pulling up the hem of the t-shirt, Wallace ran his fingers up the back of her thighs.  His thumb grazed along the crease of her ass.  He spread her cheeks and it drifted between them. Darby pushed back against the light pressure that his thumb applied without actually entering her.

He dropped to his knees and let his tongue follow a path down to her pussy once he’d spread her legs.  Her hands clutched at the window frame. His mouth was joined by first one and then a second finger. He twisted them around inside of her.

“Fuck…” Her head leaned against the glass as he spread her legs further apart.

“Want something, Blondie?” Wallace asked before lightly skimming his tongue over her clit.

“More, fucker,” she groaned.

He bit down lightly on her clit at the same time that he thrust three fingers into her.  The thumb circling her rosebud pressed in as well.  With a sudden cry, she came on his fingers.  He continued teasing her as she trembled against the window.

Her legs gave out and Wallace gently brought her down to rest on the plush carpet.  He moved between her thighs, pulling them apart.  Not giving her time to recover at all, his tongue pressed into her.  She felt like her entire body was over-sensitized. Her biotics flared briefly while he licked and sucked.

His fingers on her clit alternated between light barely there touches and firm caresses.  He worked a feverish pace between the two until Darby was bucking wildly underneath him.  She didn’t know how long she writhed under him.  He didn’t let up until she’d had her second orgasm.

“Fucking hell. Give me a damn minute,” she gasped for air.  She tried desperately to recover a little sense of _something_.  Her body shuddered against him as he let his tongue continue to casually lick her clean.

Wallace lifted up to give her a wicked smile and then brought her up off of the floor.  He positioned her on the couch on her knees with her hands resting against the back of it.  His first thrust into her pussy had her grabbing tightly to it to keep from sliding too far forward.

He moved one hand to her hip again and the other rested on her lower back.  His thumb drifted down to press into her again.  He moved it in and out at the same pace as his cock. 

Darby didn’t know if she wanted to beg for mercy or more.  _Fucking more. Definitely._ He set a hard, pounding speed that shook the damn couch.  Sweat ran down her back, she felt him pause to lean down and run his tongue up her spine.

 _“Stuart._ ”

She felt the fucker’s lips curve up into a grin against her skin at the _desperate_ tone in her voice.  His only response though was to thrust hard into her once more.  Wallace got two more orgasms out of her before he finally finished. 

He softened inside of her pussy before pulling out.  Then dropping back down to his knees, he held her in place while he licked her clean again.  He forced one last climax out of her, one that she hadn’t believed possible at that point. She sank forward into the cushions, completely fucking exhausted.

Lifting her up off of the couch, Wallace carried her into the shower.  His gently teasing was more than she could take though. And she bopped him on the back of the head when he tried for one last climax.  He chuckled but focused on cleaning both of them instead. 

They dried themselves once they’d finished and he wrapped her in a blanket.  He carried her back in to the couch.  He clearly intended to leave her there in order to cook breakfast.  Darby pulled him down on next to her instead. 

“You…”

“Don’t.” He dragged her into his lap and kissed her hard on the lips.

“ _Stuart._ ”

“”I don’t _need_ you to say it, Blondie.” He leaned her head against his chest.

“We’re so fucked.” Her fingers played with his beard. “You owe me a fucking sandwich.”

“I have to get up for that.” He pointed out with a laugh.

“I can wait.” She tugged on his beard when his laughter deepened. “I can be patient.”

“All evidence to the fucking contrary.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Darby sat on one of the crates in Zaeed’s half of the cargo bay.  She was reading _The Hobbit_. Charlie had sent it to her, insisting that she _had_ to read it.  She flipped the medal in her other hand.  Zaeed went between watching her in amusement and tossing knives at a target.

“Why the bloody hell are you reading in _my_ quarters?” Zaeed shifted his aim so the knife ended up next to her knee.

“Lawson avoids you.” Darby pulled the knife out of the crate and threw it back at him.  She smirked when it landed next to his hand. “I’m avoiding her.”

“Not for fucking long.” He pointed to the security monitor by the door where they could see Miranda in the hallway.

“Fuck.”

“Commander.” Her _XO_ looked very aggravated. “The Illusive Man has been trying to reach you for the last two hours.  He’s not accustomed to waiting.”

“Too fucking bad.”  Darby went back to reading. “I’m busy.”

“ _Commander.”_

“Oh fine. Fucking hell.” Darby hopped off of the crate and made her way towards the elevator with Miranda behind her. “I’ll go talk to him if only so you’ll stop following me the fuck around.”

“We’re _not_ the enemy, Commander.” Miranda repeated the phrase that she always seemed to fall back on.

“You’re sure not a fucking friend.” Darby headed out of the elevator and went to _chat_ with the insistent jackass.

It turned out that he had _another_ coincidental break in their hunt for the Collectors.  She was immediately suspicious.  He’d used them once before, she had no doubt that he’d do it again and again.  She wasn’t surprised hours later when it turned out that her concerns were warranted.

 _Fucking lying asshole_.

Darby had told Joker to make the jump to the Widow system.  She needed to get off of the ship before she destroyed it.  Furious was too mild a word for how angry that she was.  For the first time, even the Cerberus members of the crew had joined in on the upset.

She had drinks with Angela and Charlie.  They commiserated with her.  She left them to their drinks when they were joined by some of Charlie’s Alliance squad mates. 

Deciding it was time to take care of the Teltin facility on Pragia, she started back towards the ship.  Hackett intercepted her before she got to the docks.  He steered her towards Anderson’s office instead.

“What do you two idiots want?” She asked when she found herself in front of Anderson and Hackett.

“Stuart.”

Darby’s eyes narrowed on Anderson. “What about _Stuart?”_

“I’d like to go on record as saying that this was _not_ my idea.” Hackett held arms up in surrender when she glared over at him.

“Stuart is a player.” Anderson ignored both of them and continued on.

“So? I’m a fucking player.” Darby couldn’t believe that he was actually warning her about Wallace. “What’s this really about?”

“Stuart had a woman at his apartment.” Anderson looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“I know.” She couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. “It was me. _Fucking idiots._ ”

“ _Oh_.”

“Wait until I tell Stuart.” Darby could just imagine how he was going to respond. “This is going to be so fucking great. Can he crush your skulls all the way from Vancouver? I bet he can.”

“Shepard.” Hackett was the one with the concerned look on his face now.

“Have a _nice_ day, gentlemen.” Darby left the embassy and made her way back to the _Normandy_.   She needed to help Jack resolve her problem before they had an out-of-control biotic under Engineering.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Nubian Expanse_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Fuck Cerberus. Fuck the Illusive Man. Fuck the bastards._

_W: I’d rather you fuck me._

_D: True._

_W: Why are you in the Nubian Expanse?_

_D: Blowing up a Cerberus research facility.  They were experimenting on and murdering biotic kids._

_W: Kids?_

_D: Yep. You know how I feel about people who fuck with kids._

_W: I do.  And you haven’t blown all of Cerberus into tiny pieces yet?_

_D: Not until I’ve stopped the Collectors._

_W: Do you have any idea why I received apologies from Steven and David?_

_D: Really? Idiots. Yes I do actually._

_W: And?_

_D: What’s it worth to you?_

_W: Blackmail?_

_D: Negotiation._

_W: How about I actually get my ass off Earth and meet you on the Citadel?_

_D: The Wall voluntarily in space? The galaxies might collapse in on themselves._

_W: Do we have a fucking deal?_

_D: Yep._

_W: So?_

_D: Your two buddies pulled me aside yesterday to let me know that you were a player.  They offered up as evidence the fact that you recently had some strange woman in your apartment._

_W: Are you fucking joking?_

_D: No. It was damn funny though._

_W: They will die slow and painful deaths._

_D: Can I watch?_

_W: When do you want me to meet you on the Citadel?_

_D: I’m on my way to Zorya and then I have to go to the Typhon system._

_W: That’s not a fucking date, Blondie._

_D: Four days? That should give me enough time to wrap up both of those._

_W: I have a couple of new books for you._

_D: Oh? You can keep the Fornax._

_W: You’re not as fucking funny as you think you are._

_D: I know, I’m even better._

_W: I can always keep them._

_D: Fucker._

_W: See you in a few days._

_User has disconnected._


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Wallace decided that he had a few _visits_ to pay before he met Darby on the Citadel.  He hopped on a transport heading to Arcturus.   He found Hackett in his office looking _conveniently_ busy. 

“Steven.” He coughed _loudly_ and glared at Hackett when he looked up.

“It wasn’t my idea.”

“And Admiral Fucking Hackett just went along for the damn ride?” Wallace didn’t believe that for a minute. “Is this payback for that one time in Dublin?”

“Yes.”

_“Bastard.”_

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.” Hackett raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Wallace grinned at Hackett in response. “You owe me a fucking pint.”

“Fine,” Hackett shrugged.  “I need a break from these damn reports anyway.”

He made Hackett buy him a few pints before the transport to the Citadel was scheduled to leave.    A few hours later, he was strolling casually into Anderson’s office.  From the guilty look on his face, the Councilor knew _precisely_ why he was there.

“So what exactly was it that had you so fucking worried about the _strange_ woman in my home?” Wallace sat in the chair across from Anderson. “I wouldn’t do that to Darby.”

Anderson tapped his fingers on his desk. “You’ve done it with every other one.”

“She’s _not_ …” He reminded himself that he’d probably regret it _much_ later if he hurt Anderson.  And all the paperwork would be a bitch.  “Do you think so little of me that you really believe that I’d hurt her like that?”

“Stuart.”  Anderson watched him carefully for a few minutes. “You’re in love with her.”

“Yep.”

“Oh that’s…amusing.” He shook his head with a laugh. “This might be the first time that you’re the one getting your heart broken.”

Wallace frowned at him. “Not the first time.”

“And when the hell did ‘ _The Wall_ ’ ever have his heart broken before?” Anderson asked incredulously.

“The woman that I loved died.” He waited for the smile to fade from Anderson’s face. “You’re a good friend, David.  I’ll kick your ass if you _ever_ do that again.”

* * *

_From: Stuart_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Late._

_Where are you?_

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Stuart_

_Subj: re: Late._

_I had to make a detour to Grissom Academy._

_We’ll be there in a few fucking hours._

_Darby_

* * *

Wallace glanced over to find Darby still scrunched down in the armchair reading _Pride &Prejudice.  _She’d been like that for a while now.  He wasn’t sure _what_ she’d seen on Aite.  She refused to talk about it.  She just grabbed her favorite book and disappeared into it.

“I’ll be back.” He watched her for signs that she’d even heard him.

_Nothing._

With a sigh, Wallace headed out of the apartment.  He needed to find out what happened to have Darby so damn quiet.  She didn’t _do_ quiet.  She did loud and occasionally louder.  He found her crew in Flux having drinks.  

He recognized Massani immediately and waved him over.  “Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me what the fuck she found Aite.”

“Hello to you too, bastard.” Zaeed joined him at the table.

“Don’t act like you don’t owe me a fucking favor.” Wallace saluted him with his beer.

“I thought watching out for your bloody woman was payback enough.  Now you want me to be your goddamn informant?” Zaeed stared down at the whiskey in his glass. “This shit isn’t worth the credits.”

“You’ll end up drinking it anyway.”

“True enough,” Zaeed chuckled.

Over drinks, he detailed the mission to Aite for Wallace.  _Project Overlord._ It sounded like something from a really sick and twisted vid.    He understood why Darby had been so disturbed though.  He was surprised that she hadn’t killed Gavin Archer when she’d had the chance.

He finished his beer and thanked Zaeed for sharing with him.  After paying the tab, he made his way back to the apartment that Hackett had let him _borrow_ for a few days.  He needed to come up with something that would distract Darby.  Getting her out of her own head wouldn’t be that easy, but by the time he stepped back into the living room, he had the start of an idea.

She was _still_ in the exact same position that he’d left her in.  He wandered into the bedroom to shower and change into a suit that he’d brought with him.  He was adjusting the tie when she stepped into the room and leaned against the wall by the door. 

“Nice.”

“Thanks, Blondie.” Wallace moved away from the mirror over the dresser towards her.  He gripped her chin between his fingers and tilted her head up so he could crush his lips against hers. “We’re going out for dinner.”

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Her eyes narrowed though she didn’t pull back from the kiss.

“Not asking you too.” He pointed towards the closet where a _smaller_ suit hung. “I brought a suit for you too.”

Darby wandered over to look at it. She ran her fingers along the silky blue jacket. Her fingers pulled a little on the grey tie before she glanced back at him. “It’s beautiful.”

He watched her bend over to unbuckle the boots that she was wearing.  He couldn’t resist the opportunity as she slid her jeans down.  He moved over got a firm grip on the thin material covering her ass.  His thumb pressed against the top while his fingers began rubbing her pussy through the underwear.

“ _Stuart.”_

His fingers eased the fabric aside and teased her directly.  He thrust his fingers in and out of her.  He paused to circle them over her clit and then back into her again.  It didn’t take much for her to start pushing against his hand wanting more. He obliged by adding a third finger.

When Darby finally came, her body clenching around his fingers tightly, Wallace had to wrap a strong arm around her to keep her from falling face forward into the floor.  He lifted her up and twisted her around so she was facing him.

“Was that all part of your plan?” She rested her head against his shoulder as she caught her breath.

“More a moment of opportunity.” He set her back down on her feet when she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about Project Overlord.”  She moved back over to begin putting the suit on.

“Ok.”

“I’ve already decided that when the chance comes, I’m killing the Illusive Man.” Darby biotics flared for a moment before disappearing.

“I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darby’s suit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/63642505474/pleatsareforlovers-downeastandout-i-like


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Wallace woke up to an empty bed at six the following morning.  He pulled on a pair of boxers and searched the apartment for Darby.  He found a message on coffeemaker from her.  She’d gone to help a couple members of her squad handle personal… _things_. 

_Personal things?_

He shook his head as he started the coffee.  No matter how hard he’d tried the night before she wouldn’t talk about Project Overlord.  He had a feeling that had more to do with her _early_ fucking morning departure than anything else.

He was washing up the dishes from his breakfast when Anderson sent a note inviting him to his office.  He stepped into the Councilor’s office just in time for Darby to storm in with him.  She ignored Anderson and used her biotics to back Wallace up to the wall.

“Blondie?”

“Did you fucking ask Massani to ‘ _look out for me’_?” She punched his arm then winced as she shook her hand out. “It’s like hitting a fucking _Wall_.  Stop laughing, Councilor.”

“Massani owed me a favor, I only asked him to keep an eye out.” Wallace glanced over at Anderson.

“You’re on your own.” Anderson went back to working at his terminal.

“Thanks buddy, I’ll remember this.”

“Fucker.” Darby crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Are you just going to leave me here all day, Little Biotic?” Wallace grinned.

Darby reached up to yank on his beard. “I don’t need him fucking watching out for me.”

“I didn’t say you did.  This was about my fucking comfort, not yours,” he said unapologetically.

“Can you two argue somewhere _other_ than my office?” Anderson interrupted after the two of the continued to debate the matter for several more minutes.

“Yes.”

“Will you?”

“No.” Darby released Wallace finally with a laugh. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and with a salute to Anderson. With her under his arm like a package, he carried her out of the Councilor’s office. “We need to talk.”

“Stuart.”

“Yes?” He set her down in the currently empty hallway.

“Thanks.”

“For?” He frowned down at her in confusion.  He knew that she wasn’t thanking him for the Massani thing.

“All the stuff that you did to help me during bootcamp.  You could’ve just written me off and let them wash me out.”  She rubbed absently at the tattoo on her wrist. “David Archer didn’t have anyone there to look after him.  His brother sure as hell didn’t.  People shouldn’t be fucking allowed to do shit like that to…”

“No, they shouldn’t.” Wallace caught the tightening around her eyes and the flaring of her biotics.  He brought his hands up and let his fingers gently brush through her hair. “You did a good thing, taking him to Grissom Academy.  He’s got a chance at a really amazing life.  You did that.”

“Yea.” Darby leaned her head forward against his chest. “Remind me not to punch you. Fucker.  My hand hurts.”

“Heart too?” He had a feeling that between what she’d seen on Teltin and Aite.  It had bothered her a lot more than she wanted to admit.

“I don’t have time for that.” Darby was trying to shrug off his concern.

“Darby?”

She leaned back to look up at him. “Hmm?”

“You’re not fucking alone anymore, remember?” His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he ran his thumb along the Star of Terra tattoo. “You’ve got me.”

“I really needed to start making vids of these moments,” Darby remarked absently. “I could make a fucking fortune selling these to all the recruits that you tortured as a drill instructor.”

“You can take the girl out of the Red Mile but you can’t take the Red Mile out of the girl.” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Commander Shepard.”

Darby tensed in Wallace’s grasp as she turned towards the man trying to get past them into Anderson’s office. “Udina.”

“I understand that there was an incident in one of the wards earlier.  I assume that had something to do with you.” Udina lip curled up at her and Wallace tightened his hold on Darby’s arm to keep her from punching the man.  “Admiral.”

“Don’t forget what I told you, _Udina._ ” Darby’s voice was low and threatening as she leaned closer to the man.   “I haven’t forgotten.  And I’ll make good on that promise one of these days.”

Udina paled slightly and moved around her into Anderson’s office with a muttered, “bitch.”

“What was that about?” Wallace let go of her when she pulled away from him.  He followed her down the hall and out of the Embassy into the Presidium.

“I needed to remind Udina that he has enemies who aren’t frightened of him.” Darby brightened after a moment. “I was coming to tell you that I have to head to Bekenstein.  There’s a…party that I have to attend.”

“Party?”

“It’s complicated.” She smirked at him. “And no, I’m not bringing Massani with me.”

_“Darby.”_

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

 

Once Darby had retrieved Kasumi’s greybox, she went back to the Citadel to find Wallace still there.  She shed her armor as the door closed behind her.  It was a little dinged up from the battle with Hock’s gunship. 

“Blondie?”

She ignored the naked giant stretched out on the couch and continued moving towards the bedroom.  She stripped out of the rest of her clothes as she walked. “I need a shower.”

Wallace grabbed Darby’s arm before she could walk away.  He dragged her down on the couch on top of him.  He twisted her around so she was on her back with her pussy in his face.  Her body stretched out on top of him.  Her hair tickled his hardening cock.  She draped her leg over the top of the couch to give him better access.

He brought his arms up around her sides.  His fingers drifted along the crease of her leg and then over to her pussy.  Her legs spread a little further as he dipped a finger between her lips.  Her head fell back as he worked it in and out.  

Four fingers finally pressed into her, Wallace stretched her pussy around them as he twisted them around.  The slow but full pressure was almost too much for her already exhausted body to take.  When his thumb grazed across her pussy, she finally let go and came with an uncontrollably shaking.

Darby sprawled on top of Wallace, more worn out then when she stepped into the damn apartment.  The only thing keeping her from tumbling to the floor was the strong arm wrapped around her lower abdomen.   He waited until she stopped shaking to swing her around so her head rested on his chest.

“My transport leaves in an hour or two.” Wallace sat up and eased her over on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

He stood up and yanked her up into his arms.  Her legs went easily around her waist.  “You said you needed a shower.  We’re taking one.”

“Do you _really_ have to fucking carry me around? I can walk you overgrown fucking idiot.” Darby dragged her fingers roughly through his hair.

“Yes, Little Biotic, I do have to fucking carry you around.” He winked at her. “I like it.”

“ _Stuart._ ” She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh never fucking mind.”

The shower took longer than it should have.  Darby wanted a taste of him.  Mid-way through her enjoying the cock in her mouth, Wallace had lifted her up off the shower floor to fuck her against the wall.  The _cleaning_ had come later, much later.

They dried off then stretched out on the bed on their backs.  Darby shifted around so that her head was propped up against him.  She started reading one of the books that he brought for her.  His fingers threated through her still wet hair.

He reached out to turn the page for her but she smacked his hand away.  “I really have to leave or I’ll miss my transport.”

“I’m not fucking stopping you.” Darby didn’t move from her spot on the bed.

“I think you miss me.” Wallace lifted her head up so she was looking at him instead of the book.

“I think it’s time that I got back to my _own_ damn ship.” Darby snapped her book shut and started off of the bed to get dressed.

“Darby.” He blocked her exit from the bedroom.  He grabbed her arms before she could use her biotics to move him.

“Your ship leaves in thirty minutes.”

He moved one hand up to tangle into her hair and tilted her head back. His lips hovered over hers. “You _miss_ me.  My Little Biotic.”

“I’m _not_ a possession. And I’m _not_ fucking little,” she muttered stubbornly.

“No shit.” Wallace bit down on her bottom lip and tugged on it with his teeth. ‘But you are _all_ mine and I’m _all_ yours.”

“Idiot.”

Wallace shifted his head so his mouth grazed against her ear.” My little blonde biotic.”

“Stuart.”

“You can just get the fuck used to the idea.” He crushed her into his arms and then released her.  He moved past her, pausing to smack her on the ass.

Darby returned the smack with one of her own on his _naked_ behind.  She dodged out of the room before he could grab her again.  She made her way back to the _Normandy_ ; her mind warred with her heart.

She might _never_ say it, but she was fairly certain that she was feeling it.  It made her feel like a fucking coward to not be able to get three stupid words out of her mouth.  And that fucking pissed her the hell off.

Her level of anger steadily rose over the next two days as Darby dealt with Zaeed’s grudge against Vido Santiago.   That problem was followed by going with Jacob to investigate the message from his father.  It took all of her limited self-control not to shoot the bastard in the head.  After telling Joker to head towards Omega, she sat in her quarters with a beer in hand.

In all the years of her fucked up life, Wallace was the only person to say, ‘I love you.’ She knew he meant it.  He’d never lie or joke about something like that.  She hadn’t talked to him since they’d been together on the Citadel.  She didn’t trust herself not to say something that she’d regret.

And she didn’t want to fuck this up.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega_

_From: Darby_

_To: Charlie_

_D: Can I ask you something?_

_C: Since when do you ask first?_

_D: Fuck off. I’m serious._

_C: Of course you can._

_D: How do…how do you respond when someone says, ‘I love you?’_

_C: If I feel the same way, I usually say it right back to them._

_D: Just like that?_

_C: Yes. Why?”_

_D: Until a few weeks ago, no one had ever told me…that. I don’t know how to fucking say it. I’ve tried. It just doesn’t come out._

_C: Darby._

_D: What?_

_C: Stop being a little bitch.  You love him.  You’ve loved him for a lot longer than you want to admit. Just tell him._

_D: Fuck you._

_C: Sorry. You don’t have the right parts for me._

_D: Fucker. How’s Davis?_

_C: Good.  We’re celebrating our two year anniversary at the end of the month.  We might have a party.  Joe said he can give you a ride._

_D: Fine, but I’m not buying you a fucking present._

_C: Bitch._

_D: Yea, yea._

_C: Darby.  The Wall isn’t going anywhere.  He’s waited too damn long for you to just walk away because you’re emotionally stunted._

_D: Why do I bother talking to you?_

_C: Because unlike the others, I’m not afraid that you’re going to throw me through a wall._

_D: Fool._

_C: Just tell him._

_D: I can’t._

_C: Why not?_

_D: I’ve never said it to anyone._

_C: Ever?_

_D: Nope._

_C: Emotionally stunted might have been an understatement._

_D: You are not helping._

_C: Look, maybe you should practice in a mirror._

_D: Don’t be a fucking idiot._

_C: Me?_

_D: Go suck your boyfriend’s joystick._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Darby sat in the Med Bay while Chakwas pulled the glass out of her knuckles.  The _mirror_ practice had _not_ gone well.  Once she was patched up, she went back to her quarters.  She stepped in front of her terminal and sent a vid-chat request to Wallace.

“Blondie?” His smile slowly faded when she stayed silent. “What’s going on, Darby?”

“What if I can never fucking say it?” She knew he’d understand what _it_ was.

“Do you _feel_ it?” Wallace asked. “If you do, that’s enough for me.”

“It isn’t enough.  It shouldn’t be.” Darby frowned at him.  She reached out to disconnect the chat before he respond.  The flashing light indicated that he was trying to reach her.  She ignored it and headed down to the CIC.

* * *

Wallace stood in the kitchen making dinner for himself.  He’d tried for hours to reach Darby, but she’d never answered his hail.  He’d finally given up.  He knew from past experience that pushing her wouldn’t accomplish anything.

_They were so fucked._

He wasn’t sure if either of them really knew that much about love or being in love.  He certainly hadn’t experience it as a kid, and neither had she.  Their childhoods had paralleled each other in some of the worst ways.  And their relationships up to this point had been very similar as well.  They’d both stuck with short flings that meant nothing.

This _meant_ something.

He was three-quarters of the way finished with dinner when his front door slid open.  He looked up as Darby stepped inside.  He frowned at the healing wounds on her knuckles.  He set as plate aside just as she threw herself at him.  He felt her tremble in his arms.

“Hey, hey.” His hands slid under the back of her t-shirt to gently caress her back. “You ok, Blondie?”

“I do…you know.”

“Do what?”

_“Stuart.”_

“Yes?” He wasn’t going to give her the easy out this time.  He wouldn’t push for it but if he could say it, there was hope for her as well.  He couldn’t say it for her though. 

Darby frowned up at him.  She shifted back and her hands came up to rest on either side of his head.  Her eyes focused on his lips as her fingers absently brushed against his beard. “I’m never going to be the person that this kind of shit comes easily too.  I’m not going to draw hearts over our fucking names or send you a fucking card or some shit like that.  It’s not me.”

“Did I ask for any of that fucking stuff?” Wallace raised an eyebrow at her. “I have no interested in changing you, Blondie.”

“Good. Good.” She seemed _very_ focused on anything but meeting his gaze.  He waited patiently for her to work through whatever it was that she was thinking about.  Her fingers continued to trace patterns against his jaw.  “Fine. I fucking love you.”

“And this makes you angry?” He teased.

Darby punched him hard in the shoulder. “Fucker.”

“Me?”

Her fingers grasped his beard and dragged him forward into a kiss. “Yes, fucker.”

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

“How is that dressing up?” Joe met Darby at the airlock as she stepped onto his ship. 

Darby glanced down at her black jeans, sneakers and light blue button-up dress shirt.  She’d rolled the sleeves up to her elbows.  “What?  This is dressed up.”

Joe shook his head at her and walked down the bridge.  He leaned heavily on his cane as he stopped by his galaxy map. “Did you hear that Major Trevors is now handling the security on Eden Prime?”

“Fucker.”

“We’ve been making his life hell.” Joe winked at her.

_“Excellent.”_

“Have you gotten Wallace’s birthday present yet?”

“Shit,” Darby groaned loudly.

“Forgot?”

“I’ve been a little busy.”  She followed him up to his quarters and helped herself to one of his beers. “This is why I don’t do relationships.”

“You don’t do relationships because they scare you.  You don’t do gifts because you’re lazy. There is a difference.” Joe poked her leg with his cane. “Charlie invited Wallace to the party.”

“Really?” Darby was surprised.  She was usually the one inviting Wallace.  Everyone else was generally too intimated by _The Wall_ to invite him to the smaller events.

“You _have_ a boyfriend.  Of course he’s going to be invited.” Joe chose to ignore her aggravated huff.

“Boyfriend?  You never invited Anderson to anything.” Darby pointed out.

“Anderson was an extended sexual encounter.  Emotions were not involved.” He didn’t even blink when she threatened to throw her bottle at him.  “And he’s too…he wouldn’t enjoy the parties that we throw.  _The Wall_ knows how to relax and have fun.”

“When he’s not terrifying everyone?”

“Exactly.” Joe offered her another beer.  He gestured to something sitting on the desk on the opposite side of the room.  “You could always give him that.”

Darby stood up from the couch and wandered over to pick up the picture frame.  “Where the fucking hell did you find this?”

“It was being auctioned on the extra-net.  I thought perhaps it would be wise to make sure that it _disappeared_ before it could be purchased.” Joe eased down on the couch and set his cane to the side.  “It’s yours.”

She shook her head and stared at the image of her at sixteen.  It was the only existing photo that she was aware of that showed her pre-Alliance years.  It had been taken by a model scout that had seen her on the streets of London.  She was leaning against a wall in the photo in dirty jeans and a t-shirt.  Her blonde hair partially covered by a black knit hat. 

_She looked young…and tired._

“Thanks, Joe.”

The rest of the jump to Paris, where Charlie had decided to throw the anniversary party, went relatively quickly.  They were on their third bottles of beer when the ship docked.  Darby pocketed the small photo in her back pocket.  She wasn’t _all_ that surprised when Wallace was waiting for them at the end of the dock.

“Blondie.” He glanced at Joe who was coming up behind her. “Joseph.”

“ _Wallace_.” Joe glared at him. 

Wallace had an amazing ability to instinctively know what name or nickname would annoy a person the most and use it. “I’ve got a skycar waiting.”

Darby stumbled a little when he dropped his arm across her shoulders. “Idiot.”

For the first half of the party, Darby nursed her beer and stayed safely ensconced between Angela and her _girlfriend,_ Sam.    Wallace watched her from across the room with an amused look on his face. 

Joe had already told her that they could only stay a few hours.   She needed to be back on the Citadel before Lawson got too _twitchy_ about her absence.  She told herself to ‘stop being a fucking idiot’ and go spend time with _The Wall_ while she had the chance.

She grabbed him and led him down the hall away from the others.   He chuckled at her as she pulled him into the bedroom _farthest_ away from the party.  She meant to move over to the bed.  Instead, Wallace dragged her back against his body.

He slid one hand from her waist to unbutton the top of her jeans and drift inside.  His other hand delved into the collar of her t-shirt.  His fingers caressed her breast through her bra before dipping underneath the fabric.

The fingers of his other hand made their way into her underwear.  She raised one arm to wrap around his neck while her other one moved down to cover the one inside her jeans. She bit her lip as he began to thrust two fingers into her.  She rocked against the intrusion.  Her fingers stroked his hand.

“Like that, Little Biotic?” He murmured against her ear.

_“Stuart.”_

She didn’t dare raise her voice any louder.  The last thing that she needed to give her buddies was another thing to tease her about.  She’d hate to have to beat the crap out of all of them. 

He pulled his hands out of her clothes.  Turning her around, he shoved her jeans off of her legs and lifted her up.  Her legs rested over his arms as he pressed her into the wall.  He pushed his own pants down loosely and thrust his cock all the way into her in one smooth motion.

Darby had to bite into his shoulder to keep from crying out.   He kept up his murmured words in her ear as he pumped hard and fast into her.  It didn’t take long for _both_ of them to have to muffle their moans.  They looked perfectly presentable fifteen minutes later when they wandered back into the party.

“Really? _Really.”_ Charlie glared at Darby.

“I promise that we didn’t use the bed.” She grinned at him and wandered off to find another beer.

“How very comforting.” Charlie followed her. “You’re paying for a new set of sheets.”

Darby glanced back at him. “Have you seen him?  Look at that body, I don’t need a bed. I can just climb the fucker.”

“ _Darby._ ”

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Wallace glanced at the photo that he’d stuck to the fridge door.  He’d found it tucked into his pocket when he’d gotten home from the party a few days back.  Darby had scrawled ‘ _happy birthday, fucker’_ on the back of it.   He ran his thumb over the image with a sigh before opening the door to pull out leftovers for dinner.

The last that he’d heard from Darby had been a few days ago.  She’d found the Reaper IFF, whatever that was, and had headed to take care of a problem with the geth.  He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. 

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Omega_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: They attacked my ship again.  Took my fucking crew._

_W: You ok?_

_D: Fucking wonderful._

_D: We’re going through the Omega-4 Relay in about five minutes._

_W: You fucking come back safe.  Do you hear me, Blondie?_

_D: I’ll do my best._

_W: I don’t give a fuck, you better come back.  I’d really hate to have to head in to space to rescue you._

_D: Idiot._

_W: And I’d really hate to have to suffer through another series of speeches about you if you died._

_D: Fucker._

_D: Talk to you when I get back._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: Alive._

_I’m back._

_I destroyed the fuckers and told Cerberus to fuck off._

_Hackett asked me to run a covert op for him.  All hush, hush and shit._

_Should be done in a day._

_What’s the weather in Vancouver like?_

_Darby_

* * *

Wallace was in his office in Vancouver when Hackett stepped in two days after Darby’s message. “Steven?”

“Do me a favor and stay seated?” Hackett looked faintly uneasy.

“Is this going to be better or worse than the time that we got tossed in the brig in Amsterdam?” Wallace gestured for him to take a seat.

“Both?  There was no nudity involved.” Hackett laughed with him as they both reminisced a little about the trouble that they got into. “I think I still owe Anderson for bailing us out.”

“I think it’s balanced over the years.” He frowned at the underlying seriousness that he could see in Hackett’s face. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Did Darby tell you that she was heading out on a mission for me?” Hackett waited for him to nod before continuing.  “We lost contact with her a day ago.  She was supposed to sneak into a batarian prison and rescue an Alliance scientist.”

“Batarians?” Wallace assumed that if Darby had been sent on a covert op, it was likely alone.  Her going silent shouldn’t be that concerning. “What’s got you worried?”

“We know that she successfully escaped with Doctor Kenson.  We don’t know where the hell they are now.  The research base isn’t responding.” Hackett was interrupted by a young officer rushing in to whisper in his ear. He spoke under his breath and then turned back towards Wallace. “She’s back.  I have to go meet the _Normandy._ You’re welcome to come.”

Wallace shook his head. “She mentioned coming to Vancouver to see me.  I’ll wait for her.”

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Stuart_

_Subj: Complications._

_I’m sure you’ve heard about the destruction of the Bahak System._

_Darby is fine.  She was injured and more than a little rattled, even if she won’t admit._

_The Batarians want blood and the Alliance can’t afford a war.  I’ve done my best to keep her from being handed over like a sacrificial lamb.  The best compromise that I’ve been able to make is that she’s going to be held at the Detention Center in Vancouver while the Defense Committee reviews the case._

_It’ll keep her safe from any attempts by the Batarians.  She’s heading to Omega first to drop off the rest of her crew.  Anderson is on the ship with her. They’re picking up Lieutenant James Vega; I believe that you met him in boot camp.  I’m assigning him as her personal guard under the guise of being her jailer._

_It was definitely worse than Amsterdam._

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Stuart_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Amsterdam._

_Remember when I said that I’d be calling in that favor one of these days?_

_I’m calling it in._

_I think Vega’s going to need a little assistance in keeping her in line._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Stuart_

_Subj: re: Amsterdam._

_You don’t think that it’s going to seem a little odd that an Admiral is guarding a disgraced Commander?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Stuart_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: odd._

_I’m the fucking Wall._

_Do you honestly think anyone is going to have the fucking balls to argue with me?_

_Make the fucking call and we’re even for Amsterdam._

_Stuart_

* * *

Darby walked out of the airlock with Anderson and Vega behind her.  She paused to look over the view of Vancouver and the Alliance Compound in the distance.  Anderson moved up beside her.  She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

“Lieutenant Vega will escort you to your quarters in the detention center.” Anderson still had a slight apologetic tone to his voice. 

“Can you give us a fucking moment, Vega?” She waited until the Lieutenant had walked a little further away to focus on Anderson. “Stop with the whatever the fuck that is.”

“I’m…”

“If the next words out of your mouth are an apology, I’m drowning you in the fucking water.  I’m already heading to the brig; murder can’t add that much to my time.” She shoved him towards the waiting Lieutenant. “Lock me up, Vega.”

“Commander.”

“I’m not a fucking Commander. Call me Shepard, or Darby.” She liked Vega.  He was a good marine.  She had a feeling that he would’ve fit right in with her recruit class.  

“Sorry, Commander. No can do.” Vega led her into the building down the halls towards the detention center.

“Stu… _Admiral_ Wallace?” She frowned at the familiar figure leaning by the door to what she assumed was her new _home_.

“Welcome to Vancouver. Did you forget that I was stationed here?” Wallace dodged the punch that she threw at him. “Careful, you might get tossed in the fucking brig for assaulting an officer.”

“Bite me.” She laughed when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over into the room so he could nibble on her neck. “Fucking idiot.”

“Uhm. Sir?” Vega stood looking a little uncomfortable in the doorway. 

Anderson stepped in with an aggravated sigh. “Let her go, _Admiral._ ”

“Why? As the _head_ of security for the detention center, it’s partly my responsibility to ensure that no contraband is brought into the facility.” Wallace raised his head up to smirk at Anderson as he ran one of his hands down Darby’s arm. “I think she’s going to need a very _thorough_ search.”

“Head of security?” Anderson raised an eyebrow at him. “Since when?”

Wallace glanced down at his omni-tool. “0800.”

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Darby stood at the window looking out across her view of Vancouver.  She tuned out Anderson and Wallace who were still in a whispered conference by the door.  Vega stood awkwardly waiting while the two Admirals argued with each other.

_Idiots._

“You do realize that no matter how fucking quietly you whisper, Vega and I can both hear you, right?” Darby turned around and leaned back against the window.

“Darby.” Anderson gave her a tired look that she ignored.

“I’m not an idiot, Anderson.  I’m not going to fuck him in my damn cell.” Darby had a feeling the twinkle in her eyes wasn’t all that reassuring to anyone. “Can you honestly think of anyone more qualified to keep me safe than _The Wall_?”

“Just about anyone in the Alliance,” Anderson shot back at her.

“I think that’s what we call fighting words.” Darby wasn’t sure why Anderson was struggling with this so much. “Honestly, how much trouble can I possibly get into in the brig?”

Anderson turned his attention to Wallace. “Steven promised me that you’d _try_ not to make this messed up situation worse.”

“Of course.” Wallace ushered both Anderson and Vega out of the room.  “I need to have a little conversation with the Commander.”

Darby watched him approach her once they were alone.  She held up her arm to keep him from touch her. “What _exactly_ did you fucking do to get transferred to a new position over fucking night?”

“I called in a favor.” Wallace captured her wrist with his fingers and dragged over her into his arms. “I’ve been saving one up for a long fucking time.”

“Oh?”

“Remember that story I told you once about the time that I got fucking drunk as hell with a buddy in Amsterdam?” He walked backwards towards the bed and collapsed on it.  Darby fell forward as he went and landed sprawled cross him. 

“Is this the one about streaking through the red light district?” Darby shifted up so she was straddling him.  Her knees rested on either side of his body.  Her hands rested on his chest while her fingers traced the lines of his uniform.

“Yep. I wasn’t the one who ran fucking naked but when the military police arrived, I said that I was,” Wallace grinned.  “We both ended up in the fucking brig.  Bastards didn’t have a sense of humor.”

“So who…” Darby frowned down at him for a moment. “Oh fuck me, Hackett? Are you serious?”

“It was a _big_ favor.” Wallace shifted them around so she was underneath him.

“I thought we were supposed to avoid _physical_ contact.” Darby ran her thumb along the scar on his bottom lip.

“How else am I supposed to _ensure_ that you don’t have contraband on you?” He took his time covering every inch of her body with her fingers. “I might have to do a little more in-depth _probing._ ”

“ _Admiral._ ”

Wallace glanced over his shoulder to Anderson who had stepped back into the room.  He took his time getting up off of Darby. “David?”

“Can you for five seconds pretend that you understand what it means to be a goddamn Admiral in the Alliance?” Anderson pinched the bridge of his nose.

Darby grabbed Wallace’s arm for leverage as she pulled herself up off of the bed.  She decided that it was time for the two of them to act like grown-ups.  She used her biotics to shove them both out of her room.  With a grin, she stepped back and waved as the door closed. 

She wandered around her _cell_.  It wasn’t as small as she’d been afraid that it would be.  The window had a decent enough view.  She sank down on the bed with her head in her hands.  It was going to _suck_ being in the brig.

There were several things that Darby did brilliantly well. Behaving herself and being bored, those were definitely not on that list.  It was probably a good thing that Wallace was going to be so close.  He’d be a _large_ enough distraction that she wouldn’t be tempted to _run away_ to join the fucking circus.

Or…run away and become part of Joe’s smuggling operation.

He’d offered to pick her up on Omega.  She’d been very, very tempted to say yes.  But at the end of the day, she’d fought through hell to stay out of that kind of life and she wasn’t going to just waltz the fuck into it now.   He hadn’t been all that surprised but he left her a little parting gift on Omega with Aria.

It was a datachip with enough information on all of the members of the defense committee that if things got too rough, she’d be able to bury them in the ground.    She had decided to save it for a _rainy_ day.   Shifting around so she was on her back on the bed, Darby stared at the chip in her hand.  She’d have Wallace keep it somewhere safe.

“Commander?”

Darby glanced up when Vega stepped into her quarters the following morning. “Stop with the fucking Commander shit, Vega.”

He ignored her and move to the side to let Davis and Charlie inside. “You have visitors.”

“Hey fuckers.” She grinned at them before waving at Vega. “Thanks.”

Vega stepped out of the room to leave her to chat with the two men.  She sat at the table in the center of her room and gestured for them to take a seat with her.  She glanced at her coffee for a moment.

“Darby?” Charlie reached out to squeeze her hand.  He slid something into the palm of her hand as he did it. “Happy Christmas.”

“Joe said to let you know that he’s convinced his friend that does tattoos in London to travel to Vancouver for you.” Davis glanced over as Wallace walked through the door.

Darby laughed when both Davis and Charlie tensed up a little. “Remind me _never_ to fucking take you two anywhere that a poker face is required.”

“If you run, I’ll have to catch you.” Wallace placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Then it’s a fucking good thing that I run faster than you do.” She grinned up at him. “I’m getting a new tattoo.”

“Oh?”

“Tribal thresher maw on my forearm.  I thought that I might need a fucking reminder that I can survive worse things than boredom.” She kicked Davis under the table when he laughed.

Wallace lifted her up out of the chair and dragged her over to the corner near the window.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Morning.”

“What the fuck are you up to?” She glared at his t-shirt since his hand was pressing her head to his chest.

“You’ve got a meeting in ten minutes with the committee.”  He held her still when she tried to move away from him.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Darby wasn’t looking forward to having to _play_ nice. “Are you trying to fucking _kiss_ me into good behavior?”

“Yep.”

“Hey, if that works, you might want to keep it in mind for all future _official_ events.” Charlie called out helpfully.

Darby flipped him off before using her biotics to push Wallace away. “You keep that up and I’ll find someone else to kiss.”

“Oh no, you fucking won’t.” Wallace yanked her back over and crushed his lips against hers. “My little biotic.”

“Wally.”

He growled into her mouth. “Darby.”

“Put _her_ down.” Anderson gave a long-suffering sigh as he stepped into the room. “The committee doesn’t like to be made to wait.”

“Should I tell them that I was busy being sexually harassed by a higher ranking officer?” Darby thought it was a brilliant plan.  The chorus of ‘no’s’ that she heard from everyone else in the room said that they didn’t agree. “Fuckers.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Admiral Stuart Wallace did _not_ run.  It went against his personal beliefs and the laws of nature.  He’d been in the middle of a conversation with Hackett when Vega sent an urgent note to him.  The Lieutenant had been sent with Darby while she was being questioned by the committee.  It had given Wallace the time he needed to go over some plans with Hackett.

The questioning had apparently devolved into attack from one of the committee members.  Vega hadn’t been _inside_ the conference room at the time.  He’d been outside when the room cleared rapidly.  Darby had apparently lost her temper.  The fact that she managed _not_ to toss anyone through a wall was a miracle.

Vega suggested that Wallace _‘move his ass’_ before the Commander did throw someone through a wall or worse. 

He found Darby kneeling in the center of the room practically vibrating with rage.  Her entire body shimmered with blue.  It amazed him that the room hadn’t been completely destroyed.  It wouldn’t have been the first time that she’d done that while enraged.

Her arms were bound behind her back.  He could see the handcuffs on her wrists.  He felt his own temper start to rise as he strode across the room.  The two armed marines that stood on either side of her offered him a salute before leaving him alone with her.

_They looked relieved to be leaving._

_Commander Shepard_ was still a hero to most of the average grunts amongst the ranks.  He was pleased to see that at least hadn’t changed.  The tension that he could feel in her worried him.

“Watkins basically called me a fucking whore.” Darby’s voice sounded hoarse with the effort she’d been expending to _not_ lose complete control.  Her head tilted forward so that her hair shielded her face. “The fucking bitch accused me of sleeping my way through boot camp and up the ranks.”

He crouched behind her so he could get the cuffs off of her wrists.  He frowned at her in concern when she didn’t say anything else. “Are you…”

“Fuck. Off.” Darby finally turned around to face him once he’d pulled her up to her feet. “How many of the promotions in my career were because of you and Anderson?”

“Darby.”

“How many times have you fucking saved my ass?” She shook her hands repeatedly like she usually did when struggling for control of her biotics.  He grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting herself. “N-School? Did I even earn that shit?”

“I have _never_ once helped you because or so you would fucking sleep with me.” Wallace covered her mouth with his hand before she could argue. “I’ve helped almost every single recruit that I trained in Madrid in one way or another. Are they whores too? What the hell does that make me?”

“Stuart.” His name was muffled by the palm of his hand over her lips.

“You fucking earned your rank, Little Biotic.” He removed the hand covering her mouth. “Fucking you was just an added bonus.”

Darby barked out a harsh laugh and then smacked him in the arm. “Fucker.”

He lifted her chin up with his fingers.  He wanted her to understand something and she’d have to see the seriousness in his eyes before she’d believe him. “Do _not_ let that bitch steal your accomplishments from you, Blondie.  I’m fucking proud of you, and you should be of yourself.  You are a fucking amazing marine.  You _earned_ every fucking achievement that you have.”

She rested her hands on his forearms as she leaned her head against his chest.  He heard her take several long, deep breaths and watched the blue slowly fade away.  Her fingers tightened on his arms.

“Next time they say something like that, just tell them that I love you.” Wallace dodged back when she threw a punch at him.

“Idiot.”

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Liara_

_Subj: Janet Watkins_

_Care to share resources again to find out what we can about her?_

_She’s the one who trashed Darby before the rest of the Committee._

_The Admirals in Darby’s life might be content to see how things play out. But I sure as hell am not going to let that woman trash her again._

_Let me know what you find._

_Joe_

* * *

The following morning, Wallace, Hackett and Anderson sat at a restaurant across from the Alliance compound having breakfast and trying to formulate a plan for how to deal with the Committee.  He was sipping coffee when a familiar footstep caught his attention.  They glanced back to find Joe walking towards them.

He stopped by the table and leaned on his cane.  He tossed a data disc on the table. “Watkins has been taking bribes from Trevors. You’ll find all the proof that you need there, and yes it’s all very, _very_ real.”

“Thanks.” Anderson reached out for the disc.  He gestured towards the empty seat. “Join us?”

“No.” Joe tapped his cane on the floor for a moment. “You fucking jackasses might not care about her reputation and her career but I do.  Her _friends_ do give a shit about it.  We’re not going to sit and let the brass run everything that she gave to the Alliance through the mud to save fucking face. The only reason that they have to do it is a covert fucking operation that the fucking Alliance didn’t want to have to _handle_.”

“Joe.” Wallace started to stand and found a cane pressed against his shoulder to push him back into his seat. “Easy.”

“Fuck you.” Joe turned towards Hackett. “You asked her to go.  Darby did her damn job.  And now the three of you are letting her take the hit.  Fuck the three of you.”

“It is _not_ that simple,” Hackett said tiredly.

“What the fuck does that even mean? It means that you were more than willing to risk her career but not your own.” Joe stared at Hackett until the Admiral was the one to turn away.  He shifted his attention to Anderson and Wallace. “She was called a whore because of you two.  Not for anything that she did, but because of you two idiots.  Hell, the only reason Trevors even spends so much time trying to fuck her over is because _The Wall_ couldn’t keep his fucking dick away from a married woman.  So who the hell is the whore?”

“That’s enough.” Anderson started up out of his seat.

“Am I wrong?” Joe titled his head to the side. “You fucking make it right, and make it right publicly. They can tear her apart for the Aratoht shit, fine, but not for sleeping with either of you.  So you fucking use what I gave you fix it.”

“Or?” Wallace recognized the threatening tone in Joe’s voice.

“You’ll find out how many of _your_ dirty secrets that I know.” Joe started to walk away then moved back towards Wallace.  He pulled the cane up to smack Wallace in the head with it.  “She loves you. Do you know that? I watched the security footage from the meeting with the committee.  She loves you enough that she stood there and took everything that bitch said.  She didn’t do or say a damn thing.  She lost control, sure, but all that meant was she glowed fucking blue.  She didn’t even fight when they put the cuffs on her and forced her to her knees.”

“I…”

“You don’t fucking deserve her.” Joe did turn to leave then without another word.  He left three completely stunned Admirals in his wake.

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: Shepard._

_I might have a little job for you._

_How’d you feel about paying a little visit to Eden Prime?_

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Eden Prime._

_What’s in it for me?_

_Zaeed_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Zaeed_

_Subj: re: Eden Prime._

_There’s a man there named Trevors who needs to be found very dead, very accidentally._

_If you can manage that, I can manage to forward you some information that you’ve been looking for on Cerberus._

_Deal?_

_It’ll also help a little payback against someone that has caused Darby a lot of pain._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Zaeed_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Eden Prime._

_I might do it for free then._

_Send me the goddamn details._

_Zaeed_


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

A week passed in which Darby didn’t see the Committee or any of her _Admiral_ friends.  She didn’t even see Wallace once.  Vega carefully avoided answering any questions about it.  She couldn’t tell if that was because he didn’t know or wasn’t allowed to tell her.

The message that she received from Joe at the end of the week answered most of her questions.  He had apparently chewed out all three Admirals.  He also hit Wallace over the head with his cane.  Joe seemed very concerned about that particularly part.  He didn’t want any more broken bones.

_Idiot._

He gave her the abbreviated version of what he had said to them.  Darby would’ve paid every damn credit in her position to have seen it.  She also read the report on the _accidental_ death of Trevors on Eden Prime.  He’d apparently fallen into one of the dig sites.

_Good._

She turned from the ANN article on the incident when her door opened.  She expected to see Vega walking in but was surprised when instead it turned out to be Hackett, Anderson and Wallace.  She thought back to Joe’s message and couldn’t stop the smirk on her face.

“Do you find us amusing?” Hackett asked.

“I heard about the verbal spanking.” Darby moved to one of the chairs by the table in the center of the room.  She took a seat and leaned back to prop her feet up on it.  “What do you want?”

“We…” Hackett shoved Wallace forward. “He has something to say.”

“Bastard,” Wallace muttered.

“I’m not really interested in a fucking apology.” Darby grabbed her leg and pulled it back to look at the bottom of her boot.

Anderson stepped over to push her feet back down to the floor. “Pay attention.”

“I _am,”_ Darby said sharply. “I’m quite capable of listening without having to look at any of you.”

“Watkins is no longer on the Committee. She will be issuing a _public_ apology for what she accused you of being.”  Hackett decided to re-enter the conversation before it devolved into an argument.

Darby stood to walk over to the window.  She opened it and then pulled out a cigarette.  After a few puffs, she spoke again. “She’s lucky that I didn’t rip her fucking head off.”

“Why didn’t you?” Hackett queried. “The _infamous_ Shepard temper isn’t known for control.”

Darby took a deep puff of her cigarette and blew it in their direction.  The truth was that if she’d really gone at the woman, it would’ve been assumed to be true.  She didn’t give a fuck for her own sake. But she didn’t want to risk Wallace’s career.  She glanced over at the men waiting for her answer.

“My career is already well and truly fucked.  I didn’t want her taking Stuart down with me.” She held her hand up to stop Wallace from moving towards her while Anderson asked ‘what about my damn career.’ She stared at the smoldering cigarette for a moment. “I’m not in…”

“Out.” Wallace cut her off and grabbed the other two men.  He shoved both of them out of the room and then came back over to her. “You’re not what?”

Darby begrudgingly let him take a puff from her cigarette.  Wallace wrapped his arms tightly around her. They stared out the window in silence while she smoked.  He finally took it from her and snuffed it out.

He didn’t get a chance to ask her again because Hackett and Anderson rushed back into the room.  Hackett motioned for the two of them to separate.  Wallace moved across the room just as three members of the Committee stepped into her room.

_Fuck._

Darby leaned against the wall to wait for _someone_ to speak.  Her patience didn’t really go very far before she was asking them _what the fuck_ they wanted.  She received identical frowns from just about everyone in the room except Wallace who focused his _annoyed_ gaze at the Committee members.

“I haven’t _fucked_ anyone today…yet.” Darby interrupted the hushed argument that Hackett and Edwards from the Committee were in.

“Commander.” Hackett shook his head sharply at her.

“Janet Watkins was found guilty of taking bribes from a former Alliance major.  The Major coincidentally was found dead this morning.  It _appears_ to be accidental.” Edwards had apparently decided to get straight to the point.

“And?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m in the fucking brig.  Do I look like I had time to fly anywhere to kill someone?”

“Well no…”

Darby lit another cigarette and took a few puffs trying to calm the fuck down. “You’ve accused me of treason, prostitution, mass murder and now assassination. Please don’t also insult my intelligence.”

“Do you really expect us to believe that you had _no_ involvement?” He questioned suspiciously.   

“I don’t give a fuck what you believe.” Darby gazed at him with disdain clear in her voice and eyes.  She wasn’t going to let this little fucker get to her.  

“It wouldn’t be wise to antagonize me, Commander.” He clearly hadn’t read her file if he thought that threatening her was a wise idea. “I am _not_ intimidated by your childish fits of temper or your connections.”

“That’s enough.”

Darby swung around to look over at Anderson who had moved from the back of the room to step between her and Edwards.  She found herself being pressed into Wallace’s arms.  His hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

“Admiral Anderson?” Edwards turned his attention to him.

“Commander Shepard has never once given the Alliance reason to question her allegiance.  She didn’t know until this morning that there was a connection between Watkins and Trevors.  The Commander is not a murderer nor is she a traitor.  The entire time that she was with Cerberus, she provided intel that has allowed us to keep track of Cerberus’ movements.” Anderson was tall enough that he towered over the Committee members. “She’s a damn fine marine and the Alliance _should_ be proud to have her.”

“David.” Hackett started forward but Anderson ignored him.

“I would also suggest that the Committee remember that the Commander _is_ a Council Spectre.  Even if she were involved, which she isn’t, in the death of Trevors, the Alliance would have _no_ authority to question her on that.” Anderson dared them to respond. “I suggest that you get out of this room before my patience is at an end.”

There was stunned silence in the room after the Committee members left.  Darby went back over to the window to get control of her temper and emotions.  She’d spent so much time working under the assumption that Anderson thought she’d wasted her chance.

It had pained her to think that he might think that she’d not deserved what he’d given her that day in the recruitment office. She gripped her fingers around the windowsill tightly.   He’d basically just said that he was proud of her…proud of what she’d done.

“Thank you.” Darby turned around and rushed over to give Anderson a hug.  _Awkward._ She pulled back and did the one thing guaranteed to make her feel less _uncomfortable_ with the display of emotion.  She punched him hard in the arm. “Fucking idiot.”

Wallace grabbed her by the back of her fatigues and dragged her away from Anderson.  He slid his arms around her waist and pressed her back against his chest. She smirked at Anderson who shook his head with a laugh at the clear _jealous_ display from the _Wall._

“Shut it,” Wallace grumbled.

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallace’s outfit: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/64609048642/retrodrive-casual-male-fashion-blog
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Darby was sitting on the edge of her bedding trying to impale cards in the wall across from her.  She’d throw a playing card with her biotics but they just seemed to crumple when they hit the wall.  A square box had been sitting just inside her room when she’d woken up.

There had been a new pair of faded blue jeans, a long sleeve red t-shirt with the logo of her favorite football team on the back and a new black leather jacket.  She’d changed out of her fatigues into the clothes and waited… _impatiently_ for…whatever the fuck was going on.

Rumor had it that an exhibition match was being played in Vancouver.   It was the last of the year given that it was late October and it wasn’t likely that the weather would cooperate much longer.  This time it was the top two teams in the Premiere League.  Darby had been drooling over the match since she’d heard about it.

Vega had promised to sneak her into the Officer’s Lounge where a massive screen had been set up to view it.   She tossed the rest of the deck of cards aside and moved over to look out the window.   The leaves had mostly fallen from all the trees.  It looked cold outside.  She glanced down at the jacket that she’d left draped across the bed as the front door slid open..

“Blondie.”

She glanced over at Wallace to find him dressed similarly to her.  He was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and his worn dark brown leather jacket.  His dog tags rested outside of his t-shirt. 

Walking over to him, Darby hooked her finger around the chain and dragged him down into a kiss. She felt his lips as they curved up into a smirk before he pressed his tongue into her mouth.  She wanted to fall back on the bed with him but he stepped away.

“It’s been for fucking ever,” she complained.

“We’re going… _out_.” Wallace dropped his arm across her shoulders.  He chuckled at her when she elbowed him in the side.

“I can’t.  There’s a match that Vega promised to let me watch.” Darby didn’t bother to stop walking since Wallace was practically carrying her anyway. 

_Fucker._

“Would you rather watch it on a screen or _in fucking person?_ ” Wallace asked once they were outside. 

He led her over to a nearby shuttle while she stared up at him in stunned silence.  He handed her a pair of sunglasses and a black knit slouchy hat that looked like one that she’d worn years ago.  She shoved the glasses on and then tucked her blonde hair into the hat.

“How the fuck…”

Wallace sank down into one of the shuttle seats and yanked her down into the seat beside his. “I thought that perhaps you’d like to have a day without feeling like the fucking world was on your shoulders.   It’s been years since we went to a match together.”

“I was dead for two of those fucking years.” She reminded him with a grin.  Her smile faded at the flash of pain in his eyes.  She scratched her jaw for a moment. “I bet you two hundred fucking credits that someone is going to recognize me.”

“Done.”

Darby leaned her head against his shoulder. “Isn’t it a little early for the game? I thought it was this afternoon?”

“It is.”

“So?”

“You’ll just have to fucking wait and see.” He ignored her attempts to _convince_ him to tell her.

_Fucker._

They arrived in a part of Vancouver that Darby had never been to.  When the shuttle landed, Darby waited until the pilot had exited to shove Wallace up against the wall.  She hopped up in his arms, her legs going around his waist as she leaned in to crush her lips against his. 

She traced his mouth her tongue before pushing it in when he opened his lips. “Fuck, I’ve missed this.”

“As much as I’d love to take you up against the fucking wall, I’m thinking the Lieutenant doesn’t want that much of a show.” Wallace set her down and led her out of the shuttle.

Darby frowned when she found that they were standing in front of a tattoo parlor. Wallace led her inside to introduce her to Lily Alexander, one of the best tribal tattoo artists on Earth.  The two women talked over the tribal thresher maw design that Lily had sketched out for her.

It wasn’t until the tattoo had started when Darby realized that Wallace wasn’t watching.  She craned her neck around careful not to shift the arm that was being tattooed.  She found him at a chair across the room getting inked as well.

They stood side by side in front of a mirror several hours later admiring their identical tattoos.  She wanted to make a joke about the fact that he’d gotten the same damn ink on his arm but she couldn’t.   She couldn’t get any words out actually.  She just stared at the tribal thresher maw on her arm and then the one on his.

“Blondie?”

“Shut the fuck up,” she growled at him.  Emotions weren’t something that she did… _well_.   She settled for punching him in the arm. “Idiot.

“Come here,” Wallace chuckled.  He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and forced her to move forward until her body was pressed against his.  He tilted her head and leaned down to run his tongue along her lips.  He kissed her several times before releasing her. “We’re going to be late for the game.”

Thirty minutes later, Darby was being led through the stadium up to one of the secluded executive boxes that were usually reserved for team owners and the incredibly fucking wealthy.  She wandered over to the massive windows that looked across the stadium and pitch below.  Her fingers rested on the railing that ran in front of the floor length glass.

Darby stared around the _private_ box in stunned amazement. “How the fuck did you swing this?”

“I didn’t.”

She glanced back at him. “Uh what?”

“Hackett.” Wallace stepped up behind her and let his hands rest on her shoulders as they looked down at the pitch. “Consider it his way of saying, _‘sorry_ ’ that you have to take the hit.”

“He doesn’t owe me a fucking apology.  I made the decision on that asteroid, and I made the right fucking one.” Darby butted her head back against his chest when he started to disagree with her. “I’m serious, Stuart.  It was a system of batarians versus delaying the reapers.  We needed the fucking time to prepare.  I don’t regret what I did.  I’m sorry that so many died, but when the reapers do arrive, that large number will seem insignificant in comparison.”

“I agree.” Wallace placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “So the door is locked and this glass is tinted so no one can see inside.”

“Security cameras?”

“None.”

She didn’t need to look back at him to know that he was grinning at her. “And just _what_ did you have in mind?”

His only response was to press his already hardening cock against her ass.  He moved his hands down to her hips.  He held her still while he ground his body into hers. Her fingers tightened on the railing. 

 _“Fuck.”_  She groaned as one of his hands snaked around to stroke her breasts through her shirt. “Fuck. Come on, Stuart.”

Wallace chuckled at her again.  He crouched behind her as his fingers moved down to unbutton her jeans and slide them down her hips.  He left them around her ankles and dragged her underwear down as well.  His hand rested on her back to press her forward until she was bent over. 

The question on her lips didn’t even make it beyond _‘what’_ when his tongue delved into her pussy.  His fingers gripped her hips tightly to keep her still.  She struggled to keep her moans quiet as he licked ever inch that he could get to. 

She winced at the hold that he had on her.  Her hips were definitely going to be bruised.  His tongue just wasn’t enough.  She’d been fantasizing about the fucking idiot for days now.  It was torture to see him frequently in the brig but not really be able to touch him.

“Fuck. Me. Damn. It.” Darby swore through clenched teeth as he tormented her with light flicks of his tongue. “Fuck.”

“Eventually, Little Biotic, eventually,” he laughed.

Darby groaned as the vibrations from his words made everything better and worse.  If the fucker didn’t do something… _more_ , she was going to take matters into her own fucking hands.  He seemed to read her mind though and he stood up suddenly.

The sound of a zipper going down had never been more beautiful.  Darby grumbled under her breath as he continued to tease her with gentle thrusts that barely pushed the head of his cock into her pussy.  With a flick of her wrist, she froze him in stasis.

She’d always wondered how long she could hold someone in stasis.  Now seemed like the perfect time to test the strength of it out.  Her fingers held on to the railing as she moved her body back and forth on his hard cock.  She ignored his annoyed cursing and brought herself off to a strong orgasm on his frozen body.

“Oh…you are going to pay for that.” He promised with a smirk. 

Her biotic control had shattered while she was climaxing.  She knew the minute that it had as the fingers on her hips clenched tightly.  He waited until she’d finished before lifting her off of his cock.

He carried her over to a nearby couch and bent her across the arm.  He swatted her ass once and then a second time.  Her protest was cut off when he drove his cock into her wet warmth.  His fingers tangled in her hair as he pounded his body against hers.

The second and third orgasms followed rather rapidly.  She’d never thought of pleasure as a punishment.  But the fourth one was damn near forced out of her.  Wallace finally came with her though and she sank exhausted against the couch. 

He left her draped across it and grabbed a towel to wet it in the sink behind the bar.  He cleaned her gently and then took care of himself.  They both got dressed and found that the game had already started. 

Wallace lifted her up and carried her over to the seats set up in front of the windows to watch. When he sat in the seat beside her, she shifted over to sit in his lap.  He gave her a questioning look but she told him to ‘shut the fuck up and watch the match.’

“Stuart.”

“Hmm?” Wallace murmured as his eyes stayed focused on the players on the pitch.  The game was tied with just a few minutes left in stoppage time.

“Do you remember the last game that you took me to?” She played absently with ring on his finger.

“The one before Akuze?” Wallace turned away from the game to look at her then.

“Yea.”

“What about it?”

“Why didn’t you ever ask me to a game after that?” Darby had meant to ask him before but never had the chance.

“I would’ve had to invite David since that was when you two started fucking _dating._ ” Wallace pointed towards the match where Darby found that the game had ended in a tie.

“So?”

“I didn’t want to fucking share.  It was _our_ thing,” he said uneasily.

“Fucking idiot.” Darby moved out of his lap to stretch out her legs.   She left the _‘I love you’_ off of the end of the sentence.  She was hardly comfortable feeling it, let alone saying it. 

They kissed a few more times and then _play_ time was over. He snuck her back into the detention center was almost immediately dragged into a meeting with Anderson.  Darby decided to use her time alone to send a few messages.

* * *

_From: Cmdr. Shepard_

_To: Adm. Hackett_

_Subj: Thank you._

_For paving the way for me to be able to spend a little time outside the detention center, I have a feeling that you helped more than Stuart would tell me._

_I know what Joe said to three of you.  And while I do agree that you’re all a bunch of fucking idiots.  He was wrong about what he said to you, specifically._

_Aratoht was a tough thing for me.  I didn’t have time to warn anyone, but I had to stop the reapers.  I don’t feel a damn bit of guilt over the deaths.  I’m sorry the system was lost, but the reapers will harvest every fucking system there is by the time that they finish._

_It’s a war, Sir.  And there are more difficult decisions to make than the one that I had to make on that asteroid._

_So I don’t fucking want your apology. I don’t need it._

_Also, you have a nice ass, but don’t tell Stuart I said that because he’d probably kill you._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: You sneaky fucking bastard._

_Nicely done._

_I fucking approve.  Though I’d love to know how the fucking hell you pulled that off, and don’t act like you don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about._

_Oh, are you still single? I met a guy the other day that I think you’d completely drool over._

_Remember that time that I won that bet but you never paid me the credits?  Can you forward them to Wallace? I lost a fucking bet today._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: bets._

_What bet? I don’t recall ever losing a bet to you.  Stop trying to make me pay off your fucking debts, sneaky fucking bitch._

_I am single.  I do not drool. What’s he look like?_

_Joe_  
  



	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: Christmas._

_I know that you were transferred to Fifth Fleet but I need a favor before you head out to join your new ship._

_There’s a box of stuff at my place on Intai’sei that’s labeled ‘Xmas Shit’ can you have it shipped to the fucking brig for me?_

_How’s Samantha?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Christmas._

_Of course._

_I was planning on heading to Vancouver to visit with Samantha since she’s stationed there. Maybe you can have lunch with us. Do they let you…out?_

_Angela_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Charlie; Davis_

_Subj: Christmas._

_I’m sending you the coordinates to a store in Paris.  There’s an antique military issue Zippo lighter from the 21 st century that I want for Wallace._

_Can you put it on a transport for Vancouver?_

_I’ll transfer the funds for it._

_Thanks boys._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Davis_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Christmas._

_My worse half wants you to know that we aren’t your bitches._

_I think he’s just confused about being my bitch._

_Don’t tell him I said that._

_The lighter is on its way.  We’re also sending some fucking expensive Parisian chocolate and cigarettes._

_Merry Christmas._

_Davis_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: London._

_So._

_I know that you and The Wall used to celebrate every Christmas together before you went and got all blown the hell up.  And I know that you used to get completely drunk at that one pub._

_I’m sending you a six-pack of their Yule ale._

_It’s costing me a fucking fortune, so don’t say that I never gave you anything._

_Oh and don’t let the Defense Committee ruin your Christmas.  If they don’t let you out eventually, I’m breaking you out myself._

_Happy Fucking Christmas._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: London._

_Aww, you love me._

_Thanks fucker._

_Darby_

* * *

The _requested items_ all arrived on Christmas Eve.  Darby had a feeling that a little intervention from Anderson and Hackett had helped.  She figured that if they had the fucking rank of Admiral, they might as well use it.

_Idiots._

Wallace had been in Toronto for the last few days.  She roped Vega into helping her decorate her room since he had to _monitor_ her anyway.  The box from Intai’sei included most of her ornaments.  The Lieutenant had a tree brought in and shoved into the corner by the window.

Her decorations were all red and white to match her favorite football team.  It took a few hours to get everything just the right fucking way.  Vega left her alone once they’d finished.

From the way that Vega had been acting, Darby had a feeling that something was being planned for the evening.  She took a shower and changed into a grey long-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans with suspenders and sneakers. She was drinking one of the beers from Joe when Wallace came in to see her. 

He looked fucking good to.  He wore dark jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt and a black trench-coat.  She held out a bottle to him. He sat on the bed next to her and they stared at the Christmas tree together.  She leaned her head against his arm.

“Happy Christmas, Blondie.”

She nudged him with her elbow. “I used all my fucking favors to get all this shit.”

Wallace wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I can pay you back in orgasms.”

“Damn fucking right.” Darby pulled a small box out of the front pocket of her jeans to hand to him. “Merry Christmas, fucker.”

He pulled out the little gold lighter that was embossed with _Semper Fi_ and a military emblem from the twenty-first century.  He flipped the lid and tested it out to find that the damn thing still worked.  He did a few tricks with it before thanking her with a kiss.

“Your gift wouldn’t quite fit in my pocket.”  He slid the lighter into one of his pockets.

Darby grinned at him as she ran her fingers across the crotch of his jeans. “Is it in here?”

“No.”

“Fucker.”

Wallace dragged her over so that she was straddling his legs. “ _Later._ ”

“So where’s my present?”

Wallace stood up and headed for the door with her still wrapped around him.  He swung her around so that she was clinging to his back.  She leaned forward to bite the back of his neck.

“We are so getting fucking court-martialled. Well, you are.  I’m technically not in the fucking Alliance,” Darby said casually.

He ignored her as he gave her a piggy-back ride all the way to one of the private apartments on the top floor.  They went inside to find it not only decorated but filled with familiar faces.  His gift turned out to be a Christmas Eve party with her recruit class.

_He was so getting fucking laid later._

The only person not there, aside from Anderson, was Joe.  He’d apparently opted _not_ to risk getting tossed into the brig.  The Alliance frowned on smuggling.  _Fuckers._

The party was quiet compared to most of the parties that they had thrown over the years.  No one wanted to get Darby in _more_ fucking trouble.   She told them that they were a bunch of fucking twats.  Davis shut her up with a beer and bacon.

Vega had brought one of his good friends, Steve Cortez, to the party.  She’d met him the other day when he’d piloted the shuttle.  It was a shame that Joe hadn’t been there.  She thought he might like Cortez. 

She found herself sneaking out of the party to head back to her room before it was even midnight.  She sat on the edge of her bed with her boots resting on the frame.  She used her biotics to play with the wrapped presents under the tree.

 “Blondie?”

She didn’t bother to look up at him as he joined her on the bed.  She shrugged off the arm that he tried to drape across her shoulders. “Christmas 2168.”

“What about it?”

“Where were you?” Darby dropped the presents and moved over to the window.  She pulled out a cigarette and slid the window up to smoke.  She ignored the way her body shivered in the cold night air.

Wallace joined her at the window. He dropped his coat over her and leaned against the wall to watch her smoke. “I think I was getting drunk in a pub in East London with David.  We were on shore-leave.”

“London?” Darby glanced up at him. “Do you remember the Eezo incident that happened that night?”

“I was fucking drunk, Blondie.  I barely remembered my own damn name.” Wallace bumped shoulders with her. “Why?”

“They _accidentally_ exposed an entire section of the Red Mile to Eezo.  I think…it was on purpose…because a few days after it, these people came around offering free meals to the street kids.” Darby stared down at the cigarette in her hands.

She remembered the well-dressed fuckers like it was yesterday. They’d been too fucking smooth.  She’d refused to go near them.  The kids that did go, she never saw them again.  Her biotics had started to show up that week and she’d been too far entrenched into the Reds at that point to do anything anyway.

“Is that why you never use your biotics?” Wallace asked.

“I had to hide them, you know? I didn’t want to fucking disappear like the other kids had.  So I learned to shoot, to use a knife and my fists.  It fucking worked.  My biotics have always been like a damn after-thought,” she shrugged indifferently.  She shoved the cigarette into a nearby ashtray and turned towards him. “Thanks for the party.”

“You ok, Blondie?” He dragged his thumb across her lips. 

They had strayed into emotional territory that Darby had _never_ been comfortable with.  She didn’t really know the answer to his question.   The months in the brig had really started to fucking bug her.  She’d fought so hard as a kid to _never_ be fucking trapped, and she’d voluntarily walked into this.

_Distraction._

She needed to distract herself from revealing anything else.  She turned towards Wallace with her fingers playing with her suspenders. “Make me fucking forget that I’m currently nothing more than a damn animal in a cage.”

“Darby.”

“ _Stuart._ ” Darby turned angry, green eyes towards him. “Don’t make me fucking beg.”

He ran his thumb across her mouth again before pressing it between her lips.  His other hand grabbed one of her suspenders to pull her towards him.  Darby ran her tongue around his thumb and then bit down lightly on it.

His hand moved from her suspender to hold her tightly by the shoulder.  She found herself pressed against the wall as he shoved her suspenders off of her shoulders.  He let them dangle by her hips as he gripped the bottom of her shirt to remove it.  He tossed it on the bed next to his coat. 

He held her stationary with one hand while the fingers of his other hand slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  He eased it off of him and added it to the growing pile on the bed.  His brown eyes were dark as he leaned down to capture one of her nipples between his lips.  He grazed his tongue over it before sinking his teeth lightly into it.

_Fuck._

“Stuart.”

His hand came up to cover her mouth. “Shh, little biotic, you asked me to do something. Shut it, and let me fucking do what you asked.”

 _“Fucker.”_ She gasped as he bit harder into her sensitive skin.

He spun her around and yanked her back against his body.  He grabbed her wrists in one hand to raise them over her head as the fingers of his other hand drifted down her neck to tease her breasts. His mouth sucked and nipped at her shoulder and neck.  He let his fingers glide down to the top of her jeans.

He made quick work of unbuttoning her jeans. His fingers dipped inside of them and her underwear to brush against her pussy.  He delved inside to find her already wet. He chuckled against her neck and apparently chose to ignore her huff of annoyance. 

His fingers thrust into her, first one and then two and finally three.  His thumb firmly rubbed her clit while he fucked her with his hand.  He whispered into her ear, warm breath teasing her, all the dirty things that he planned on doing.  It wasn’t until his tongue ran along rim of her ear that she came hard on his fingers.

Not giving her time to recover, Wallace swung her around and shoved her down on the bed. He yanked the jeans off of her and her underwear landed on the same pile that he now discarded to the floor.  He knelt on the floor in front of her.  He pried her legs apart and wrapped his arms around them as he pulled her to the edge of the bed.

“Give me a fucking…”

She had a sense of déjà vu as the bastard didn’t give her time to complete her sentence or thought.  He thrust his tongue into her drenched pussy and began doing a _thorough_ clean up job.  His fingers still wet from her orgasm drifted down to tease her ass.  She shuddered through a second climax as he fucked her with his tongue and fingers.

“ _Damn it, Stuart._ ” Darby struggled to regain her sense of equilibrium.

“Stop fucking thinking.” He eased his fingers out of her ass.

Pushing her back on the bed, he got on his knees between her legs.  He leaned a hand down beside her and wrapped his other arm around her back.  He lifted her up off of the bed to guide her pussy onto his cock.  She groaned into his kiss as he stayed still while his arm forced her to back and forth.

Her hands gripped the sheet behind her.  Their lips stayed together in a heated kiss.  Darby arched her back to get more of him.  His hand slid down to her ass to get a better grip.  He moved her body up against his until she had yet another orgasm.

Falling back into a seated position, Wallace twisted her around until she was seated on his lap facing away from him.  Her hands gripped his sides for support as she rode his cock.  He licked the sweat that round down her spine.  She wasn’t sure how much more she could take but the hard shaft filling her pussy was too tempting.  She rose and fell on him not even bothering to try to muffle her moans.

Wallace moved one of his hands around her so that he could play with her clit again.  It was too much sensation and she all but collapsed back against him.  Her body trembling through one more climax.  He hadn’t cum yet but Darby didn’t think she could handle another one.

“I need…”

He pushed her off of him and then forward on her knees. “Me.  That’s what you fucking need, eh Little biotic?”

The fingers that he teased her ass with as he thrust into her pussy again caught off her response.  She really hated when he did that, fucker.  He added another finger and she changed her mind about hating it.  

When he apparently felt that she was sufficiently ready, Wallace began guiding his cock into her ass.  Her fingers gripped the sheet as she struggled to remember to breathe and _relax_.  _Fucking bastard._ He slowly eased all the way inside.  As he gave her a moment to…adjust, his arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers gently stroked her pussy.

The tender touches to her incredibly sensitive body took the edge off.  It also caused her to start rocking forward towards his fingers and then back against his cock.  Her movements were slow at first but became faster and sharper. 

Wallace waited until he was certain that she was ready to start moving his hips.  He leaned forward to kiss and nip at her back as he fucked her.  Their frantic pace brought Darby over the edge twice more before he finally came with her.  Her body clenching around him had been too much for him.

He carefully pulled himself out of her once they could _see_ straight.  He carried her into the shower and cleaned both of them off under the warm water.  She was completely and utterly exhausted.  She dozed off at some point and didn’t even remember being dried off.

She woke Christmas morning to find her entire body sore. “Fuck me.”

“I did.”

Darby elbowed Wallace hard in the side.  She shoved him off of the side of the bed. “Fucker.”

While he floundered on the floor, Darby rolled on her back and tested out the extent of the soreness.  She felt like she’d been run over by a charging Krogan.  She glanced over at Wallace as he stood up. _Not fucking far off really._

“Happy Christmas.”

“Merry fucking Christmas.” She threw a pillow at his head. “I need beer.”

“At 0700?”

“Yes.” Darby sat up and pulled on a t-shirt. 

She wandered over to the small cooler in the room to grab one of the bottles of ale for herself.  She paused by the terminal in the room when she remembered something that she’d meant to do last night.

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: Christmas Eve Party._

_You could’ve come to the party._

_Idiot._

_Merry Christmas._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: David_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Party._

_I’ve always known that Christmas was something that you and Stuart did together._

_I didn’t want to intrude._

_David_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: re: You are a fucking idiot._

_Seriously._

_You could’ve brought Kahlee._

_My desire to toss you both through a wall diminished completely when I died._

_We’re having dinner in my quarters on Boxing Day, join us?_

_Darby_


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Wallace was in Toronto once again.  He’d agreed to meet up with Joe at one of the pubs in the area close to the docks.  He wasn’t sure why Joe had wanted to meet up with him but he figured that it involved Darby.

They had just sat down with a pint when they could hear screams and explosions in the distance.  The ground shook as Joe pointed towards the window where they could see massive…ships…landing.  They looked like the ship that Darby had described from Eden Prime.

_Fuck._

_Reapers._

He rushed out of the bar with Joe limping behind him.  His cane banged against the ground as he walked as quickly as he could.  They shared a horrified look while they watched the reapers decimate the city. 

“We need to get to my ship.” Joe nudged Wallace in the back with his cane. “Let’s go.”

Wallace started to jog but realized Joe wouldn’t be able to keep up.  He started back towards him purposefully.  He stopped when Joe’s cane pressed against his chest. “What?”

“You are not fucking carrying me. I am not Darby.” Joe glared at him.

“Do you care more about your pride or your life?” Wallace towered over the man.

“No.”

“Do you care more about Darby or your pride? She’s in Vancouver without her weapons. Do you really think the Reapers aren’t going to fucking hit Vancouver?” Wallace watched as he considered what had been said. 

Joe pulled back his cane and groaned in embarrassment.  Wallace lifted him up and started to race towards the docks. “If you ever tell Darby about this, I will…”

“What the fuck are you going to do to me?” Wallace dodged into an alley to avoid a reaper beam.

“I’ll tell her the truth about that brunette that you were _supposedly_ sleeping with after she dumped you.” Joe smirked at him.

“You fucking bastard.”

“Keep my secret, and I’ll keep yours,” Joe promised.

Wallace grumbled at him but kept moving.  He’d used the brunette who was a friend of Steven’s for a decoy.  He hadn’t wanted Darby to know that he was bothered by her dumping him.  He’d moved on eventually, but…not as quickly as she assumed that he had.

They made it to Joe’s ship, _The Madrid_ , with barely a minute to spare.  Wallace set Joe on his feet the minute that they got through the airlock.  He limped down the bridge while yelling for the pilot to head for Vancouver immediately. 

They tried…they really tried to get to Vancouver.  It became evident after they were nearly shot down for the ninth time that they weren’t going to make.  Joe walked over to the galaxy map to set a course for the Citadal instead.  Wallace figured that it would be the safest place to go, and where Darby would be likely to head if she made it off of Earth.

_If._

_Fucking hell._

“I’m leaving her again. Fuck.” Joe’s scream was painful and he threw his cane across the room.

Wallace walked over to retrieve it and leaned it against the railing beside the man. “She’ll be fine.”

“Like she was the last time?” Joe’s doubt cut Wallace to the core.

“She has to be.” He turned away from the younger man’s piercing gaze. “I can’t fucking go through that again.”

Joe led Wallace down to the mess on the second deck of his ship.  He grabbed a bottle of beer for both of them.  They sat at the table and stared anywhere but at each other.  Wallace gripped the bottle in his hand so hard that it shattered.

_Fuck._

He cleaned up the mess and then applied medi-gel to the cuts in his hand.  He ignored the concerned look that Joe was giving him.  Pacing back and forth, he tried to ignore the fear that coursed through him. 

Trying to remind himself that Darby was a survivor wasn’t working.  He’d thought that before only for her to go and fucking get herself spaced when the original _Normandy_ exploded.  He tried sending a message to Hackett and to Anderson but neither of them responded. 

The comms were definitely down; it was the first way that they had attempted to reach Darby.  Wallace waved off the second bottle of beer that Joe offered.   He continued walking back and forth until he was pretty sure that he’d made Joe dizzy.

“Sit the hell down.” Joe rolled his eyes at Wallace.

“You going to make me?” Wallace glared at him.

“No.”

“That’s what I fucking thought.” He went back to pacing.

“You did this after Akuze.” Joe’s comment caught Wallace off-guard.

“What?”

“Pace. When she was injured after Akuze and that time her squad went missing during her N4 training, you pace when you’re worried about her.  It’s annoying. Stop it.” Joe glared at him.

“I will grind your skull into powder.” Wallace dropped back down into the seat and pulled up his omni-tool to try sending another message.  He resisted the urge to flip Joe off.  It was too _Darby_ and he was already thinking about her too much.

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Reapers._

_So…the Committee must feel like fucking idiots right about now._

_Are you…did you make it out of Vancouver?_

_We can’t get through, the comms aren’t working either._

_I’m not even sure if any of the fleets made it because I can’t get through to Steven either.  Let me know if you’re fucking alive, Blondie._

_You’re not allowed to fucking die on me again._

_Stuart_

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Hackett hadn’t heard anything from Wallace.  Darby paced in front of the Comm the entire way from Mars to the Citadel.  She flipped the medal between her fingers and worried about Ash in the Med Bay, Anderson on Earth and wherever the hell Wallace was. 

EDI let her know that they were docking at the Citadel, so she headed back to the CIC.  She stood at her terminal sending messages out to everyone from her recruit class.  She hadn’t heard from anyone.  Traynor hadn’t heard from Angela either.

_Fuck._

With Ash on the way to Huerta Memorial, Darby met with the Council.  It was pointless as always, fucking idiots.  The turian councilor had given her a way to hopefully get the support that Earth needed with strings. She paused on the way to the ship to punch the fucking reporter one last time.  It seemed appropriate.  Bailey would be highly amused when he found out about it.

_Stupid bitch._

She took the elevator up to the docking bay and leaned against the railing of the viewing deck.  She stood there for a long while watching the ships come in and listening to people saying goodbye to each other.  The waiting was pure agony, waiting to find out how many of her friends were dead.

A stranger came up to lean on the railing beside her.  Darby shifted further down and felt an immediate flash of rage when the person moved with her.   She spun around prepared to vent her anger on the one invading her personal space.

“Look asshole…” Darby’s rage faded away when she caught sight of who it was. “Stuart?”

“Blondie.” He easily deflected the punch that she threw at him.  He dragged her into his arms with a chuckle.  “Aww you do care.”

“How the fucking hell?” She stared at him in stunned amazement.

“I was with Joe when the Reapers landed.  We tried to get back to Vancouver but we couldn’t get through.   We figured that you’d head to the Citadel so we came here first.” Wallace squeezed her tightly. “Thought you fucking died until I heard the _Normandy_ had docked.”

“Remind me to buy Joe a fucking case of beer.” Darby dropped her head on his chest.  “Is he ok?”

“I’m fine.” Joe limped up behind them.  He swatted her on the ass with his cane. “I think I had a damn heart attack on the way here.  I am _so_ fucking happy to see you.”

Darby pushed away from Wallace to give Joe a quick hug.  She smacked him on the back of the head. “Idiot.”

“What did I do now?” Joe rubbed his head with his free hand.

“I dunno but you’ve got that guilty look like you know something that you aren’t supposed to tell me.” Darby gave him a knowing look. 

“He has to go now.” Wallace turned Joe around and shoved him towards one of the other docking bays. “Bye Joe.”

Darby grinned at him. “Ahh, so it’s _your_ secret.”

Wallace shut her up with a kiss.  It was a successful maneuver.  He carried her back to the _Normandy_. She waved at Samantha who didn’t seem _completely_ surprised to see Commander Shepard being dragged into the elevator by an Admiral.

_“Stuart.”_

He paused his inspection of the scratches on her face and neck to look at her. “Hmm?”

“Stop it.”  She shoved his hands away from her when the elevator finally reached the first deck. 

The anger that Darby felt wasn’t really directed at Wallace.  It was worry but she’d never been very good at expressing any emotion other than pissed the fuck off.   She went straight to her terminal to check for messages. 

Charlie and Davis had managed to escape the first attack.  They had joined up with a contingent of other marines and dug in deep outside of Paris.  Angela hadn’t been on Arcturus when it was hit.  She was currently on Admiral Hackett’s ship. 

She leaned her hands on the desk for support as relief rushed through her.  There was no way in hell Darby would ever admit to feeling weak at the knees.  _No fucking way in hell_.  They were all…as safe as they could be in a fucking reaper invasion.

Wallace rested his hands on her shoulders.  His thumb stroked along the side of her neck.  “Everyone good?”

“Good? There’s no fucking good now.  They’re all alive at the moment, and that is…better than I expected.” She twisted around so she was facing him. “I’d really like to fucking punch you right now.”

“Feelings aren’t going to kill you, Little Biotic.” Wallace smirked knowingly at her.

“Fucker.  You aren’t any fucking better at it than I am.” She did punch him in the side then. “Ow.”

“How many times do I need to tell you not to punch _the Wall_?” His grin widened as she shook her hand out. “Or maybe use your fucking biotics?”

“If I break it…” Darby trailed off as she let her fingers wander across his groin. “I have to buy it.”

“You little…” Wallace moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist to lift her up off of her feet.  He carried her over to the bed and tossed her down on it. “The only thing breaking in this fucking room will be you.”

“I could freeze you in stasis and make you watch while I _enjoy_ myself without your help.” Darby raised her hand up while she considered her options.

“And miss out on this?” Wallace casually stroked his cock through his jeans.

“Who said I’d be missing out?” Darby followed up on her threat and sent a statis at him.  She slid towards the end of the bed and reached out to unzip and lower _his jeans._

Satisfied with her _view_ , Darby shifted back on the bed.  She eased her own fatigues and underwear down her legs.   She raised her shirt up so she could play with her nipples as her other hand drifted along her abs.

Spreading her legs a little to give _Wallace_ a better look at what she was doing, Darby took her time pleasuring herself.  Her fingers dipping down to stroke the outside of her pussy before she slid them inside.  Her hips rose up to meet her hand.

His groans of complaint at not being able to move mingled with her moans of enjoyment.   She skimmed her thumb across her clit and continued pumping her fingers in and out.  She found herself looking up to meet his eyes as she brought herself to orgasm.   She cried out while she shook on the bed. 

The blue shimmer faded from Wallace as sank back against mattress.  He kicked his jeans to the side and his shirt followed suit.  He grabbed her ankle to yank her towards the edge of the bed.  His hand grabbed the back of her head to pull her towards his cock.

Wallace didn’t let her suck on it long.  He tossed her back on the bed again and quickly moved up over her.  Grinding his lower half against hers, she ran her hands up his arms and along his back as they kissed. 

“I should make you do all the fucking work for that little stunt, Blondie.” He growled against her lips.

“And that’s different from normal how?” Darby arched up against him.

“Hang on tightly, Little Biotic.”

He shifted his body slightly and slammed down into her.  His cock thrust all the way inside her pussy in one swift movement.  Her fingers dug into his arm as he fucked her hard into the mattress. 

_She really needed to fucking tease the idiot more often._

It was the only thought that she managed to complete.  Wallace seemed to be venting all of his frustration and worry about her through his body.   Her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave up trying to meet his movements. 

His hands gripped the sheets on either side of her. His forehead rested against her while he pounded into her.   She closed her eyes only to open them a moment later when he all but growled at her to.  She brought one of her hands around to rest on his cheek.

He twisted his head to the side to bite her hand. He altered the angle of his thrusts so that he was dragging across her clit as he drove his cock harder and faster.   _Fucking hell._ Darby kept her eyes as a second orgasm hit her.  She felt him tense inside of her when he joined her. 

Dropping to the side, Wallace kept his arm firmly across her.  He didn’t let her up when she complained about needed to wash up.  He shifted down to lick her body clean and then dragged her head down by the head so she could return the favor.

_“Stuart.”_

He brought her back up into his arms and covered them both her the blanket.  “I _fucking_ love you.  And I don’t think I can survive you dying for a second time.  So don’t fucking do it again.”

She ran her fingers along the stubble on his jaw. “Idiot.”

“It’s amazing how much emotion that you manage to put into that one little world.” Wallace chuckled when she tugged on one of his hairs.

She decided to ignore him and go to sleep.  Closing her eyes, she pressed her nose against the crook of his neck.  She breathed deeply and let herself drift off.

 _“Fuck.”_ Darby shot up out of Wallace’s arms with a shout a few hours later. 

She swung around to sit on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands.  She brushed absently at the sweat on her brow.   She tried to remind herself that it had just been a dream but all she could see was that fucking kid from Vancouver that had died.

The bed shifted underneath her a little as Wallace moved up.  He moved up behind her. His legs glided on either side of her as he tugged her back against his chest.  His arm went around her shoulders to hold her tightly. 

“Nightmare?”

“Reality.” Darby decided she didn’t want to relieve it again.  “What are you going to do now since you aren’t on Earth and getting back won’t be that easy?”

“Not fucking joining the _Normandy,_ I’d have to be in command.” Wallace grinned when she glared at him. “Exactly.  Actually, I got a message from some of the other Drill Instructors from Madrid.  They’re putting together a tactical unit with some of our former recruits.  We’re going to help colonies evacuate.  Joe’s decided to join in the effort so we’ll use his ship.”

“Stay fucking safe. Fucker.” Darby elbowed him in the side then rubbed her elbow. _Fucking wall_. “And keep Joe safe too.”

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: Wallace._

_I hear that you’re going to be playing taxi._

_Keep him and yourself safe._

_I’d have to have to break in a new best friend and fuck toy._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Wallace._

_Please tell me that I’m the best friend._

_I know I swing both ways, but I think the Wall would grind every bone in my body into dust if I ever touched you._

_Keep yourself safe._

_Joe_


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

Darby relaxed in the lounge with a bottle in one hand and cards in the other.  Vega had dealt for the table.  She drank her beer and watched as Garrus, Cortez, Vega and Chakwas looked at their own cards.  Vega was the only one that she could get a read on.

His poker face was _almost_ as good as hers.

She was four hundred credits up and one hand away from another hundred when EDI let her know that they’d reached the Citadel.  Grinning at the looks of relief when she folded out of the game, Darby made her way up to her quarters to change. 

She needed to check in on Ash and then visit Purgatory. Aria wanted something, which usually didn’t bode well for someone.  Joe had sent a message that they were docked at the Citadel so she figured at some point she’d run in to Wallace.

Pulling on jeans with holes in a few spots, she added a black tank-top and red boots.  She tossed on her black leather jacket that Wallace had gotten for her.   Cortez caught up to her as she headed out of the airlock.

“Steve?”

“I thought I’d take your advice and visit the viewing deck.”  Steve smiled at her. “Before you decide that it’s necessary to make it an order.

“I wouldn’t fucking do that to you.” Darby grinned through the lie and he laughed with her.

“Careful, Darby.  The Wall will be jealous.” Joe was waiting for her as they stepped out of the airlock.   He looked Cortez over with interest.

“Joseph Vaughn, all around reprobate, meet Steve Cortez, the best pilot, aside from Joker, that I’ve ever fucking met.” Darby gestured between the two men. 

“Oi. What about me?” Joe frowned at her. “I thought I was the best pilot that you’d ever met.”

“You are fucking delusional.  I broke my arm when you crashed the shuttle.” She reminded him.

“You crash one little shuttle and all of a sudden you’re a terrible pilot.” Joe held his hand out to Cortez while leaning on his cane with the other.  “Pleasure to meet you.”

Darby snickered at Joe’s sudden attempt to be suave.  “Where’s Wallace?”

“Purgatory.”

She left the two men to become even more awkwardly acquainted and headed to the elevator.  She stopped at Huerta first to see how Ash was doing.  She seemed better, and less…accusatory than she had on Mars.  They managed to talk out their issues.

Darby was glad.  She’d always liked Ash.  They’d enjoyed long conversations over poker and beer on the first _Normandy_. It would be good to get back to that.   She left her to the doctor’s care and visited with Garrus in the refugee camp.  She received another message from Aria so decided it was time to visit Purgatory.

The _queen_ of Omega looked comfortably uncomfortable in the pristine Purgatory.  She finished up their conversations and headed towards the bar.  She stopped to speak with one of the turian generals before diverting towards Vega. 

She was sharing a shot with several marines when they marines backed away from her slowly.  She didn’t even need to look behind her to know why. “ _Wallace_.”

“Blondie.”

“Stop scaring random marines.” She grabbed Vega’s shot to finish it for him.

“No.” Wallace dropped his hands on her shoulders. “I live on their fear.”

“You live on a steady diet of beer, bacon and fried eggs.” Darby shot back at him.  His fingers gripped her tightly and he lifted her off of her feet. “I guess I’ll just be fucking going then. Later Vega.”

“Lola.” Vega offered both of them a salute before turning his attention back to the bar.

“I can fucking walk.” Darby felt like a bizarre marionette doll. “Fucking idiot.”

“He called you Lola.” Wallace set her back on her feet once they were in the elevator. He reached over to hit the button for docking bay.

“He always calls me that.  It’s better than fucking _Commander_.” Darby leaned against the back of the elevator with an amused grin. “Are you jealous of fucking Vega?”

“No.” Wallace stalked across the elevator to stand in front of her.  His hands rested on either side of her head as he loomed over her. “I could crush the bastard in one hand.”

“Definitely fucking jealous.” Darby grinned up at him. “I think it might take two hands. Have you seen Vega?”

“ _Blondie._ ”

She ducked under his arm as the elevator door opened.  He followed her out and grabbed her by the waist.   They were laughing as they headed towards the _Normandy._  Darby paused at the sight of Joe and Cortez still talking by the viewing deck.

_Excellent._

“Are you playing fucking matchmaker again?” Wallace dragged her towards the airlock when she tried to sneak closer to eavesdrop on them.

Darby just shrugged in response and stepped through the airlock into the ship.  She waved at Traynor before being shoved into the elevator by Wallace.  She rolled her eyes at him and reached out to hit the button for the first deck.

“I’ve been thinking about tasting you all fucking day.” Wallace growled against her neck.  He ran his tongue along her neck and teased her ear lobe with it.

“Can we not give Joker a show? I do not need to fucking end up on the extranet.” Darby batted him away.

She grabbed him by the beard to lead him into her quarters.  She wasn’t opposed to be fucking tasted, she just didn’t want it to be in full view and hearing of her perverted pilot.  Wallace snagged the back of her jacket and dragged her back against his chest. 

She tilted her head to the side to grin at him. “I have a bet for you.”

“Ok?” Wallace gave her an intrigued look.

“We give each other oral sex and whoever cums first loses.” Darby had been holding very carefully on to some information that Anderson had let slip during her stay in Vancouver.

“What are we _playing_ for?” Wallace let her step back and watched with interested as she slowly started to undress.

“If I win, you tell me about the woman that you and Hackett met in Amsterdam.  If you win…I’ll forget that I ever heard about her.” Darby ducked when he threw his jacket at her. “What?”

“I’m going to strangle David when I see him again.” Wallace pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Is that a yes?”

His only response was to kick off his boots and reach down to remove his socks.  She finished undressing before he did and went back to sitting on the arm of the couch to watch him.  His cock was already hard when he finally got his jeans and boxers off.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Darby laughed when he walked over to pick her up off of the couch.

He shoved Darby down on the bed and followed her immediately.   She tilted her head to the side so she could watch him move up over her.  His cock brushed against her ass as he leaned down to bite her on the back.  He tugged on the skin a little and then licked the spot gently.  He bit and kissed his way across most of her back.

Rolling over on her back, Darby twisted around so that his cock hovered above her lips.   Her fingers slid up his sides to guide him lower.  Her tongue darted out to lick a drop of pre-cum that was already there.  She teased him with barely there touches and faint grazes of her lips. 

Her confidence in her abilities to win the bet faded a little when he skipped the concept of teasing and went straight to sucking on her clit while thrusting his fingers into her pussy.  She lifted her hips up off of the bed towards his fingers when he pulled them out of her. 

_Fucker._

His chuckle spurred her into action. Opening her lips, Darby took just the head of his cock into her mouth.  Her tongue swirled around it as she started moving up and down a few inches at a time.  She licked down underside of his shaft and then sucked him into her mouth once again.

She had over half of him in her mouth when he pressed a third finger into her pussy and a thumb into her ass.  The damn bet was going to be over before it started if she didn’t do something.  She reached up to massage and tug on his balls. 

It took concentration but she managed to get almost his whole cock into her mouth and throat.  From the way the fingers inside of her froze, Wallace hadn’t expected her to deep throat him so successfully.  She sucked and bobbed her mouth on his cock. 

Darby felt his balls start to tighten up.  She prepared herself for _the win_ and forgot the devious fingers still working _on_ her.  He added another one to her pussy and pressed two into her ass.  He began a hard fucking motion while his tongue and teeth paid close attention to her clit. 

She pulled back a little on his cock as the sudden orgasm took her by surprise.  She moaned around the shaft in her mouth and the vibrations appeared to be more than Wallace could take.  He waited until she’d _finished_ her own climax before letting himself go as well.

“Fuck me.” Darby sank down on the bed with a groan.  She grabbed his t-shirt from the edge of the bed to wipe her mouth. 

“Did you just…you little…” Wallace bit the inside of her thigh and chuckled when she squeezed his head between them.

“Idiot.” She shoved him off of her. “Damn it.  I really wanted to hear that fucking story.”

“You made the rules.” Wallace twisted around on the bed so he was stretched out beside her.  He draped an arm across her.  His face rested against the side of her head. “It isn’t as fucking exciting as David made it out to be.”

“Oh?”

“He only thinks we had a threesome.” Wallace lifted his fingers up to play with a strand of her hair.

“You didn’t?” Darby shifted on her side.  She scooted closer to him and had to lift up one of her legs when he pressed one of his between them.  His arm was a warm pressure against her back. “Are you sure?”

“Very fucking sure.” Wallace closed his eyes with his forehead resting against hers. “The reason that Steven and I were on a covert op in Amsterdam.  The woman with us was just a cover.  Neither of us slept with her but David…thinks he overhead something that he didn’t.”

“Waste of a good fucking bet,” Darby grumbled.  “We could…”

“No.”

“But…”

“ _No_.” Wallace opened his eyes to glare at her. “No, hell no, no fucking way.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“ _No._ ” Wallace crushed her closer to him and continued to mutter sleepily under his breath.  “ _My_ little biotic.  No fucking Admirals, no fucking lieutenants. No fucking anyone but me.”

“Ok, Stuart.”  She decided not to point out that _he_ was an _admiral_. 

_Fucking adorable idiot._


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Cortez._

_Did he mention me?_

_Do you think he’d go out with me?_

_Cause. He’s hot._

_Tell him how amazing I am._

_Do it._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Cortez._

_How much fucking coffee have you had today?_

_Cause…you need to drink less.  Also, breathing is probably a good idea._

_I will tell Cortez that you are amazing.  Should I also mention your underwear fetish? Or the fact that you can’t walk in a straight line even when sober._

_Seriously, he’s still…grieving for his husband so break the habits of your standard dating life and be a little patient.  He’s going to be worth it.  And he’s hot._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Underwear._

_It was only that one time and you promised never to mention it again._

_I am soooo telling Wallace what you wrote on the wall in the women’s bathroom in the pub in Madrid._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Bastard._

_How the hell do you even know what I wrote?_

_Spend a lot of time in women’s bathrooms?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Bastard._

_Can we get back to the important subject at hand?_

_My sex life._

_I really like him. He’s cute, and sweet and he knows how to use his hands.  Pilots always know how to use their hands.  Hook me up damn it._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: Bastard._

_He is going to the memorial wall that’s been set up in the refugee camp in the Citadel.  It might be sweet if you showed up with me to support him.  Maybe as a no pressure, just here as a friend, kind of thing?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: I am an idiot._

_So…I have good news…and bad news._

_The good news is that Wallace has a sense of humor.  
_

_The bad news is that he was standing behind me while I was looking at the image that Angela sent me of the limerick that you wrote about him on the bathroom wall._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe_

_Subj: re: You are a fucking idiot._

_You. Owe. Me._

_Darby_

* * *

She didn’t need to see the image from Angela to remember the limerick that she’d written all those years ago.  It had been the last week of boot camp, and she’d been…attracted to Wallace.  She’d walked into the gym to find him working out with his shirt off and her imagination had gone wild.  She’d been inspired after seven beers to get poetic on the bathroom wall of the bar.

* * *

_There once was a man called ‘the wall,’_

_Who huffed and puffed and terrified us all._

_With the size of his feet,_

_And the width of his seat,_

_I’d love to see him in nothing at all._

* * *

She moved from her desk to collapse back on her bed with a groan.  Wallace was going to _kill_ her.   Her omni-tool pinged.  She brought her arm up and answered the vid-chat hail from the man in question.

“Stuart.”

“The width of his seat?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I couldn’t think of anything that rhymed with feet that was an indication of your general size.” Darby sat up and scooted back until she was leaning against the headboard. “It was fucking funny at the time.  Beer might have been involved.  Lots of beer.  I was 18, cut me some lack fucker.”

“Figures.” He didn’t seem all that upset so she relaxed a little. “Joe says we’re heading back to the Citadel.  Did you have something to do with that?”

“His fucking dick had something to do with it.” Darby ran her hand through her hair. “I’ve finished the initial meeting with the politicians and we’re heading down to Sur’Kesh.”

“I’m taking you out on a date after memorial thing that Joe says you’re going to.” He glanced back over his shoulder.  “Fuck.   I need to go break up an argument between Bayer and Joe.  He’s a feisty bastard.”

Darby didn’t get to ask which one he was referring to as the vid-chat screen disappeared.  Major Bayer and Joe had _never_ particularly gotten along.  Bayer was an uptight fucker, even in back in boot camp.  He’d been one of the instructors that Darby did her best to avoid at all costs.

She hoped Joe was sticking it to the bastard every chance that he got.   It was his fucking ship; the Alliance should’ve been grateful that he offered his services.  Her thoughts were interrupted by Traynor letting her know that they were in shuttle reach of Sur’Kesh.

“Commander?”

Darby paused outside the shuttle when Cortez called her over. “What is with you and Vega? Just call me Shepard…or Darby, I can’t deal with rank all the damn time.  It’s annoying.”

“Shepard.” Cortez smiled though he seemed a little uncomfortable.  “Do…your friend Joseph…is he…”

“Here’s what I can tell you about one Joseph Vaughn. He likes men and women, though at the moment, he seems to like _one_ man in particular.” She gave Cortez a pointed stare.  “He’s a good guy.  He injured his leg in bootcamp, I was there.  He’s been my best friend since we met in Madrid.  He won’t push you for anything; I think that he’d just like to get to know you. He's funny and loyal and his heart is always in the right fucking place.”

Deciding it was best to leave Cortez to his thoughts; Darby patted him on the back and stepped into the shuttle to start an argument with Wrex and Garrus for old time’s sake.  She thought it would be _poetic_ if they went to Sur’Kesh with the old squad, so she’d brought Garrus and Liara with her. 

Wrex joining them had served two purposes.  It gave the Primarch a little breathing room, which he would probably appreciate and it kept Wrex out of her ryncol supply.  He seemed to make Traynor nervous, and the last thing she wanted was an angry Angela messaging her.  She’d already received multiple, ‘make sure she’s eating, make sure she’s sleeping,’ warnings from her.

_Did she look like a fucking babysitter?_

_Honestly._

_When the hell had she become so fucking involved in her 'family's' sex lives?  
_

The shuttle ride _back_ from Sur’Kesh was _much_ more interesting.  Wrex loomed over Mordin who was checking Eve for injuries.  Garrus was teasing Liara endlessly about the _next_ Shadow Broker that they had seen.  

Darby sat in the co-pilot seat beside Cortez and thought about the political ramifications of curing the genophage.  The salarians weren’t going to let this go.   It wasn’t their homeworld that the Krogan were going to be helping out at first, so the danger probably didn’t seem as fucking imminent to them as it was.

Her general opinion on diplomacy was to shove a rifle in their face and make them do what the fuck she wanted them to do.   That wasn’t going to work this time.  Earth was more important than her hatred of politicians.   She really needed to talk to Hackett to get some advice on handling them. 

Major Kirrahe’s backing meant that there was dissension amongst the Salarian ranks.  She scratched her head vigorously as she mulled it all over.  She wasn’t going to let _her_ fucking planet die because of idiotic politicians who were more interested in their own pride.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even realize that she was alone in the shuttle.   It wasn’t until Vega touched her on the shoulder that she shook herself out of it.  Making her way up to the conference room, she made sure that Mordin could get started with Eve.

Wrex and Victus both had missions for her.  She didn’t like the open animosity between the two but as long as they weren’t destroying her ship, they could throw as many insults as they wanted.  She told Joker to head to the Citadel and went into the Comm room to contact Admiral Hackett.

“Commander?” He seemed surprised to hear from her when they’d already had their debrief after Sur’Kesh earlier.

“I need…advice.” Darby clenched her fingers around the railing in front of her.  “I am not by nature a diplomatic person.”

“No, you aren’t.” Hackett didn’t bother hiding the grin on his face. _Fucker._ “What kind of advice are you looking for, Shepard?”

“I was born on Earth, and I will _not_ let her fall.  How do I get the politicians to do what I want them to do…without hitting them over the head with my rifle?” Darby asked seriously.

Hackett rubbed his jaw while he considered her question.  “I’ve found over the years that the best way to get someone, particularly politicians, to fall in line is to make it seem like it was their idea in the first place.  You weren’t a born diplomat, but you are a born leader.  You have to make them want what you are prepared to give them.   I’ve faith in your ability to do that.”

“Why?”

“You have an entire career that is a demonstration of it.  Trust your instincts.” Hackett paused for a moment. “You can do this, Shepard.  Hackett out.”

She stared at the blank screen.  _Fucker._   Tapping her fingers on the railing, she considered his advice that really didn’t seem all that helpful.    She frowned at the comm until the underlying message made sense.   They were going to need more ryncol.  It would keep Wrex distracted enough that he wouldn’t kill Mordin or Victus.

They were about thirty minutes from the Citadel when Darby stepped in front of her terminal in her quarters.  She wanted to check in with everyone to make sure that they were…alive.   The first message that caught her attention was from Charlie.

_Davis._

_Fuck._

Charlie filled her in on how Davis had gone out with a group of the marines to get as many supplies as they could from some of the destroyed depots across Paris.    The unit had been attacked by husks.  Only three of them made it back to the camp.  Davis wasn’t one of them.

She dropped to her knees in front of the terminal only to slam her fists into the floor a moment later.  She screamed with rage and…pain.  _Not Davis._   She didn’t have any words to respond to Charlie’s message.

The recruit class had always been her family.  They were _her…people._ As a unit, they had always gone out of their way to protect each other.  She pulled herself up to her feet and looked at the pictures that she’d stuck on the wall underneath the bookshelf. 

Her fingers touched the one of her and Davis at their graduation in Madrid.  She pulled it off of the wall.  She would add his image to the memorial on the Citadel and say a prayer for him.

_And then._

_She was going to destroy the reapers and anyone fucking stupid enough to try to get in her way._

_Anyone._

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two chapter kind of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts.

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace; Joe_

_Subj: Davis._

_Do you know anyone on Earth near Paris?_

_We can’t just leave Charlie on his own._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Davis._

_I’m already working on. Well, your man is working on it._

_The Wall managed to get in touch with a few of his very large friends who were in London.  They’re heading over to check on Charlie and get him back to London._

_They’ll keep an eye on him; make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid._

_Guess we’ve got someone of our own to add to the wall._

_Joe_

* * *

It took all of her inner strength to not destroy her quarters.  Instead, Darby changed out of her fatigues into black jeans.  She grabbed a black, sleeveless silk blouse that Davis had sent her from Paris for Christmas.   It had a red embroidered dragon that covered the front.   She pulled on her leather jacket and boots. 

Running a brush through her hair a few times, Darby opted for a loose braid instead of the knit hat that she would rather have worn.  She shoved the picture of Davis into her back pocket and rushed into the elevator to meet Cortez by the airlock.

She wasn’t all that surprised when Wallace, Joe and Angela met them at the refugee camp.  The fact that all of the other instructors from Madrid were there was…a surprise.  She had scrawled _Adam Davis_ and the date on the back of his photo.  She set it up besides the growing number of images on the wall.

Stepping back, Darby let Cortez say his goodbyes to his husband.  Joe added his own picture to the wall.  It was one of his older brother who’d also been with the unit in Paris.  He stayed up by it, leaning heavily on his cane.  She hugged him tightly and then let him move over to speak with Cortez.

Her biotics flared a few times as she walked back towards Wallace and the other instructors.  She shook her hands out to try to shake off the blue haze. “Thanks for coming.”

Wallace dragged her over into his arms. “I’m sorry, Blondie. He was a good kid.”

Major Bayer walked over to shake her hand.  She saluted him and the other instructors who offered their condolences and then left.  They seemed to understand that there really wasn’t much to be said.

With his hand holding hers, Wallace led Darby towards a nearby skycar.  She tried pulling him towards the elevator.  She needed to meet up with Liara on the Commons, and she wanted to check in on Ash at the hospital.

“Blondie.” He dragged her back to the skycar. “We _have_ a date.”

“Stuart.”

“No.” He guided her into the vehicle with a firm hand.  “I think you could use a little time without people clamoring for your attention.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Aside from you.”

“Obviously.”

“We’re in the middle of a fucking war.” She reminded him.

“I know.” He turned towards her briefly before focusing on easing the vehicle into traffic. “I don’t want to fucking waste what little time we might have left.  If I don’t get another chance…”

“So where are we going?” Darby asked.

He had originally planned to take her to a movie and then dinner.  Davis’ death had sobered them both up.   They had a quiet meal though Darby mostly pushed her food around the plate and drank beer after beer.  She was drunker than she’d been in years when they finally left the restaurant.

Wallace had to carry her to the skycar and then to the _Normandy._   She played absently with his growing beard.  Traynor didn’t blink an eye as he headed into the elevator.  Darby reached her arm out and swatted at the top button.  She waved at her hamster as he took her over to the bed.

Darby woke up to find herself alone in bed.  The slight ache told her that the hangover wasn’t quite as bad as she probably deserved.  She lifted her head and caught sight of Wallace.  He sat on the floor with his back resting against the edge of the bed.  His head tilted back on top of the blanket.

Shifting her body around, Darby stretched out on her back with her head beside his.  She brought her arm up to so it draped across his chest.  His own hand came up to play with the strands of her hair that dangled off of the edge of the bed.

“Finding the bed too fucking soft?” She tried to keep the mood light.

“People that we know are going to die in this fucking war.  They already have.” Wallace turned his head towards her.  His lips grazed against her temple.  

“Yep.”

He moved his hand from her hair up to cup her head and continued to leave kisses along the side of her face. “Not you, Blondie.  Not fucking you.  Is that clear?”

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

Wrex wanted her to leave for Tuchanka _immediately_ or at least check out the rachni rumors.  Darby ignored the cranky Krogan and followed Traynor’s hunch to Grissom Academy, With the school being David Archer’s home, she wanted to make sure that he was ok.

Cerberus was an unwelcome yet no surprising presence.  It provided her a great opportunity to work out some of the anger that she’d been storing up about Davis’ death.  She also had the opportunity to try out an Atlas.  She was going to have to see if Cortez could requisition one for the _Normandy_.

She could knock Wallace on his ass with it.   Or even better, she’d be able to carry the idiot around for once.  He always took great pleasure in hauling her around even when she didn’t want the fucker to do it.

Joker set a course for the Citadel to drop off the teachers and students.  Darby brought Kahlee Sanders up to the Comm Room off of the CIC so the woman had an opportunity to catch up with Anderson.  Standing awkwardly to the side did _not_ appeal to her, so Darby left the War Room to hang out with Vega and Cortez in the Shuttle Bay.

“Yo, Esteban.” Vega nudged Darby with his elbow. “Tell Lola about your _new_ boyfriend.”

Darby glanced over at Cortez who was suddenly very busy with fixing the undamaged shuttle. “Don’t worry, Vega, one day your prince will come for you too.”

“You wound me, Lola.” Vega clutched at his chest dramatically.

Rolling her eyes at him, Darby made her way back to the elevator and up to the crew deck.  She checked in on Mordin’s progress with Eve.  Chakwas and Adams seemed deep in conversation so she decided to see what Garrus was up to. She was just passing the mess when Kahlee Sanders caught up to her.

“Commander.”

Darby bit back a curse and turned to face the woman. “Yes?”

“David speaks very highly of you.  I understand that the two of you met before you joined the Alliance.” Kahlee gave her a sweet smile that didn’t improve Darby’s mood at all.

“Yes.”

“We’re sorry that we missed the meal that you planned for the day after Christmas.” Kahlee paused a little uncertainly at the expression on Darby’s face. “We intended to go but David thought…”

“He thought what?”

“I happened to be wearing a blue dress and he seemed to think that would upset you.  I’m still a little confused about that.  We didn’t have enough time to head back to change so we just decided not to go at all.” Kahlee seemed to be watching Darby carefully for her reaction. “It was just a simple dress.”

“How…nice.” Darby needed several floors between herself and the woman.  She had no interest in Anderson but this conversation had gone from awkward to painful rapidly…and unintentionally.

“Did I say something to upset you?” She frowned at Darby in concern.  “Were you and David…intimate?  He’s never answered that question.”

“I suggest that you ask him.” Darby stepped around Kahlee and stormed to the elevator.  She jammed her finger against the button for the first deck.

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: David_

_Subj: Kahlee_

_Your girlfriend asked if we’d ever been ‘intimate.’_

_Is there a reason that you felt the need to avoid mentioning the fact that we’d been together before I died?_

_Why do I always feel like you’re fucking embarrassed at having any sort of connection with me?_

_Don’t get yourself killed, I plan on reacquainting my fist with your face._

_Fucker._

_Darby_

* * *

Wallace stepped into Darby’s quarters to find her on the couch.  She was stretched out on her back with her hamster curled up in the collar of her t-shirt.  She appeared to be asleep.

He’d been working out the details for his next mission when David had contacted him in a panic, going on about Kahlee and Darby on the same ship.  He’d left Joe and Bayer to finish up and made his way to the _Normandy._   He still wasn’t sure why the man had been so worked up.

Of all the things that Wallace expected to find, it hadn’t been his…little biotic asleep with her hamster.  He should take a vid; it would make for great blackmail material.  She’d probably castrate him if he did and he was rather attached to himself.

“Take a vid and I will…” Darby lifted her head up to look at him.  She apparently couldn’t think of something sufficiently threatening. “Fucker. Come here.”

He plucked the hamster from her shirt and gently placed it back in its cage.  He heard Darby chuckle as he talked to the little guy.  She shifted up so he could sit down on the couch when he walked back over.  He was surprised when she voluntarily climbed into his lap.

“You never fucking try to change me.” Darby’s voice was low and her words slightly slurred.  He almost didn’t catch what she’d said. “It’s why I love you so fucking much even if you are an ...something.”

“How much fucking ryncol have you had to drink?” He asked as he caught sight of a glass on the coffee table.  He was beginning to wonder if David’s panic had been about nothing.

“Fuck you.” Darby flopped back down on the couch on her beck.  Her feet now rested in his lap. “I only had two glasses.”

“Two shots?”

“Not exactly.”

“How much fucking ryncol did you drink?” Wallace glared at the blonde who appeared completely oblivious to his annoyance.

She propped herself up on an elbow and raised her other hand.  She held her fingers six or seven inches apart. “This much? A few times. Fuck if I know. Wrex is…something.”

“Blondie.”

“Why can’t he just…why do I even…” Darby dropped her head down on the couch again and flipped off the ceiling. “Fuck him.”

Wallace started to ask her to trying again with complete sentences but her snoring stopped him.  He was about to twist her around so her head was in his lap.  She woke up long enough to flip him off and threaten to drown him in the aquarium. 

He gave up trying to turn her around and watched her sleep for a while.  She usually fell asleep instantly and was dead to the world.  She seemed…restless…this time.  He pulled up his omni-tool to send David a quick message.

He had a feeling that he knew what was bothering her.  Hackett had told him back when Kahlee and David had first gotten back together, David had avoided mentioning that he’d briefly dated Darby.  She was dead, and Hackett had a feeling that thinking about her brought a load of guilt back to his mind.

Now that Darby was alive, it would be a little awkward to bring it up.  The downside of his being a complete and utter fucking prat was that Darby had probably assumed that he was embarrassed by their previous relationship.  Not by the relationship, but by her.

Slouching down against the cushions, Wallace stretched his legs out in front of him and decided to catch a few minutes of sleep himself.   He wasn’t sure how long he was out.  But he woke up to the _very_ fucking pleasant sensation of Darby’s mouth on his cock.

“Blondie?”

She gave him a one-fingered salute and continued sucking on the shaft between her lips.  She was on her knees between his legs.  He hadn’t felt her move or unzip his pants.  He gave up trying to get her up and just enjoyed the talented tongue drifting around the head of his cock.

His fingers brushed through her hair as he pushed it out of her face.  He liked being able to see her working up and down on him.  He loved the sounds that she made.  He felt the vibrations from her humming around his cock.

He kept her hair in one hand while his fingers brushed along her cheek.  His hips rose up off of the couch as he started to control both of their movements.  For once, she didn’t fight him for dominance.

It was usual the trademark of sex with Darby.  They constantly battled each other for who was on top.  It was fun and passionate and fucking hot.  He loved that about her.  This time though, she seemed to be going along for the ride while he fucked her mouth.

He gave a short bark of warning only to have her take him all the way into her throat as he came.  His fingers eased their hold on her hair.  She pushed off of him once he’d finished.  The grin on her face matched his.

“Interesting hangover cure.” Wallace dragged her back up on the couch.

“Hey Stuart.” Darby stretched back out with her head resting against his leg this time.

“Yea?”

She tilted her head so she could look up at him.  “Nevermind.”

“Blondie?”

She ignored him and moved away from the couch towards her terminal.  She stood tapping her foot on the ground as she read a message.  He watched as she frowned at it for a long time before turning away from it to look at him instead.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you into next week, I’m afraid that I have to head to Tuchanka _now_.  A turian ship has gone down and they can’t seem to get to them.” Darby held her hand up when he started towards her.  He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of just leaving without…giving her anything in return for what she’d done. “Thanks for coming to make sure that I was ok.”

“I have…”

“David sent me a message explaining what a fucking idiot that he is.  He also mentioned that he’d contacted you when I wasn’t responding to his hails.” Darby used her biotics to nudge him towards the door. “I received an invitation to the Armax Arsenal Arena.  When I’m done on Tuchanka, how about a date?”

“You asking me out, Blondie?” Wallace paused outside of the elevator.  His hand shot out to grab her by the wrist.  He dragged her over into his arms.  He kissed her forehead, nose and lips. “I’ve got nothing to wear.”

“Fucking idiot.” Darby bit him hard on the neck. “Joe said to tell you that if you aren’t on the ship in an hour, that their leaving without you.”

“That’s plenty of time.”

“No.”

“Blondie.” He slid his hands down her back to grip her ass firmly.

“No.” She gestured to the now open elevator where a blushing Traynor stood.  He released her reluctant and stepped into the elevator while Traynor moved out of it.  Darby winked at him. “Don’t get fucking blown up.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

Darby had just gotten back to the _Normandy_ after assisting the turians on Tuchanka when she received a message from _The Madrid_.   They’d been helping her figure out what Cerberus was doing on Tuchanka.  They’d managed to take control of the base but Wallace had been shot in the process.

Setting a course for the Citadel, Darby spent the entire trip in the Shuttle Bay attacking Vega’s punching bag.  She only stopped when Garrus came down to drag her away before she hurt herself.  Her knuckles were red and raw as it was. She ignored the medi-gel that he offered.

She headed to the War Room to find out of Hackett had heard anything about Wallace.  He hadn’t even known that he’d gotten shot.  _Idiot._   She disconnected the vid-chat with a promise to let him know once she’d found out what was going on.

Wrex and Victus tried to draw her into a debate in the War Room.  Not in the mood to discuss strategy or anything else, Darby made her way to the bridge instead.  She stayed hunched over her terminal sending annoyed messages at Joe when he refused to respond with details on Wallace’s condition.  She was out of the airlock the moment that the _Normandy_ docked.

She found Doctor Michel standing in the lobby of the hospital.  “Admiral Wallace?”

 “He’s gone.”

“The fuck?” Darby sank back against the nearby desk to keep from sliding to the ground.  “Gone?”

Not giving the doctor a chance to respond, she spun around and bolted away from her.  She ran blindly into the elevator and straight into rather large person.  She looked up to find a familiar pair of brown eyes filled with what appeared to be a mixture of amusement and concern.

“Are you a zombie?”

“Did you hit your fucking head?” Wallace eased her all the way into the elevator and hit the button for the docking bay.

“Me?” She punched him in the arm as hard as she could. _Fuck._   She really needed to stop doing that. “The doctor said that you were _gone_.  I got all fucking worked up on the way to the Citadel thinking that Joe had…tried to cushion the blow on how injured you were.  And I just…shit.”

“And you thought by gone…” Wallace grabbed her wrist to stop her from punching him again. “You’ll just hurt yourself if you keep punching me, Blondie.”

“Fucker.”

“I’m fine, Blondie.  I don’t know why Joe didn’t put that in his fucking message.  It was barely a graze.  I don’t like the medic on the _Madrid_ , so I figured I’d head over here to make sure that it was all good.” Wallace used his hold on her arm to ease her over against him with a grin that made her want to punch him again. “Is it possible that you were distraught over my imagined death?”

“Is it possible that you’ve discovered a dictionary?” Darby retorted with an aggravated sigh.  She was going to break Joe’s other leg when she saw him again.  The fucker had done it on purpose.  “I’ll kill him for this.”

“Nah.”

“I will,” she insisted.

“Nah.” Wallace groaned when she kicked him in the shin. “Easy, Blondie.  You won’t injure Joe because you’d miss him too much.”

“That’s what you think.”

“Are you really going to ruin his first date with your pilot with a little bit of death?” Wallace asked.

“Yes…did you say date? The fuckers finally decided to go on a date.” Darby was ecstatic about it.  She’d been hoping that maybe Joe being at the memorial had peeked Cortez’s interested a little.  Even if it was just friendship, the two men would be good for each other.  “I think you should make me dinner.”

“Why?”

“I’m emotionally distraught.” Darby thought it seemed as good a reason as any.

“Distraught? Hardly. Emotionally stunted? Definitely.” He held her out of reach when she tried to swing at him again. “I think we really need to work on how you express your feelings> Violence is _never_ the answer.”

“Fucking idiot.” Darby flipped him off before she stopped resisting when he hugged her again. “Seriously though, I’m hungry. I forgot breakfast.”

“Breakfast? It’s almost time for dinner.” Wallace glanced up to find that they’d reached the docking bay.  He held her back from exiting the elevator and hit the last button.  “We’ll have dinner on the Presidium.”

“They don’t have bacon.”

“You’ll survive.” He laughed at her overly dramatic sigh of resignation.

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

Sitting at the poker table at the Refugee Camp, Darby focused most of her attention on how she was going to keep Wrex from killing Victus.  The turian bomb had _not_ gone over well with the Krogan clan leader.  She couldn’t say that she blamed him.

_Fuck that._

_How was she going to keep from killing both of them?_

“You out, Lola?” Vega frowned at her when she tossed her cards down on the table.

“I need to meet up with Wallace.” Darby collected her winnings and made her way to the skycab terminal.

Strictly speaking, Wallace was supposed to be in a vid-conference with the surviving members of the Admiralty.  Hackett was trying to get the remaining fleets better organized.   The _Madrid_ had become an important part of that mission.  Darby considered it fitting revenge for Joe since he’d been such a bastard.

_He wasn’t as amused._

_Fucker._

Wallace was standing in front of the vid-comm in the apartment that Hackett had lent to him.  She collapsed on the couch to wait for him to finish. She napped for an hour before he was finally done.

He leaned over the back of the couch to look down at her. “Done being angry at me?”

“Fuck off.”

“Is that a yes, no or request?” Wallace reached down to ease the hair from her face.

“I said ‘fuck off’ not ‘fuck me.’” Darby grinned up at him.  She lifted her head up enough that she could bite the tip of his thumb.

“Miss me?”

“I did miss _parts_ of you.” Darby brought her fingers up to run along his arm. “I saw you two days ago. Idiot.”

Wallace reached down to lift her off of the couch.  She didn’t bother to struggle as her carried her into the bedroom.  She was surprised when he set her down on the floor and not the bed.

He nudged her on the back so that she moved into the bathroom.  She found the large tub already filled with warm, bubbly water.  She glanced over her shoulder to find him already halfway to being completely undressed.

“Are we having a bath?” Darby enjoyed the view that she had of her naked man. 

“You’re a dirty, fucking girl.” Wallace tossed his shirt aside and moved towards her. “Get naked, Blondie.”

Choosing to ignore his first remarks, Darby focused on the last ones.  She stripped down out of her clothes quickly and eased into the warm water with a deep sigh.   She let the warm water soothe some of the stress from her muscles as Wallace climbed in behind her.

He held her by the waist and twisted her around so she was facing him with her legs straddling his.  She raised an amused eyebrow at him when he eased her body against his.  She inhaled sharply as her nipples dragged his chest.   Her thighs spread to allow her presser closer to him.

“That’s right; let me get you dirty, Blondie.” Wallace brushed his lips against her throat as he shifted forward in the tub. 

Darby grabbed the edge of the tub for leverage with one hand as her other hand went between them to stroke his cock.   She chuckled when he bucked up into her fingers.   He decided to tease her as well and his lips sucked a path down to one nipple and over to the other.  He continued going back and forth while his fingers began gently pressing into her pussy.

The soft thrusts were _not_ what she wanted which was probably why the fucker was doing it.  Wallace always seemed to enjoy bringing her closer to the edge before he carried her over it into multiple orgasms.  He didn’t seem to want the same teasing of his own body though.  He pushed her hand off of his cock after a few minutes of casual strokes and drove it into her pussy.

“Oh…fuck…me.” Darby dropped her forehead down on his shoulder as he slammed up against her repeatedly.

Wallace lifted her legs up so that they were draped over the crook of his elbows.  His arms wrapped around her body and he started lifting her up and dropping her down on his cock.   Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she enjoyed the ride. 

His upper body strength was enough that he could increase the speed and force of how her body fell on his.   She muttered curses against his lips as she rode out the first of several orgasms.  The last one was too much for Wallace and he came with her.  He held her tightly as they both rode it out.

Once they had both recovered, they cleaned each other and just soaked in the tub for a while.  She decided to climb out of the tub once the water started to cool.  She had to dodge wandering hands as she dried off and pulled on Wallace’s t-shirt and her jeans. 

Darby reclined on her back on the couch with a book in one hand and the medal in the other.  She flipped the coin around while she read _Jane Eyre_ for what was probably the hundredth time.  Wallace had just laughed when she pulled it out of her bag.

“Sit up for a fucking second.” Wallace nudged her with his foot.  She leaned up enough for him to sit and then dropped her head back down on his leg. “Joe and his new man are bringing dinner over in an hour.”

“Good. Shut up so I can fucking read.” Darby swatted at his hand when he touched a finger to her nose. _“Stuart.”_

“Read to me.”

“I know this is a hard concept for you but you are capable of reading.” Darby rolled her eyes at him. “ _Idiot._ ”

“I like the sound of your voice.  Stop being pain in the ass and read.” Wallace leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

“If you start turning into an overly romantic prat, I’m going to fucking…” Darby paused to think of something drastic enough. “Oh never fucking mind. But I’m not starting from the beginning, I’m already at chapter seven.”

“Just read for fuck’s sake.”

“Fucker.”

“I love you too.” Wallace smirked at her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

 The _Normandy_ went straight from the Citadel back to Tuchanka.   She’d already taken care of the few missions that Hackett had forwarded to her.  It was time to cure the genophage so she could get the damn politicians off of her ship. 

It wasn’t Wrex that she minded.  He was great.  He came with great stories, dirty jokes and ryncol.  The trifecta of the most amazing things in the fucking universe as far as Darby was concerned.  It was keeping him from violent arguments that concerned her more.

When the Dalatrass contacted her privately, Darby had to hide her amusement.  There was no chance in hell that she’d ever betray Wrex.  He was part of her _dysfunctional_ space family, the loud, angry, drunk part of it.  The salarian bitch could go fuck herself.

A different salarian concerned Darby a few hours later as she headed back to the shuttle.  Mordin had sacrificed himself to cure the genophage.  She’d wanted to drag him away from the elevator but it wasn’t her decision to make. 

_‘Had to be me.’_

The sick fucking thing was that all she could think about was Mordin on a damn beach with seashells.  She was angry. _Furious._ First Davis and now her chatty scientist, she paced the length of the bridge while Joker made the jump to the Citadel. 

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Are you done on Tuchanka?_

_I think something’s going on here at the Citadel._

_The Madrid’s been trying to dock for the last ten minutes and we can’t a response from anyone either C-sec or Alliance. Have you heard anything?_

_Joe’s started got get concerned.  He can’t reach any of his contacts either._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_Cerberus is making a play for control._

_It’s a coup attempt and Udina might have just given me a good enough reason to shoot the bastard in the head._

_I’m heading up to C-Sec in the shuttle now._

_Darby_

* * *

Wallace was sitting at Purgatory a few hours later with Joe and others when Vega wandered over with Cortez.   Cortez slid into the booth beside Joe while Vega stood uncomfortably looking down at Wallace.  He finally barked out a ‘what’at the poor Lieutenant.

“Lola…” Vega trailed off at the way Wallace’s eyes narrowed sharply.  It was _not_ a nickname that he liked. “The Commander isn’t doing all that great.”

“What James is trying to say is that Shepard’s in the shuttle bay of the _Normandy_ destroying everything not attached to the ship.” Cortez took pity on his friend and intervened. “Joker thought maybe you’d be able to get through to her.  She hasn’t been… _right_ …since we lost Mordin on Tuchanka.  The thresher maw might’ve had something to do with it though.  Garrus said that she doesn’t particularly care for them.  She headed back to the ship after Thane died at Huerta.”

Wallace exchanged a concerned look with Joe.  They’d been waiting in the club for Darby.  He’d started to get concerned when she hadn’t showed up.  He figured she was delayed with something related to the coup.  “I’ll go check on her. Thanks, Vega.”

“Sir.”  Vega dropped into the seat farthest from Wallace with a relieved sigh.

With a nod to Joe, Wallace headed out of the club to the elevator.   Hackett had messaged him to let him know that Darby hadn’t looked well during the debrief after the coup.  Anderson had sent his own note of concern about her.   He had mistakenly assumed that she’d be on her way to meet him.

He made his way quickly onto the _Normandy._   Traynor was hovering near the elevator in conversation with Angela over her comm.  He nodded at her before stepping into it to head down to the Shuttle Bay. 

The gist of the conversation that he picked up told him that the specialist had been asking Angela for advice on how to help Darby.  He caught Angela’s ‘If the Wall is there, let him handle it’ before the elevator door slid shut.   He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he stepped out.

Every single crate in the shuttle bay had been destroyed beyond repair.  It was a miracle that Darby hadn’t actually damaged the ship itself or the Kodiak.  She was currently pounding relentless at a punching bag.  Her entire body shimmered off and on with her biotics.

_Fuck._

He recalled the last time that Darby had completely lost control of her temper and her biotics.  It hadn’t been pretty.  He’d barely avoided serious injury and she hadn’t been so lucky.  She needed to be approached with caution.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Darby yelled at him as he moved up behind her.  He’d made sure to make enough noise as he walked that she’d know that he was there. “I don’t want to be fucking touched.”

“Fine.” Wallace edged around her so that he could lean against the only unbroken crate in the damn shuttle bay. “I heard about Mordin and Thane.  I’m sorry, Blondie.”

“Fucking Cerberus. Fucking Reapers.  I almost shot Ash today.  If she hadn’t stepped aside to let me shoot that fucking bastard of a traitor, I would’ve had to put a bullet in her.” Darby slammed her fist into the bag so hard that Wallace heard the sound of a bone breaking.

_Damn it._

He moved forward to wrap his arms tightly around her.  He ignored the flaring biotics and her cursing at him.  She tried to swing at him but he had her arms pinned to her sides.  He carried her over to the elevator.

“Put me fucking down.”

“You just broke a finger, Blondie. I’m taking you up to the fucking doc.” Wallace continued to hold her firmly. “I know it hurts, Darby.  There’s nothing like losing friends in a war.  It breaks your fucking heart but you can’t _destroy_ your ship.  And I won’t let you destroy yourself. No _fucking_ way. Not on my watch. So take a few deep breaths, let Chakwas fix your hand and then I promise to get you completely fucking drunk off your ass.”

“Fine.” Darby stopped struggling but he still decided it was wisest to carry her into the Med Bay.

Wallace waited patiently until Chakwas had finished wrapping up her hand.  She’d need to be careful for a few days but it wasn’t a bad break.  It was easily set and taken care of.  Darby still glared at him in annoyance as she sat on the bed in the Med Bay.

Instead of taking Darby back to the bar where the others were, Wallace made his way to Anderson’s apartment.  He knew that the man intended to give it to her.  He wasn’t sure if she’d read the message from him about it yet. 

Hackett had already ordered the _Normandy_ in for repairs and given the state of the Shuttle Bay, they were definitely going to be needed.  Darby didn’t even bother glancing around the apartment.  She headed straight towards the bar set up in the back left of the downstairs living area.

She sipped on beer while Wallace scrounged around to find a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.  He slid one of the glasses to her and then poured shots for both of them.  She ignored it and grabbed the bottle instead.

“Blondie.”

Darby waved off his concern as she wandered over to the floor length windows.  She choked down a quarter of the bottle of tequila.  Wallace hesitated for a moment before joining her.

He took the bottle from her so she’d slow down a little bit.  “I’d suggest sparring but Chakwas scares me.”

Darby snagged the tequila from him as she laughed. “Scares me too.”

Wallace leaned against the window and looked her over. “We’ll get the fuckers.”

“I know.” Darby chugged down more of the clear liquor. “I know. Or fucking die trying.  How many friends are we going to fucking lose before the end though?”

“Too many.”

“Fuck.” Darby spun around and slammed the bottle against the wall.  It shattered on impact in an impressive explosion of glass and tequila.  Her biotics flared briefly before she turned towards him. “Fuck me.”

Wallace frowned at her. “Is that a request, Blondie?”

“I have a broken fucking finger.  So I’m not going to be undressing you or myself without a little difficulty.” Darby went back to staring at the broken glass on the floor. “The anger has to go somewhere and I don’t think you’d let me spar with you at the moment. So do something fucking useful.”

“Fine. But you’re doing what I fucking tell you to do.” Wallace had helped her channel her anger into sex before but usually she wasn’t _injured._   He didn’t plan on letting her hurt herself any further. 

He undressed them being especially careful with Darby.  She rolled her eyes at him but he didn’t care.  She wasn’t complaining moments later when he had her on her back on the bed.  He eased her legs apart and started running his tongue along the outside of her pussy.

His arms wrapped around her legs to keep her from bucking his mouth off of her.  Her uninjured hand came up to grip his hair.  He started slowly but built up to the point that he was fucking her with his tongue. 

She twisted her head from side to side as he added two fingers to the mix.  He thrust them hard into her while his tongue moved up to her clit. He used one arm to hold her still while his fingers drifted down to her ass. 

He rubbed the moisture on his fingers around the rim before dipping one inside.  His tongue went back to delving deeper into her pussy.  He brought his other hand around so he could fuck her with fingers in her pussy as well.

The pace that had set was hard enough that Wallace would have to check her for bruises later.  She lifted her hips so she could grind on his fingers.  He bit down on her clit then licked the sensitive flesh.  The extra sensation was too much for her and he felt her body clenching as she came hard.

He eased out of her as she sank back on the bed.  He felt the tension leave her but he also saw the sadness that Darby was trying to mask.  He wiped of his hands and cleaned her up.  She frowned at him when he stretched out beside her.

“Don’t you…”

“Later.” Wallace pulled her into his arms, careful of her finger.  He dragged the blanket up over them both.

“Later?”

“Shut the fuck up and let me fucking hold you.” Wallace thought it would do both of them some good.  She was quiet for so long that he wondered if she’d dropped off to sleep.  He closed his eyes to follow her.

“Stuart?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo this year, so my updates on my ME stories might be a little slower than normal this month. If you're interested and have an AO3 account, I am posting the NaNo story here as well. It's titled: Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

It was the only thing that came to Darby’s mind as she dangled from the edge of the building.   Water and glass rained down on both her and Wallace.  They’d gone through the floor of the sushi restaurant moments earlier.  

The fucker that had shot the aquarium underneath her was going to _die_ slowly and fucking painfully.  She also thought it was completely fair to blame Wallace for being such a heavy bastard.  She was rather vocal about it as well. 

A second shower of debris shut her up and sent them both flying towards a landing below.  There was just enough time for Wallace to grab her and swing them around so he hit the ground first.  Her fall was cushioned by his body. 

Darby stayed where she was with her body sprawled across his.  Wallace rolled them out of the way of glass that was still coming down.  He grinned up at her as they ignored the chirping Brooks.

“I knew you’d fucking fall for me, Blondie.” Wallace lifted her off of him so he could get up as well.

“Idiot.”

“I told you nothing good ever came from eating raw fucking fish.” He followed her as they made their way down and across to the skycar lot.

“Will one of you shut the fuck up.” Darby really wanted Brooks to zip it but she figured it would be easier to get Wallace to do it. 

“Turn your comm off if the twat is bugging you that much.” Wallace leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Flipping him off, Darby turned her attention to the mercs that had filtered into the market below them.  She counted at least eight of them. She glanced over at Wallace’s jeans and t-shirt and down at her own attire.  They weren’t dressed for heavy combat.

The weapons that they’d managed to pick up from the mercs at the restaurant would help but without clips, they wouldn’t take them very far.  Wallace lifted his hand up and waved it around.  She frowned at him in confusion.  _The fuck?_

 _“_ For fuck’s sake, Blondie, you’re a goddamn biotic.” Wallace punched her lightly on the arm.

_Oh. Right._

A few hours later, Darby paced in her apartment waiting for Liara to see if she could find anything in the information that they’d found during the charity event.   She was seriously considering _never_ having shore-leave again.  _Fucking Hackett._   She decided that she hated sushi, dresses and mercenaries, and not necessarily in that order.

She’d shredded the dress into several irreparable pieces the minute that they had gotten back from the casino.  Ash had been a little horrified.  Wallace just chuckled and wandered off to find a beer for the both of them.

_Smart fucking man._

Liara finally managed to track down whoever the fuckers were to the Citadel Archives.  Darby organized the squad once they snuck into the ductwork to get into the building.  Time was not on their side though the last thing that she expected to find when she got there was a fucking clone.

_A clone._

_Fucking Cerberus._

The bitch made the mistake of picking an argument with Wallace about his relationship with Darby.   She was fairly confident that her _clone_ had just sealed her fate.  If the look on his face was any indication or the sharp retort that he snapped back at the woman.

“You’re not capable of emotion, you just used her.” The Clone refused to back down from her verbal attack.

“You’re going to want to _run_ as fucking _fast_ as that weak, imitation of a body can manage.” Wallace towered over her as close as he could get with a gun barrel pressed to his chest. “Because when I catch you, I’m going to tear you apart.  You don’t _fuck_ with what you _can’t_ even begin to understand.”

“Touch a sore spot, did I?” The smile on her clone’s face was…disturbing and vacant. 

Wallace reached up to rip the rifle out of the mercenary’s hands.  He tossed it aside and slammed his fist into the man’s face before he could react.  He advanced on the clone. “You wanna go? I’d love nothing more than to smear you against that fucking wall over there.”

The clone didn’t respond to his threat.  She backed away and left her mercenaries to handle them.  Darby had seen the slight hesitation in her eyes though.   Wallace had frightened her. 

 _Good_.

They made quick work of the men that had been left to _kill_ them.  Splitting the squad up into three groups, Darby headed deeper into the Archives.  She paused for a moment when she came across the recordings from when she was recommended for Spectre.  She would have to talk to Anderson and Hackett later about it.  She hadn’t known all the things that they’d said about her.

Getting trapped into a vault was _not_ ideal, the _Normandy_ being hijacked would be even less fucking ideal.  Darby had just about enough of her clone by the time that she was dangling from the lowered ramp on the ship’s shuttle bay.  This was _not_ a fucking good day.

“What the fuck have I told you about _hanging_ around?” Wallace dragged her up with a hand firmly gripping her arm.  “You’re not fucking dying on me, Blondie.”

“Yea, yea”

Wallace shoved her towards Vega who pulled her farther away from the edge of the ramp.  He turned his attention to the still dangling Clone. “Anything else you want to fucking say?”

The clone glared up at him.  Wallace kicked her square in the head to send her flying to her death.  He didn’t bother to watch her fall but walked back up the ramp.  He pulled Darby way from Vega.

Yanking her helmet off of her head, Wallace tossed it behind them and yanked her up into a harsh kiss.  He seemed completely oblivious to their audience or the whistles from Vega.  He brought his hands up to cup her face.

“You ok?” Darby asked when he finally released her.

“I’m not _losing_ you to this fucking war or Cerberus or a goddamn clone.” He dragged her back over for a second kiss.

“Fine.  You’re going to have to stop kissing me like that though; I need to take care of Brooks.” Darby grinned at him.  “Unless you’d like to kick her to her fucking death as well.”

“Don’t fucking tempt me.”

Vega ended up being the one to kill her when she ignored Darby’s warning to keep herself out of trouble.  She broke out of the cuffs and made a run for it.  The Lieutenant put a few rounds in her back.  Wallace grabbed the rifle from him and walked over to put one in the back of her head as well.

“Was that fucking necessary?” Darby smirked at him.

He tossed the weapon back to Vega before answering. “Yes. It was fucking necessary.  You almost died twice today, in front of me.  If I hadn’t gotten to you fast enough…yes, it was bloody necessary.”

She didn’t really get a chance to respond.  Wallace ordered Vega to have the _Normandy_ brought back to the docks and get the repairs started.  He grabbed Darby and guided her into the elevator.  He slammed his fist into the top button. 

“Stuart?”

He shook his head at the question in her voice.  Once they reached the first deck, he stormed out of the elevator with Darby practically stumbling along behind him.  His fingers trembled slightly as he removed her armor and the fatigues underneath.  He pressed her back on the bed and made short work of his own armor.

Pressing her legs apart, Wallace slid up her body.  He had one hand on the mattress next to her for support. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders to lift her up into a kiss. 

The questions that Darby had meant to ask him got stuck somewhere in the back of her mind when Wallace thrust up into her.  She spread her legs further apart.  She had a feeling that he needed this.  It was in the wild fury in his eyes and the power of his movements.

His silence was also telling.  Wallace usually had at least a few _dirty, dirty_ things to say when they were in bed.  This time he said nothing.  His eyes were focused on hers while he slammed his body down against hers.  

Wallace seemed incredibly driven until they’d both climaxed.  His coming just moments after hers had.  He stayed in her though, with his body pressed against hers. 

“Think Vega saved any of that pizza? I’m fucking starving.” Darby spoke casually as if Wallace wasn’t still holding her against the mattress. She wrapped her legs and arms around his body. “Stuart?”

“Hmm?” He finally rolled off of her but he dragged her over on top of him.

“I do fucking love you.” Darby couldn’t help the slight angry tinge that always seemed to accompany that particular admission.  “But if you ever order a member of my squad to dock _my_ fucking ship again, I will cause serious harm to parts of you that I’ve grown attached to.”

“Duly noted.”

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: London._

_Not sure if David or Stuart has told you yet, but the Red Mile was completely destroyed by the reapers two days ago.  The Alliance managed to rescue some of the street kids but sadly not all of them._

_I thought that you’d want to know._

_Good job on Gellix, the ex-Cerberus scientists are already proving to be useful._

_Keep up the good work._

_Hackett_

* * *

Darby was on her way to Lesuss to check out a problem with an Asari monastery.  She stared down at Hackett’s message.  The mile was gone.  Her own private hell had been visited by a _true_ hell on Earth.

_Fucking ironic._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Stuart_

_Subj: The Red Mile._

_It’s apparently fucking gone._

_I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about that…to be honest, I don’t feel a fucking thing._

_I hope it burned to fucking ashes._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Stuart_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: The Red Mile._

_Hmm._

_Steven told me that he’d sent you a message about it._

_When are you heading to the Citadel next? I know that you blew up the damn monastery.  I still think there’s more to that story than what you told the Asari._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Stuart_

_Subj: re: None of your fucking business._

_No idea what you’re talking about._

_Thinking never was your strong suit.  I’m heading to check out a potential Rachni problem, and then I’m heading back to the Citadel.  I’m supposed to be meeting with a Doctor Garrett Bryson._

_I might throw a party before I meet with the man though. The damn clone distracted me from the one that I had intended to have.  I mean honestly, David gives me a fucking hell of a party pad.  I have to use it at least once._

_Tell Joe to pick up Angela and Charlie.  I think we could all use a night off._

_Darby_

* * *

The absurd thought that ran through her mind as Darby raced out of the caves was if it was some kind of record to commit genocide of the same species twice.  If she was going down in the history books, she seriously hoped that it wasn’t just for ending the rachni twice.  In the long run, she was just glad to not have lost Grunt.

She’d grown attached to the crazy Krogan.  She had Joker make the jump to the Citadel since they’d need to make sure that Grunt got checked out at Huerta.  He seemed more interested in food than medicine.  She couldn’t really blame him for that.

Once Grunt had been left in Doctor Michel’s capable hands, Darby finished making her party preparations.  She sent out the invitations.  It wasn’t until her…well Anderson’s apartment was filled with people that she realized she just wasn’t in the fucking mood for a party.

She was suiting up to fight through a few rounds at the Armax Arsenal Arena when Wallace stepped into the locker room.  She frowned at him then went back to buckling her gauntlets on her arms.  He was already in his black and red armor so she was apparently going to have _company_ for the fight.

“Think you can keep up with me, Blondie?” Wallace tossed a weapon to her. 

“Fuck you.” Darby pushed past him towards the entrance to the arena.

They went through round after round in the arena.  Wallace finally had to grab her by the back of her armor to drag her out before the next simulation could start up.  He shoved her down on the bench in the locker room and towered over her, angry and concern evident in his eyes.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing out there? Are you trying to get fucking injured?” Wallace set down his rifle so he could rip off his helmet and then hers.  His fingers got a firm grip on her hair to keep her from turning away from him.  “I’m sorry about the mile, Blondie.  We’ve both got bittersweet memories of the place.  But I’m not letting you fight yourself into an injury because you don’t want to deal with the emotions.”

“Fuck…” Her expletive was cut off by a hard kiss that left her bruised and breathless. _“Stuart.”_

“I know, I know, I’m a fucking idiot.” He started yanking off the rest of her armor.

He left it in a pile on the floor along with his own.  He spun her around so she was perched precariously on her hands and knees on the bench with her cargo pants pushed down far enough that he had access to her pussy.  He left them on her legs to keep her from being able to move.

Darby’s arguments about the locker room not exactly being private and her not exactly being able to stay on the bench were cut off when Wallace slammed his cock into her. He usually indulged in a fair amount of foreplay.  There was nothing to this but fucking to bleed off his frustration.

He kept an arm tight around her waist to keep her from sliding off the bench.  Each hard thrust bounced her forward a little and he dragged her back with firm fingers tangled in her hair.  He’d pulled it free from the simple tie that she’d shoved it into before entering the arena.

Wallace lifted her off of the bench and pressed her against one of the lockers.  His fingers drifted up to pinch and tug on her nipples.  He twisted her head to the side so they could kiss.  He kept his lips against hers as he fucked her hard into the locker.  

Voices caught both of their attention and Wallace pulled her away from the locker.  He carried her into one of the shower stalls with his cock still inside of her.  She was going to laugh her fucking ass off about it later. For the moment, she wanted him to move so she could stop hovering around the edge of orgasm.

She glared at him when he pulled out to tease her.  He pushed her against the shower wall and pounded his cock into her once again.  It wasn’t long before Darby had to smother her cries into her fist.  Her body tightened around him as she came.  He pulled out a few seconds later and spurted hot cum across her ass.

_Fucker._

He pulled her under the warm shower spray as he kissed the side of her neck gently.  His fingers went from grasping her firmly to carefully helping her wash the sweat and cum from her body.  She sank back against his body and let him deal with it all.

“Just because the mile’s gone, doesn’t mean you are.” Wallace was dangerously close to what had been going through her mind. “It’s a part of you…but it’s not _you.”_

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Darby smothered her laughter against his chest.

“No fucking clue.” Wallace scratched the back of his head.

“Idiot.”

 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

The shuttle ride back from dealing with Leviathan went by like a blur.  Darby didn’t really remember talking to Hackett during the debrief. She did remember arguing loudly with Vega about how hard she had pushed Ann Bryson.    

The young woman was now in Huerta. Doctor Michel hadn’t been sure that they could do anything to help her out.  Vega had been to visit her a few times, and now that Darby had risked her own life.  He seemed to take it all very personally.   She told him to ‘settle the fuck down.’

They had almost come to blows about it.  Cortez had gotten between them while Garrus dragged her into the elevator.   She refused his offer to get drinks in the lounge or on the Citadel.  She shoved him out on the CIC and continued up to her quarters.

She ignored the beeping on her terminal.  She had a feeling that Hackett had probably contacted Wallace, or maybe Cortez talked with Joe.  She hadn’t bothered to mention to the Admiral that she’d gone down in an untested diving mech…on her own…to deal with a mind controlling giant thing.  If Cortez or the rest of the squad filed their reports about it, it wouldn’t be long before _one_ of the many admirals in her life would contact her.

_They probably wouldn’t fucking take her solution to be stuck all that well._

“Uh. Commander? We’ve got an incoming hail from Admiral Wallace.  He’s… _very_ …insistent that you speak with him on the vid-comm.” Traynor’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Patch him through.” Darby stumbled away from the couch over to her private terminal at her desk.  She dropped into the chair in front of it just in time to answer the request.  “Hey fucker.”

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself fucking killed?” Wallace asked angrily. 

“No.” She rubbed her fingers across her forehead.  “That was the _opposite_ of what I was trying to do actually.”

“Was it fun?”

“Fucking terrifying.” Darby grinned at Wallace. “I wouldn’t want to do it again.”

“Joe said to tell you that you should’ve fucking learned by now to stay the hell away from large bodies of water.” Wallace glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to her. “Gotta run, Steven’s sending us to clear out a colony not far from Eden Prime.”

“The _Normandy_ is on its way to pick up a few quarian admirals.  I’ll check in with you once that’s over.” She winked at him before shutting the comm down.

Two days later, Darby was stretched out on her back in Anderson’s apartment.  There were six or seven empty bottles of beer on the ground beside her.  She’d intended to recline on the couch but she’d never made it. 

The punching bag was swinging over her head.  She reached up when it stopped to push it once again.  Her mood hadn’t improved when she’d met with the quarians.  It had gotten much worse when they tried to blow her and her fucking squad out of the sky.

She wasn’t going to get into how fucked up almost getting spaced multiple times over the course of an hour had felt.  Punching one of the admirals had helped a little bit, though Hackett hadn’t been thrilled with it.  She didn’t give a fuck.  He hadn’t been _thrilled_ with that either.

_Fucker._

She swung at the bag that hovered over her head.  It seemed like a fucking brilliant idea to ignore the sound of the front door opening and the heavy footsteps that paused before heading towards the bedroom that she was in.  She tilted her head up to watch Wallace nudge several of the empty beer bottles with his boot.

“Not in the mood.”

“For what exactly?” Wallace crouched beside her.  He reached out to stop the swinging punching bag. “Feeling sorry for yourself, Blondie?”

“Fuck you, fuck off and fuck the quarians.” Darby flipped him off.

“In which order?”

_“Stuart.”_

“I can’t do all three at the same time.” He easily deflected the bottle that she tossed at him.

“I don’t want to fucking talking about diving mechs, space, or quarians.” Darby sat up and shifted away from the punching bag. “I thought the _Madrid_ was in Utopia.”

“Steven mentioned that you _almost_ got lost in space…again.  Joe and I decided that it was slightly more important to make sure that you weren’t…” He glanced down at the beers. “Getting fucking pissed and destroying the _Normandy._ ”

“I did punch an admiral.  Think he’ll mind?”

“Darby.”

“I miss chips.” Darby waved off whatever he’d been about to say next. “Like, I really miss them.  Drowned in vinegar and salt.  Fucking space.”

“It’s fucking ironic that two people who love being on Earth chose careers that involve flying away from it.” Wallace grabbed her arm and dragged her up off the floor. “I’ll make dinner for us.  I’ve got everything that I need to make bacon and cheddar sandwiches, I even found potatoes.”

“Chips.”

“Yes, fucking chips.”

“I think I fucking love you.”  Darby wandered over to grab yet another beer.  She tossed one over to Wallace while he started prepping things in the kitchen for dinner.

“Think?”

“It really depends on the quality of the chips.” Darby dodged the bottle cap that he flung at her. She glanced at the large quantity of food. “Expecting visitors?”

The door buzzer went off as if on cue.  Darby wandered over to find Joe and Angela standing looking a little awkward with Cortez and Traynor.   She dragged Joe and then Angela into a hug.   She was ecstatic to see them since she’d never actually made it to the party. 

They all hung out in the kitchen watching Wallace cook.  She cut off Angela’s complaint about the menu with a looking of warning.  She hadn’t had a bacon and cheddar sandwich in a while.  No one was fucking messing with it. 

“Why do we put up with you?” Angela grinned at her.

“Terror?” Joe offered helpfully.

Darby grabbed his cane and swatted him lightly on the ass with it. “Fucker.”

“Do you often assault the disabled?” Joe held his hand out for his cane.

Darby handed it back to him. “Is that what you and Cortez are calling it?”

“ _Shepard._ ” Cortez turned shade of red that Darby found _highly_ fucking amusing.

“How many beers _have_ you had?” Angela stepped back into the kitchen with an armful of empty bottles.

“Those.” Darby slapped her hand over Joe’s mouth. “I am _not_ interested in anyone’s thoughts on my fucking drinking habits. I’m the one who almost got spaced for the second fucking time.”

“Chip?” Wallace held out a plate to her.

She took a bite of the one and watched him finishing up the first of the sandwiches. “Have I mentioned that I fucking love you?”

“Not in front of your friends, no.”  

Darby flipped off Joe who was leaning heavily on his cane as he laughed. “Fuck you all.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

“Lola.” Vega caught Darby’s attention before she hopped out of the geth ship that they’d commandeered.

“I don’t have time to fucking debate fucking logistics.” Darby shifted the laser rifle from one arm to the other.

“Admiral Wallace will rip my head from my shoulders if you don’t make it back.” Vega sounded deeply concerned.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to fucking make it back.” She jumped down to deal with the incoming reaper.

If it hadn’t been for Tali, Darby would’ve been tempted to let the quarians get what she felt they might’ve deserved.  They had unnecessarily started the fucking war.  They’d pushed the geth into the reapers clutches for a second time.

_Fucking idiots._

She managed to yell at them until they backed the fuck down.  If only it were that easy to deal with all the Admirals in her life, she wanted both fleets and now she had them.   Legion being sacrificed to get them hadn’t been part of her plan.

She was really tired of adding names to that fucking memorial wall on the _Normandy_.  It had been nearly impossible not to turn her disgust and anger towards the surviving quarian admirals.  She left Tali and Vega to deal with them and hopped on the shuttle.  Cortez could make a second trip back for them.

“We did good, Shepard.”

“Steve. Shut the fuck up.” Darby lay on her back on the shuttle floor and closed her eyes.  The pilot wisely decided to listen to her. 

The Kodiak made it back to the _Normandy_ fairly quickly.  Darby sent him back for the rest of the squad and went straight up to her quarters after telling Joker to head to the Citadel.  The Asari councilor had something that _had_ to be discussed in person.

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: debrief._

_Did you forget something?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: debrief._

_War stopped._

_Reaper dead._

_Two fleets acquired._

_If you need anything fucking else, go ask someone else._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Wallace_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Do me a favor._

_Could you stop doing things that make Steven whine?  It’s fucking annoying._

_Stuart_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Hackett, Wallace_

_Subj: re: bitches._

_You can both stop being ‘amusing.’_

_Fuck you both._

_Maybe even at the same time.  Hackett does have pretty eyes._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Wallace, Shepard_

_Subj: re: bitches._

_I’m court martialling both of you._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From:  Darby_

_To: Wallace, Hackett_

_Subj: Really?_

_Cause that would be fucking brilliant._

_I wouldn’t have to fight the reapers; I wouldn’t have idiots dragging me all over space running fucking errands.  I could sit in a pub and get completely pissed on beer._

_I think it’s a fucking brilliant idea._

_Darby_

* * *

The silence that followed her last message told her that her _point_ had been made.  _Fuckers._ She stayed in her quarters doing…nothing…until they arrived on the Citadel.  The meeting at the embassy was short enough that she had time to head to that bar to get a drink with the squad.

She stepped out of the elevator only to be shoved back into it.   The force of the momentum bounced her against the back wall of the lift.  She frowned up at Wallace as he slammed his hand against one of the buttons.

“Stuart?”

He advanced on her as the elevator started to move.  “Pretty eyes?”

“He does have pretty eyes.  What is your fucking problem? Are you jealous of Hackett?” Darby grinned up at him.  She walked her fingers up his chest to grip him firmly by the collar of his uniform. “I have _my_ admiral, even if he is being fucking idiot at the moment.  I don’t need a second idiot to deal with.”

“ _Darby_.”

“What’s the problem? I mean really?  It can’t be fucking Hackett.” Darby rolled her eyes when his eyes narrowed. “Oh come the fuck on, you know what I meant. What could possibly…damn it…Cortez told Joe about _how_ we took the reaper down.  I’d kill the fucker if Joe wasn’t so damned attached to him.”

Wallace rested his hands on her hips.  He lifted her up so she was pressed against the wall. “Stay in the fucking ship next time.”

“Fuck off. I did my fucking job.” Darby moved her fingers from his shirt to grip the hair on top of his head.  She yanked his head back hard. “Listen, you’ve known me since bootcamp.  I’m not fucking changing because we’re in love.  I made a decision, it was the right one to make.  And it fucking worked.  So you can kiss my ass if you don’t like it.”

“Might do it anyway.” Wallace grinned up at her suddenly.   The anger in him completely evaporated as he started to laugh.  He set her back down on her feet but kept his arm around her shoulders. He led her out of the now open elevator. “Could you at least try to fucking stay in the fucking ship?”

“Nope.”

“Commander?”

Darby glanced around the _Wall_ in her way to see Kahlee Sanders. _Fuck. “_ Yes?”

“Could I have a moment of your time?” Kahlee asked uneasily. 

“The mountain behind me probably won’t go anywhere, so what can I do for you?” Darby gestured at Wallace who now stood at her back.  She didn’t bother trying to put the woman at ease.  _What would the fucking point be?_

“I understand that David gave you his apartment.  I left a few things there and wondered if you’d mind letting me in.” Kahlee seemed increasingly uncomfortable which just annoyed Darby.

“You can have the fucking place for all I care.  I haven’t changed the code so if you have his code, you can make it your own.” Darby spun on her heels to head towards the nearby skycab terminal.  Wallace caught up to her before she could get into one. “I don’t want the fucking apartment, I never did.  If I manage to live through the damn war, why the hell would I want an apartment in space?”

 “Still want me to kiss your ass?”

Darby shoved him into the passenger’s seat before climbing into the driver’s side of the skycab. “You can do things to my ass later.”

“Promise?”

_“Idiot.”_


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

“I’m not going with you alone.” Darby stood in front of Aria with her arms folded across her chest.  She had no trouble helping the pirate queen get Omega back from Cerberus.  She just wasn’t going alone. “I’ll bring someone who isn’t from my crew.”

“That’s not…”

“You can take the offer or leave it for all I fucking care.” Darby lifted a hand and froze Aria’s two _bodyguards_ in stasis. “I’ve got a lot of fucking people needing me to do things for them.  And frankly, I’m done being jerked around.  So if you want my help, you’re going to have to accept that I’m going to bring someone with me.”

“Who?”

“My boyfriend.” Darby spun on her heel to head away.  She’d get her own damn skycab back to the _Normandy._  “Take it or leave it.  I’ll wait to hear from you.”

“Shepard.”

She paused by the door to look back at Aria. “Yes?”

“Fine.” Aria didn’t appear to be pleased with having to make the concession. “I’ll send you the coordinates.  He better know how to shoot a gun.”

Darby didn’t bother to respond to that.  She continued through the door.  As she waited for a skycab, she sent a message to Wallace asking if he was up to joining her on a mission.    It might be their last chance to fight side by side until the end.

She tried really hard not to think about the final push to Earth, whenever they were ready for that.  It worked better for her when she took things one fucking step at a time.  She hated that she couldn’t set a course for London and find Wallace waiting at his apartment. 

_Fucking reapers._

* * *

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: Charlie._

_Have you heard from him lately?_

_I’m worried about him._

_Angela_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_Subj: re: Charlie._

_No._

_Fuck. Look I’m on Omega right now…not really a convenient time for me to check up on him._

_Can you ask Anderson to look into it for me?_

_We’ve lost enough of our fucking family as it is._

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Charlie._

_Coward._

_Sure, I’ll check in with Admiral Anderson for you._

_Angela_

* * *

“Oi. More shooting, less omni-tool time.” Wallace nudged her with his rifle.

“Fuck off.” Darby glanced around the wall that they were hiding behind.  “It was important.”

“More important than not fucking dying?”

They’d gotten into Afterlife, and then Aria had gotten herself fucking strung up to the ceiling. _Idiot._ Wallace and Darby had been working their way around the room shooting out the generators while trying to keep the Cerberus troops at bay.  Angela’s message had come while Darby was swapping clips on her rifle behind a wall.

An hour later as they walked through the door to her apartment, Wallace was still bitching about it.  Darby went straight to the bar and grabbed two beers.  She threw one at him harder than necessary.

“What?”

“Stop fucking whining. God.” Darby spun the bottle cap on the bar.

“What was so fucking important that it couldn’t wait until we weren’t in a firefight?” Wallace sat on a barstool beside her.

“We haven’t heard from Charlie…in a while.” She tossed the bottle cap down and started drinking her beer. 

“Fuck.”

“The message was from Angela.” Darby tapped her beer against his. “I wouldn’t have risked it if you hadn’t been there. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

Wallace’s response was cut off by the door.  Since he was closest, he headed over to let Joe and Cortez in.  Joe limped over to the bar and stole her beer.

“I will break your other leg.” She glared at him.

“I come bearing good news.” Joe blocked her kick with his cane. “Charlie’s fine.  Anderson has him at the FOB in London now.”

“Thank the fucking gods.” Darby reached behind the bar to grab another drink for herself and one for Cortez.  “No more fucking dead friends.”

Wallace shook his head with a laugh. “Blondie.”

“What?  Dead friends suck.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

Two days later, Darby was seriously regretting her choice of words.  The _Normandy_ had made the jump from Thessia to the Shadow Sea.  She ignored both Hackett and Wallace when they wanted her to stop at the Citadel before going to Sanctuary. She refused to let Kai Leng get away again.

Sanctuary had been the only lead that they’d gotten.  It would be another thirty minutes or so before they were within shuttle range of Horizon.  She paced in front of her terminal while entire time. 

Thessia had been completely and utterly fucked up.  They had gotten nothing for their trouble.  She’d almost died…again.  And she had listened to what felt like the end of a civilization.

Once back on the ship, she’d all but screamed at Joker for his ill-timed joke.  Garrus had dragged her away before she followed through with her threat to punch him.  Tali had wanted her to talk to Liara about Thessia.

Aside from separating her from Javik before they destroyed the ship, Darby had no words of comfort to offer.  She let Doctor Chakwas handle it instead.   On the CIC, no one bothered her so she stayed there and ignored the fact that people needed her.

_Everyone fucking needed something._

She had reached a level of intolerance for it all.  Vega and Garrus accompanied her to Sanctuary. They were the only ones that she could count on to not try _talk_ to her about anything.  Her terminal had been flashing when they headed down to the Shuttle Bay.

It still seemed to be flashing when she got back to the _Normandy._  With the tracker from Miranda, Darby knew exactly where Kai Leng had gone.  She wanted to fucking end Cerberus for good this time.  She fully intended to play a game of football with the Illusive Man’s head.

_Fucking bastard._

She’d hashed things out with Joker as he flew the _Normandy_ to the rendezvous point before they hit Cerberus.  She sat in the co-pilot seat.  EDI was down on the third deck.  She had asked Joe to look into TipTree to see if he could find anything about his sister.  He hadn’t found any good news.

As far as Joe had been able to find, Joker’s family hadn’t made it out.  Darby waited until they were docked to break the news to him.   She had gone back and forth on whether she should tell him.  At the end of the day though, she figured he’d appreciate the honesty.

She gave him a _careful_ hug and then headed out to the War Room to give him some privacy.  She spoke with Hackett about the plan.  She’d been avoiding messaging Wallace.  She didn’t want to _say goodbye_. 

When they got back from the Cronos station without the Illusive Man or the catalyst, Darby wasn’t feeling so confident about her plan to not say goodbye.  While they waited for Hackett, she headed over to her terminal to see if _The Madrid_ had left for Earth already.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Horse Head Nebula_

_From: Darby_

_To: Wallace_

_D: Stuart?_

_W: Blondie._

_W: I understand that we’re about to head home._

_D: You stay fucking alive._

_W: You too._

_D: Thanks._

_W: What the fuck for?_

_D: I dunno.  Just…you know…thanks._

_W:  It’s ok, Little Biotic.  I love you too._

_D: Fucker._

_D: Oh look, Hackett’s here. Don’t get shot._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Darby sat on the ruined edge of a building in the forward operating base.  She watched the marines down below preparing for their final push towards the beam.  She hadn’t seen or heard from Wallace since they’d hit Earth.  Anderson had left to coordinate with…everyone.

_She was collecting herself._

She’d said goodbye…and good fucking luck…to everyone that mattered.  She’d reached Joe over the vid-comm.  He’d sent most of his crew to London to join up with Charlie.  He couldn’t fight with his bum leg, but he’d do his best from the ship.  She had a feeling that he was sticking around in case he needed to rush in for an emergency evac.

Her fucking city was burning into rubble around her.  She barely recognized parts of it on the trip to the base.  _Fucking reapers._ They had ruined her home.  She would destroy them or die trying.

She heard footsteps behind her and then a boot nudged her in the back.  She twisted her head around to find Wallace behind her.  His hands gripped the sides of her armor and lifted her up to her feet.

“You _made_ it.” Darby leaned her forehead against the front of his armor.

“I’m ‘ _the Wall.’_ Of course I fucking made it.” His arms slid around her waist and he swung her around.

“Idiot.”

“I understand that you’re going with one of the teams headed towards the beam.” Wallace set her down and walked with her towards the room where Anderson and the others were finalizing the plan.

“Yea.  You?”

“I’m heading across the city.  We’re trying to secure another base of operations.” He leaned down to graze his lips against hers.

Ignoring the whistles from a few of the marines, Darby deepened the kiss before stepping back.  She told Wallace that he better fucking come back safe.  Anderson interrupted the moment before they could say anything else.  By the time that she looked back, he’d already left.

Three hours later, Darby was crushed under a pile of rubble.   She was desperately trying to block out the fact that her fucking bullet had killed Anderson.  It threatened to cause more damage than the blast from the Crucible had. 

_‘I’m proud of you.’_

Her eyes closed in a foolish attempt to block out the memories. _Fucking Cerberus._ The Illusive Man had died as well though.  She’d emptied the fucking clip into his head.  _Fucking idiot._ She’d tried to stop the flow of blood from Anderson’s wound but without medi-gel or medics, it was pointless.  They’d both known that. 

Commander Bailey was the one to find her.  He rushed her to Huerta.  She was awake and moving around within a day.  Her injuries hadn’t been all that serious, considering what she’d gone through.  She also chose to pointedly ignore the doctors repeated recommendations that she stay in bed.

Fuckers could fuck off.

Hackett had informed her that no one had heard from _Admiral Wallace_ since the final push towards the beam.  They’d found a few of the marines that had been with him.  Only one of them had been alive when they’d gotten to him. 

_Fuck._

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Joe; Angela; Charlie;_

_Subj: The Wall._

_I’m not supposed to leave the hospital._

_I don’t fucking care._

_He’s missing, and I’m going to find him._

_Anyone care to join me?_

_Darby_

* * *

_From: Joe_

_To: Darby; Angela; Charlie;_

_Subj: re: The Wall._

_If you can get out of Huerta, I’ll get a shuttle to you._

_The docks were fairly undamaged.  My ship will be there for anyone who wants to join us.  I can fly us to London, and my crew will help with the search._

_Joe_

* * *

_From: Angela_

_To: Joe; Darby; Charlie;_

_Subj: re: The Wall._

_I’m in. And we can always say that you had a medic with you the entire time._

_Have you talked with your own crew? I think they’d want to help. And we could use Samantha and EDI’s help with trying to find him.  And don’t you know the Shadow Broker??_

_Joe, I’ll meet you at the docks. Is your Med Bay set up enough for this? I won’t risk Darby’s health(and yes I know you can still read this.)._

_Angela_

* * *

The email exchange went on for several hours.  By the end of it, her entire recruit class was already on Joe’s ship.   Angela had taken over coordinating with the _Normandy_ crew who were happy to help, and keep it a secret from the Admiralty.

“Commander.”

Darby glanced up from where she was pulling on her leather jacket to find Hackett in the doorway to her hospital room. “Sir?”

“Going somewhere?” Hackett glanced down at the bag in her hand.

“I…”

“Find him.” Hackett walked over and looped his arm around her shoulder.  He walked her out of the room and out of the hospital. _No one ever questioned Admiral Hackett._ He didn’t speak again until they had stopped outside the docking bay where Joe’s ship was. “Find him.  I’m not about to lose _both_ of my best friends to this damn war.”

“Yes, Sir.” She shook his hand and impulsively gave him a quick hug that surprised both of them. “Thank you.  I’ll find the fucking idiot.  He’s probably in a pub having a pint and laughing at us.”

“I hope so.” Hackett squeezed her shoulder gently and walked away.

 _“Me too,”_ she murmured to herself. “Me fucking too.”

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> And of course, I am always open to prompts

Darby sank down on a partially ruined wall with a groan.  She was fucking exhausted. The docs may have had a point when they told her to take it easy.  They’d spent the last five hours scouring through ruined sections of London with no success.

She’d organized them into groups and sent them to different quadrants.  It made more sense than having them all in one tight group.  They’d rescued several groups of marines and civilians so far. But not the one fucking soldier that she wanted to see. 

“ _Darby._ ”

She glanced up to find Charlie shouting at her from across what had been a street.  With a sigh, she got to her feet and trudged over to him.  He held out his open hand to her.  She picked up the familiar ring in it.

_Wallace’s Spec Ops ring._

_Oh fuck._

Charlie’s hands shot out to keep her on her feet when she started to sway. “It doesn’t mean that he’s…”

“Shut the fuck up.” Darby’s fingers tightened around the ring.  She closed her eyes and bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay. “Don’t fucking say a fucking word.”

Pushing away from Charlie, she added the ring to her dog tag chain since it was too big to fit on any of her fingers.  He didn’t try to stop her when she climbed up into the nearby building.  There were plenty of reasons that the ring was there.  She just couldn’t think of one that was fucking plausible.

“Lola?”

Darby glanced back to find Vega following. “Did you draw the short straw?”

He frowned at her in confusion. “What?”

“It’s foolish to follow me when I’m angry.” She held up her hands which were clenched and covered with the telltale blue.  “I’m not known for my impressive control.”

“Just trying to help.” He held his hands up in surrender.

She ignored him to continue deeper into the building.    At the back of one of the partially destroyed rooms, she found a massive wall that had collapsed over what looked like a door.  With her biotics and Vega’s muscle, they managed to shift the wall.  She stepped into the room and promptly found herself slammed to the floor.

It took her a moment to get past the shock to realize that a large forearm was being pressed into her throat.   She completely tuned out Vega’s concerned yelling.  Her attention was solely focused on the man trying to throttle her.

“Oi, Stuart. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Darby kept her tone casual and slightly mocking.  “Losing your mind, Wally?”

“Blondie?” The arm on her throat eased up and then disappeared. He dragged her up into his arms as he sat up.  “I thought…fucking husks.  It was a long night.”

Darby wrapped her arms and legs around him. “Fucking idiot.”

“Me?”

“You are both idiots.” Angela stepped into the room with the others close behind. “Darby. He re-opened the wound on your side.  I need to look at it.”

She glanced down to find that her shirt was stained with blood. _Fuck._ “Damn it.”

Wallace set her back down carefully so Angela could look at the wound.  She muttered about ‘idiots that don’t know how to look after their own damn wounds’ before finally suggesting that they get Darby back to the hospital.  She tried to argue but Wallace just swung her gently up into his arms and walked out of the building with her.

 _“_ Put me down.”

“No.” Wallace continued heading towards Cortez and the waiting Kodiak.  He sat with her firmly held in her lap.

Darby decided she was too fucking exhausted to argue with him.  She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I’ll fucking make you pay for this later.”

“Of course.” Wallace tilted his head back to rest it against the shuttle wall. “Glad you’re not fucking dead.”

“Me?” Darby opened her eyes to glare at him. “I’m not the one who was missing. _Idiot._ ”

“I knew where I was,” Wallace shrugged.

“And how exactly did you plan on getting out of that room?” Angela asked as the others joined them in the shuttle and Cortez headed back to the _Madrid._

Wallace lifted his arm up to flex his muscles. “It was a wall, who better to move it than _The Wall._ ”

“ _Fucking idiot,”_ Darby muttered.

Since Huerta was one of the few completely staffed, working hospitals, Joe headed back to the Citadel so that Darby could get a full check-up.  Wallace insisted on carrying her from the docks to the hospital.  She rolled her eyes at him but decided not to waste her breath arguing.

Chakwas and Michel were both there to poke and prod at her.  They gave her warnings about listening to their advice next time.  She’d obviously not done anything serious because they told her to rest and left her alone with Wallace who was eating his way through his second MRE.

“How the fuck can you eat that shit?” Darby wrinkled her nose at him.

“I’m hungry.” He tossed the empty container in the trash. “So what the fuck were you doing out of the hospital?”

“Looking for your stupid ass.” Darby pulled her dogtags out from under her shirt.  She held up the ring that was on the chain. “Thought you fucking died on me.  Don’t fucking do that again.”

“Sorry, Little Biotic.” Wallace sat on the edge of her bed.  

“Stuart.” Hackett stepped into the room before Darby could say anything. “Commander Shepard, I see you found our lost Admiral.”

She let the two men catch up on things.  Leaning back on the pillow, she stared out the window beside her bed.  The Alliance would want her…at least for show…to boost morale while they rebuilt everything.  She was done being their errand girl.

If Hackett wouldn’t give her an honorable discharge, she’d go fucking AWOL.  Screw it. What the fuck would they do? Throw her in the brig?  The hero of the fucking Citadel and Reaper wars, they’d have riots on their hands if they tried something that fucking stupid.

“Shepard?”

Darby tilted her head to look at Hackett. “I’m retiring.”

“Excuse me?” Hackett frowned at her.

“I. Am. Retiring.” She emphasized each word. “I’m fucking done with the military.”

“We need…”

“I don’t give a fuck what you need. I’m done. I’ve lost friends.  I’ve…killed…friends.” Darby rubbed a hand roughly through her hair as she thought about Anderson.  “The Alliance can kiss my fucking ass as far as I’m concerned. I did everything that it has ever fucking asked of me.  I gave everything including my fucking reputation. So don’t fucking tell me what you fucking need from me.  I’m done. You can give me the discharge papers or I’ll go fucking AWOL. Take your pick.”

Hackett took a step back when Wallace advanced on him. “Stuart?”

“She deserves a promotion and a discharge if that’s what she wants.” Wallace frowned down at him until Hackett nodded.  They shook hands and laughed.

“Idiots.” Darby rolled her eyes at the two idiots.

“Where’s David?” Wallace asked the one question that she’d been hoping he wouldn’t. “I thought for sure he’d be up here.”

“I shot him.”

He moved back over to sit on the bed and take her hand in his. “What happened?”

“The Illusive Man. Fucking idiot.  He decided to put reaper tech in his head.  He…I’m not sure what the fuck he did…but I couldn’t stop myself.” Darby rubbed her fingers over her face tiredly.  She turned her attention to Hackett. “I’m just fucking done with it all, Sir.  You can fight me but I won’t change my mind.”

“I’ll process the papers for you, Commander. You can join Stuart in his retirement.” Hackett nodded at both of them before stepping out of the room.

“Retirement?”

“I was planning on retiring after the war.” Wallace pushed her over on the bed so he could stretch out beside her.

“Good.”

“Oh?”

“I’m fucking you into an early grave as soon as I’m medically cleared.” Darby shifted closer to him as she started to doze off. “If the bed breaks, I’m blaming you.”

“Yea, yea, Little Biotic.” Wallace kissed her gently before tucking her head against his neck. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Stuart?” Darby lifted her fingers to touch the new scars on his neck. “I’m really fucking glad that you’re not dead.”

“I love you too.”

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is likely the last chapter of Universal Truth. I may revisit Darby/Wallace with one-shots. But I think I'm happy leaving this here. I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed this story so much. I've still got my NaNo story going, plus Follow The Tide and Always a Bad Idea.
> 
> I have two other story ideas that I haven't decided on yet. One is a Fem-Shep/Hackett story, the other is a Fem-Shep/Major Coats story. I can't decide which to work on first. lol. So stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Retirement had been easier that Darby imagined.  Once Hackett had filed the paperwork, Darby had disappeared from _public_ life.  Wallace had started a construction company with some of the other instructors from Madrid who had also chosen to retire at the end of the war.  They worked as volunteers to rebuild London.

She’d tried going to one of the sites once but the minute that _Commander Shepard_ showed up no work had gotten done.  She instead found work at one of the larger libraries in London.  It had only partially been destroyed. 

The librarian had been hesitant at first to let her help.  Darby’s love of all things involving the written word had won her over.  She’d started at a few hours a day since she was technically not medically cleared to blow her fucking nose let alone work.  After a few weeks, she spent at least eight hours buried in stacks of books.

_It was fucking heaven._

Wallace would wait for her at the pub around the corner from their flat.  It had become their routine and she fucking loved it.  She wouldn’t trade a damn thing for it. 

Angela and Samantha had stayed in London for a few days before heading off with the _Normandy_. The ship was now under Hackett’s command.  He was overseeing the rebuilding of Earth, the colonies, Arcturus and the fleets.  She wished them all luck but had no intentions of getting involved in it.

She’d gotten a note from Joe the day before.  He’d finally got the nerve up to ask Cortez to marry him.  He wanted to know if Darby would be his _best man_.  She’d said sure as long as she didn’t have to do any fucking work. 

“I’m worried about Charlie.” She muttered around the chip in her mouth.

Wallace looked up beer. “Yea? Still no word from him?”

“Not a fucking thing.” She shoved her empty plate away. “What if he…”

“He wouldn’t,” Wallace said with more conviction than he probably felt.

“Sam did.” Darby stood up. “Let’s go home.”

“But…” Wallace held up his still full pint.

“I’m _officially_ medically cleared.” She walked around the table to stand in front of him.  Her thumb brushed across his bottom lip before tracing the scar on his chin. “Nudity will be involved.”

“Home it is.” He chugged down the rest of the beer and then led her out of the bar.

“We’ve technically already down this more times than we can count even without the medical clearance.” Darby had to jog to keep up with the bastard dragging her along the sidewalk.

“It’s better when it’s fucking official.” He swung her up into his arms to carry her up the stairs to their flat.

“Fucking idiot.”

It took all of five minutes for Wallace to get her inside the flat and naked.  Their clothes made a path down the hall into the bedroom where he deposited her on the bed.  She reclined back against the pillows to watch him as he moved towards her.

_Sexy fucking bastard._

He bit the inside of her ankle and then shifted on top of her. His fingers gripped her wrists to hold them over her head.  “I’ve been holding fucking back because I don’t want Chakwas kicking my ass.”

“Oh really?”

Wallace brought his lips down on hers.  She could taste the beer on his breath as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.  Her fingers itched to touch him but he kept her arms pressed against the mattress.  His hardened cock rested between her thighs.  She tried to shift underneath him but it was like trying to move a fucking mountain.

“Stuart.” She groaned against him as he swallowed her words with his kiss.

He lifted his body to tease her with the head of his cock as he continued with the hard kisses.  His willpower was apparently better than hers.  He seemed content with fucking her mouth.  She was about to give into the temptation to use her biotics to move him when he thrust into once only to pull back out.

_“Bastard.”_

His fingers grazed along the side of her breast.  He flicked her nipple with his thumb.  He kept a firm hold on her arms while he brought her to an agonizingly slow first orgasm.  The head of his cock rested firmly on her clit.  He rocked his hips ever so slowly to provide a barely there friction.

“Fuck. Stuart.” Darby wanted to writhe underneath him but she was buried under _The Wall._

He ignored her slightly incoherent demands.  His lips went from hers down her neck to her nipples.  The second orgasm hit while he toyed with her breasts. 

When Wallace finally drove his cock into her, Darby was more than ready for him.  She wrapped her legs around his to force him deeper.  She lifted herself off of the bed to meet his thrusts.  

The third and fourth orgasms were all but forced out of her before he finally came as well.  She collapsed back on the bed exhausted underneath him.  She shoved at his shoulder until he lifted off of her a little.

“Joe’s getting married.” Darby remarked as she stood up to head to the shower.

“Oh?”

“Yep.”

“Do you…” Wallace started to ask.

“No.” She had her happily ever after and had no intention of fucking it up with marriage.

“I was going to ask if you wanted a sandwich.” Wallace leaned his head into the bathroom to watch her as she stepped into the shower.

“Fucker.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have been mistaken about being finished with this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

“Why the fuck am I doing this?” Darby glared at Wallace in the mirror as she tried on her suit for the wedding.

“Because Joe is your best friend?”

“Fuck.” She shrugged out of the suit jacket and tossed it aside.  “Remind me to pick better friends.”

“Better than me?” Joe limped into the dressing room already in his own tuxedo. “I’ll remember that you said that the next time you want me to fly you somewhere.”

“When was the last fucking time that I asked you to fly me anywhere?” Darby nicked his cane from him to bop him lightly on the back of the head.

“Two days ago.” He reminded her.

_Fuck._

_“_ And where exactly did you go two days ago, Blondie?” Wallace stood up from the couch that he’d been sitting on to walk over to her.  He grabbed the cane and handed it back to Joe.

Darby leaned around the _Wall_ in front of her to glare at Joe. “You are going to pay dearly for that.”

The traitor just limped back out of the dressing room to leave her to deal with _her Wall._ Wallace stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.  He was giving her his _drill instructor_ glare which made her smirk in response.

His fingers grabbed her by her suspenders to drag her over.  “So I had a very interesting message from Steven the night before last.”

_Fuck._

She met his gaze without flinching.  He used the suspenders to lift her up and push her back into the wall.  His mouth hovered over her. “Stuart.”

“Did you honestly think that Steven wouldn’t tell me that he’d asked you to run covert ops for him?” He shook his head at her. “ _He_ doesn’t have a fucking death wish.”

“You get all fucking stupid whenever I even mention Hackett’s name so I figured better to _ask_ for forgiveness than permission.” Darby didn’t bother to mention that she usually never asked for forgiveness either.

“Like you would fucking say sorry?”

_Fucker._

Darby lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist.  Her arms rested lightly on his shoulders. She had two options at this point.  He already knew about the missions so secrecy was pointless.  She covered his mouth to stop him from continuing to harass her while she thought about it.

“Want to go with me?” She let her hand fall away so he could answer.

“Go?”

“We’re both retired…and we’re both fucking bored out of our minds.” Darby enjoyed working at the library…but it wasn’t the same. 

She had no interest in being in a uniform again.  Hackett’s covert ops had provided her a way to indulge in her need to shoot something.  She wondered if Wallace felt the same.

“I wouldn’t say no to seeing you in a firefight again.” Wallace took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it for a moment.

“Excellent.”

“No more fucking secrets and blue-eyed fucking admirals.” He bit her bottom lip before releasing it.

“Could you put the best man down please, Admiral Wallace?” The tailor stepped into the room with his tape measure.

Wallace set Darby back down on her feet and moved away from her.  She bitched and moaned while the man helped her into a jacket that matched the wedding colors.  It was a better fit and cut than the last one.  She let the man poke and prod at her until he’d gotten the measurements.

She glanced over to find Wallace deep in thought. She walked over to stand between his legs with her fingers on his shoulders. “So…the wedding is next weekend but then Hackett wants me to head to Illium. Think you have a little time to play Spectre with me?”

“ _Blondie._ ”

“What?” She smirked at him while tugging on his ear. “I might get _lonely._ ”

“If you get fucking lonely, Little Biotic, you better stay the fuck away from anyone that isn’t me.” Wallace ignored the tailor’s warning about the jacket and dragged her down into a kiss.

“Idiot.”

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: London_

_From: Darby_

_To: Angela_

_D: Anything from Charlie?_

_A: Nope._

_D: Fuck._

_A: I really thought that he’d at least show up for the wedding.  How could he miss Joe’s wedding?_

_D: I kept hoping that he’d be there for the reception._

_A: I don’t think he even sent a card._

_D: Fucker. I’m going to find him and beat some sense into the idiot._

_A: I’ll help._

_D: You don’t think…that…_

_A: We need to find him._

_D: I’ll send a message to Liara.  We’ll see if we can track the fucker._

_A: Samantha might be able to help as well._

_D: I’ll let you know if I find anything._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

The idea that Charlie had or was drifting away was completely fucking unacceptable.  She refused to lose another friend to the damn war.  She sent messages to everyone that owed her a favor or that she could blackmail into helping.  She had no trouble with extorting help.  She’d sacrificed just about fucking everything to save everyone else.  They owed her as far as she was concerned.

_Charlie would not be another Sam._

_Not on her fucking watch._

“Blondie?”

Darby looked up from the message that she was sending to Liara to find Wallace holding a beer out to her.  She waved it off to go back to the terminal.  She needed a clear fucking head to deal with this.

“Does Steven have a new mission for you?”   He set the bottle on the desk for her.

“No.”

“Then?”

“I…” Darby grabbed the beer to chug down half of it. “I’m going to fucking make sure that Charlie hasn’t offed himself.”

Wallace gripped her shoulders firmly as he pressed against her back. “When do we leave?”

“We?”

“I’m not fucking letting you go find one of _my_ recruits alone.” His fingers tightened slightly on her.

Darby spun around in the chair to wrap her arms…as far around his waist as they would go.  Her forehead rested against the front of his t-shirt.   Wallace brought one hand up to cup the back of her head while his other went around her back.   If she didn’t admit how fucking terrified she was of what they’d find, maybe none of it would be true.

_Where the fuck was Charlie?_

* * *

_Fucking. Fucker._

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Charles Nelson._

_I understand that he’s missing._

_The last that the Alliance officially has of him is when he was in London._

_I believed he may have headed to Paris after the war ended after Wallace was found.  We have no sign of him beyond that.  He did visit the make-shift memorial that was set up for the military lives lost that day, including Adam Davis.  I haven’t found anything about him beyond it._

_Let me know if I can help in anyway._

_Hackett_

* * *

She had intended to book a transport to Paris for her and Wallace.  The others were going to meet her there.  Joe and Steve came back early from their honeymoon after Angela contacted them.  _The Madrid_ would be a lot more comfortable.

_It wasn’t the Normandy but…nothing was._

Darby found a few people at the memorial in Paris that recalled seeing Charlie a few weeks back.  She didn’t know whether to be encouraged or not.  It was good that he was remembered.    She would’ve felt more hopeful if someone had seen him more recently.

She sat in the mess on the _Madrid_ as they headed Bordeaux.  Joe mentioned that Charlie and Davis always talked about spending their vacations in the area.  It was possible that he’d fallen off the grid there.  Given the fact that things were just starting to have some semblance of normal, it was insanely easy to disappear.

_Fuck._

It had been tempting to disappear in the first few weeks with everyone wanting a piece of Darby.  If Wallace hadn’t been in the picture, she would probably have faded away.  Joe might have tracked her down to whack her with his fucking cane.

“You ok, Blondie?” Wallace slid into a chair beside hers.  He handed her a cup of coffee and then draped his arm across her shoulder.

“What if…” She gripped the mug firmly in her hands and stared at the black liquid. “I…I keep thinking about Sam.”

“We’ll find Charlie.” He squeezed her shoulder and knocked her head lightly with his own.

“Alive?”

“I fucking hope so.” Wallace stole a sip of her coffee. “I really fucking hope so.”

“I can’t do this again.” She set her cup on the mess table. “I can’t fucking do this, Stuart.”

“I know, Little Biotic.  I know,” he sighed deeply.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated. =)
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Berlin._

_You might head that direction._

_I heard back from the Admiral that is handling the rebuilding there.  He believes that Charlie might have passed through the city at some point.  It’s been a few days._

_Keep me update._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Liara_

_To: Darby_

_Subj: re: Berlin._

_My agent found evidence that he moved east from Berlin._

_Your friend seems to be going from city to city helping in the rebuilding effort._

_Maybe he just doesn’t want to be found?_

_Liara_

* * *

_From: Darby_

_To: Liara_

_Subj: re: Berlin._

_I don’t give a fuck if he doesn’t want to be found._

_I want to know that he’s alive so I can kill the inconsiderate idiot myself._

_See if you can figure out where he went after Berlin?_

_Thanks, Liara._

_Darby_

* * *

Tossing her omni-tool aside, Darby glanced up at the napping Wallace.  Her head rested on his leg.  He’d fallen asleep while she answered messages. 

She twisted her body around and supported her weight on her forearms as she _carefully_ unzipped his jeans.  She had to shift her body a little bit to get a better angle.  She froze for a moment when he muttered under his breath.  He continued snoring so she went back to _gradually_ pushing down his clothes enough that his cock _flopped out._

He was limp enough that for once she could easily fit all of him into her mouth.  She sucked lightly on his cock. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  She was almost lazy in her movements as she felt him slowly begin to harden and lengthen.

There was a slight hitch in his snoring as she shifted on the couch to get a better angle.  He continued to grow with the easy strokes of her fingers.  Her lips wrapped around the head and she started to suck just a little harder.  Her tongue flicked softly over the slit and then around it.

With her arm resting on his leg for support, she had the perfect angle for her fingers to casually massage his balls.  It wasn’t until she started really moving up and down over his cock that Wallace started to wake up.  She felt his breathing change and then his fingers drifted up her back to finally tangle in her hair. 

“Enjoying yourself, Blondie?” Wallace lifted the hair away from her face to get a better view of her. “Brilliant fucking way to wake up.  Keeping sucking, Little Biotic.”

With a mischievous smirk, Darby took as much of him into her mouth as she could.  She used her hand to direct very brief biotic pulses at his cock.  She felt the tingling along her jaw so he had to be feeling it as well. 

Sucking harder on him, Darby had a feeling that he was starting to get close.  His fingers in her hair tightened.  He held her head still while he shifted in stuttering movements on the couch.  She increased the power of her biotics and with a gasped ‘fuck me,’ Wallace filled her mouth full to the point of overflowing.

She waited until he’d finished to wipe her face on his _clean_ t-shirt. “Get dressed. We’re heading East.”

It was in Prague that they finally found Charlie.  He was in a nunnery that had been turned into a hospice for injured veterans from the war.  He had been helping rebuild the city when a damaged roof had collapsed onto him. 

When Charlie had been recovered from the rubble, he had been alive but completely paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors told Darby in hushed tones that they were hopefully that with extensive therapy; he’d regain at least some use of his legs.  Joe went to visit with him, to offer him hope. Of all of them, he had the most experience with crippling injuries.

“You ok, Blondie?” Wallace had followed Darby as she quickly made her way out of the hospital. 

She stood trying frantically to light a cigarette.  Wallace snatched the lighter from her and lit the fucking thing for her.  She took a deep, shuddering breath.   He leaned against the wall and dragged her over so that he could slide his arms around her waist.  She let him take a puff or two.

“He’s alive.” Darby flicked the cigarette to the ground. “I’m going to kill the fucking idiot.”

“Blondie.”

She ignored Wallace and stormed into the hospice towards Charlie’s ward.  He currently shared a room with two other recovering Alliance soldiers.  She shoved Angela and Joe out of the way.  She glared down at him.

“S’ok, Darby.  I know you’re going to fucking kill me the second that I’m out of the hospital bed.” Charlie grabbed the finger that she’d used to poke him in the chest and dragged her down into an awkward hug.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you _don’t_ get out of the bed.” Darby shifted back uncomfortable with showing that much emotion.  She wiped her eyes on the back of Wallace’s shirt. “Fucker.”

“It’s ok, Little Biotic.  They won’t tell anyone that you cried.” Wallace grunted when she dug her fingers into his side.  He reached back to grab her arm to swing her around in front of him. “I wouldn’t want you to break a finger.”

“Fucker.” Darby elbowed him in the stomach and then groaned as she rubbed her elbow.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is...sadly the last chapter, sort of an epilogue to the story.
> 
> It's set about six years after the Reaper War, give or take.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for following, and kudos and comments. I'm glad everyone fell in love with Darby...and Wallace lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

_From: Darby Shepard-Wallace_

_To: Multiple Recipients_

_Subj: 4/11/2192_

_You’re all fucking invited to our twentieth reunion._

_It’s in Madrid, of course, at that pub just outside of the Alliance base._

_I’m inviting all the recruits and instructors._

_Be there or I’ll fucking track you down and drag you there (I’m looking at you Joseph Vaughn.)_

_Darby_

* * *

They hadn’t gotten together for a reunion in five years.  People had drifted further apart than Darby cared for.  The last time that they’d all gotten together was to surprise her and Wallace when they got back from their honeymoon. 

They hadn’t bothered to tell anyone that they were getting married.  It was surprising to find their apartment completely filled to overflowing with friends who were more than a little annoyed to have not known.  Darby hadn’t wanted to deal with the whinging on and on about her always insisting that she’d never marry.

It was Wallace’s idea in any case.  He had asked for two years before she finally said yes.  Staring down at the ring on her hand, she found she didn’t regret the decision.   The others could fuck off if they wanted to tease her about it.

“Why are you glowering at your fucking terminal?” Wallace looked up from the paper.

“Did you find a dictionary again?” Darby stuck her tongue out at the bastard then went back to finishing up checking the responses to her invitation. “The only person that I haven’t heard from is Hackett. Is he still mad at you?”

“No idea why.” Wallace glared at her which Darby took as a dare to respond. So of course she had to respond.

“It couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you broke his jaw the last time that you saw him.” Darby twisted around so she was facing him.

“He pinched your ass.”

“I _pinched_ his first,” Darby reminded him. “Fucking idiot.”

Wallace stalked over towards her. He lifted her up out of the chair and walked forward until her back hit the nearby wall. “ _My wife._ ”

“You still have to apologize to him.  He’s the only best friend that you have left. And you miss him. So stop being a fucking idiot, and say you’re sorry for being a fucking idiot.” Darby found it hard to admonish him sternly when he was grinding against her in very pleasant ways. “ _Stuart._ ”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t fucking pinch his fucking ass again.” Wallace ripped her shirt off and tossed it behind him.  He bit a line of hickies along her collarbone as his hand moved to undoing her jeans.

“Buzzkill.” Darby yelped when he bit down a little harder. “Oh fine.  Idiot.”

“Good.”

“Now put me down.  We’re leaving in an hour.” Darby flicked his neck as he continued to drag the front of his jeans against hers. “We don’t have fucking time for… _fucking_.”

“There _is_ always time for fucking, Little Biotic.” Wallace smirked at her as he carried her into the bedroom to toss her down on the mattress.

Darby rolled out of the way as he fell like a fucking tree trunk on the bed.  She flew up in the air and then bounced down.  _Idiot._   She scooted off the bed before he could grab her.  Joe was picking them up in an hour and they hadn’t even bothered to pack yet.

She grabbed his kit bag and dropped it on the floor in the closet.  She started throwing random clothing, his and hers, into it.  Joe would get all pissy if they were late.  She’d rather he be annoyed for something amusing, not them being late because Wallace was a horny fucker.

Several pairs of underwear followed the t-shirts, and then a pair of jeans for each of them.   She was looking through her shirts to find one to replace the one that Wallace had ripped when he joined her in the closet.  She gave him a warning look that he ignored completely.

They were two hours late.  Darby was limping slightly.  Wallace had a massive _bruise_ on the side of his neck.  Her hair was a total mess.  Joe took one look at both of them and limped towards the bridge of _The Madrid._ He muttered to himself and shook his head as he went.

“What?” Darby gave Cortez a wicked grin. “We were…inexplicably detained.”

“You were screwing around,” he corrected.  He pulled her in for a quick hug.

“That too.” She wandered over to chat with Joe who was still giving her the evil eye. “I’ll break your other leg, fucker.”

“Isn’t he getting to old for that?” Joe nudged her with his cane.

“Hey Stuart, Joe things I need a younger version of you.” Darby dodged the cane that was swung in her direction.

It took them over three hours to pick up everyone that needed a ride to Madrid.  Joe spent most of that time bitching and moaning about the fact that he wasn’t a damn skycab service.  Darby jokingly told him that next time he had to pick an occupation, maybe he should choose one that didn’t require owning his own damn ship.

He cracked her over the head with the cane.  She threatened to break it and his other leg.  Wallace intervened with well-timed bottles of beer.  Cortez applauded his quick thinking.  Joe and Darby both threw their bottle caps at him.

_Fucker._

They were well on their way to buzzed when they stumbled laughing into the bar in Madrid.  They’d booked out the place so they wouldn’t have any complaints about loud and obnoxious Alliance marines.  Darby sat on a barstool and watched her friends mingling with a grin.

She’d intended to just invite the recruit class and instructors.  Wallace had suggested that maybe the _Normandy_ crew should come as well.  The bar was filled with familiar faces from the war.  She couldn’t help but think about the ones that weren’t there.

Wallace headed over to _apologize_ to Hackett.  Darby moved across the room to sit at a table with Joe, Angela and Charlie.  The latter had amazed his doctors by getting back the use of both of his legs within a year after his accident.  He was still single though.  He’d told her a year ago that he just couldn’t forget about Davis.

Their attempts to find him a new boyfriend had all failed dismally.  Darby had finally decided to let it go.  If Charlie was happy on his own, it was none of their fucking business.  She’d had to be a little more…direct to get Angela to stop.

Wallace came over to join them at the table with Hackett in tow.  The Admiral, now retired, took a seat beside Angela while Wallace sat behind Darby so he could wrap his arms around her.  She swatted his hand when he tried to steal her beer.

“All good?” She glanced back at him then over at Hackett.

“Yep.”

“Fucker.”

“I love you too.” He swiped the bottle from her hand and took a drink.

“Why the fuck did I marry you?” Darby grabbed the beer from him.

“Cause I asked.” Wallace winked at her.

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

An FYI for anyone who loved Wallace and Darby.

 

I've decided to write a second version of this story that won't feature a romance with Anderson/Darby but one with her and Wallace. You can find it here:  [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168764](../../1168764)

 


End file.
